Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Ichigo acabaria notando Rukia. Sendo ele tão jovem, não faz ideia dos problemas que a descoberta de seus sentimentos por ela irá causar. O drama está para começar. Ichigo & Rukia. - ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON -
1. Chapter 1

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 1**

Em seu quarto, Ichigo pensava no inacreditável poder de Aizen Sousuke, tentando imaginar qual seria o objetivo dele afinal. Já fazia umas semanas que o problema com os _Bounts_ tinha sido solucionado e a ordem que recebera da _Soul Society_ era de que se mantivesse em alerta.

Mas querendo afastar tudo aquilo da mente, ele se esticou espreguiçando-se. Foi então que percebeu o aparecimento de um _hollow_.

– Saco, uma hora dessas... - e se colocou em pé.

Dentro de alguns minutos, o humano-_shinigami _estava frente a frente com um _hollow_. Um monstrão bastante grande, mas apenas isso. Ichigo teria gastado segundos para liquidá-lo, se o tal não tivesse sido derrotado antes que sacasse sua _katana_.

– Que? - falou ele, confuso, vislumbrando uma pequena silhueta. – Rukia! - exclamou surpreso.

– _Yo_! Desculpe atrapalhar seu trabalho. Vim falar com Urahara.

– Ah, tá... - a tonalidade tão séria dela o deixou meio sem jeito, e saber que não fora por causa dele que ela viera, só piorou isso.

Indiferente, a nobre embainhava sua _zanpakutou_ quando o adolescente voltou a falar:

– Mas você não pode passar lá em casa depois? O Kon não vai parar de me encher se souber que você esteve aqui.

– Pode ser... Seria legal ver sua... - dizia ela, mas então foi atingida por um disparo de _reiatsu_ bem no ombro.

– Rukia! - gritou Ichigo, se aproximando depressa.

A nobre apertou o ferimento, movendo a cabeça para os lados, querendo descobrir a localização do _hollow_.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou o jovem, tão preocupado que até se esqueceu da ameaça.

– Não perca tempo comigo, vá logo atrás dele! - falou autoritária.

Ichigo deu um sobressalto. Mesmo ferida ela só pensava nos monstrengos_._ Mas como sabia que não adiantava discutir, ele sumiu usando um _shuppo_.

Pobre hollow, achava que estivesse a salvo da dupla de _shinigamis_, mas um pontinho laranja foi tudo que viu, antes que uma _zanpakutou_ dividisse sua cabeça.

– Já era! - comemorou o rapaz, e logo se endireitava pensando em correr para onde Rukia tinha ficado, mas então ouviu a voz dela:

– É assim que se faz.

– _Oe_... está melhor? Já se curou? - perguntou afobado.

– Foi só um arranhão.

Ele assentiu, mesmo tendo achado a expressão dela meio abatida.

– Bom, eu te vejo mais tarde - disse Rukia, e dando as costas ao jovem saiu andando.

Ichigo ficou por algum tempo apenas olhando na direção em que a _shinigami_ seguia, então voltou pra casa.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Já era tarde quando Rukia chegou na casa dos Kurosaki. Yuzu e Karin estavam dormindo, mas, mesmo sozinho, o pai de Ichigo fez uma calorosa recepção.

Os três se achavam na cozinha, saboreando umas bolachas e chocolate quente. Foi então que Ichigo reparou que havia um certo brilho no ombro de Rukia.

– Ei, o que é isso? - perguntou apontando pra ela.

– Quê? - retrucou, confusa.

Por qualquer razão, Isshin se levantou, retirando os copos vazios, então o adolescente aproveitou para dizer num cochicho:

– Tem algo estranho no lugar que aquele _hollow_ te acertou...

Olhando para si mesma, Rukia apertou a região.

– Não sinto nada. Você deve estar vendo coisa.

Apesar de continuar intrigado, Ichigo deu de ombros. Depois disso, não demorou muito e os dois subiram para o quarto do adolescente.

Não, Rukia não ia dormir no armário dele, já havia uma caminha preparada para ela no quarto das meninas, entraram ali apenas para que ela cumprimentasse Kon.

– _Nee-san_!! - gritou o leãozinho de pelúcia, assim que a _shinigami_ entrou, e mais que depressa, pulou em cima dela, só que levou um belo dum tapão.

– Você não muda, Kon!

Minutos depois Rukia contava notícias sobre a _Soul Society_, interando Ichigo da movimentação por lá, mas de repente ela levou a mão à cabeça.

– Hn... que sensação ruim... - disse baixo.

– O que foi? - estranhou Ichigo.

– Não sei... - e sentiu a vista ficando turva. – Ichigo, não me sinto bem...

O rapaz se aproximou dela e Kon, que estava deitado no chão, se levantou alarmado.

– Rukia _nee-san_!

– Rukia? - exclamou Ichigo.

Cerrando os olhos, a _shinigami_ tombou para frente, desacordada. Rapidamente Ichigo veio para junto dela, e pegando-a nos braços, a deitou em sua cama. Kon ficou lívido de espanto.

Com todo cuidado, Ichigo pousou uma mão na testa de Rukia.

– Droga! Ela está com febre.

E saindo depressa do quarto, foi chamar seu pai.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Depois de medicada, Rukia aparentava alguma melhora, mas não chegou a despertar. Ichigo até pensou em pedir ao pai que a deixasse em seu quarto, mas depois da exigência enfática dele, de que levasse a pequena para o quarto das meninas, nem ousou discutir.

Cerca de uma hora já tinha passado, mas Ichigo não conseguia dormir. Foi então que a lembrança do momento em que Rukia desmaiou, tomou sua mente numa cena nítida. Sem saber direito porque, sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Desconcertado, virou de lado e o vulto embaçado de seu guarda-roupa chamou sua atenção. Rukia tinha dormido nele por mais de um mês. Em meio aos perigos e a ameaça dos _hollow_s, nunca tinha parado para pensar no fato de que dormiram no mesmo quarto por tanto tempo.

– Mas o que há comigo?

Aborrecido com aqueles pensamentos, levantou-se na intenção de ir à cozinha, mas próximo à porta do quarto desistiu. Voltou à cama e ficou sentado na beira. Kon estava delirando como sempre. Olhou-o por alguns instantes e balançou a cabeça numa negação, abismado com as safadezas que ele dizia.

– Será que Rukia está melhor?

A dúvida lhe deu ânimo para ir ver se estava tudo bem, assim, ele andou silenciosamente até o quarto das irmãs. Chegando lá, achou a porta entreaberta, de modo que pôde avistar a caminha na qual a _shinigami_ estava acomodada.

_"Se Byakuya souber que deixei ela se ferir bem na minha frente, vai querer minha cabeça..."_ pensou e afastou um pouco a porta.

Rukia começou a remexer e sua expressão não era boa, apertava os punhos e tinha o respirar ruidoso. Parecia sentir dor. Ichigo não se conteve, entrou no quarto e se aproximou. Era insuportável vê-la sofrendo. Sentou-se na cama e segurou nos ombros dela, no sentido de tentar acordá-la, mas então ouviu Rukia murmurar seu nome e isso fez seu coração dar um salto no peito.

Aquela não era uma situação inédita. Já vira a amiga naquele estado outras vezes, no entanto, naquele momento, aquilo lhe pareceu extremamente desconcertante. Mas mesmo assim, ergueu o pequeno corpo dela e tentou novamente acordá-la.

– Rukia? - chamou, mas tão baixo que não passou de um sussurro, pois temia acordar as irmãs.

_"Se ao menos estivéssemos em meu quarto..." _pensou, mas logo balançou a cabeça, se repreendendo.

Acabou ficando sem jeito ao perceber que se sentia esquisito olhando para Rukia, e que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com seu costumeiro senso de proteção. Mesmo numa situação como aquela, se pegou admirando a beleza dela. Nada mais natural, afinal tratava-se de uma garota, e algo dentro de si foi desperto para esse detalhe.

Mas a constatação o deixou tão perturbado, que acabou largando a pequena de qualquer jeito, e ainda que tenha lamentado pelo descuido, convenceu-se de que era o melhor a fazer. Precisava sair dali.

Num instante achava-se em seu quarto de novo, escorado na porta, tremendo e até suando, revoltado com o estado que tinha ficado.

– ...que espécie de depravado eu sou? - condenou-se e logo socou a parede.

Tentava se controlar, pois precisava chamar seu pai para que ele desse um outro remédio para Rukia, mas, subitamente, vidrou os olhos ao ouvir um zunido em sua mente.

_"Imbecil! Acha que um pirralho como você teria alguma chance com ela? Ela é uma nobre. Uma princesa."_

Era seu _hollow_ interior. Há tempos tinha-o dominado e, desde seu treinamento com os _Vaizards_, não ouvira mais sua voz.

_"Achou que tinha se livrado de mim? Sempre que seu coração entra em conflito, eu tenho uma chance de controlá-lo, Ichigo!"_

– Desapareça! - soprou entre os dentes.

Ouviu ainda uma gargalhada e depois tudo voltou a ficar quieto.

– Mais essa agora... - falou bravo, e abriu a porta com tudo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Dentro em pouco, Ichigo chegava ao quarto de seu pai quando passou a sentir mais forte a _reiatsu_ de Rukia. Voltou rápido ao quarto das irmãs, mas ela não estava lá. Então ele desceu depressa à cozinha.

– Ei, o que está fazendo fora da cama? - perguntou, e ainda que sua voz tenha soado normal, estranhou a si mesmo.

Rukia estava próxima a pia.

– Já estou melhor, apenas fiquei com sede... - explicou sem olhá-lo, mas seu aspecto não condizia com suas palavras.

– Não acho que... - dizia ele, mas silenciou ao vê-la tombando sobre os joelhos. – Rukia!

Mais que depressa, Ichigo tratou de pegá-la nos braços outra vez.

– Rukia? O que você tem? Rukia?!

– Ichigo... - ela segurou na manga da camisa dele. – ...é sempre assim, só te causo problemas...

– Do que está falando sua boba?

– ...me perdoa por ser tão fraca - implorou, extremamente angustiada, com os olhos graúdos ainda mais brilhantes e marejados.

Alarmado com a possibilidade de ela começar a chorar de fato, ele falou alto:

– Deixa disso!

Rukia o encarou, meio surpresa, e fitaram-se por algum tempo, mas então ficou realmente atônita quando o rapaz, sem mais nem menos, a abraçou.

Ichigo não conseguiu se conter e também foi um jeito de não precisar ver as supostas lágrimas dela.

Uma moleza tão forte se apoderou da _shinigami_, que ela nem conseguiu se manifestar. Apenas fechou os olhos e mergulhou na escuridão. Mas foi só momentaneamente, pois logo percebeu que Ichigo caminhava com ela dali. Aquietou seu coração então, pois sabia que podia confiar cegamente nele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Acomodando Rukia em sua cama, Ichigo reparou no respirar cansado dela e nas gotas de suor que escoriam por sua testa. Sentiu um aperto no peito e então, meio curvado por sobre ela, deslizou os dedos pela face clara enxugando aquelas gotas. Rukia abriu os olhos com isso.

– Hã? - disse e logo reconheceu o quarto. – Não... Não precisa me deixar aqui... - reunindo as forças, sentou na cama.

– Não tem problema - disse ele, e segurando-a pelos ombros, fez com que ela se deitasse de novo.

Rukia o encarou com estranheza.

– Fique boa logo... - Ichigo falou, e foi aproximando o rosto, sem saber ao certo o que fazia, mas sem conseguir se controlar também.

Ela piscou, alarmada, vendo os lábios de Ichigo crescerem diante de si. E ficou tão chocada que permaneceu estática, então ele tomou seus lábios num beijo.

Enlevado, o rapaz comprimiu a boquinha delicada sob a sua e fechou os olhos, desfrutando o momento. E para sua surpresa, sentiu, alguns instantes depois, a mão de Rukia apertando sua nuca e ela o beijar também. Mas foi por uma fração de segundo apenas.

Escapando do enlace, Rukia virou o rosto num gesto brusco. Ichigo encarou a face virada dela, e então corou até as raízes do cabelo.

– Me desculpe! - falou de súbito.

Sem olhá-lo, Rukia murmurou um assentimento.

– ...fique... digo, descanse... eu vou pra sala! - resolveu ele, e num sobressalto se ergueu.

– Ichigo! - chamou ela naquele tom sério.

– Que? - retrucou próximo à porta.

– A hóspede aqui sou eu...

– Eu sei, mas fique aí... - e deixou o quarto com passos rápidos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na cozinha, Ichigo jogou um copo d'água na cara.

– Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!! - xingava-se. – Isso não pode ter acontecido... não era eu... - disse mas logo voltou atrás ao pensar que pudesse ter sido seu _hollow_. – Fui eu, fui eu, fui eu... mas o que tenho na cabeça?!

Fosse o que fosse ele parecia querer quebrar, pois começou a dar cabeçadas na pia. Mas logo parou e ficou curvado ali, trêmulo.

Uns minutos se passaram, apesar da revolta consigo mesmo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar que por alguns instantes Rukia tinha lhe correspondido. Arrastando o pé, veio até a sala e sentou-se e no sofá.

_"O que sinto por ela?"_ se indagou em pensamento, tentando ser racional.

A pergunta lhe trouxe diversas cenas a mente: a primeira vez que se viram; o período que passaram juntos caçando _hollows_ ali na cidade; o resgate na _Soul Society;_ a luta contra os _Bounts_... Sempre juntos, sempre arriscando a vida um pelo outro. Eram mais que amigos, um sentimento mais forte os unia. E o que aconteceria se esse sentimento tomasse outra forma?

_"Pouco importa o que você sente. Não é digno dela."_

Novamente o _hollow_, mas Ichigo não se intimidou dessa vez, porque o pequeno gesto de Rukia o encheu de esperança.

– Isso é o que você pensa... Não tenho porque desistir agora que entendi tudo. Quem não vai gostar disso é o Kon...

Diante daquelas palavras o _hollow_ de Ichigo não o perturbou mais.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um tempinho se passou até que o humano-_shinigami _se julgasse centrado o bastante para ir chamar seu pai.

– Ichigo!? O que se passa? Teve um pesadelo, filhão? Quer dormir com o pai?

Ele não estava para gracinhas, por isso foi logo falando:

– Rukia não está bem. Ela desmaiou de novo.

– Que!! A Rukia-chan!? - exclamou o homem, e pulou da cama do jeito que estava.

Dentro de alguns minutos, os dois entravam no quarto de Ichigo. Rukia tinha perdido os sentidos novamente.

– Mas como ela veio parar aqui? - perguntou Isshin, desconfiado.

– Encontrei ela caída lá na cozinha...

– _Tá_, mas por que a trouxe pra cá? - insistiu sem esconder a malícia.

Ichigo sentiu-se desconfortável diante daquele olharzinho, mas tentou disfarçar:

– Aqui é mais... espaçoso, e também a Yuzu e a Karin iriam acordar.

– Muito suspeito... uma mulher bonita na sua cama, Ichigo. O que vão pensar? - e deu um risinho.

Zangado, o jovem reagiu como sempre: na base da agressão, dando um socão no meio da cara de seu pai. Mas cabe ressaltar que aquele comentário o deixou embaraçado.

– Velho tonto! Vou ficar na sala, qualquer coisa me avise...

Na sala, mesmo sendo tão tarde, Ichigo mandou uma mensagem de celular para Orihime, pedindo que ela viesse até sua casa assim que amanhecesse para ajudar Rukia. Depois ajeitou umas almofadas no sofá, deitou e finalmente dormiu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia amanheceu frio e Ichigo despertou ao sentir a _reiatsu_ de Inoue se aproximando. Era bem cedo ainda. Foi rápido se trocar e abriu a porta momentos antes da menina tocar a campainha.

– Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun - disse ela, surpresa com a súbita aparição dele.

– Bom dia, Inoue. Desculpe fazê-la vir até aqui logo cedo.

– Que isso. Onde está a Kuchiki-san?

– Ah, vem comigo.

Os dois subiram. No quarto, Rukia ainda dormia, com um cobertor grosso recobrindo seu corpo pequeno. Inoue arregalou os olhos ao vê-la na cama de Ichigo, e ficou tão desconcertada que estancou na entrada.

_"A Kuchiki-san dormiu no quarto de Kurosaki-kun! Por quê?"_

Ichigo a chamou lá de dentro.

– Pode entrar Inoue - falou, alheio ao espanto dela.

– Sim...

Rukia abriu os olhos quase no mesmo instante.

– Hã? Inoue?!

– Kuchiki-san, bom dia! - saldou amável, com um sorriso.

– ...o que faz aqui? - indagou a _shinigami_, confusa.

– Kurosaki-kun me disse que você não estava bem.

– Ah... - só então ela percebeu Ichigo, aos pés da cama, e ao encará-lo ficou levemente corada com a lembrança do beijo. – ...eu lamento tê-la incomodado, Inoue. Já me sinto melhor...

– Tem certeza? - perguntou Ichigo e veio até a janela, ficando de costas às duas.

– Tenho...

Inoue se aproximou de Rukia.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela.

– Um _hollow_ me feriu e isso causou uns efeitos estranhos... Fiquei com tontura, fraqueza, falta de ar... Agora já me sinto melhor, mas foi tudo muito incomum.

– Entendi. Eu vou tentar reverter isso - falou na costumeira disposição, ao que a outra assentiu com os olhos.

– Mas de qualquer forma, tenho que voltar para a _Soul Society_.

A expressão de Ichigo mudou ao ouvir aquilo, ele ficou triste. Enquanto isso, Inoue tratou de Rukia, que logo se sentia plenamente recuperada.

– Ah, agora sim... estou novinha. Agradeço muito, Inoue.

– Por nada - disse e sorriu. – Mas não poderá passar um dia com a gente? Né, Kurosaki-kun? Não poderíamos sair depois da aula?

– Vocês decidem... - disse evasivo, para não levantar suspeitas.

– Sinto muito... - falou Rukia. – Pra variar, já me demorei demais aqui. Fica pra próxima.

Ichigo não pôde deixar de pensar que a razão daquilo não eram os compromissos na _Soul Society_, e sim pelo que tinha acontecido, mas não disse nada.

– Que pena... - Inoue falou realmente triste.

– Ao menos, espera até o café - Ichigo pediu, voltando o rosto a ela. – Já tomou café, Inoue?

– Não. Eu pensava em tomar um lanche na escola.

– Nada disso. Tome o café com a gente.

Rukia concordou com um gesto de cabeça, olhando para Inoue que estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

– Ah, eu agradeço, Kurosaki-kun. - disse a colegial e se levantou.

– Vou descendo com a Inoue enquanto você se arruma, Rukia. Não demore.

– Sim...

Um pouco depois estavam os três à mesa. Ichigo sabia que Rukia estava perturbada, ainda que sua expressão aparentasse normalidade.

– Ei, assim vocês vão chegar atrasados na escola - alertou a _shinigami_. – Vamos, não atrapalhem sua rotina por minha causa.

– _Tá _certo, _tá _certo... Estamos indo então. Cuide-se. - Ichigo falou e jogou a mochila nas costas.

– Sim. Obrigada por tudo. E fique atento com esses _hollows_.

– Ficarei. Vamos, Inoue.

– Vamos... - disse a menina. – Kuchiki-san, bom retorno. Espero que possa nos visitar em breve.

– Tentarei... Boa aula. Até...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Durante o caminho até a escola, Inoue ficou bastante sem jeito por estar sozinha com seu amado Kurosaki, mas ele, sem perceber nada, caminhava pensativo, apenas respondendo uma ou outra coisa que ela lhe perguntava.

_"Eu não tenho pretexto para ir à Soul Society. E sem ordens superiores ela também não pode ficar aqui. Droga!"_

– Algo o perturba, Kurosaki-kun?

Atenciosa como sempre, Inoue tinha notado que tanto Ichigo como Rukia estavam meio estranhos durante a refeição.

– Não, nada... Por quê?

– É que está tão calado.

– Impressão sua... - disse vagamente.

O tom daquela resposta só serviu para deixar a jovem ainda mais intrigada.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

_Essa é minha primeira fic de BLEACH. Amo muito o casal Rukia & Ichigo, mas também acho Rukia & Renji bonitinho. Que dilema! Bom, espero que gostem! Quero conhecer um monte de gente com essa fic, heim! Por favor, comentem!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 2**

Soul Society, na área do décimo terceiro esquadrão.

Era noite, Rukia estava recostada numa árvore. Aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo. Primeiro, precisou justificar o atraso a seu capitão, que nem se importou, e a seu irmão, esse no entanto, lhe deu um sermão; depois, teve que resolver diversas pendências.

Cansada e com o coração agitado, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que tudo aquilo tinha sido um delírio, sabia em seu íntimo que não, que Ichigo tinha mesmo lhe beijado. E parecia evidente também que não se tratasse de apenas uma incomum demonstração de preocupação da parte dele.

Sentia-se culpada. Ichigo podia ser jovem, mas ainda sim era um rapaz. Mesmo que fosse muito mais velha, não era isso que seu aspecto físico aparentava. E não era uma questão dela ser atraente ou não, era mais básico. Assim como seria impróprio que Orihime passasse a dormir no quarto de Ichigo, o mesmo valia pra ela. O fato de ser uma _shinigami_ não era razão suficiente para ignorar esses detalhes.

– ...idiota... - xingou-se.

– Kuchiki...? Algum problema?

– Capitão! - Rukia exclamou e se pôs de pé na mesma hora.

– Ah, me perdoe tê-la surpreendido. É que sua expressão preocupada me deixou preocupado também. Byakuya brigou com você?

– Não! Nada disso...

– Ele é sempre muito severo, não ligue pra isso. Vamos, sente-se... - disse e se acomodou, bem próximo de onde ela estava antes, ao pé da árvore.

– Não é isso, capitão... - ela disse e voltou a sentar-se - ...está tudo bem...

– Sei... mas não gostaria de conversar um pouco? - sugeriu amável, o rosto voltado para frente.

Perplexa, Rukia sentiu sua face corar. Seu capitão era mesmo muito atencioso e compreensivo, certamente ele poderia aconselhá-la, mas julgou o assunto embaraçoso demais, por isso desistiu quase na mesma hora.

– ...não tenho nada importante a dizer...

Juushiro lamentou, mas já esperava por aquilo, então, os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

– Entendi. É algo particular... - ele falou calmo.

A _shinigami_ vidrou os olhos, surpresa com a perspicácia dele.

– Ainda é cedo, por que não procura o Abarai-kun? - comentou o capitão e se levantou, depois foi saindo vagarosamente.

O coração de Rukia deu um sobressalto.

– Renji... - ela murmurou.

_"Acho que o Renji não ia gostar de saber disso... não mesmo..."_

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Mundo real, na casa da família Kurosaki.

Não era muito tarde, mas no quarto de Ichigo apenas a luminária na escrivaninha estava acesa. Deitado em sua cama, bastante quieto o jovem ruivo olhava para o teto, no entanto sem conseguir focar o pensamento em nada, uma vez que tantas coisas lhe vinham a mente.

Apesar de sentir-se angustiado, não pensava nos empecilhos que o impediam de estar junto de Rukia. Tanto que chegava a desejar que algum inimigo ou alguma ordem surgisse do nada, apenas para que pudesse revê-la.

Em sua cabecinha, ele e Rukia podiam perfeitamente começar um relacionamento, simplesmente porque não eram comprometidos. Coisas como a diferença de suas idades nem lhe ocorria, e o trabalho como _shinigami_ também era, para ele, apenas um detalhe.

– ...ah... essa casa é tão triste sem a Nee-san... - Kon lamentou-se, deitado de lado no chão, brincando com o distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto de Ichigo.

Inconscientemente, Ichigo concordou.

– É...

Alarmado, Kon pulou de pé na mesma hora.

– O que?! O que foi esse "é"?! Ichigo, o que há? - esbravejou o leãozinho de pelúcia.

– Eu que pergunto... - retrucou olhando na direção dele.

– Ora, a Nee-san é minha! Só minha, tira os olhos dela, você tem a Inoue.

– Inoue?! - repetiu perplexo, mas logo riu levemente. – Pára de besteira, Kon.

O bichinho encarou Ichigo na penumbra e ficou quieto. O rapaz era devagar para perceber as coisas, mas ele era bem mais esperto, ainda que na maioria das vezes, entendesse tudo errado.

Ichigo puxou o cobertor e virou de lado, ainda rindo um pouco do comentário, então, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo sono.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uma semana se passou, desde que Rukia foi atacada. Ichigo caminhava sozinho e quando deu por si, estava diante da loja de Urahara.

– Boa tarde, Kurosaki-kun.

– Ah, Urahara-san... - cumprimentou curvando-se levemente.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Urahara perguntou com um largo sorriso.

– Não... nada demais... estava de passagem... todos estão bem?

– Estão sim. Entre, vamos tomar um chá. - convidou em sua costumeira cordialidade.

Um pouco depois, Ichigo, quieto e cabisbaixo, olhava para o chá.

– Saudades da Kuchiki-san? - Urahara perguntou num tom provocativo.

– É... se houvesse alguma ordem... - o rapaz dizia, mas caiu em si e levantou o rosto. - Que espécie de pergunta foi essa?! - exclamou indignado.

– Ah, tarde demais. Sua resposta já mostrou que sim...

Kurosaki ficou vermelho e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

Urahara riu levemente, tinha se surpreendido com as palavras dele, mas já imaginava que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acontecer, em função da proximidade dos dois e da relação de companheirismo que já mantinham.

– Ela tem tido muito trabalho na _Soul Society_, comprou comigo diversos itens em sua última visita.

Ichigo o encarou, visivelmente interessado, mas sem coragem de fazer perguntas, ficou apenas na expectativa de que o ex-_shinigami_ falasse mais.

– Está curioso?

– Ora! - praguejou o rapaz e virou a cara.

Divertindo-se, Urahara se levantou e ficou de costas para ele.

– Da _Soul Society_ é possível abrir portais para qualquer lugar. Os _hollow_s aparecem por todo lado. Eu soube que a atividade deles se intensificou desde que Aizen começou sua revolta.

– Por que está me dizendo isso? - indagou o jovem, tentando demonstrar descaso.

– Não é o tipo de trabalho que sub-capitães têm feito... se o Kurosaki-kun percebesse esses _hollow_s fora de Karakura, talvez encontrasse algum conhecido liquidando eles.

Claro que Ichigo não era ingênuo a ponto de não notar que Urahara estava lhe dando indiretas, e mesmo sem compreender ao certo a razão daquilo, achou a informação bastante valiosa.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao anoitecer, Ichigo se transformou em _shinigami_ e saltou pela janela. Seu dispositivo de shinigami substituto também podia detectar _hollow_s, mas não tinha um alcance tão bom quanto os localizadores espirituais que Urahara vendia.

_"Mas vai ter que servir." _ele pensou e saiu em sua ronda, escondendo sua _reiatsu_ e movendo-se em grande velocidade.

As coisas não foram tão fáceis como Ichigo quis acreditar que seriam, encontrou de fato um ou outro _shinigami_ de baixa patente, mas a chance de encontrar Rukia era mesmo pequena, ele compreendeu.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Ichigo tentou o mesmo, até que no final da semana, ao voltar a sua casa se deparou com o sétimo posto da equipe quatro, Yamada Hanatarou.

– Hanatarou! - exclamou o _shinigami_ substituto.

– Ah, Ichigo-san! Que bom que voltou.

– O que faz aqui? Veio só? - perguntou numa certa afobação.

– Sim... por que? Esperava por alguém?

– Não... - balançou a cabeça – ...nada disso... o que aconteceu?

– Estou em missão, a capitã Unohana me pediu para colher informações sobre o _hollow_ que atacou a Kuchiki Rukia há alguns dias.

– Mas... eu acabei com ele.

– Eu sei, mas outros _hollows _têm atacado da mesma forma. Além da Rukia-san, aconteceu o mesmo com outros seis _shinigami_s.

– Entendi... bem, vamos entrar.

– Claro... Mas não vou incomodar? É um pouco tarde, posso voltar amanhã. - falou naquele tom servil de sempre.

– Não. Entre e me conte essa história direito.

Um pouco depois, os dois conversavam no quarto de Ichigo, já que Hanatarou estava na forma _shinigami_ e não numa _gigai_.

– Achamos que é um novo tipo de _hollow_, provavelmente híbridos que surgiram por influência dos Arrancar. - explicou o shinigami.

Ichigo suspirou, apesar da situação parecer preocupante, ele não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser ver Rukia.

– Hanatarou... a Rukia... ela está bem?

– A Rukia-san? É que... na verdade, é um pouco raro que eu a veja, ela anda muito ocupada e além disso é uma nobre. - disse coçando a cabeça e até um pouco vermelho.

Ichigo ficou totalmente sem jeito com o constrangimento dele.

– Ah sim... foi mal ter perguntado.

– Não, sem problema. Mas eu imagino que ela esteja bem sim, afinal já estava plenamente recuperada graças ao poder de Inoue Orihime, e além disso, a própria capitã Unohana a examinou, a pedido do capitão Kuchiki.

– Ah, claro... o Byakuya é muito atencioso com ela...

– É mesmo. - Hanatarou encarou Ichigo por alguns instantes – Agora que Aizen está desaparecido, você está um pouco distante da _Soul Society_, não é Ichigo-san? E de seus amigos também.

– É verdade... mas ao menos as coisas estão tranqüilas...

– É... bem, acho que já tenho todas as informações necessárias. Então, acho que vou indo. - disse e se levantou.

– Tudo bem. Precisando de ajuda, conte comigo.

– Ah sim, é bom saber. Ichigo-san... eu não posso garantir, mas havendo oportunidade e se eu a encontrar, quer que eu deixe algum recado com a Kuchiki-san?

Pego de surpresa, o rapaz chegou a vidrar os olhos. Era uma boa oportunidade, mas não soube o que poderia dizer.

– ...não... nada em especial, apenas mande um "alô" pra todos.

Hanatarou assentiu e logo se foi.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela noite, Ichigo sonhava que estava na _Soul Society_ e novamente, Rukia estava para ser executada, mas dessa vez, ele não conseguia salvá-la, e assistia ao longe Aizen transpassando seu corpo.

Num susto ele acordou, o rosto molhado de suor, o coração aos pulos. O quarto estava bem escuro. Ele passou a mão pela testa, enxugando a umidade e depois ergueu o corpo. Olhou o relógio. Eram três da manhã. Deitou de novo e largou um braço em cima do rosto, levemente ofegante.

– ...droga de sonho idiota... - praguejou num murmúrio, mas então ouviu o berro de um hollow. – Ah... justo agora... - reclamou, mas então saltou da cama na mesma hora ao sentir uma _reiatsu_ bem conhecida.

– ...humm... essa _reaitsu_... - resmungou Kon, mais dormindo que acordado – É a Nee-san!!

Ichigo saltou pela janela, já na forma de _shinigami_.

– Oe, Rukia! - falou alto e soltou um golpe certeiro no _hollow_, pulverizando-o.

– Ichigo! Droga... não queria ter te acordado...

– Hã? O que quer dizer com isso? Ia embora sem falar comigo?

Rukia não deu resposta e Ichigo se aproximou.

– Preciso falar com você. - ele disse com certa seriedade, deixando-a ainda mais abalada.

– Estou em trabalho agora. - retrucou friamente.

– Sem problema, eu te ajudo e depois conversamos.

– Não... você não deve interferir no meu trabalho, foi descuido meu que esse _hollow_ viesse parar aqui, afinal essa é a região que você toma conta... mas não vai acontecer de novo...

Ichigo suspirou.

– ...por que está me evitando? - indagou encarando-a de perto.

– Idiota! - exclamou de pronto, brava, virando de lado pra ele – Pare de dizer coisas sem sentido.

– Rukia... o que há?

A shinigami permaneceu virada e quieta.

– ...sobre aquele dia... - começou ele, mas subitamente os dois sentiram a presença de mais _hollow_s e o rastreador de Rukia também disparou.

– É por ali! - ela falou apontando uma direção.

Eles perseguiram três _hollow_s e rapidamente acertaram dois, mas o terceiro escapou.

– Não temos um minuto de sossego. - Ichigo comentou no alto de uma árvore, Rukia estava perto dele.

– Quem disse que é fácil ser _shinigami_? - ela falou olhando adiante.

Avistando enfim o monstro, Ichigo saltou e o acertou em cheio, colocando fim a caçada. Rukia pulou da árvore, ficando ao lado dele.

– Não tem nem graça se você está por perto... - comentou mau-humorada.

– Ora, devia me agradecer.

– Ah, sim... obrigada por sempre roubar meu trabalho.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça e riu um pouco.

– Podemos conversar agora?

– Não. Agora, eu preciso voltar pra _Soul Society_... - disse ela ainda muito amarga.

Ichigo não se importou e voltou-se para ela.

– Tá dizendo que não tem uns minutos pra mim... qual é?

– Nós não temos nada de importante a conversar, Ichigo. - retrucou muito séria, naquela postura adulta de sempre.

– Sei... - ele deu um passo adiante – Eu gosto de você, Rukia. - declarou convicto, em sua típica simplicidade.

Rukia arregalou os olhos, atônita, ainda que o conhecesse bem, não esperava aquilo. Seu coração disparou e não conseguiu dizer nada por alguns instantes.

Diante da expressão de espanto dela, Ichigo acabou ficando meio perdido também, um certo rubor tomou-lhe a face e as orelhas, mas mesmo assim ele manteve o olhar fixo no dela.

– Seu imbecil! - xingou, mas abaixou a cabeça pois estava a beira do choro. – ...não volte a dizer isso...

– Ah é, e por quê, se é a verdade?

Aflita, Rukia virou de costas pra ele.

– Você não passa de um pivete mesmo. - rebateu zangada e a sua frente um portal se abriu. –Até, Ichigo!

Ele a alcançou depressa. – Não! - exclamou e a puxou de volta pelo pulso.

– Me larga! - mandou autoritária.

– Rukia, deixa disso. - falou e sem soltá-la, fez com que virasse o corpo pra ele.

– Deixa disso você! - berrou e segurou no braço dele na intenção de soltar-se. – O que você tem nessa cabeça oca!?

Ichigo apenas a encarou quando ela afastou-lhe o braço.

– Eu tenho idade pra ser sua bisavó! Acaso te esqueceste disto?!

– Mas eu não dou a mínima. - ele disse com muita naturalidade.

– Seu tapado, essa não é a questão! Ichigo você é um humano!

– Mas não sou um humano comum! Ah, Rukia... corta essa, estou há dias tentando falar com você, e agora você vem com essa história nada a ver. A gente se gosta, oras. Até na escola achavam que éramos namorados.

– Mas... será que você não está escutando nada do que eu estou falando?! - rebateu furiosa.

– Não tô mesmo, como sempre você complica tudo. - Ichigo inclinou um pouco o corpo e tocou na face levemente rosada dela. – Fica comigo... - falou baixo, fazendo-a estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Por um instante, Rukia se perdeu na beleza daqueles olhos castanhos, a proximidade de seu corpo forte também não lhe passou despercebida. Ele se parecia tanto com Kaien, a mesma expressão e até o jeito de falar. Mas recobrando o juízo, ela segurou a mão dele em seu rosto, afastou-a num gesto brusco, e fez a primeira coisa sensata que lhe veio a mente.

– Primeira técnica de aprisionamento, "_Sai_"!

Ichigo piscou surpreso e logo seu corpo deu um solavanco. Era a segunda vez que Rukia usava aquele encantamento nele.

– Se antes de eu ser um _shinigami_ isso não me segurou, por que acha que vai agora.

– Não é pra te segurar é só pra eu sumir daqui.

– Eu vou atrás se fizer isso, sua sem graça.

Ultrajada, Rukia deu as costas pra ele novamente e chegou a botar meio corpo para dentro do portal, mas de repente foi puxada de volta.

– Que?! - exclamou e quando deu por si Ichigo lhe ergueu pelas axilas, há uns centímetros do chão. – Me solta! - berrou alucinada.

O adolescente riu do quadro hilário.

– Ah... que escândalo. - falou ele e então a virou bruscamente para si, apertando firme a cintura dela contra seu corpo.

– Ichigo! - ela exclamou chocada, com o rosto na altura do dele.

– Não fica tão brava assim... sabe, você está bem mais forte... se tivesse essa força quando usou isso em mim daquela vez, eu não teria me soltado nunca.

Rukia teria ficado ainda mais furiosa, se o fato de estar sentindo as batidas do coração dele junto ao seu, não tivesse a deixado tão desconcertada, mas enfim reagiu.

– Você quer fazer o favor de me colocar no chão!

– Nada disso... eu vou é... - ele dizia mas de repente, não soube o que fazer, e sua expressão tornou-se tão apalermada que Rukia teve ímpetos de dar uma cabeçada nele.

– Me solta! - ela gritou.

– Você é tão pequena que até parece uma criança da idade de Yuzu... mas olhando direito... você é tão bonita, Rukia...

Aturdida, ela parou de se debater. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe falado aquilo, ainda mais daquele jeito.

– Ichigo...

Sem dizer nada, ele aproximou mais o rosto.

– Não... - balbuciou, hipnotizada pelos lábios dele.

– ...só um beijo... - ele falou até bem provocante dado sua inexperiência em relacionamentos.

– ...um beijo... - ela repetiu, sem encará-lo mas deixando que ele esbarrasse os lábios nos seus.

– ...é...

Como um lobo voraz, Ichigo avançou com tudo, e quase na mesma hora em que sua boca se junto a de Rukia, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, correspondendo-o.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, esquecendo-se do mundo ao redor, fortemente abraçados.

Enfim, a inquietação que afligia Ichigo há tantos dias desapareceu como num passe de mágica, bastou pra isso ter Rukia nos braços novamente. Sua alma precisava da dela. E de agora em diante, não conseguiria mais ficar longe.

"Como resistí-lo?" Rukia pensou enquanto aquele beijo carinhoso se prolongava além da conta. A alma dele parecia atrair a dela como um fortíssimo imã.

Ichigo então afastou os lábios devagar e encostou a testa na dela.

– ...não... - Rukia foi voltando a si. – ...isso não está acontecendo...

– ...eu acho que eu quero outro... - retrucou o jovem.

Rukia a afastou o rosto de súbito então.

– Chega! Isso já foi longe demais! Ichigo, me coloca no chão imediatamente.

– Por que eu deveria?

– Ichigo, eu estou falando sério! Pare já com isso!

O tom dela foi tão zangado que ele achou melhor atender.

– Rukia...

– Cala a boca!

– Rukia, não fala assim, eu gosto de você de verdade, é serio.

– Mas será que você não entende? Isso não tem cabimento. Além do mais, eu não pertenço a esse mundo e aqui tem uma pessoa que gosta muito de você...

– Hã? Que história é essa?

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai descobrir.

– Besteira... E eu nem quero saber, porque é de você que eu gosto!

Foi realmente difícil para a _shinigami _ouvir aquilo.

– ...sei que eu fui descuidada e acabei criando essa situação... me perdoe por isso. Mas céus, tire esse absurdo da cabeça.

– De jeito nenhum! Não agora que eu sei que você também gosta de mim!

– Não gosto. - negou enfática.

– Não adianta mentir! - retrucou alto.

– Eu não gosto de você desse jeito, Ichigo. - disse com frieza e seriedade. – Você entendeu errado.

– Mentira!! - exclamou nervoso.

– Ichigo, não banque a criança mimada. Está sendo imaturo e incoerente.

– Não me importo!

– Ah é? Então, precisa refletir melhor... E enquanto isso, não iremos mais nos ver, ao menos não por um bom tempo... - encerrou ela e como o portal tinha se fechado, tornou a abri-lo num instante.

– Rukia, espera!

Ichigo tentou detê-la, mas dessa vez ela foi mais rápida.

– Não!! - ele gritou quando ela se foi, possesso, mas extremamente magoado também.

Num instante, a noite cedeu seu lugar ao dia, mas nem a primorosa luz solar foi capaz de penetrar a escuridão na qual o coração de Ichigo mergulhou.

CONTINUA...

_Agradeço de coração pelos comentários! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 3**

O dia se arrastou pesaroso para Ichigo. Assim que voltou à sua casa, ele precisou explicar ao pai porque estava na rua tão cedo. Na escola, os colegas ficaram dizendo que ele estava estranho e que parecia não ter dormido. Em casa, não jantou e se trancou em seu quarto, e antes que Kon começasse com reclamações, já o mandou ficar quieto.

Tentou se concentrar no dever de casa, mas não conseguiu. Ouviu um pouco de música, mas também logo ficou irritado.

– Ichigo... essa sua inquietação tá enchendo... - Kon falou deitado no chão lendo uma revista.

– Cala a boca.

– Como consegue viver tão estressado... quando não é uma coisa é outra... isso é falta de mulher... quando vai começar a namorar a Inoue e desligar a cabeça da _Soul Society_?

– Se disser isso de novo, vai dormir com a Yuzu.

Kon estremeceu.

– Me calei. - se emendou.

Algumas horas se passaram. Ichigo tentava não pensar em Rukia, revirando de um lado pro outro na cama, tentando dormir, mas nada.

– Droga... - falou baixo, então esticou o corpo e inspirou fundo. – O que eu faço?

Kon subiu na cama e sentou no peito dele.

– O que há?

– Me deixa, Kon.

– Você não tem motivo pra estar tão estranho. É seu _hollow_?

– Não. E pára de fazer perguntas... senão vou te jogar pela janela.

– Que!? Seu ingrato, não deu pra perceber que estou preocupado com você!

Ichigo ficou quieto.

– Se a _Nee-san_ estivesse aqui, daria um jeito nisso rapidinho. Só ela coloca você na linha.

O rapaz continuou quieto.

– Ah é mesmo... a _Nee-san_ veio aqui ontem! O que ela veio fazer aqui?! Por que ela não veio me dar um abraço?

– Cala a boca, Kon! - mandou alto.

– Que maldade sua, Ichigo. É tão raro da Rukia _Nee-san_ aparecer por aqui agora... e você nem me deixa ficar com ela um pouquinho...

– Eu vou te espatifar... Vai dormir!

– Por que está tão bravo?

– Você está me deixando bravo!

Kon ficou encarando Ichigo.

– Tem algo a haver com a _Nee-san_?

O jovem se preocupou com o rumo da conversa. Definitivamente Kon não podia saber o que se passara, do contrário não teria mais paz, e já estava vivendo uma boa guerra interior.

– Não tem nada a ver com a Rukia... ou com a _Soul Society_, eu... fui mal numa prova.

– Ha! Conta outra. Do jeito que você andou faltando nas aulas, foi mal em todas as provas, até parece que isso ia te deixar estressado assim. Tudo bem... não quer falar? Tudo bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou acabar descobrindo.

Ichigo ficou aliviado ao ver Kon descendo da cama.

– Céus... ninguém merece... - murmurou e virou de lado. Sentiu as vistas pesadas, mas assim que fechou os olhos, uma cena nítida se formou em sua mente como num flash: o segundo beijo trocado com Rukia.

Abriu os olhos na mesma hora. _"Não pense nisso." _- ordenou a si mesmo. Mas o silêncio no quarto não ajudava. Se fechava os olhos as imagens lhe saltavam à mente. Temeu então que assim como Kon, dissesse algo dormindo, por isso seu corpo ficou tenso e a cabeça começou a doer.

– ...droga...

Ele lutou contra o sono o quanto pôde, mas cerca de uma hora depois, acabou vencido.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo levantou pensativo, se vestiu e arrumou suas coisas. Tomou café ainda da mesma forma e sua expressão estava mais serena do que no dia anterior. O sono o fez bem. Se sonhara algo ou se falara alguma coisa não se lembrava. Deixou a raiva de lado e deu lugar à razão. As circunstâncias podiam, e de fato eram, complicadas, mas se agarrou aquilo que julgava mais importante: Rukia o amava também. O resto seria superado.

Com o ânimo renovado, Ichigo chegou ao colégio cedo e acabou encontrando Uryuu Ishida.

– Kurosaki... bom dia.

– Ah, Ishida... - saldou e pegando a cadeira da mesa da frente sentou-se diante do colega, mas não falou nada.

– Vejo que está mais calmo hoje... - comentou ajeitando o óculos.

– Nada a ver...

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco.

– Até quando vai ficar guardando segredo? Você é péssimo nisso... - Ishida falou.

– Lá vem você...

– Agora que Kuchiki-san não está por perto, precisa conversar com outra pessoa...

– Ai, ai, ai... Rukia não é minha mãe, além do mais...

– Além do mais? - indagou Ishida uma vez que ele se calou.

– ...acho que não quero falar sobre isso...

– O que... não confia em mim? - indagou provocativo – Se é isso, penso que o Sado-kun seja a pessoa ideal, ou o Asano-san? Ou a Tatsuki-chan...

– Ih...tá bom... você me convenceu...

– Claro. Eu sei que sou sua melhor opção.

– Não agüento quando você começa a se achar... - retrucou, mas voltou a se calar.

– Desembucha de uma vez, Kurosaki.

Ichigo ficou angustiado, sem saber por onde começar.

– ...eu e a Rukia... é que... droga... não é fácil falar...

– Kuchiki-san e você... - Uryuu repetiu com estranheza, mas então arregalou os olhos. – Kurosaki! Não... não pode ser o que estou achando que é. Diga que não é! - alarmou-se o Quincy.

– E eu lá vou saber o que você tá pensando! - revidou mau-humorado.

Uryuu ficou encarando o outro por alguns instantes com aquele ar de quem já entendeu tudo.

– Ishida... você já sacou, não é?

– Está gostando dela... - disse convicto, afinal era óbvio.

– É...

– Mas Kurosaki... isso é... complicado, muito complicado...

– Como assim? - retrucou sem entender o comentário. – Eu sei que a _Soul Society_ não tem deixado ela vir ao mundo real ultimamente... mas Aizen vai dar as caras mais cedo ou mais tarde...

– Pode até ser... mas a questão não é essa... você suspeita que ela iria correspondê-lo se confessasse seu sentimento?

Ichigo coçou a cabeça, virou o rosto para o lado e ficou um pouco vermelho.

– Que?! - Ishida literalmente berrou – Você já fez isso!?

Kurosaki bufou, ainda sem encará-lo.

– Não acredito... você não parecia ser desse tipo, Kurosaki... Vamos, conte-me a história toda de uma vez...

– Rukia... ficou zangada comigo quando eu falei...

– Ah... é compressível vindo da Kuchiki-san. Ela deve ter ficado preocupada com Inoue e ainda o Abarai-san...

– Ora... o que isso tem a ver?! - exaltou-se, surpreendendo o outro.

– Kurosaki... quanto a Inoue, tudo bem, te dou um desconto... mas já devia ter percebido que o Abarai-san é apaixonado pela Kuchiki-san. Ele lutou contra você no começo sobretudo por ciúmes.

– Que! - exclamou e balançou a cabeça em negação.

– É claro que ele é seu amigo agora... e o considera, mas em se tratando da Kuchiki-san... a coisa vai ficar meio complicada...

– Isso não faz sentido... o Renji...? - murmurou consigo.

– Além do que... Kurosaki... se você parar pra pensar... um relacionamento entre eles é mais... apropriado. Afinal, eles cresceram juntos e Abarai é sub-capitão do irmão dela.

– Parou! Sem chance! - Ichigo gritou. – Isso não tem nada a ver... não é por isso que a Rukia... - ele dizia, mas se calou ponderando.

– Vejo que não tinha considerado essas coisas...

Depois de um tempo, Ichigo concordou com a cabeça.

– ... mas isso não importa... Rukia... teria me dito se gostasse do Renji... desse jeito...

– Ele também é tímido, talvez ainda não tenha confessado seus sentimentos a ela...

Ichigo ficou abalado e vidrou os olhos.

– Não importa! Nada disso importa... - disse, e se levantando, veio até a janela da sala

– Kurosaki... não seja insensato...

– Você não entendeu... acontece que... não há quem possa ocupar o lugar dela na minha vida... não há...

Ishida se surpreendeu, tanto com as palavras, como com a seriedade com que foram ditas, mas manteve-se quieto, pensando consigo que aquilo ainda daria muito o que falar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Três semanas se passaram, nas quais a vida de Ichigo praticamente voltou a normalidade de antes dele conhecer Rukia e ter se tornado um _shinigami_. Nem mesmo os _hollow_s estavam aparecendo com tanta freqüência.

Sentado na beira da janela de seu quarto, olhava para o céu estrelado e a lua cheia. Por mais que pensasse não encontrava um meio legítimo para ir à _Soul Society,_ ou fazer com que Rukia viesse ao mundo real, e por isso, sofria.

_"E se eu fosse à Soul Society como na primeira vez?"_ Ele ponderou. Sabia que seu distintivo o permitiria entrar no Sereitei sem maiores problemas, mas sua presença lá poderia aborrecer Byakuya e, sobretudo, Genryusai. No entanto, isso parecia de menor importância desde que conseguisse ver Rukia.

– ...desse jeito não dá pra ficar...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era noite, Hanatarou caminhava tranqüilo cantarolando, quando subitamente foi agarrado por trás por alguém. Ele se debateu e esperneou, mas então ouviu uma voz conhecida.

– ...calma, não vou te machucar.

– Ichi... - dizia mas antes que pudesse terminar, o outro tampou-lhe a boca.

– Escute, não diga nada, apenas escute. Preciso de um favor. Vai me ajudar?

O menino shinigami assentiu com a cabeça.

– Me leve ao quartel da equipe treze, do Ukitake-san. Rukia... está lá, não é?

Hanatarou se surpreendeu.

– Kuchiki-san?! - ele pensou por alguns instantes. - É provável... mas pode estar em missão também...

– Não importa, me leve até lá.

Hanatarou assentiu sem entender. Estranhou o fato de Ichigo estar usando um capuz escuro, como se não quisesse ser reconhecido.

– Algum problema? - Hanatarou perguntou curioso.

– Não... e não se preocupe, não vou criar problemas pra você também.

– Ah... não é por isso... pode contar comigo...

– Que bom.

Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam nos arredores da área da equipe treze.

– Daqui pra frente, Ichigo-san terá que procurar sozinho, pois não tenho idéia de como eles se organizam aqui, além disso, eu preciso voltar...

– Ah sim, pode deixar. Muito obrigado, Hanatarou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A procura foi mais demorada do que Ichigo imaginava, mas não em vão. Chegou a um quarto espaçoso e grande, como aquele na casa de Byakuya, e aliviado notou que não havia ninguém além de Rukia ali. Ao vê-la, seu coração disparou e admirou-a como nunca antes.

Quando esteve em treinamento com os Vaizard, ficou um mês longe dela. Dessa vez, três semanas se passaram, mas lhe pareceram bem mais, talvez fosse por causa do sentimento novo que despertou nele.

Com cautela, ele se aproximou. Não queria acordá-la, ao menos não ainda. Desde o momento em que decidiu vir a _Soul Society,_ muitas dúvidas lhe rondaram o pensamento, mas estando ali junto de Rukia, todas sumiram.

A _shinigami_ dormia tranqüila, uma expressão serena, a respiração calma, com uma das mãos próxima ao rosto, e este meio virado para o lado em que o rapaz estava. Vestia apenas o quimono branco e uma colcha estampada recobria seu corpo.

Ichigo ficou por algum tempo apenas contemplando o sono de Rukia, até que não conseguiu mais se conter, e tocou bem de leve no cabelo dela, num gesto carregado de ternura. Depois, com todo cuidado ele segurou a mãozinha de Rukia, e apesar de ter sido muito levemente, ela acabou acordando com isso.

Ao abrir os olhos, Rukia levou um susto ao perceber Ichigo ali. E ficou tão espantada que manteve-se estática por alguns instantes, com um olhar vidrado.

– Ichigo!? - exclamou baixo, incrédula, perguntando-se se aquilo não era uma alucinação.

Tudo que ele fez foi sorrir. E que sorriso lindo! Mas deixando a admiração de lado, Rukia se ergueu rápido e o encarou com uma expressão severa.

– Seu idiota! - ralhou, mas entre os dentes, com medo de que alguém a ouvisse. – O que faz aqui?!

Conhecendo-a como a conhecia, Ichigo soube o quanto ela devia estar brava, mas não se importou, inclusive continuou sorrindo.

– O que você acha...? - ele retrucou naquele tom ousado de sempre - ...vim te ver, oras...

Rukia arregalou ainda mais os olhos graúdos.

– Seu... imbecil... - cerrou o punho – Precisa ir embora antes que isso vire um problema!

– ...ninguém me percebeu... - justificou-se seguro de si.

– Impossível! Sua _reiatsu_ é inconfundível.

– Rukia... - ele tocou no rosto dela – Ninguém me percebeu... estou dizendo...

Segurando a mão dele em seu rosto, Rukia apertou-a como se fosse afastá-la, mas hesitou por alguns instantes.

– ...outros usam esse quarto... precisa sair daqui. - disse, e então sim abaixou a mão dele, e depois o próprio rosto.

Ichigo se aproximou mais, ergueu o queixo dela e num gesto meio ousado, mas muito carinhoso também, beijou-lhe a testa.

Rukia estremeceu toda.

– Eu... posso até sair... mas levo você junto... - ele murmurou.

– ...não posso abandonar meu posto... - resmungou debilmente, tentada a ceder ao avanço do adolescente.

Uma certa euforia dominava Ichigo, mas seu coração batia tão desenfreado e ele tremia tanto, que era até difícil raciocinar, mas mesmo assim, encarando Rukia nos olhos ele perguntou:

– O que vai ser?

Rukia piscou abalada, e vendo-o inclinar o corpo na sua direção, botou as duas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou para trás.

– Some daqui agora! - mandou até bem alto.

Ichigo bufou. Como ela era complicada.

– ...tá certo...se alguém pode mesmo aparecer... é melhor sairmos daqui. - disse e se levantou.

Rukia o encarou meio incerta e então num repente, Ichigo a puxou com tudo e usou a técnica _shumpo_, desaparecendo com ela daquele lugar.

Foi tão rápido e surgiram num local tão distante, que quando Ichigo soltou Rukia no chão, ela ficou por vários instantes boquiaberta.

– Seu imbecil! - gritou então a plenos pulmões, já que estavam numa clareira, perto de um arvoredo muito distante da área da equipe treze. Nervosa, ela ergueu a mão na intenção de dar um tapão nele, mas o rapaz segurou-lhe o pulso.

– Pára... ao menos aqui ninguém vai nos ver...

– Você ficou maluco, Ichigo! - esbravejou encarando-o de baixo, já que era tão menor que ele.

– Ih... mas que saco... - falou e coçou a cabeça – Rukia... não entendo porque está agindo assim... se também gosta de mim...

– Não acredito que ainda está com essas idéias na cabeça! - ela berrou – Eu já disse da outra vez, você entendeu tudo errado!

– Sei... - retrucou, e sem mais nem menos, lascou um beijo voraz nela.

Assustada, Rukia tentou escapar para trás, mas Ichigo não deixou, fechando os braços em volta de seu corpinho.

– ...não... - ela resmungou ainda sendo beijada, tentando de todo jeito empurrá-lo, sem entender pra onde sua força tinha ido, pensando se ele estaria usando a _reiatsu_ para segurá-la.

Ichigo interrompeu o beijo, por causa do mau jeito nas costas, pois precisava curvar-se muito para alcançar os lábios dela. Assim, como quem ergue uma bonequinha de pano, ele a puxou para cima.

– Ichigo, pára já com isso... - mandou aflita.

– Rukia... se quer continuar fazendo charminho, tudo bem, mas... ouça...

Ela prendeu a respiração só de pensar no que ele iria dizer.

– ...ninguém pode ocupar seu lugar no meu coração, Rukia... então...pode ter certeza... que eu... vou tornar isso possível.

Kuchiki ficou tão chocada ao ouvir aquilo, que até sentiu o corpo esfriar. Conhecia bem a determinação de Ichigo, e parecia evidente que ele falava sério.

– Mas... - tentou argumentar, no entanto, não soube o que dizer.

– ...eu passo por cima do que for... mas, preciso que me ajude... né... Rukia...

– ...mas isso não tem como... não tem... - insistiu ela.

Ichigo não deu atenção, e foi aproximando o rosto. E logo, ficou contente ao perceber Rukia fazer o mesmo. Seus corações alucinados, batendo no mesmo ritmo, e num instante, estavam se beijando, completamente apaixonados.

A lua alta no céu, coroando o lindo enlace. Ichigo contentíssimo, mas Rukia ainda muito angustiada. E quando o beijo teve fim, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Ichigo, mentalmente esgotada.

– ...deixa eu te pegar melhor... - Ichigo falou e sustentou as pernas dela no braço. Havia um rochedo próximo, onde ele sentou-se, com a _shinigami _atravessada em suas pernas e agarrada em seu peito.

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até que Rukia ergueu o corpo e o encarou nos olhos.

– ...o que tem em mente afinal? - ela perguntou, mas num tom brando.

– ...gosto de você e quero ficar com você... Rukia... é isso...

– ...mas Ichigo... você não percebeu ainda que a Inoue...

Ichigo a calou com os dedos.

– ...que diferença faz se eu não sinto o mesmo por ela?

– ...mas ela pertence a seu mundo, é da sua idade, não vê que isso é o mais certo?!

– Mas que droga... – começou um tanto zangado – Nem vem... que não vai me convencer com esse papo. E não me mande ficar com outra como se não desse a mínima... porque eu sei que você gosta de mim!

– Convencido! Você não passa de um moleque! E muito do abusado! Eu não tenho porque ficar com você, viu!

Então, aquilo virou uma bela duma discussão e o clima romântico foi pelo ralo. Que péssima hora para brigarem!

Ichigo a encarou com certa fúria, mas virou o rosto buscando se controlar.

– Que contraditória você... fica aí falando que nem adulta...

– Eu sou adulta! - gritou exaltada.

– Pode ser... mas tá agindo pior que criança.

– Que?! O que quer dizer com isso!?

– Tá vendo, o moleque aqui vai ter que explicar...

Confusa, ela continuou a encará-lo.

– Não dá, Rukia... não sou retardado a ponto de não perceber que vai ser complicado... eu no mundo real, você aqui... mas o que existe entre a gente... é mais forte que isso...

Atônita, a _shinigami_ engoliu em seco. E sendo que sua vida se dividia claramente entre, antes e depois de ter conhecido Kurosaki Ichigo, precisou reconhecer que era verdade. A relação que compartilhavam era especial, profunda e única. Naqueles dias todos em que ficou longe de Ichigo, ela sentia como se uma parte de si tivesse sido arrancada.

– Do jeito que der, pelo tempo que der, apenas... fique comigo... - ele pediu num tom baixo e encostou a testa na dela.

Rukia fechou os olhos e logo sentiu os lábios de Ichigo esbarrarem nos seus, contudo, não ficaram assim por muito tempo. Ichigo endireitou o corpo e Rukia acabou escorando o rosto no peito dele.

– ...não esquenta essa cabecinha... vai ficar tudo bem...

– ...não vai... - rateou manhosa.

– Vai sim... alguma vez eu te decepcionei?

Rukia o encarou nos olhos e de repente, o abraçou com força. Ichigo sorriu aliviado e fez o mesmo.

No fim, os dois se deitaram ao pé duma árvore, o capuz que ele trazia serviu de forragem. Ichigo ficou com um braço na cintura dela e Rukia com a cabeça na curva do ombro dele. Assim, docemente aconchegados, adormeceram.

Ao amanhecer, antes que Rukia acordasse, Ichigo a levou de volta. Partiu tão sorrateiro quanto entrou, e deixou apenas um bilhete, no qual pediu que da próxima vez, fosse ela a visitá-lo, pois ele estaria esperando.

_CONTINUA_...

_

* * *

_

Estão acompanhando? Então, comentem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 4**

Inoue, no portão da escola, olhava na direção de onde normalmente Kurosaki vinha. Estava preocupada, pois durante a noite percebera a _reiatsu_ dele muito fraca, como se ele estivesse, ou dentro de uma barreira, ou talvez, na _Soul Society_. Mas o horário avançado a fez ir para a sala.

Chegando lá, ela deu uma última olhada para atrás, e então sim, avistou Ichigo correndo.

– Kurosaki-kun! - exclamou contente e aliviada.

– Bom dia, Inoue. - cumprimentou e sorriu.

Em outros tempos, ela teria ficado encabulada com o sorriso dele, mas naquele momento, ficou intrigada. Nos últimos dias, Ichigo parecia estar sempre tão desanimado, e de repente, aparecia com uma expressão tão boa.

– Parece contente hoje... - comentou ela.

– Ah, estou mesmo... - concordou, ajeitando as coisas na carteira.

Como ele se calou, Inoue ficou sem saber o que dizer. Então, a professora entrou na sala e aula transcorreu.

Na hora do intervalo, Ichigo e seus amigos estavam reunidos no terraço.

– Mas que cara... - resmungou Ishida. – Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade...? - perguntou, ainda que já imaginasse a razão.

– ...apenas estou feliz, oras... te incomoda tanto assim?

– Nada a ver! - retrucou meio alto. Então, ajeitou os óculos e falou bem mais baixo para que apenas Kurosaki ouvisse. – Você desapareceu ontem... onde foi?

Ichigo demorou a responder.

– Onde mais? À _Soul Society_...

– E imagino que deva ter se encontrado com alguém...

– Claro...

Ishida não fez mais perguntas, e ao pensar no assunto, numa reação meio involuntária, não pôde deixar de lamentar por Inoue.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela tarde, Urahara chamou Ichigo, Inoue, Sado e Ishida para virem em sua casa. Ao chegarem lá, os jovens se depararam com três _shinigamis_: Rangiku, Renji e Rukia.

– Kuchiki-san! Abarai-san! Rangiku-san! Que bom vê-los! - saldou Inoue, entusiasmada.

– Rukia! - Ichigo exclamou com um sorriso enorme e mau olhou pafra os outros dois.

Kuchiki ficou levemente corada.

– Yoh... - ela o saldou e abaixou a cabeça.

Inoue estranhou um pouco a reação da amiga, bem como a saudação de Kurosaki, que lhe pareceu contente demais.

– Sejam todos bem vindos. - Urahara falou ganhando a atenção dos recém-chegados. – Por favor, sentem-se.

– O que se passa, Urahara-san? - Ichigo perguntou quando estavam todos acomodados em volta daquela mesinha baixa.

– Bem, eu os chamei aqui porque no último rastreamento que fiz em Karakura, encontrei uns vestígios de _hollow_s parecidos com a _reiatsu_ dos Arrancar. Contatei Ukitake-san e ele me pediu que os organizasse em grupos de busca para uma investigação.

Todos concordaram com gestos.

– Bem... - continuou Urahara – ...vocês estão em sete... então que tal um trio e duas duplas?

– Certo! - adiantou-se Kurosaki. – Rukia vem comigo, afinal ela vai ficar lá em casa depois. Rangiku com a Inoue e o Ishida. Chado e Renji.

Alguns se surpreenderam com a prontidão do rapaz que, normalmente, não era tão ligeiro em estratégias. Rukia tentava manter-se indiferente, mas estava sendo difícil.

– Eu vou com o Ichigo também! - ouviram todos a voz de Ririn.

– Que!? Ririn! - ele exclamou. – Urahara-san, é necessário?

– É sim, eu modifiquei os sensores deles, poderão ser de grande ajuda.

Cloud e Nova apareceram também, enquanto Ririn pulou no colo de Ichigo, que mudou a expressão na mesma hora.

"_Droga!_" ele praguejou em pensamento.

Depois de discutirem mais alguns detalhes, os grupos deixaram a loja para sua ronda pela cidade. Os _shinigamis_ optaram por usarem as _gigais_ ao invés de irem na forma espiritual.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo caminhava arrastando o pé, resmungando. Ririn tinha estragado uma oportunidade perfeita dele estar sozinho com Rukia.

– Oe... Ichigo... - chamou Rukia naquele tom típico dela. – Por que todo esse mau-humor?

– Você sabe porquê.

Rukia entendeu a indireta, mas não fez caso.

– Ichigo, estava com saudade de mim, não é?! - gabou-se Ririn, querendo a atenção do rapaz só para si.

– Claro Ririn... estava morrendo de saudade de ficar conversando com um bicho de pelúcia no meio da rua.

– Que grosseria! Também detesto esse corpo. Eu por mim, teria vindo com minha _gigai_!

– Você podia é ter ficado lá.

– Não! - pirraçou e agarrou-se à cabeça dele.

– Pára... não dá pra ver nada... vai, fica quieta.

Rukia riu dos dois. Vendo-a sorrir, Ichigo deixou o aborrecimento de lado.

– Como estão as coisas na _Soul Society_? - ele perguntou.

– Na mesma... em estado de alerta. - retrucou com a seriedade de sempre – E por aqui? Conseguiu recuperar suas notas?

– Ainda não. Você... podia me dar uma ajuda...

– Eu...?! Tendo o "número um" Ishida, a Inoue...e até o Sado aqui, você vem pedir pra mim?!

– Ah... mas eu preferia você... - disse olhando de esguelha para ela.

Ririn não gostou nada do comentário.

– Hey! O que há com vocês? Parem! Parem de conversar como se fossem namorados.

– Quer dizer que... você acha que somos namorados, Ririn...? - indagou o rapaz num tonzinho tão irônico que deixou a pequenina furiosa e fez Rukia dar uma engasgada.

– Seu idiota!! - Ririn gritou – Eu não disse que vocês são namorados! Disse que estão parecendo! - revidou histérica, morrendo de ciúmes.

– Parem de besteira! - mandou Rukia.

Ririn silenciou, ainda não estava tão acostumada com aquele jeito autoritário da _shinigami _nobre, mas Ichigo sorriu apenas.

Seguiam quietos, por uma rua bastante movimentada, quando de repente um _hollow_ apareceu à frente deles.

– Num lugar desses?! - surpreendeu-se Ichigo e pegou o distintivo.

– Pare! - Rukia gritou e se adiantou a usar a _gingokan_. – Chama muito mais atenção eu ficar carregando seu corpo.

Assim, em sua forma _shinigami_, Rukia sacou sua _zampakutou_ e deu fim ao _hollow_.

– Que rápida... - Ichigo elogiou – Enfim recuperou sua força... - disse encarando-a admirado.

– _Baka_, não passava de um _hollow_ baixo nível. - rebateu mau-humorada, mas ficou um pouco vermelha por causa do olhar dele.

Algumas horas se passaram. Conversavam banalidades e de tempos em tempos, se deparavam com alguns _hollows_, mas nada de Arrancar.

– Ah... que chateação... estou ficando com fome... - Ichigo falou.

– Não reclame! - Rukia retrucou severa – Você é o responsável por Karakura.

– ... eu sei, sua bitolada, mas não tem nem sombra de Arrancar, só _hollow_s idiotas... ah... chega disso vai...

Rukia ponderou um pouco e depois olhou no relógio, estava ficando tarde.

– Tudo bem... vamos voltar...

– Isso! - vibrou ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na casa de Urahara, todos já estavam na sala à espera da última dupla.

– É, parece que a missão não deu em nada... - comentou Renji, e então, Rukia e Ichigo chegaram. – Até que enfim. Digam que encontraram alguma coisa.

– Apenas oito _hollow_s... - reportou Rukia.

– E esses dois bobos ficaram brigando pra ver quem os acertava primeiro. - fofocou Ririn.

– Que?! Então é assim?! Da próxima vez, não vou deixar você ir com a Rukia, eu que vou com ela. - Renji falou.

O comentário foi ingênuo, mas mesmo assim Ichigo ficou doido de ciúmes.

– Como é que é?! Você tá achando...

– Calados os dois! - Rukia cortou. – Urahara, é verdade que ninguém encontrou nada?

– É sim... que embaraçoso... mas... por que não aproveitam esse fim de noite, e vão a algum lugar para jantarem todos juntos?

– Que idéia fabulosa!! - vibrou Matsumoto.

Ichigo bufou zangado, queria mesmo era ir embora com Rukia, mas não podia levantar suspeitas.

– É, até que não é ruim... Kurosaki paga a conta. - provocou Ishida.

– Que?! Por que eu? Você é quem devia pagar!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Estava sendo um jantar muito divertido, comidas gostosas e conversas animadas. Todos riam de uma história hilária que Rangiku contava, então Ichigo que estava sentado ao lado de Rukia, de frente para Inoue e Renji, cochichou algo com ela, que riu graciosa e balançou a cabeça.

Inoue emudeceu com a cena, os olhos fixos nos dois. Até então, estava distraída com os amigos e atenta à narrativa de Rangiku, mas quando reparou melhor no amado Kurosaki, notou que algo estava diferente. E a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, foi que ele e Rukia estavam parecendo um casal.

_"Não... Não pode ser... a Kuchiki-san nunca demonstrou... Não pode ser isso... não pode..."_

Mas as divagações da bela colegial foram interrompidas pela chegada de uma mulher de feição muito meiga, que se aproximou da mesa deles vendendo algumas bugigangas. Todos se interessaram e vasculharam as duas cestinhas que a mulher trazia consigo.

– Ah, legal... - Ichigo falou e pegou algo. – Vou ficar com esse!

Rukia não tinha reparado no que era, pois olhava a outra cesta.

– Rukia... pegue. - ele falou e jogou na direção dela o brinquedinho que tinha comprado.

Kuchiki pegou num susto, mas ao perceber o que era, abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Que lindo!! - vibrou agarrando um coelhinho de pelúcia pouca coisa maior que Cloud. – Ichigo!! Obrigada!

Inoue ficou chocada e boquiaberta, se ainda tinha dúvidas em relação aos dois, diante daquilo não teve mais.

Renji sorriu de ver a alegria de Rukia e Ichigo também. Ishida e Rangiku ficaram apenas olhando todos eles, atentos à suas expressões. Sado mantinha-se quieto como sempre.

– Olha que lindo, Inoue! - Rukia falou radiante, exibindo o coelho.

– É, muito _kawai_... Kuchiki-san... - falou com um sorriso forçado, e só Ichigo não percebeu de imediato, o quanto ela tinha ficado sem graça.

Caindo em si, Rukia ficou desconcertada.

– Ichigo, compre algo legal para a Inoue também! – mandou ela.

– Hã? - falou meio surpreso.

– Não! - Inoue exclamou – Não precisa se incomodar, Kurosaki-kun.

– Ichigo, _baka_... não pode presentear só uma mulher, se tiver outras junto. - falou Renji como quem entende tudo do assunto.

O jovem ruivo ficou sem ação.

– Não! - insistiu Inoue. – Kurosaki-kun, não se incomode... mesmo porque, não encontrei nada de que estivesse precisando...

– Que isso, deve ter alguma coisa, vamos procurar melhor... - Rukia falou, vasculhando a sacola, meio afobada.

– Tudo bem... - Ichigo falou – ...procurem aí...

Instantes depois, Rukia pegou um bichinho qualquer.

– Que tal esse, Inoue?! Ichigo vai pagar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Inoue riu e fez um gesto como que aceitando, mas estava desolada, afinal Kurosaki fazia aquilo por educação e a mando dela. Invejou Rukia naquele momento, não pelo brinquedo em si, é claro, mas por Ichigo ter escolhido um presente para ela.

Ishida suspirou diante da cena, indagando-se como uma garota tão bonita como Inoue podia não ser correspondida.

Ficaram na lanchonete por algum tempo ainda.

– Pessoal, já é bem tarde... acho que podemos ir, não? - Ichigo sugeriu, ao que todos concordaram.

No caminho de volta, conforme andavam Inoue, trazendo o presente (um texugo) pendurado na mão, sentia-se angustiada em ver Ichigo e Rukia caminhando lado a lado, conversando praticamente alheios aos demais e sorrindo um ao outro.

_"E ela ainda vai ficar na casa dele." _pensou e apertou os punhos. Para uma pessoa atenciosa como ela, as evidências estavam claras.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na casa de Ichigo...

– Céus, que dia longo... - ele falou ao entrar, realmente cansado.

– Acho que amanhã terei que voltar para a _Soul Society_.

– Não seja negativa...

O pai de Ichigo fez um estardalhaço ao ver Rukia. Depois de amistosos cumprimentos, Yuzu e Karin ajudavam Rukia a arrumar o quarto, enquanto Ichigo tomava um banho.

Um pouco depois, Rukia e Ichigo se encontraram no corredor. Ele a encarou como quem estivesse com idéias mirabolantes, mas fingindo não perceber, ela tentou sair de lado.

Ichigo interceptou sua passagem.

– ...não tente fugir de mim... - murmurou e botou uma mão na parede fechando o caminho.

– ...não tem desculpa dessa vez pra eu ficar no seu quarto... e tem o Kon...

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai saber... todos vão...

– Boa noite, Ichigo. - disse e afastando o pesado braço dele, seguiu em direção ao quarto das meninas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No quarto, Rukia esticou-se na cama, puxou a coberta e fechou os olhos, estava cansada. Além disso, aquele jantar lhe rendeu um bom desgaste emocional por causa da situação chata com Inoue.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo em seu quarto não estava nem um pouco disposto em ficar longe de Rukia, e pensava num jeito de trazê-la pra lá, por mais inadequado que fosse dormirem na mesma cama (isso é inadequado, viu? quando quiserem saber dessas coisas, conversem com seus pais).

Kon dormia no chão, anormalmente quieto. Devia ter vivido alguma outra aventura com o lunático Kan'oji, as irmãs Kurosaki, Jinta e Ururu.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, Ichigo teve uma idéia. Aproximando-se de Kon, usou o distintivo para remover a _gikongan_ do corpo de pelúcia, e depois guardou-a numa gaveta.

– _Yoshe_! Agora, é hora do show!

O adolescente usou novamente o distintivo e assumiu a forma _shinigami, _depois passou a mão pelo rosto naquele movimento em que sua máscara de _hollow_ surgia, liberou um pouco de sua _reaitsu_ e esperou.

Isshin levantou e chegou a dar uma espiada no corredor, mas logo viu a forma _shinigami_ de Rukia correndo em direção ao quarto de seu filho. Então, com um risinho, voltou a deitar.

Imaginando que fosse um ataque, Rukia entrou no quarto com tudo.

– Ichigo! - exclamou, mas logo acabou tropeçando no corpo dele largado no chão, no maior tombaço.

Isso não estava nos planos dele.

– Rukia! - falou preocupado, mas naquele tom de monstro.

– ...o que raios... está aprontando...?! - esbravejou, caída de bruços.

Ele livrou-se da máscara – ...nada demais... - disse e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, mas ela não aceitou e se endireitou sozinha.

– Mas que perigo fazer uma coisa dessa! Vai acabar atraindo _hollows_! - ralhou ela.

– ...e _shinigami_ também... afinal, fez você vir, não fez? - provocou.

– _Bakamono_! - xingou irada e deu um tapão na cabeça dele, que se condoeu.

– A culpa é sua! - gritou em resposta – Se não ficasse se fazendo... de... de difícil... eu não precisaria ter recorrido a isso...

– É quase meia-noite, devia estar no quinto sono!

– ...mas não consegui dormir... _nee-san_... - falou manhoso.

– Ah é? Vou dar um jeito nisso! - retrucou pronta a disparar uma rajada de _kidou_ nele.

– Não! - exclamou e rápido, segurou e separou os pulsos dela.

– Me larga!

Rindo Ichigo deu um passo à frente, fazendo-a recuar, e depois outro, e mais um.

– Pára! Seu _bak_... - ela dizia, mas silenciou ao esbarrar na cama atrás de si.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos e aproveitando a distração dela, empurrou-a na cama.

– I-chi-go! - murmurou possessa, fuzilando-o com os olhos, mas em resposta, ele se inclinou por cima dela, segurando-a pelos braços, que ficaram erguidos na altura de seus ombros.

– ...quero que me faça dormir de outro jeito... - falou todo sedutor.

Rukia piscou alarmada.

– Seu pervertido!

– Pervertido?! - repetiu espantado.

Não. Pervertido não. Ele era um rapaz direito. Rukia estava julgando-o mal! Contudo, reconheceu que estava se excedendo um pouco. Então, ergueu o corpo e se afastou uns passos.

– Ah, voltou a si finalmente... - disse aliviada e se ergueu, ficando sentada na cama.

– Nada a ver... - fingiu – ...só vou tirar isso do caminho... - justificou-se e veio até o corpo caído. Mas logo voltou a se aproximar, e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

Rukia fez que ia levantar, mas ele não deixou.

– ...por que estamos perdendo tempo ...com essas bobeiras? - indagou, encarando-a nos olhos. – ...não estava com saudade de mim? - disse e aproximou um pouco o rosto.

Rukia corou violentamente. Desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, mas então, Ichigo pousou a mão em sua bochecha.

Demorou até ela erguer o rosto. Estavam tão próximos, Rukia ajoelhada na cama, Ichigo meio largado e as pernas abertas. Encararam-se, admirados um com o outro, até que num gesto mútuo, colaram as bocas num beijo.

Quando se separaram, Rukia, com uma das mãos no rosto de Ichigo, sorriu junto aos lábios dele.

– ...insistente... - disse ela.

– Sou mesmo. - gabou-se e ainda deu um selinho nela. Depois, apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e passou um braço pelas costas dela, puxando-a para mais perto ainda.

– Diz... - ele falou num tom de intimação.

– ...o que... ? - indagou sentindo os fios espetados roçando em seu rosto.

– ...que estava com saudade de mim... - murmurou, deliciado com a proximidade, a qual desejara pela tarde inteira sem poder satisfazer.

– ...mentiria se dissesse que não... - confirmou, num tom baixo, singelo, muito raro dele ouvir.

Ichigo apertou mais seu corpo frágil e foi se deitando com ela por cima dele.

– Rukia... fica aqui... esquece o resto só até amanhã, vai...

– ...mas Ichigo... não podemos ficar nessa situação... isso não é... direito... - ela falou muito séria, ainda que tenha permanecido deitada no peito dele.

– ...eu sei... - ele concordou, abraçando-a carinhosamente – ...por isso temos que contar pra todos o quanto antes... assim não teremos mais que nos esconder...

– Contar o que?

– ...que estamos namorando... o que mais...?

– Não posso ser sua namorada, Ichigo...

– ..._baka_... você já é... não percebeu ainda...? - retrucou sonolento. – ...eu até comprei um _chappy_ pra você...

Rukia vidrou os olhos na hora, mas logo sorriu, e ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver Ichigo tombar a cabeça para o lado com os olhos fechados.

Fascinada, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos também, mas não por sono, e sim como se estivesse diante de uma tentação. Por mais que estar junto à Ichigo fizesse toda a diferença em sua vida, ela se repreendia duramente por ceder àquela paixão, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que estava se aproveitando da ingenuidade dele.

Sua razão lhe impelia a sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Então, pousou a mão no peito de Ichigo, sentindo o bater de seu coração. Apesar de vencido pelo cansaço, ele tinha uma expressão nitidamente feliz.

Rukia permaneceu lá, pensativa e quieta, tentando imaginar como lidar com tudo aquilo, e apesar do cansaço que também sentia, só conseguiu dormir horas depois.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo oooo

_Agradeço sinceramente pelos comentários até aqui! Continuem comentando!_

No próximo capítulo: Apesar dos receios, Rukia passa um dia inteiro com Ichigo. Tudo parece tranqüilo, mas só enquanto um certo _shinigami_ de cabelos vermelhos não imagina o que está se passando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 5**

Ao amanhecer, Rukia ficou por algum tempo olhando Ichigo dormir, até que voltou enfim à sua _gigai,_ e depois desceu para ajudar Yuzu com o café da manhã.

Em menos de vinte minutos, Ichigo chegou à cozinha com uma expressão boa, que ficou ainda melhor ao ver Rukia.

– Bom dia, oni-chan! - Yuzu saldou.

– Bom dia, Yuzu, Rukia... - falou e puxou uma cadeira.

– Hoje temos panqueca! - anunciou a pequena loirinha.

Ichigo sorriu satisfeito deixando-a toda derretida.

– Hã... Rukia-chan, não é melhor ir se arrumar? - Yuzu comentou, pois a outra não estava com o uniforme escolar ainda – Assim vai acabar chegando atrasada.

– Eu... - começou ela, mas então seu celular tocou. Pedindo licença, se aproximou do balcão onde o aparelho estava e atendeu. – Alô?

_"Bom dia, Kuchiki-san". _Rukia ouviu do outro lado da linha.

– Ah, Urahara... o que é?

_"Nenhuma novidade quanto os Arrancar, por isso Ukitake-san pediu que ficassem mais um dia. Hoje à noite, vocês deverão fazer outra busca."_

– Entendido...

_"Sendo assim, pode ir à escola com Kurosaki-kun ou se preferir venha pra cá."_

– Eu vou ver... então até mais... - concluiu meio indignada com o tom irônico do ex-_shinigami_. Depois, voltou à mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Ichigo. – Vou à escola... mas se quiser pode ir na frente.

– Não. Eu espero você... - disse calmo, radiante com a notícia.

Rukia deixou a cozinha então.

Yuzu não notou a expressão contente de seu irmão, mas Karin assim que se assentou e o encarou percebeu algo, e ao vê-lo acompanhar abobado a colega com os olhos, ela deu um risinho.

_"Mas que baka, entre a Orihime e ela, preferiu ela."_

– Bom dia, Ichi-nii.

– Oi, Karin... - disse e se levantou – Estou satisfeito. Yuzu, estava ótimo, parabéns. Avise a Rukia que estou lá fora.

– Certo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Minutos depois, Ichigo e Rukia estavam à caminho do colégio.

– Uma nova busca será feita hoje, ordens da _Soul Society_. - Rukia comunicou na costumeira seriedade.

O rapaz estava tão contente por estarem juntos que até tinha se esquecido de perguntar sobre o assunto.

– É? - ele ponderou alguns instantes – ...viu? Eu sabia que você não ia ficar tão pouco...

Ela não deu resposta.

– Dessa vez, vou dar um jeito de largar a Ririn lá... - ele dizia, mas então uma coisa mais importante lhe ocorreu. – Ei... mas pensando bem, se vamos nos reunir todos, podíamos contar sobre a gente...

Rukia parou e voltou-se para ele, que também parou.

– Sobre a gente?! - gaguejou um pouco – Mas...

– Claro... é uma excelente oportunidade... - confirmou ele e voltou a andar.

Rukia continuou no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, e ficou extremamente aflita ao pensar em Inoue. Precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer Ichigo desistir daquela idéia, pois ainda não estava preparada para lidar com aquilo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quando chegaram à sala de aula, Rukia entrou primeiro e Ichigo veio logo atrás.

Inoue, que já estava chateada, ao vê-los chegar juntos, ficou mais ainda. Seus olhos atentos pareciam ser capazes de captar os mínimos detalhes dos gestos dos dois. Kuchiki estava sorridente como sempre, encenando precisamente o papel de uma estudante normal. Kurosaki estava nitidamente de bom humor, e claro que só podia ser por causa da presença da _shinigami_. Ao perceber um chaveiro de coelhinho na bolsa de Rukia, Inoue se perguntou se aquele não teria sido um presente dele também.

– Kuchiki-san! Bom dia. - cumprimentou Mizuiro com aquela carinha amável que enganava todo mundo – Ichigo...

– Yo... - respondeu e ficou atento, não ia deixar que ele ficasse de gracinhas com Rukia.

– Kuchiki-san! - berrou Keigo e se aproximou bem rápido. – Quanto tempo não a vejo! Está linda como sempre!

Uma veia saltou na testa de Ichigo e ele cerrou um dos punhos.

– Obrigada, Asano-san... - Rukia agradeceu naquele tom cantado que Ichigo odiava.

– Ah, não seja tão formal... - Keigo falou e ia se aproximando mais, só que Ichigo não deixou.

– Pode parar com a babação! - mandou e o arrastou pelo pescoço.

– Aaah, Ichigo - choramingou – ...não precisa ficar tão bravo, não posso nem elogiar nossa colega.

O comentário fez Mizuiro reparar que, de fato, Kurosaki parecia mais nervoso que o normal.

_"O que...? Justo agora que paramos de espalhar boatos sobre os dois, está rolando um clima?!"_ pensou o colegial.

– Bom dia, Inoue. - Rukia cumprimentou.

– Ah... bom dia, Kuchiki-san! - retrucou de súbito, surpresa, pois olhava para os garotos.

Encarando-a com certa atenção, Rukia percebeu o quanto a amiga estava abatida e lamentou muito, mesmo sem ter certeza se ela já imaginava o que acontecia. Mas então, a professora chegou e a aula seguiu rotineira.

Inoue bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu se concentrar nos estudos. E toda vez que notava Ichigo olhando na direção de Rukia, sentia uma fisgada no peito. Sem dúvida, aquela foi uma aula bastante penosa para ela...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Depois da aula, Ichigo e Rukia voltavam para casa, ao menos essa era a idéia, ainda que Rukia estivesse tentando rastrear os tais _hollows_ desde então.

– Quer largar esse troço. - Ichigo implicou.

– Esse é nosso trabalho. - disse sem desgrudar os olhos do aparelho semelhante à um celular.

– Rukia...

A _shinigami _continuou andando sem dar atenção, então Ichigo segurou-a pelo braço.

– Eu tô falando com você! - esbravejou.

Por alguns instantes, Rukia ficou olhando a mão dele que a segurava. – Que é? - perguntou então.

– Não vamos voltar pra casa.

Passar a tarde estudando e aguardando ordens, definitivamente não eram os planos dele. Rukia envergou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

– Então pra onde vamos?

Kurosaki abriu um sorrisão.

– Vamos aproveitar essa tarde! - exclamou animado e pegando na mão dela, puxou-a na direção oposta à qual seguiam.

– Ichigo espera!

Dali, eles seguiram para um parque de diversões, onde brincaram em todos os brinquedos, comeram algodão doce, tomaram sorvete, tiraram fotos, ganharam prêmios, enfim se divertiram muito. Ah é, e namoraram também. Ao fim da tarde, foram a um shopping onde jantaram e compraram algumas coisinhas. Apesar da relutância no início, Rukia precisou admitir depois que tiveram uma tarde maravilhosa.

O sol estava quase se pondo e eles caminhavam por uma alameda. Rukia, que até então vinha de mão dada com Ichigo, soltou-se dele e subiu na beira de uma fonte.

– Aha! Agora eu fiquei mais alta! - disse e depois foi andando por ali, com o rapaz caminhando ao seu lado.

– Tô vendo a hora de você cair nessa água... - alertou ele.

– Não mesmo... - disse convicta, e é claro que se desequilibrou. – Aaaahh...

Por reflexo, Ichigo alcançou a mão dela no último instante, e a puxou de volta.

– Eu não disse, sua esperta... - pirraçou, mas acabou sorrindo quando ela começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar.

Recompondo-se, Rukia apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele.

– Essa foi por pouco... - comentou ela, rindo levemente ainda.

– Já pensou se tivesse caído...? - implicou, mas encantado com a graciosidade dela. Então, ele olhou para os lados e vendo que estava meio deserto ali, passou os braços pelo corpo de Rukia e pegou-a no colo.

– Não, Ichigo... - falou preocupada de serem vistos. – Me põe no chão...

– E o que eu ganho em troca? - indagou ele com certa malícia.

– Nada, ué... - retrucou sorrindo, toda charmosa.

Ichigo aproximou o rosto, fez que ia beijá-la mas então soltou-a com tudo (o que devia dar quase um metro do chão). Rukia gritou de susto, mas conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo.

– Que perigo, Ichigo!! Me largar duma altura dessa, eu podia ter me espatifado!

Então, foi a vez dele rir com gosto.

– Nanica...

– Quê?! _"Quem é a pintora de rodapé, que só dá pra ver com uma lupa?!"_ - ela esbravejou tal qual um jovem alquimista de um anime bem famoso.

– Rukia... você é menor que isso...

Indignada, ela tomou impulso na intenção de dar um salto e depois um chutão na cabeça dele, mas então parou e olhou o pôr-do-sol.

– Ichigo... está ficando tarde, não é melhor irmos pra casa do Urahara?

– Fazer o que... é o nosso trabalho, não é? Ok... vamos indo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Renji estava deitado num _futon_, ouvindo música quando sentiu a _reiatsu_ de Rukia e Ichigo. Contente, saltou de pé e correu a encontrá-los.

Da porta de entrada, avistou os dois do outro lado da rua. Foi então que ele presenciou uma cena absolutamente desconcertante: Ichigo, que caminhava de mãos dadas com Rukia, puxou-a para perto de si e a beijou nos lábios!

– Que?! - exclamou chocado, e ainda mais ao ver que Rukia correspondia o beijo. Desesperado, ele balançou a cabeça numa negação.

Rukia se separou de Ichigo e disse-lhe qualquer coisa, talvez alguma advertência, apesar de sorrir levemente, depois soltaram as mãos e atravessaram a rua.

Renji se escondeu, instantes antes dos dois adentrarem a propriedade. Então, usou um _shumpo_ para sair dali, mas não se afastou muito, aparecendo nos fundos da casa. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto.

– ...mas o que foi aquilo...? - murmurou – ...devo estar ficando doido, só pode ser...

Seus pensamentos ficaram turbulentos e o respirar ofegante. A cabeça parecia girar e o coração doía no peito. A cena começou a se repetir em sua mente e uma raiva desmedida foi dando lugar à razão.

– Maldito, Kurosaki! ...fedelho desgraçado ...como pôde...? ...como ele se atreve...!

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo e Rukia entraram na loja.

– Boa noite, Kuchiki-san... Kurosaki-kun - saldou Urahara, e apenas ele estava ali na sala.

– Boa noite. - os dois responderam juntos.

– Imagino que devem ter aproveitado bem o dia... - comentou o ex-_shinigami_.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos na hora.

– Cadê o Renji...? - Ichigo perguntou desconversando.

– Estava no quarto até agora pouco, mas acho que o vi saindo não tem nem um minuto...

Os dois se acomodaram. Enquanto lá fora, Renji tentava recobrar o controle de si.

– Eles são meus amigos... deve ter sido um engano... eu preciso tirar isso a limpo... - disse e então foi andando rápido em direção à casa. Instantes depois, adentrou a sala meio afobado.

– Ah, Renji... - Ichigo falou, mas de cara percebeu algo estranho nele. – O que foi?

O _shinigami _tentou parecer calmo, mas só de ouvir a voz de Ichigo sentiu o sangue ferver.

– Rukia...! - ele falou encarando a amiga com um olhar intenso.

– O que foi, Renji? - perguntou ela.

O ruivo estava em pé próximo à uma porta, apertava os punhos e parecia um pouco trêmulo também. Rukia se atentou melhor à expressão dele, então, sentiu um estalo na alma e um pressentimento horrível a tomou. Ichigo permaneceu quieto, mas de olho no _shinigami_.

– Bem... fiquem à vontade... - Urahara falou e se retirou.

– ...vocês dois... - Renji falou entre os dentes.

Rukia se levantou e deu um passo em direção a ele.

– Renji, escute... - começou ela.

– Já descobri! - ele gritou.

Ichigo e Rukia arregalaram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo. E ambos deduziram que Abarai devia tê-los visto juntos.

O rapaz fez um gesto para Rukia permanecer onde estava.

– Descobriu o que? - ele perguntou sério, num tom baixo.

– Idiota! - Renji gritou e tentou dar um soco nele, mas não conseguiu, o outro segurou-lhe o punho impedindo o ataque.

– Pára, Renji... não é hora de briga... temos que conversar. - disse ele.

Abalada, Rukia abaixou a cabeça, lágrimas marejaram seus olhos, mas ela conseguiu se segurar.

– Não há nada pra conversar, seu miserável! Como pôde!? E você?! - ele berrou para Rukia.

– Renji... - Ichigo o chamou, mas ele sequer o olhou.

– Hein, Rukia!?

– Renji!! - gritou o adolescente e puxou-o pela camisa. – Nós íamos contar hoje mesmo...

– Seu moleque! - xingou e tentou socá-lo de novo, mas novamente Ichigo se esquivou.

– Quem está agindo como moleque aqui é você! - retrucou.

Renji ficou tão furioso que dessa vez conseguiu acertar o soco.

– Pára com isso, Renji! - Rukia gritou.

– Cala boca! - devolveu ele e ia atacando Ichigo de novo, mas antes foi atingido por um golpe no estômago, que o fez se dobrar e escorregar no chão sobre os joelhos.

– ...miserável... - balbuciou.

– Entenda, Renji, eu gosto da Rukia... e é isso...

Com uma mão na barriga, o _shinigami_ ergueu a cabeça com tudo, horrorizado.

– Imbecil abusado! Você não passa de um pirralho! - vociferou – O que acha que entende dela? Acha que significa algo pra ela!? Acha!!

Rukia escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, prestes a chorar.

– ...parem, por favor... - ela implorou com a voz abafada.

– A culpa disso tudo é sua! - Renji berrou pra ela tempestuoso – O que você tem na cabeça, Rukia?! Cair na conversa de um garoto, um humano...

Ichigo o ergueu pela camisa.

– Renji... dá um tempo! - ele gritou – Quer fazer o favor de ouvir...

– Quem você pensa que é?! Eu não acredito nisso... é um pesadelo... só pode ser... - ele se soltou de Ichigo e abaixou a cabeça. – Rukia... diz que é mentira...

Ela demorou a falar e quando o fez, tudo que pôde dizer foi:

– ...me desculpe...

– Não tem nada que se desculpar, Rukia! - Ichigo falou indignado.

Renji balançou a cabeça.

– Vocês perderam o juízo, a razão... como podem achar que uma coisa dessa tem cabimento?!

– Tem sim! - Ichigo falou bravo.

– Não tem não! Rukia não pode ficar com outro, minha vida inteira... ela e eu...

Então, foi a vez de Ichigo estremecer de ciúmes.

– Não é de você que ela gosta... - disse entre os dentes. – Rukia sente o mesmo por mim. E eu vou passar por cima de quem for pra ficar com ela! - declarou alto.

– Ichigo, não! - Rukia gritou.

Renji se ergueu e concentrou sua energia disposto a resolver a questão no tapa. Ichigo não se intimidou, ao contrário pareceu deixar-se dominar pela raiva também. Os dois quase se chocaram mas Rukia ficou entre eles.

– Parem com isso! - gritou autoritária. – Eu... não posso... - ela começou a gaguejar – ... não posso suportar isso... nós somos amigos... nós três... por favor...

Os dois se detiveram em consideração à ela e aos poucos, foram recobrando a calma.

Numa ante-sala, Inoue ouvia toda a discussão, e lutava ferozmente para conter as lágrimas que escorriam fartas por seu rosto.

Rukia abaixou a cabeça e Ichigo socou uma parede.

– Rukia... - Renji a chamou – Por que? Dê-me ao menos um motivo, eu juro que entenderei se me der um único motivo...

Rukia não disse nada, mas Ichigo respondeu.

– Você acha que todos os anos que viveram juntos em Rukongai, e depois no Seretei, foram mais significativos só pelo fato de terem sido muitos?

Os dois _shinigamis_ ficaram surpresos.

– Acontece que quando a _zampakutou_ de Rukia atravessou meu coração, nossas vidas se uniram e não há mais como separá-las. E daí que isso foi a pouco tempo? Não deixa de ter significado! Esse lugar no meu coração é só dela!

Renji vidrou os olhos. – Desgraçado prepotente! - gritou.

– Não sou! - revidou no mesmo tom – Você não entende? ...já era difícil quando eu podia ver espíritos quando pequeno, depois então de ter me tornado um _shinigami_, depois de tantas lutas, depois de tudo... como pode achar que eu ainda poderia ter uma vida normal? A Rukia me entende... ela estava comigo naquela hora, ela me deu poder pra salvar minha família, minha vida... o que resta pra mim sem ela? - declarou com toda sua sinceridade e apaixonado.

Renji ficou estático por alguns instantes, então balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

– ...não... Kurosaki... isso não pode... não pode...

Na ante-sala, Inoue escorregou no chão tentando abafar seu choro, mas foi em vão. Atônita, Rukia correu na direção de onde vinha o choro e abriu a porta de correr com tudo.

– Inoue!! - exclamou ao vê-la.

– Kuchiki-san... - ela balbuciou tentando inutilmente esconder as lágrimas. – Eu sinto muito...

Rukia sentiu um nó se fechar na garganta. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali? Teria ouvido tudo? Diante daquilo, ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

Foi nesse momento que Ishida e Sado entraram na sala, e logo ficaram atônitos com o quadro.

– Vocês dois, venham comigo... - Urahara os chamou.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Renji ficou sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa. Rukia em pé perto de Inoue, e essa sentada ao chão, segurando os joelhos. Ichigo próximo de Renji. Todos calados, cada qual com sua própria angústia.

– Ichigo... - Rukia falou enfim, quebrando o silêncio. – Agimos de forma egoísta...

– Não começa com isso, Rukia...

– Não começa você! - ela revidou alto. – Renji está certo. Isso não tem cabimento...

Ichigo balançou a cabeça numa negação enérgica. Inoue ficou atenta a expressão desesperada dele e imaginou que por mais que o amasse, seu sentimento pouco significava para ele.

– Rukia... - Ichigo disse e veio para perto dela.

– Não me toque! - ela gritou. – Voltarei à _Soul Society_ e pedirei que nunca mais me mandem para Karakura. Acabou... Ichigo... - ela disse tentando parecer firme e estava determinada, mas não imaginou que seu coração fosse relutar tanto a ponto de quase lhe roubar a fala.

– Não vou aceitar isso! - Ichigo retrucou.

– Vai ter que aceitar, porque já está decidido. - disse ela com frieza. Então, assumiu a forma _shinigami _e puxou a _zampakutou _para destravar um portal para a _Soul Society_.

– Rukia!? Por que isso?! - Ichigo gritou desconsolado – Se ele é mesmo seu amigo devia entender! - falou apontando para o _shinigami_ – Por quê temos que abrir mão disso?! Pra sermos dois infelizes?!

Renji vidrou ainda mais os olhos.

– Ichigo... se dos dois jeitos sofrerei... prefiro então não trair meus amigos... - Rukia declarou de costas para o rapaz, que ao ouvir aquilo estancou no lugar.

Assim, Kuchiki Rukia partiu. Ichigo teria ido atrás dela ainda que tivesse que abrir o portal com as mãos, mas aquelas palavras o detiveram, pois compreendeu que ela preferia sacrificar os próprios sentimentos pelos amigos.

Foi a vez de Ichigo escorregar ao chão desarmado. Ele poderia ter enfrentado Renji, Byakuya, a _Soul Society_ inteira, mas a própria Rukia não. E como sempre, o abalo emocional trouxe seu _hollow_ à tona.

_"Eu disse que você não era digno dela... Idiota! O sonho acabou! Tudo acabou, Ichigo! O que vai fazer agora, Ichigo? Hein?"_

Os olhos de Kurosaki Ichigo ficaram negros e ele levou a mão ao rosto.

– Não... Rukia... - balbuciou e em seguida gritou com fúria. – Não!!

Então, ele curvou o corpo e sua máscara de _hollow_ surgiu numa fração de segundos. Mas tão rápido quanto, ele desapareceu dali.

– Kurosaki-kun! - Inoue gritou, mas o rapaz já estava muito longe dali.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço sinceramente por todos os comentários!_

No próximo capítulo: Isshin consola seu filho e revela algo importante sobre seu passado. E é claro que Ichigo não vai se conformar com a situação.


	6. Chapter 6

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Nota: Este capítulo contém _spoilers_ , fica o aviso.**

**Capítulo 6**

Por alguns instantes, o susto devido aquela _reatsu_ tão agressiva de Ichigo, manteve Inoue no mesmo lugar, mas ao sentir que a cada segundo ele estava mais distante, ela só pensou em seguí-lo.

Urahara olhou para Tessai, que com um assentir de olhos agiu. A menina nem chegou a passar da porta. Foi detida por uma técnica de imobilização.

Confusa, Inoue tentou usar seus escudos, mas uma segunda técnica a fez perder os sentidos. Ela teria caído no chão, se Ishida, que tinha retornado ao local ao sentir a _reatsu_ de Kurosaki elevar-se repentinamente, não tivesse se movido numa fração de segundos para ampará-la.

– Inoue-san! - ele exclamou preocupado, e no instante seguinte, o gigante Tessai surgiu à sua frente. Acuado, ele apertou mais a garota junto a si.

– Ishida-dono, deixe-a comigo, vou levá-la para um quarto.

– Mas...

– Não é sensato ela seguir Kurosaki-dono agora.

Ponderando por alguns instantes, Ishida concordou, mas hesitou um pouco em entregar a desfalecida à ele.

Sado estava na entrada do cômodo com uma expressão de assombro.

– Ururu? - chamou Urahara e rapidamente a pequena apareceu. – Por favor, vá o mais rápido possível à casa de Kurosaki-kun e traga Kon até aqui. É melhor que o corpo de Kurosaki esteja lá quando ele voltar.

– Sim, Kisuke-san. - assentiu a menina e saiu apressada.

Urahara pegou o corpo caído de Ichigo.

– Me esperem aqui. - ele falou à Ishida e Sado, e levou o corpo sem alma para outra sala.

Sem alternativa, os dois puderam apenas concordar.

Recostado num canto, com o olhar vidrado no nada, Renji ainda custava a acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Queria com todas as forças odiar Ichigo, mas era impossível. Quando viu a máscara de _hollow_ aparecer, sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado, a ponto de se arrepender por ter agido tão impulsivamente, enquanto o garoto apelava à razão, pedindo que conversassem.

Sentia-se péssimo, porque Ichigo era apenas um adolescente e não merecia passar por coisas tão difíceis, ainda mais devido à imaturidade de alguém no mínimo dez vezes mais velho. Mas então, pensou que não tinha sido apenas ele a agir com imaturidade, Rukia também. Cerrou os punhos inconformado e novamente, uma revolta indomável começou a tomar conta dele, mas então algo lhe ocorreu.

_"Mas e se ela o amar de verdade?"_ ele se indagou, e na mesma hora, sentiu um calafrio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Bufou, e logo voltou atrás, dizendo a si mesmo que aquilo não tinha lógica alguma. Contudo, se era tão absurdo, por que Rukia tinha ficado tão abalada? E por que tinha fugido?

O silêncio no recinto, o ajudou a perceber o óbvio. Assim, desesperado, ele balançou a cabeça nervosamente em negação. Naquele instante, Urahara voltou ao local. Tessai vinha logo atrás dele.

– Abarai-san... - chamou o ex-_shinigami_ – ...é melhor tentar descansar um pouco também.

– Me deixa... - revidou seco.

Dessa vez foi o próprio Urahara quem usou uma técnica atordoante. Num baque surdo, o ruivo tombou para o lado e logo Tessai se encarregou de levá-lo dali. Jinta, que espiava de um cômodo, ficou até um pouco assustado com o estado do _shinigami_.

– Sado-kun, Ishida-kun... - começou Urahara – Yoruichi-san e a capitã Soi Fong assumiram a missão, por isso podem ir para suas casas.

– Mas e quanto ao Ichigo? - Sado indagou.

– Ele não está tão longe. E por hora, é melhor deixarmos ele sozinho. - Urahara respondeu.

– Mas...

– Ele está certo, Sado-kun. - Ishida falou.

Depois de alguns instantes de reflexão, o grandalhão concordou.

– Fiquem tranqüilos. Quanto a Inoue-san... dependendo de como ela acordar, irá para escola daqui. Amanhã ligarei para Arisawa-san vir encontrá-la.

Eles assentiram com gestos de cabeça, e um pouco depois se retiraram.

Cabisbaixo, Ishida seguia ao lado de Sado, muito chateado por causa de Inoue. Compreendia que todos os quatro estivessem sofrendo, mas era o sofrimento dela que mais o incomodava.

_"Ela sempre amou tanto o Kurosaki, deve estar arrasada. Mas no que eu puder ajudá-la, estarei do seu lado..."_

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Depois de andar por horas, Ichigo, em sua forma shinigami, parou num beco. Sentou-se no chão, recostado numa parede e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Ali, longe dos amigos, e sobretudo, de sua amada, ele... chorou. Mas isso durou um instante apenas. Num ímpeto, ergueu o rosto e enxugou a umidade nele.

– Pense, pense... pense em alguma coisa... pense!

Contudo, por mais que tentasse pensar numa solução, ouvia em sua mente as palavras de Rukia: _"...prefiro não trair meus amigos..."_. Diante daquela decisão, não havia muito o que fazer.

Amanheceu, e ainda um bom tempo depois, movido mais por um senso de responsabilidade, do que por vontade, Ichigo voltou à sua casa, imaginando acertadamente, que Urahara já devia ter despachado seu corpo para lá.

Como a janela de seu quarto estava aberta, Ichigo deu um salto para dentro, mas então levou um grande susto ao deparar-se com seu pai ali, em pé ao lado de sua cama, onde seu corpo, aparentemente vazio, estava estirado. Kon não parecia estar nele.

De braços cruzados, Isshin tinha o olhar fixo em sua direção. Mas apesar disso, Ichigo não achou que ele estivesse enxergando-o.

– _Okaerinasai, shinigami daiko_.

Se Ichigo não fosse um _shinigami _talvez tivesse tido um "ataque cardíaco".

– _Otousan_... - balbuciou com os olhos vidrados.

– Sim, eu posso vê-lo... se é isso que está pensando. - Isshin falou – Você achou mesmo que um pai normal deixaria o filho passar dias, semanas, um mês, fora de casa sem tentar descobrir o que acontece?

– ...mas... você sempre dizia que... - gaguejava o rapaz, até que Isshin fez um gesto para que ele parasse.

– Eu sei de tudo, Ichigo... - declarou sério.

O jovem piscou estarrecido, sua mente não dava conta de processar a informação, por isso permaneceu estático, encarando o pai.

– Kuchiki não está mais aqui... - Isshin continuou – ...por que ela voltou à _Soul Society_?

Mas como ele sabia da _Soul Society_? Seria aquilo um pesadelo maluco? Fosse o que fosse, por qualquer razão que nem ele soube, achou que devia responder.

– Ela... - começou, mas quando a imagem de Rukia indo embora tomou-lhe a mente, ele levou a mão ao rosto e uma vertigem forte o fez curvar o corpo. Enfim, o cansaço por ter perambulado a noite inteira, acabou por vencê-lo.

Isshin amparou a forma _shinigami_ de seu filho antes que essa tombasse sem sentidos no chão.

– Só mesmo algo assim pra te derrubar tão fácil...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Horas atrás, na Soul Society.

Rukia caminhava feito um zumbi por entre as árvores da área verde, nas imediações de seu esquadrão. Desorientada, seguia num ritmo acelerado, balbuciando frases desconexas.

Com a mente tumultuada de lembranças, nas quais as cenas de um passado próximo, quando conheceu Ichigo, misturavam-se às daquela noite, ela acabou tombando de cara no chão.

– Fraca... egoísta... nojenta... - xingou-se duramente, odiando-se.

Afogueada num rio de lágrimas, trêmula e ofegante, ela fechou os olhos, tentando silenciar a mente e aquietar o espírito. Jurando a si mesma que, ainda tivesse que esmagar o próprio coração, suportaria a dor de estar longe de Ichigo a qualquer custo. Visto que, para ela, aquele era um outro amor impossível de ser correspondido, assim como foi seu sentimento por Shiba Kaien.

Verdade ou não, depois da conturbada discussão de horas atrás, foi nisso que Rukia passou a acreditar. E como se pudesse ser indiferente ao fato de Ichigo amá-la, tomou para si a responsabilidade de colocar fim àquela história.

Com isso em mente, Rukia inspirou fundo, conseguindo enfim parar o choro. Não podia se entregar à tristeza. Então, acreditando que tinha recobrado o auto-controle, ela se colocou de pé e ergueu o rosto ao céu.

Estava nublado, ameaçando chover, exatamente o oposto do dia anterior, durante o qual ela tinha se divertido tanto ao lado do humano. A lembrança fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, e quando deu por si um apelo desesperado deixou seus lábios.

– Ichigo... - chamou alto e escorregou de joelhos ao chão, onde apoiou as mãos, chorando, inconformada por perceber o quanto queria estar com ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Como se tivesse ouvido alguém chamar seu nome, Ichigo acordou. Confuso, estranhou ao perceber-se na forma humana e devidamente acomodado na cama. Foi então que seu pai entrou no quarto, trazendo um lanche numa bandeja.

– Finalmente acordou... - Isshin falou e deixou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha. – Sabe que horas são? Já passa das três da tarde...

O jovem se espantou, ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças da conversa pela manhã ficaram vívidas em sua memória. Mas certo de que aquilo só podia ter sido um sonho, ele virou o rosto para o lado da parede sem querer conversar.

Indiferente, Isshin puxou a cadeira para perto da cama.

– Ichigo... - chamou, num tom tão sério, que fez o rapaz voltar-se na mesma hora. – Não é o fim. Não pense que as coisas acabaram e acabaram ruins. Essa é só uma etapa, talvez mais difícil, mais pesada, mas não é o fim...

Atônito, ele encarou o pai por alguns instantes.

– Não sei do que está falando... - retrucou seco e passou a mirar o teto.

– Hn... Não se faça de desentendido. Estou falando de Kuchiki e você.

O rapaz ficou totalmente vermelho de vergonha e se ergueu com tudo.

– Não é hora de bancar o garotinho deprimido, Urahara me contou que a discussão foi feia. - a cada palavra dele, Ichigo vidrava mais os olhos – Se vai à _Soul Society_, precisa se preparar...

– ...como sabe da _Soul Society_? - balbuciou desconcertado.

Isshin hesitou uns instantes antes de responder.

– Sei porque... já fui um _shinigami_.

– Você!? Um _shinigami_!? - exclamou alto. – Mas como?!

– É uma história comprida, de uns vinte anos atrás... posso te contar qualquer hora, mas agora, você devia comer um pouco.

– Que comer o que! - gritou furioso – Como assim você era um _shinigami_ e agora não é mais?

– Isso não faz tanta diferença agora... e o que passou, passou.

– Sem essa, pode ir se...

– É irônico... - Isshin o cortou – ...eu era um _shinigami,_ e me apaixonei por uma humana, você é um humano, e se apaixonou por uma _shinigami_.

Ichigo ficou mais vermelho ainda. Céus, ele sabia de tudo mesmo! Milhares de perguntas lhe vieram à mente, mas ao ser lembrado de sua questão amorosa com Rukia, nada mais lhe pareceu realmente importante, por isso ficou quieto.

– Precisa se fortalecer para encarar o que está por vir. - Ichin o incentivou.

– E o que eu posso fazer agora? ...se ela mesma... - dizia mas se calou, e abaixou a cabeça.

– Não morrer de inanição é um passo...

– _Otousan_!

– Acho que você não entendeu ainda... - Isshin levantou-se e veio até a janela, ergueu a cortina e deixou a luz do sol, ainda forte, entrar.

Ichigo botou a mão na frente dos olhos, e Isshin continuou.

– Lutamos para proteger as pessoas. Tanto aquelas que são preciosas para nós, como as que não podem se defender sozinhas. Mas existe um outro tipo de luta, Ichigo.

– Outro tipo?

– É... e esse tipo de luta, normalmente não se apresenta na forma de combate, mas pode ferir tanto quanto ou até mais...

Isshin fez uma pausa, o rapaz permaneceu quieto e atento.

– Você não se intimidou com os inimigos, nem consigo mesmo quando o _hollow_ dentro de você quase o dominou. - disse e olhou para o filho, sem se surpreender com a cara de espanto dele e continuou – Tem se saído bem nessas lutas, então não pode fazer feio nessa outra...

– ...mas essa luta não é só minha... e quem precisava estar do meu lado, preferiu ficar contra... - contou, meio magoado.

– Nada disso... essa luta é sua. É o homem quem luta pelo amor da mulher e não o contrário.

A expressão do adolescente ficou ao mesmo tempo surpresa e confusa. Ele nunca imaginou que quando fosse conversar com o pai sobre seu primeiro amor, fosse ser daquele jeito. Ainda refletia quando Isshin voltou a falar.

– Se você foi homem pra começar com isso, vai ter que ser também para agir como se deve. Para que as coisas aconteçam... é você quem precisa lutar. Você sabe exatamente onde ela foi e como chegar lá. E agora tem a vantagem de não ser mais considerado um inimigo da _Soul Society_.

Por essa Ichigo não esperava! Aquela era a primeira vez, que eles conversavam sério sobre um assunto que não fosse a morte de sua mãe.

Isshin voltou para perto da cama e encarou o filho.

– Na minha opinião, você devia comer o delicioso lanche que preparei, aproveitar esse dia de folga da escola, e depois... ir atrás da sua princesinha. Ou vai ser louco de deixar uma Kuchiki escapar... - provocou com um risinho e uma cara de bobo.

Ichigo cerrou o punho. Ah, aquele sim era seu velho, pelo visto o momento "pai normal" tinha acabado. Pensava em dar um socão nele, mas Isshin encerrou o assunto.

– ...só que independente do que for fazer, amanhã não vai ter essa mamata... - disse e depois deixou o quarto.

Indignado, Ichigo ficou olhando na direção da porta, até que o cheirinho de café o fez voltar o olhar para a bandeja ao lado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uma luz forte em seu rosto, fez Rukia levar à mão aos olhos, e logo erguer-se num ímpeto. Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu onde estava, e pelo jeito, já era bem tarde.

– Droga! - ela praguejou e saiu correndo.

Demorou até a _shinigami_ nobre chegar esbaforida ao quartel do décimo terceiro esquadrão, onde se deparou com sua subcapitã.

– Kuchiki! - exclamou Kione, assustada com o estado deplorável da outra, cabelos desalinhados, o rosto sujo de terra. – O que aconteceu com você?!

Diante da pergunta, Rukia olhou para si mesma, e então, corou de vergonha. Preocupara-se tanto em chegar ali o mais rápido possível, que nem se atentara àquilo.

– Eu... tive uns contratempos... - justificava-se, mas emudeceu ao ver seu capitão adentrar o salão e logo arregalar os olhos para ela. Rapidamente, se curvou ao chão. – Capitão Ukitake... perdoe a minha incompetência. Precisei voltar antes do término da missão.

– Céus... o que aconteceu com você?! - perguntou ele aproximando-se aflito e fazendo-a levantar-se. – Está ferida?

– Não... foi apenas...

– Kione, leve-a até o quarto esquadrão. - cortou ele.

– Sim senhor!

– Isso não é necessário, capitão... não estou...

– É uma ordem, Kuchiki. - interrompeu rígido, ainda que sua expressão fosse gentil. – Não ouvirei nada do que tem a dizer antes disso.

Acuada, Rukia abaixou a cabeça.

– Sim senhor.

– Venha comigo... Kuchiki-san... - Kione chamou fazendo a outra se apoiar em si.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Algum tempo depois, no mundo real, mais precisamente na casa de Urahara.

– Até que enfim você acordou... eu já ia procurar alguém...

– Tatsuki-chan! - Inoue exclamou, e quando percebeu onde estava ficou ainda mais chocada com a presença da amiga ali. – Por que está aqui?!

A colegial, sentada ao lado do _futon_ onde ela estava, sorriu-lhe meiga.

– Foi o senhor Urahara quem me chamou. Eu vim cedo, mas como você não voltava a si, achamos melhor deixá-la descansar.

Inoue se ergueu. – Conhece o Urahara-san...? - indagou confusa.

– Orihime... eu sei de tudo... sobre você, o Ichigo, a Kuchiki, a _Soul Society_... Não só eu... o Keigo e o Mezuiro também.

– Mas como?!

– É normal por sermos amigos do Kurosaki... Além disso, eu me lembro de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, em que o espírito do seu irmão se transformou naquele monstro de máscara...

Inoue arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

– Calma... - Tatsuki tocou de leve no ombro dela. – Diferente de você, do Sado e do Ishida... eu não tenho poder algum... por isso, posso apenas rezar para que não se machuquem. Se bem que o problema dessa vez é outro, não é?

Inoue a encarou por alguns instantes, mas então lembrou-se da noite passada, e logo, abraçou-se à amiga.

– Tatsuki-chan... o Kurosaki-kun... Eu o perdi... o perdi completamente... - gaguejou chorando.

– Não fale... apenas chore... - disse abraçando-a carinhosamente – ...chore tudo que tem pra chorar hoje, mas terá que sorrir amanhã... do contrário, fará ele sofrer...

Inoue soluçava contra o ombro da amiga.

– Eu não vou conseguir! Não vou! Nunca mais! Nada mais me importa!

– Não fale assim... - Tatsuki a afastou e segurou nos ombros dela. – Orihime... amar alguém, não é viver em função desse alguém a ponto de desistir da própria vida... não confunda as coisas.

Inoue ficou muito espantada com aquelas palavras.

– Seu coração está despedaçado. Eu sei como se sente, mas a vida continua... Você não pode afundar na fossa, só porque ele ama outra pessoa. Se ele não sente o mesmo por você, é porque não é a pessoa que está destinada à você. E não vai achando que essa pessoa não exista.

– Ninguém pode ocupar o lugar dele! - esbravejou inconformada.

– Você fala isso agora... mas tudo bem... uma coisa de cada vez... eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai entender... eu entendi, e você é bem mais esperta que eu... - dizendo isso, Tatsuki fez a outra se deitar de novo.

– Mas Tatsuki-chan... por que justo a Kuchiki-san? Eu não consigo odiá-la, mas... é horrível... - falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

– Eu sei, Orihime... você é uma boa garota. Por favor, tente se animar... logo isso vai passar...

Pelo resto daquela tarde Arisawa ficou consolando Inoue, e ao cair da noite, elas foram embora juntas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Rukia caminhava calada, ao lado de Kione, de volta à área do décimo terceiro esquadrão, quando alguém surgiu em seu caminho.

– _Nii-sama_! - exclamou surpresa.

– Capitão Kuchiki! - espantou-se Kione e respeitosamente se curvou.

– Ukitake me disse que retornou sem completar sua missão. - Byakuya falou naquele tom gélido – O que aconteceu?

– ...foi um... distúrbio de saúde... - Rukia explicou sem encará-lo.

O nobre apenas olhou para a subcapitã e ela se retirou.

– Entendo... não quer me contar a verdade.

– É verdade, _nii-sama_... - retrucou erguendo o rosto – ...venho inclusive do quarto esquadrão...

– Como se eles pudessem curar esse tipo de coisa...

Rukia ficou abismada, mas devia saber que, como sempre, seu irmão já sabia de tudo sobre si. Constrangida, abaixou a cabeça. E se assustou ao sentir o irmão se aproximar e tocar-lhe o ombro.

– Por muitos anos tenho sido rígido com você buscando que se aperfeiçoe, sei que diferente de Ukitake não me preocupei em ser mais presente... mais irmão...

– Não! O _nii-sama_, sempre foi muito bom comigo! - retrucou aflita.

– Sei o quanto deixo a desejar, mas essa é uma outra história... o que quero lhe dizer agora é que, sei pelo que está passando... e lhe digo que é provável que as coisas fiquem mais difíceis.

Ela piscou atônita. Como ele poderia saber?

– Você precisará refletir muito e seja qual for sua decisão, terá que perseverar nela com total empenho. Muitos ficarão contra e será bem difícil lidar com si mesma.

Rukia compreendeu então. Ele sabia, porque tinha enfrentado a sua poderosa família ao decidir casar-se com a humilde Hisana. Diante daquilo, ela não conseguiu se conter e abraçou-se ao irmão, chorando.

– _Nii-sama_... por que... isso foi acontecer...? - balbuciou contra o peito dele.

Byakuya lamentou e abraçou a cabeça dela carinhosamente, e por causa daquele abalo emocional, achou melhor usar um golpe atordoante que a fez desfalecer em seus braços.

Assim, ele levou Rukia para sua casa, e depois de acomodá-la cuidadosamente, ocupou-se em escrever uma carta à Ukitake, desculpando-se pela ausência da irmã em seu posto por pelo menos mais um dia.

CONTINUA...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**Vocabulário:**  
_Okaerinasai, shinigami daiko:_ Bem-vindo de volta, shinigami substituto  
_Otousan:_ Pai  
_  
No próximo capítulo_: Dedido, Ichigo quer ir à Soul Society, mas antes, ele precisa resolver um assunto. As coisas não vão bem para Renji. Inoue está muito abatida, mas um certo rapaz irá ajudá-la.

_Gente! Agradeço muito os comentários de todos! E deixo um obrigado especial para a Rika-chan (a tia Ami aqui amou seu comentário pra variar)!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 7**

Urahara olhou com pena para Abarai quando este adentrou o portal de volta à _Soul Society_.

– Coitado... - falou Yoruichi, se aproximando de onde o ex-_shinigami_ estava.

– É verdade... - concordou voltando-se a ela.

– E quanto ao Ichigo, Kisuke? Você acha que ele vai levar isso adiante?

– Eu acredito que sim... ele não é de desistir fácil...

– Isso não é mesmo.

– Mas é dureza ter um mundo nos separando da pessoa amada... - comentou ele, como quem entende bem do assunto.

A união de duas pessoas pode parecer algo simples e extremamente normal... mas, parece que, por alguma estranha razão, a cada dia, vem tornando-se o oposto disso. Desencontros, _status_, raças, pessoas... Tantas variáveis, tantas circunstâncias. Ichigo e Rukia viviam esse drama, e pelo visto, não eram os únicos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quando Renji chegou à área de seu esquadrão, foi recepcionado com certo espanto por alguns membros que ali estavam.

– Sub-capitão Abarai!? - exclamou um deles.

– O capitão Kuchiki está em reunião ou algo do tipo? - ele perguntou.

– Não. O capitão está em seu gabinete.

– Muito bem... preciso falar com ele. - disse e saiu.

Ao mesmo tempo em outra parte, Rukia acabava de acordar. Ela estranhou o local onde estava e, só quando ergueu o corpo e viu o jardim ao lado, reconheceu a mansão do clã Kuchiki.

Resignada, ela inspirou fundo e logo se colocou de pé. Depois, deixou o quarto na intenção de voltar ao seu esquadrão. Antes de ir, pediu apenas a um dos serviçais que informasse ao irmão de sua partida. Na área do décimo terceiro esquadrão, depois de conversar com o capitão Ukitake, ela retomou seus afazeres corriqueiros e o dia transcorreu sem maiores surpresas.

Ao cair da tarde, Rukia ajuntava suas coisas na intenção de ir se recolher quando, de repente, Abarai apareceu diante dela.

– Renji?!

– Temos que conversar... - ele falou de um jeito meio mandão.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, muito séria.

– Sobre o que? - retrucou então, com certa aspereza.

– Sobre o que aconteceu no mundo real... o que mais?

– Isso não! - vociferou ela – Esse assunto está encerrado.

– Rukia...

– Renji, não há razão de retomar esse assunto! Não quero mais nem que o mencione.

Ele a encarou, meio contrariado. Claro que colocar uma pedra sobre o assunto era uma boa resolução, sobretudo, para ele, mas no fundo, sabia que não era tão simples.

– Eu apenas... não estou certo do que você pretende fazer...

– Já disse. Não terei mais qualquer ligação com o _shinigami_ substituto.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos. Apenas por conhecê-la há tantos anos, ele percebeu a ligeira alteração em sua voz quando ela se referiu ao jovem Kurosaki.

– Entendi... - disse e cerrou um dos punhos.

– Então, com sua licença... _fukutaichou-dono_. - falou amarga e saiu andando.

Abarai não teve ânimo de impedi-la.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Mais tarde, sozinho em seu alojamento, Renji pensava na situação.

– Ela está mesmo gostando do pivete... - exprimiu o óbvio.

Tentou se convencer do contrário, mas foi em vão. Não adiantava nada Rukia optar por não mais vê-lo, a distância apenas, não exterminaria aquele sentimento. Ele só não compreendia como algo tão forte foi surgir tão rápido. O que Kurosaki tinha de tão especial para cativá-la daquele jeito?

Fechou os olhos e uma lembrança tomou sua mente. Ele e Rukia na Academia de _Shinigamis _no dia em que ela lhe contou sobre o convite do clã Kuchiki. Naquela ocasião, Rukia fugiu dele, deixando rolar uma lágrima. Ele achou que não devia atrapalhar, porque ela estava diante de uma oportunidade única e não podia desperdiçá-la. Não compreendeu que ela teria recusado se ele pedisse. Assim, Rukia se viu pressionada a entrar no clã da família nobre, pois tinha sido ela a motivá-lo a ingressar na academia como meio de melhorarem de vida.

Só agora, ele percebia que foi por causa disso que a perdeu, pois cada qual seguiu seu caminho. Ela tornou-se uma nobre por obra do destino, ele conquistou um alto posto pelos próprios esforços. Tudo que tinham construído juntos empalideceu. O distanciamento fez o sentimento que podia ter desabrochado entre eles, ficar só na intenção, e por certo, não apenas na dele.

– Eu só perdi meu tempo... e agora, além de não ter seu afeto, ainda a faço sofrer...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo arrumava seus materiais, bastante pensativo. Sua expressão estava boa apesar de ter passado a noite quase toda em claro. O apoio de seu pai foi como uma autêntica injeção de ânimo. Tudo já estava esquematizado em sua mente. E o primeiro passo era resolver sua situação com Inoue. Jogou a mochila nas costas e, ao sair do quarto, se deparou com Karin.

– Ichi-nii?

– Ah, bom dia, Karin.

– A Rukia-chan foi embora de novo?

Chateado, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Por que ela fica nesse vai e volta? Você sempre fica com essa cara quando ela vai... gosto dela, mas se é assim, acho que preferia que ela não viesse mais.

Surpreso, Ichigo inspirou fundo.

– Isso não... - foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer e saiu de lado, com certa pressa.

– Ichi-nii! - ela o chamou, correndo atrás dele.

Chegou à mesa esbaforida e bateu as mãos na frente do irmão.

– Mas se você pensar melhor, verá que isso não tem como dar certo!

– Não fale do que você não sabe, Karin.

Isshin ficou só olhando.

– Digo isso pelo seu bem e pelo dela. Não é melhor esquecer disso? Já tem uma pessoa aqui que gosta de você...

Yuzu quase teve um enfarto e Ichigo vidrou os olhos. Isshin deu as costas como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

– Acontece que não sinto o mesmo por essa pessoa. - Ichigo revidou – E se eu ficasse com ela mesmo assim... acha que ela seria feliz?

– Karin-chan! - berrou Yuzu – Do que vocês estão falando?! - choramingou sem entender.

– Não é nada, Yuzu. - Ichigo falou e se levantou – Foi mal_,_ eu _tô_ indo...

– Mas, _oni-chan,_ nem tomou seu café!

– Estou sem fome. Até...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia estava nublado. Inoue teve um mau pressentimento ao deixar sua casa rumo à escola. Mesmo lá, dentro do prédio, aos seus olhos tudo parecia cinzento.

Como um robô, ela respondia com monossílabos o que as amigas lhe perguntavam. Já na sala de aula, deixava os cadernos na carteira quando avistou Kurosaki chegando. Acompanhou com os olhos o caminhar dele, atônita, com o coração disparado. Para sua surpresa, ele parecia bem.

– Inoue... bom dia. - ele a cumprimentou depois de um ligeiro aceno e, sem nem esperar por resposta, seguiu para o lugar de costume.

As horas se arrastaram cruciantes para eles dois. Tatsuki, de tempo em tempo, olhava na direção da amiga, notando a expressão abatida dela. Ichigo também parecia apreensivo.

Durante o intervalo, Kurosaki permaneceu na sala, enquanto as meninas lancharam no pátio.

Finalmente, o sinal do término da aula soou.

– Não posso acompanhá-la hoje, Ohirime... vai ser o último treino antes da competição neste domingo. - Arisawa falou.

– Tudo bem, Tatsuki-chan... não se preocupe comigo. - retrucou, concentrada em guardar os materiais na mochila.

– Inoue?

Ela ergueu o rosto imediatamente, pois foi Ichigo quem a chamou.

– Kurosaki-kun!? - exclamou assustada.

– Quero falar com você... Teria um minuto?

Tanto ela como Tatsuki ficaram lívidas de espanto, além do que o tom dele foi muito sério.

– Claro... - Inoue respondeu e esboçou um sorriso.

– Podemos ir para um outro lugar? - ele pediu meio sem jeito, sobretudo, por perceber o olhar dos colegas neles dois.

Inoue ficou ainda mais nervosa, mas assentiu com um gesto. Ichigo saiu andando na frente, e logo depois foi seguido por ela.

– Tatsuki... você vai deixar? - indagou abismada a assanhada Chizuru.

– Deixa eles... estão precisando mesmo conversar...

Num espaço próximo ao armazém dos materiais de Educação Física, Kurosaki parou e voltou-se para trás. Inoue estava um pouco distante ainda. Não havia ninguém por perto.

Quando a garota se aproximou, ele percebeu seu nervosismo. Inspirou fundo e, por um instante, as palavras de Karin lhe vieram a mente. Fitando sua bela colega de sala, ele se indagou se não era mais certo desistir de seu sentimento pela _shinigami_, mas não precisou de dois segundos para afastar essa idéia da cabeça.

– Kurosaki-kun... por quê... - ela falava, mas ele a cortou.

– Eu sinto muito, Inoue...

– Eu sei... não precisava disso... afinal, eu ouvi tudo...

– Não... Não é isso... eu estou querendo dizer que... sinto muito por estar pensando só em mim mesmo, já que é por minha culpa que você também não leva uma vida normal...

Ela balançou a cabeça nervosamente, com os olhos marejados.

– Não, Kurosaki-kun! Eu não o culpo por isso... os poderes que recebi graças ao seu poder, são dádivas e não maldição... eu podia ter virado as costas para tudo isso, mas escolhi esse caminho por minha própria vontade...

– É? Fico feliz em saber então. E... eu também sinto muito por não poder correspondê-la da maneira que gostaria.

Ela não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto, mas claro que não podia ser outra coisa.

– Não se preocupe com isso... - murmurou debilmente e abaixou a cabeça.

O adolescente sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Tentando se colocar no lugar dela, imaginou o quanto devia ser difícil ouvir aquilo.

Permaneceram calados, por alguns instantes, até que Ichigo voltou a falar.

– Eu sei que é pedir muito... mas, por favor, não odeie a Rukia... ela nunca quis magoar ninguém... pode jogar toda sua raiva em mim...

Se você fosse um menino, pediria isso a uma garota que gostasse de você? Se sua resposta foi sim, saiba que você é um tolo ingênuo como Kurosaki Ichigo.

Um nó dolorido apertou a garganta de Inoue. Reunindo toda sua força, ela se esforçou bravamente para responder.

– Claro... isso nem precisava ped... - ela tentou concordar, tentou mesmo, mas o choro irrompeu descontrolado, dando fim as palavras.

Ichigo ficou completamente perdido e até meio assustado.

– Eu... - ela quis dizer qualquer coisa, ainda mais ao se defrontar com a expressão desconcertada dele, mas só o que conseguiu fazer foi sair correndo dali.

Sozinho, Kurosaki bateu na testa, compreendendo então que não devia ter mencionado o nome de Rukia.

– Imbecil... - xingou-se, vendo a menina se afastar depressa.

Chorando, Orihime corria cabisbaixa, quando, ao virar num corredor, trombou de frente com alguém.

– Inoue-san! - exclamou Ishida Uryuu.

Atônita, Inoue o encarou, balbuciando frases desconexas, então tentou sair de lado, mas o Quincy a segurou pelo pulso.

– Espera... - ele pediu, estarrecido com o quadro.

– Ishida-kun... eu não a odeio, por que ele acha isso de mim? Eu não odeio ela! Não odeio! - desatou muitíssimo aflita, com os olhos arregalados, e chegou a apoiar as mãos nos ombros dele.

– Do que está falando? - indagou perplexo.

– Ele não acredita em mim, Ishida-kun, ele... ele... me... - ela não conseguiu continuar e, então, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Ishida deduziu que aquilo só podia ser coisa do Kurosaki. Vendo a jovem à beira de uma crise nervosa, ele até pensou em usar alguma técnica atordoante, mas num impulso, acabou abraçando a colega contra o peito.

Inoue estancou no lugar na mesma hora, mas isso durou pouco, porque num ato impensado, ela correspondeu ao abraço, enlaçando o tronco do rapaz.

Mesmo tendo sido ele a tomar a iniciativa, ficou espantado com aquilo, mas logo se recompôs. Precisava ajudá-la.

– Acalme-se, por favor... - ele falou bem baixo e afagou carinhosamente a cabeça dela.

Inoue estava tão perturbada que nem se acercou de sua ousadia.

Tatsuki, que procurava pela amiga, viu a cena de uma meia distância e, petrificou, boquiaberta.

Com medo de serem vistos daquele jeito e, não querendo ser mal interpretado também, Ishida afastou Inoue gentilmente para trás.

– Venha comigo... vou acompanhá-la até a enfermaria.

A moça enxugou o nariz e assentiu. Então, Uryuu lhe deu passagem para que ela seguisse na frente.

Arisawa estremeceu de raiva. Pisando firme ela seguiu depressa atrás dos dois. Estava a ponto de dar um berro, quando percebeu para onde o rapaz conduzia a amiga. Então, foi diminuindo o passo.

Não muito longe dali, Ichigo se escorou num paredão. Estava até chateado, mas logo seu pensamento se voltou totalmente para Rukia e a _Soul Society_. Urahara por certo o ajudaria a chegar lá, mas ainda não tinha idéia do que faria depois.

– Ah, na hora eu vejo... - falou consigo e deu um passo adiante, na intenção de ir pra casa, mas quase no mesmo instante, lembrou-se que precisava pegar um livro na biblioteca.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na enfermaria, Ishida ficou próximo de sua colega enquanto uma simpática funcionária a atendia. Uns bons minutos se passaram, até que convencido de que estava tudo bem, ele pediu licença para ir até sua sala buscar seus materiais, mas insistiu que Inoue esperasse ele voltar.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, Uryuu se deparou com Tatsuki.

– Arisawa! - exclamou num misto de susto e receio.

– Como ela está? - indagou, encarando-o intensamente.

_"Será que ela me viu junto com a Inoue? Deve estar querendo me matar!"_

– Melhor agora que tomou um calmante, mas estava arrasada. Seja lá o que Kurosaki tenha lhe falado, deixou-a muito abalada. - respondeu na típica calma – Você vai acompanhá-la até em casa?

– Não posso. Tenho um treino importantíssimo hoje. A equipe precisa de mim. - ela disse cabisbaixa, com um dos punhos cerrados.

Os dois ficaram quietos, refletindo, então a garota voltou a falar.

– Sei que não é muito apropriado te pedir, mas você poderia fazer isso por mim?

Ishida ficou espantado com o pedido.

– Claro. - confirmou sério – E não tem com o que se preocupar, Arisawa-san, eu nunca faltaria com o respeito para com a nossa colega.

Tatsuki se tranqüilizou ao ouvir aquilo, se convencendo de que Uryuu não era do tipo aproveitador. Ele não conhecia Orihime há tanto tempo quanto ela, mas ambos também mantinham uma amizade verdadeira.

– Se é assim... deixo-a com você então...

– Vou pegar minhas coisas e já volto.

– Fico com ela enquanto isso.

– Certo...

Tatsuki entrou na sala, enquanto Uryuu seguiu pelo corredor. Alguns metros à frente, ele avistou Ichigo vindo na direção contrária, e até corou levemente ao vê-lo.

– Ah, Ishida...

– Kurosaki... - cumprimentou sério sem nem parar, não era uma boa hora para conversarem.

Desinteressado também, Ichigo seguiu rumo à biblioteca.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quando Ishida voltou à enfermaria, Tatsuki já não estava lá. Acabou ficando meio nervoso com isso, mas disfarçou bem.

– Inoue-san, Arisawa-san me pediu para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Não se importa, não é?

– Não... Mas não é necessário... já me sinto melhor.

– Por favor, eu insisto. - disse adiantando-se em pegar os materiais dela.

Inoue se colocou de pé, ponderou por alguns instantes, e então, concordou.

Os dois seguiram, caminhando lado a lado e quando chegaram ao pátio de entrada, avistaram mais adiante Kurosaki deixando a escola também. Ishida percebeu os olhos de Inoue mais brilhantes e então tocou no ombro dela.

– Vamos... - ele chamou.

Orihime virou a cabeça para ele e assentiu.

O caminho até a casa de Inoue não era longo, mas para ambos pareceu interminável.

Imaginando que ela estivesse muito constrangida, Ishida nem cogitou subir à entrada do apartamento e, pensou que se ela não dissera uma única palavra durante o caminho, era porque não queria conversar.

– Cá estamos... - ele falou quebrando o silêncio e estendeu o material à moça.

– Obrigada, Ishida-kun.

– Não por isso. Precisando de qualquer coisa, por favor, me avise.

– Sim... - disse e deu um passo adiante.

Ishida a olhou, num misto de pena e preocupação.

Inoue não chegou a dar dois passos, quando sentiu uma tontura forte e as vistas escurecerem. Quando deu por si, estava caindo. Mas de repente, algo impediu sua queda.

– Orihime! - Ishida exclamou sustentando-a no braço.

A expressão preocupada dele, através das lentes dos óculos, foi tudo que ela viu antes de afundar na escuridão.

Alarmado, o rapaz olhou para os lados.

_"Céus, isso não está acontecendo! Calma, claro que vai aparecer alguém... Uma coisa dessas não aconteceria com um cara como eu..."_ ele pensou, mas afastou essa idéia da cabeça com veemência.

Ficou ainda alguns instantes, com a formosa garota nos braços, olhando para o prédio, certo de que alguém sairia a qualquer instante, mas nada. Inoue resmungou e sua face começou a ficar avermelhada, já que sua cabeça pendia para baixo.

– Droga... - ele praguejou e deixando os receios de lado, endireitou a moça nos braços, pegando-a no colo.

Meio desengonçado o Quincy subiu os lances de escadas. Diante da porta, se agachou no chão procurando, desesperadamente, pelas chaves entre as coisas dela. Seria um escândalo serem vistos daquele jeito!

Aliviado, ele adentrou a casa, bem na hora, pois, ele já não agüentava mais segurá-la. Acomodou-a displicentemente no sofá e se endireitou recuperando o fôlego.

Encarou então a desacordada. Seus olhos se alargaram diante das formas avantajadas e bem feitas, foi inevitável. Mas rapidamente ele se repreendeu com a própria malícia, como se fosse um crime admirar uma garota realmente muito bonita.

– Inoue... precisa se fortalecer, menina... - ele falou e ajeitou os óculos, depois, virou-se de costas à jovem e puxou o celular do bolso. O número chamado não atendeu. Pensava em outra pessoa, quando ouviu um resmungo.

– Inoue-san! - exclamou, girando o corpo na direção dela.

– O que aconteceu? - indagou confusa, buscando apoio no encosto do sofá para se levantar.

Ishida se aproximou alguns passos.

– Você desmaiou... não apareceu ninguém, então eu te trouxe... - explicou muito sem jeito, preocupadíssimo com o que ela pensaria dele.

– Eu... estou sendo um estorvo pra você, né Ishida-kun...

– Não fale assim... se houvesse qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer por você, claro que eu faria...

– Já fez muito por mim hoje, sou-lhe realmente grata...

Ele ficou penalizado, pois o tom dela denunciava angústia, vergonha e sofrimento. Ficou ali, encarando-a por alguns instantes, certo de que o mais apropriado era deixá-la sozinha, mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi o oposto disso.

– Inoue-san... não quer conversar um pouco? - ele perguntou com um leve sorriso.

Ela piscou desconcertada, surpresa. O tom dele foi tão gentil. Já tinha conversado bastante com Tatsuki, mas a melhor amiga não compreendia o que Kuchiki Rukia representava para eles. Naquele instante, ela só precisava do apoio de alguém que compreendesse que ela não odiava a _shinigami_. Claro que a rejeição de Kurosaki doía, mas ela não iria morrer por causa disso. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria se conformar.

– Eu acho que... sim... - ela admitiu então e levantou o rosto para o rapaz.

Ishida lançou um olhar amistoso a ela e sorriu.

– Você me entende, não é, Ishida-kun? Eu nunca poderia odiar a Kuchiki-san... se não fosse por ela... o Kurosaki-kun não teria ajudado o _oni-chan_... e se não fosse por ela... a família do Kurosaki-kun...

– Claro que eu te entendo, Inoue. - ele a interrompeu.

Ela esboçou um sorriso tímido e finalmente sentiu o coração um pouco mais leve.

Pelo resto daquela tarde, Uryuu ouviu e encorajou sua amiga, e quando se foi, pouco antes de escurecer, partiu na certeza de que ela superaria aquilo muito em breve.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao chegar no portão de sua casa, Ichigo se deparou com Karin.

– O que foi? - ele perguntou num tom normal.

– Quero me desculpar! - ela retrucou alto, e abaixou a cabeça.

– Tudo bem. Eu nem fiquei zangado com você.

Foi um alívio para a pequena ouvir aquilo.

– Deve ser difícil, Ichi-nii, você precisa de todo o apoio agora. Claro que vou ficar do seu lado! Pode contar comigo!

Ele sorriu levemente.

– Daqui uns dias... vou ficar fora, se puder tranqüilizar a Yuzu pra mim, ajudaria muito.

Os olhos da menina brilharam com satisfação. Assentiu empolgada e, com um sorriso enorme, entrou correndo na casa.

Um pouco depois, em seu quarto, Ichigo largava a mochila sobre a escrivaninha quando notou um pequenino objeto ali. Era um chaveiro de coelho, o qual ele pegou na mão e ficou olhando por alguns instantes.

– Rukia... - ele sussurrou, apertando o coelhinho entre os dedos.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então, comentem!  
__Pra quem já vem comentando, agradeço mais uma vez!_

_No próximo capítulo_: Ichigo vai à Soul Society. Renji está lá, Byakuya também, será que ele conseguirá chegar perto da princesa Kuchiki, ainda mais quando ela mesma diz não querer vê-lo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 8**

– Rukia! - Renji exclamou ao despertar perturbado de um pesadelo, depois do qual não conseguiu mais dormir.

Pouco mais de uma semana se passara desde a discussão na casa de Urahara. Caminhando pensativo pelas ruas de _Sereitei_, o vice-capitão esboçou uma certa surpresa ao perceber-se diante do alojamento do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Enfim, ele quis se certificar de que Rukia estava bem para conseguir apagar de uma vez a horrenda imagem do sonho ruim. Não era muito tarde, contudo, caso fosse visto ali não teria qualquer justificativa plausível.

Sem se importar, ele continuou. Podia sentir a _reiatsu_ de Rukia e seguiu guiado por isso. Para não chamar a atenção de outras pessoas, ele ocultou ao máximo a própria _reiatsu. _Imaginava que Rukia estivesse dormindo, mas, quando se aproximou do quarto, se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la de olhos abertos.

Deitada num _futon_ com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a barriga, Rukia tinha uma expressão pensativa.

Renji permaneceu ali, só olhando para sua querida amiga, até que viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho dela e, ainda que não tenha conseguido ouvir daquela distância, leu nos lábios dela o nome de Ichigo. Em seguida, ela enxugou o olho e inspirou fundo, o sofrimento que seu semblante demonstrava, de repente, pareceu palpável a ele.

Abarai Renji já tinha passado por momentos muito difíceis em sua vida (ou morte), contudo, não se recordava de outro tão pesaroso como aquele.

Muito chateado, ele deixou o lugar, achando a realidade ainda pior que o pesadelo de horas atrás.

ooo ooo ooo oooo

Retornando ao sexto esquadrão, Renji foi surpreendido por seu capitão.

– Por onde andou? - Byakuya indagou com extrema severidade.

– _Taichou_! - exclamou e corou de vergonha na mesma hora – Perdoe minha imprudência... - rogou com o corpo curvado.

Kuchiki o encarou por alguns instantes, até que ficou meio de lado para ele.

– Renji... - começou num tom mais ameno – Acredite, eu até preferia que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas... as coisas são como são...

Espantadíssimo o vice-capitão ergueu o rosto, tentando apreender o significado daquelas palavras.

– Eu apenas... - retrucou ainda sem jeito – ...apenas me importo muito com Rukia, o senhor sabe disso...

– É...eu sei...

O ruivo ficou terrivelmente abatido, pois era desconcertante o fato de que seu capitão estivesse sabendo de toda a história entre Kurosaki, Rukia e ele. E mesmo que ele mantivesse aquele ar frio e distante, aquilo só tornava a situação ainda mais constrangedora. Contudo, não podia ser de outra forma se o assunto tinha a ver com Rukia, a superprotegida irmã de criação dele, princesinha do nobre clã Kuchiki.

– Renji... se você gosta realmente dessa pessoa, não deveria querer que ela não sofresse? Custe o que custar?

Abarai piscou mais perplexo ainda, no entanto, refletindo naquelas indagações, ele se viu obrigado a concordar, sobretudo, depois do que tinha acabado de presenciar.

– Acho que entendo o que o capitão quer dizer...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ainda que Ichigo estivesse ansioso por ir à _Soul Society_, ele próprio não conseguiu ser indiferente à semana de provas. Mas enfim, lá estava diante do portal _Seikaimon_.

– Eu cheguei a enviar uma mensagem ao Ukitake-san, mas devem estar ocupados por lá, porque ele não deu qualquer resposta... - Urahara comentou.

– Sem problema, já tem feito muito por mim, Urahara-san, obrigado...

– Não por isso... Você já sabe o que fazer?

– Bem... claro que minha intenção não é trazer Rukia comigo... tenho que arrumar um jeito de resolvermos nossa situação enquanto eu estiver lá.

– O importante é não perder a determinação, muito bem... você já pode atravessar.

– Certo... até mais...

Urahara se despediu com um aceno.

Chegando em _Sereitei_, Ichigo seguiu apressado em direção à área do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Os guardas o deixavam passar sem objeções quando ele exibia o distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto. Eram cerca de três da tarde.

Kuchiki Byakuya voltava de uma reunião de capitães, quando sentiu a inconfundível _reiatsu_ de Kurosaki.

_"Hã? Mas o que ele faz aqui?"_

Um pouco à frente, no corredor pelo qual seguia, Kuchiki avistou o capitão Ukitake.

– _Oe_, Byakuya... algum problema?

– Capitão Ukitake, estaria sabendo se Kurosaki Ichigo foi convocado a vir até aqui?

– Não que eu saiba. Ao menos, ninguém me falou nada até agora...

– Foi o que pensei... - retrucou e deixou o local.

– Por que será que ele me perguntou isso? - Ukitake indagou consigo e suspirou, o jovem nobre era sempre tão restrito nas conversas.

Ichigo aperfeiçoara e muito a técnica de ocultar a _reiatsu_. Byakuya só chegou a percebê-lo porque no momento em que ele caminhava de volta ao sexto esquadrão, Ichigo liberara um pouco de _reaitsu_ para despistar um membro do esquadrão do capitão Zaraki, o qual tentou arranjar briga com ele.

Depois de uma veloz corrida, enfim Ichigo se aproximava do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Rukia estava numa sala de trabalho, revisando alguns documentos, na mais comum das rotinas por ali, sem sequer perceber qualquer anormalidade.

Empolgado com a idéia de ver Rukia, o jovem Kurosaki estava a poucos metros do portão de acesso, quando, subitamente, alguém surgiu a sua frente.

– Byakuya!! - Ichigo exclamou, assombrado.

– Kurosaki Ichigo... quando perderá este mau hábito de me chamar desse jeito? - retrucou naquele tom chiado.

Ichigo não esperava por aquilo, por isso permaneceu quieto, encarando o capitão a sua frente.

– O que faz aqui, Kurosaki Ichigo?

– Eu... vim...

– Não há razão para estar aqui. - Kuchiki o cortou – Volte por onde veio.

Apesar do timbre autoritário, Ichigo não se sentia intimidado, apenas não estava encontrando as palavras certas, pois um certo constrangimento tomou conta dele.

– Eu... tenho... preciso... falar...

– Isso é uma ordem. Você, como um mero _shinigami_ substituto, deve acatar as ordens de qualquer capitão.

– Lá vem você... eu preciso falar com Rukia! - revidou de pronto então, bem atrevido.

– Se não o fizer, irei retirá-lo à força.

– Deixa disso... é um assunto importante, prometo que vou embora depois que falar com ela.

– Você não está em posição de fazer exigências.

– Mas que saco...

O jovem ponderou, tinha que dominar o ímpeto de sacar Zangetsu e descer a lâmina naquele arrogante, pois isso com certeza deixaria Rukia ainda mais brava com ele e as coisas já estavam suficientemente complicadas para o lado dele.

– Vá embora. - o irmão de Rukia insistiu.

– Entenda, Byakuya... eu tenho que falar com...

– Ichigo!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz, era Rukia.

– _Ni-sama_?! - gaguejou ela, atônita, certamente não percebera a presença do irmão antes de chegar ali – O que se passa aqui?

– Rukia! - Ichigo exclamou e logo uma expressão radiante tomou sua face.

Assim que os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, foi impossível para ela conter a alegria que a invadiu. A presença dele ali até parecia uma materialização daquilo que vinha sonhando. E aquele sorriso contente e o olhar gentil, fizeram o coração dela bater mais rápido.

– Kurosaki... você deve partir imediatamente. - insistiu irritante o capitão Kuchiki, tirando os dois do transe que tinham entrado devido ao reencontro.

O jovem reagiu como quem é lembrado de algo por fazer, enquanto Rukia caiu em si, voltando para a realidade.

– Ichigo... - vociferou ela, mas foi interrompida.

– Preciso falar com você, Rukia! - rebateu ele, indiferente à ordem de Byakuya.

– Não ouviu o _nii-sama_?! Você tem... que dar o fora daqui agora mesmo! - devolveu, toda desconcertada, e isso não passou despercebido por Byakuya, que notou bem o nervosismo dela.

– Dá um tempo! - Ichigo berrou – Dá outra vez você saiu sem nem me ouvir. As coisas não podem ficar assim não!

– Cala a boca! - mandou ela. – Olhe o absurdo dessa situação! Você não passa de um _shinigami_ substituto!

– _Pro_ inferno essas hierarquias! Pára de me tratar como um qualquer e de usar isso como desculpa _pra _me enxotar! Não saio daqui sem conversar direito com você! Seja na frente de quem for!

Rukia corou de vergonha.

– I-chi-go... - murmurou trêmula de raiva.

O capitão do sexto esquadrão pensava em tomar uma atitude mais severa, quando de repente, uma outra pessoa apareceu no local.

– Kurosaki!! - berrou Renji, ao mesmo tempo em que girava sua katana num golpe transversal, visando as costas do garoto _shinigami_.

Valendo-se de seus ótimos reflexos, Ichigo interceptou o feroz ataque com exatidão.

– Renji! O que é isso?! - indagou ele, furioso, mas bastante chocado também. – Me atacar pelas costas... vai me tomar por inimigo agora!?

– Seu moleque... - Abarai esbravejou em resposta, tentando novamente golpear Kurosaki.

– Pára com isso, Renji! - Rukia gritou, abismada, sem acreditar no que acontecia.

Byakuya manteve sua expressão impassível diante da algazarra que aquilo estava virando.

– Some daqui, seu pirralho!

– Renji, pára! - Ichigo mandou, se esquivando dos golpes.

– Insensatos... - murmurou o capitão Kuchiki e se preparou para usar um _kidou_ – "Primeira técnica de aprisionamento: _Sai_!"

No instante seguinte, os três foram imobilizados. Rukia ficou abismada por ter sido atingida também.

– Mas que balbúrdia... dois oficiais deixando seus postos abandonados por causa do atrevimento de um _shinigami_ substituto...

Renji e Rukia coraram até as raízes dos cabelos, mas Ichigo, inconformado, tentava ferozmente se livrar. Foi então que o capitão Ukitake chegou ao local.

– Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Puxa... você veio até aqui encontrar a Kuchiki para a missão em Karakura? Que cavalheirismo de sua parte! - falou Ukitake na maior tranqüilidade, sorrindo até.

Pelo jeito, a chegada do capitão de Rukia não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecia ali. Por isso, com exceção de Byakuya, que se mantinha impassível, os mais jovens ficaram absolutamente atônitos.

– Missão?! - indagaram Renji e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo.

– Ora, não é por causa disso que você está aqui? Você já estava sabendo né, Byakuya!? - Ukitake falou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Kuchiki, que lançou aquele olhar bem entojado a ele.

– Como assim, _taichou_?! - Rukia perguntou aflita, em seguida.

– É... Kuchiki... uma missão no mundo real... querem mais dados sobre aqueles _hollows_ que te atacaram e, além disso, você pode ajudar Kurosaki com o patrulhamento em Karakura.

– Que?! - exclamou ela, incrédula.

– É coisa de um ou dois meses... - Juushiro continuou totalmente indiferente aos rostos apalermados deles três.

– De jeito nenhum! - Renji se manifestou – Rukia não vai mais fazer qualquer missão em Karakura!

– Como assim, Abarai-kun? - Ukitake retrucou com estranheza.

Kuchiki lançou um olhar fuzilante a seu vice-capitão.

– Digo... isso não pode ser discutido melhor... - se emendou o ruivo.

– Fica quieto! O capitão aqui é ele! - Ichigo gritou se referindo a Ukitake.

– Por que vocês estão assim, com as mãos para trás? - Ukitake perguntou, só então percebendo que as coisas não pareciam lá muito normais ali.

A situação deixava de ser dramática e tensa para tornar-se cômica. Foi Rukia, com seu tom sério, que chamou todos de volta à realidade.

– Por favor solte-nos, _nii-sama_... - ela falou referindo-se ao _kidou_.

Kuchiki libertou os três prontamente.

Ichigo ficou tão contente que nem deu mais importância ao fato de que Renji, há poucos instantes, estava tentando cortá-lo ao meio.

– _Taichou_... como assim uma missão em Karakura?! Por que eu?! - ela indagou aflita.

– Rukia... ordens não devem ser questionadas. - Byakuya pontuou com toda solenidade.

– É, Rukia! - concordou Ichigo na maior cara-de-pau.

A _shinigami _ficou estática, sem saber como lidar com aquilo.

– _Taichou_! - Renji gritou se aproximando de Kuchiki. – Deixe-me cuidar dessa missão!

Ukitake coçou a cabeça.

– Não é coisa tão séria assim para um vice-capitão, Abarai-kun. Além do mais, Kuchiki já está habituada a ficar na casa de Kurosaki e ela deve sentir saudades dele, não é mesmo?

Rukia ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Que espécie de insinuação era aquela?!

Ichigo também corou um pouco, mas a expressão de Rukia lhe pareceu tão engraçada, que ele chegou a levar uma das mãos à boca para conter o riso e, bastante esperto, tratou logo de entrar no esquema. Não podia desperdiçar aquela inacreditável oportunidade!

– Ukitake-san... - falou todo educado – Darei o meu melhor e, ajudarei Rukia a cumprir essa missão satisfatoriamente! Conte comigo!

Renji estremeu de raiva, enquanto Ukitake sorriu ao rapaz.

– Você vai precisar de uma _gigai _especial, Kuchiki... dê um pulo até o décimo segundo esquadrão. Eles já estão avisados.

– Mas _taichou_... é isso mesmo? - ela tentou ainda, e quase se arrependeu quando seu irmão lançou um olhar fuzilante a ela também.

– Claro que é! - adiantou-se Ichigo.

– Se essas são as ordens, só resta cumpri-las. - Byakuya encerrou – Vamos, Renji. Você sequer devia estar aqui.

A expressão de Renji era de total inconformismo, mas não teve ânimo para desobedecer.

– Não precisa ser tão severo assim, capitão Kuchiki. - apaziguou Ukitake – Abarai-kun... deixarei avisada sua prontidão para missões em Karakura... havendo qualquer emergência, você será designado. Tudo bem assim?

Um pouco mais alentado, o ruivo assentiu.

– Ichigo, gostaria de tomar um chá, enquanto Kuchiki vai ver a _gigai_? - Ukitake convidou com aquela docilidade cativante.

– Eu aceito sim, Ukitake-san. - ele não conseguia esconder a euforia.

Byakuya começou a andar e logo Renji o seguiu, mas antes de deixar o perímetro, o ruivo lançou um olhar desolado à Rukia.

– Não é real... - ela balbuciou consigo.

– Estamos te esperando, Kuchiki! - Ukitake falou, conduzindo Ichigo portão adentro.

ooo ooo ooo oooo

No trajeto de volta ao sexto esquadrão.

– Renji... eu espero que não volte a deixar seu posto abandonado por razões tão banais.

– Sim, _taichou_. - concordou de pronto – Mas, _taichou_... Rukia não é uma oficial qualquer... ela já venceu um dos Espadas... porque ela ainda fica recebendo esse tipo de missão? Isso é coisa para oficiais de baixa patente!

– Sabendo disso, ainda teve a petulância de se oferecer para o trabalho?

O ruivo chegou a estancar no lugar. Que gafe!

– Acaso te esqueces de qual esquadrão faz parte? - indagou Byakuya, sem deter o passo – Se quer continuar onde está, é melhor parar com isso de ficar questionando as ordens. Fui claro?

– Sim... eu...peço desculpas, _taichou_...

Seguiram por mais alguns passos.

– Eu pensei que você tivesse entendido o que eu quis dizer ontem... - Kuchiki comentou, para surpresa do ruivo.

– Entender, acho que até entendi... mas aceitar não está sendo tão fácil.

– Você deve aprender a controlar mais suas emoções. - Byakuya o aconselhou e depois não falou mais nada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na sede do décimo terceiro esquadrão.

Ichigo tentava prestar atenção às palavras de Ukitake mas era inútil. A tudo que o capitão perguntava ele dava apenas respostas vagas. Chegara ali cheio de receios, imaginando que enfrentaria muita resistência e adversidade, mas no fim, tudo foi miraculosamente simples. Até mesmo a presença de Byakuya pareceu providencial, porque do jeito que as coisas iam, era bem capaz de Rukia recusar a missão não fosse a chamada dele.

O adolescente já tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e, demonstrou ainda mais contentamento, ao ver Rukia adentrar o recinto, finalmente.

– Já voltou, Kuchiki... - Ukitake falou com um sorriso meigo.

– Está tudo acertado, _taichou_... - ela comunicou, cabisbaixa.

– Que bom... então, acho que vocês podem ir agora mesmo.

– É... - disse Ichigo contentíssimo.

– Como quiser, _taichou_. - concordou resignada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Rukia-chan! - exclamou Yuzu e logo se agarrou à menina. – Que bom que voltou!! Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Oi, Yuzu... é bom estar de volta...

– Êh... Yuzu, calma. Deixa ela respirar...

Karin chegou correndo à entrada.

– Rukia-chan? Ichi-nii?! - exclamou embasbacada.

– Yo! - o rapaz saldou e piscou um olho.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Rukia seguiu com Ichigo para a sala.

– Escuta... não é porque eu vou ficar aqui que...

– Escuta você! - cortou ele – Pára com essa enrolação! A gente se gosta raios! Por que você tem que agir como se isso fosse um crime?!

– Você sabe porquê! Tem a Inoue... e o Renji...

– Eu já resolvi minha situação com a Inoue, você devia ter feito o mesmo em relação ao Renji. Mas não faltará oportunidade.

– Não... - ela balançou a cabeça – Você não pode estar falando sério...

– É sério sim... o que você esperava? Eu gosto de você! É você que eu quero como minha namorada e não ela!

– Isso não tem cabimento! Você tem quinze anos, Ichigo!

– E daí?!

– Isso não é idade de se iniciar qualquer tipo de relacionamento!

– Não tem nada a ver...

– Você tem é que pensar nos estudos, em se formar, em ser alguém na vida... - o tom dela era muito sério.

– Quinze anos é idade suficiente para se ter uma namorada!

– Hoje em dia, até pode ser, mas quando a pessoa que você pede em namoro é uma _shinigami_ dez vezes mais velha, muda tudo!

Ichigo sentou no sofá próximo e deixou as mãos nos lados da cabeça.

– Ai, chega... por favor... Rukia...

Ela apenas olhou na direção dele.

– É. Temos trabalho a fazer e devemos nos concentrar nisso...

– Pra fazer trabalho de _shinigami_ eu sirvo, mas pra ser seu namorado sou criança demais...

– Ora...

Ele alcançou a mão dela.

– Me larga, Ichigo.

– Rukia... eu não agüento essa sua teimosia... - disse ele e afastou as pernas, em sentidos opostos, depois, puxou Rukia, de modo que ela ficou em pé no espaço que tinha se formado.

– O que quer que eu faça, Ichigo?

– ...que fique comigo...

– Como? Hoje eu estou aqui, amanhã quem sabe?

– Pelo tempo que der... a distância não vai destruir o que sinto por você.

– Mas não é tão simples... assim é pior... - ela fez uma pausa ­– ...quanto mais a gente se envolve, mas difícil é lidar com a separação depois...

– Eu suporto o que for desde que você esteja lá na _Soul Society_ pensando em mim, e não tentando me esquecer.

Se você fosse uma menina, teria ficado derretida com essa, não?

Rukia tocou no rosto dele.

– Precisa tirar isso da cabeça... - ela falou ainda que seu coração estivesse alucinado no peito. Depois, desviou o olhar e tentou escapar, mas ele não deixou.

– É você que tem que parar de achar que eu ainda posso ter uma vida normal...

Ela ia responder, mas não houve tempo. Quando deu por si estava sendo beijada e em poucos instantes, se viu a correspondê-lo. Então, fechou os braços em torno do pescoço de Ichigo, estreitando mais o enlace.

Karin tampou os olhos de Yuzu, as duas espiavam do corredor, mas logo seus olhos foram tampados também.

– _Otousan_! - reclamou ela, mas bem baixinho.

Não foi por perceberem os três que o casal se desvencilhou.

– Quero que seja minha namorada... Rukia... é sério...

– Como pode falar isso desse jeito?

– De que outro jeito então? Hoje minha namorada, amanhã minha noiva, depois minha esposa... ué de que outra forma poderia ser?

Ela riu graciosa, deixando-o todo derretido, afinal há tempos ele não a via sorrir.

– Meu coração é só seu, Rukia. Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar... não importa que haja um mundo nos separando e nem quantos anos eu terei que esperar para estar sempre ao seu lado... vai ser assim sempre.

Kuchiki Rukia era uma pessoa muito centrada e séria, mas ali estava alguém que mexia com tudo dentro dela. Com os olhos marejados ela se abraçou ao adolescente.

– Tudo bem! Faço do seu jeito... não dá pra lutar contra você... fico contigo do jeito que der.

Meio surpreso, mas totalmente aliviado, Ichigo apertou a cabeça dela contra seu ombro e suspirou.

– Eu te amo... - falou bem baixo, junto à orelha dela.

– Eu também... - admitiu.

Isshin riu deliciado com a cena, mas então, achou que já podia acabar com a festa dos pombinhos.

– Muito bem, muito bem! Isso é comovente mas tem um _hollow_ do tamanho de um prédio bem do outro lado da rua... vão ficar ai nesse amasso até quando?! Mexam-se!

– Ele disse... _hollow_?! - balbuciou ela, abestalhada.

Ichigo sorriu da cara dela.

– Ele já sabe de tudo... - contou na maior calma – Na verdade, ele já foi um _shinigami_...

– Como é que é?! - ela gritou.

– Não é hora pra isso... - falou Isshin – Vocês vão mexer esses bumbuns _shinigamis_ daqui ou eu vou ter que resolver a pindonga?

– Nem... - falou Ichigo com aquela pinta de herói da série, depois usou o distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto e saltou à frente.

A pequena Kuchiki ficou só olhando, de queixo caído.

– Rukia! Vem logo!

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_E aí, pessoas?! É, né... esse demorou um pouquinho, mas aqui está!  
__A idéia original era que o capítulo fosse mais dramático, contudo, acabou ficando hilário, não acham?  
De quem será que foi a idéia de dar essa missão para nossa querida Kuchiki? Façam suas apostas!  
__Ah é, não deixem de comentar!  
__E agradeço muito os comentários de todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 9**

A noite estava linda. Um calor agradável e uma brisa suave. Orihime na varanda do seu apartamento, contemplava a lua quando, subitamente, sentiu uma _reiatsu_ bem conhecida.

– Kuchiki-san?! - murmurou – Kurosaki-kun também... deve ser algum trabalho da _Soul Society_...

Ela até queria não sentir-se tão angustiada, no entanto, ainda era difícil. Tentando não se importar e conter a curiosidade, voltou à sala e ligou a TV. Ficou com os olhos fixos na tela, mas sem nada verem. Sua mente se encheu de imagens bizarras, coisa bem típica dela, contudo, isso durou poucos instantes, porque o toque do telefone a tirou dos devaneios.

_"Ah... boa noite, Inoue-san..."_ ela ouviu do outro lado da linha.

– Ishida-kun?

_"É... eu liguei porque tenho uma dúvida sobre a aula de artesanato amanhã..."_

A menina estreitou os olhos, desconfiada, por certo, ele também sentira a presença de Rukia e devia estar inventando aquele pretexto para conversarem. Ultimamente, Uryuu andava bastante atencioso com ela.

– E o que seria?

_"É amanhã que devemos... entregar o relatório das peças feitas nesse bimestre?"_

Orihime arregalou os olhos e ficou em dúvida.

– Bem... agora que perguntou... não estou lembrada, mas certamente... devo ter anotado aqui em algum lugar...

Esticando-se ela alcançou a mochila próxima e revirou tudo meio afobada.

_"Inoue-san?!"_

Depois de uma sucessão de barulhos, ele ouviu uma resposta choramingada.

– É!! ...e o pior é que me esqueci completamente disso... - anunciou no mesmo tom.

_"Então somos dois... mas, Inoue-san, nossos trabalhos ficaram parecidos... não podíamos nos ajudar?"_

Ela se sobressaltou. E a primeira coisa que fez foi virar o rosto para o relógio ao lado. Não era tão tarde.

– Você está dizendo... Vir aqui e então fazemos o relatório? Juntos?

_"Se não for incomodo pra você..."_

– Não... longe disso... Pode ser então.

_"Certo! Não demoro. Até mais."_

– Até...

Inoue ficou segurando o telefone ainda por alguns instantes.

– Será que foi só coincidência...?

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uryuu sabia que não podia demorar, mas não conseguia escolher uma roupa. Queria parecer casual, contudo, não muito desleixado também. Óbvio que estava preocupado por causa da chegada de Rukia ao Mundo Real, só que o estado de Inoue era ainda de maior importância e prioridade a ele.

Já não tinha qualquer dúvida de que começava a se apaixonar pela colega de sala. E não apenas por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, mas desde o dia em que saíram todos juntos, quando Ichigo presenteara Rukia com o coelhinho de pelúcia, ele ficou angustiado com a situação de Orihime e desejou poder ajudá-la de alguma forma.

– Ela tem estado bem mais animada, mas não convém ariscar... ainda mais tendo um pretexto legítimo como esse.

Contente, o Quincy deixou seu apartamento e rumou apressado até a casa de sua amiga.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo ficou apenas olhando Rukia liberar sua _zampakutou_. E riu ao lembrar-se daquela _gikongan _maluca, a Chappy, exaltando a katana branca de Rukia dizendo que era uma das mais belas. Concordou.

– O que há com você? - Rukia perguntou a ele.

– Nada...

– Saiu na frente e no fim me deixou acabar com ele...

– Claro... num dia perfeito como esse, eu que não ia querer ouvir suas reclamações: "Ichigo, você nunca deixa trabalho pra mim!" "Ichigo, você é um fominha!" "Ichigo, seu exibido!" - provocou imitando voz de mulher.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Rukia e ela cerrou um dos punhos.

– Eu não falo assim! - trovejou possessa, mas logo se endireitou e guardou a espada. – Mas que história é essa do seu pai sentir a presença de _hollows_...

– Uma história surpreendente... vamos andando que te conto no caminho...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Os dois adolescentes riam. Sentados sobre os joelhos, de frente um para outro, naquelas mesinhas baixas, sobre a qual estavam diversos papéis espalhados.

– Eu lembro, eu lembro. - falou Inoue em meio ao riso. – Pior, foi eu ter perguntado que alienígena usaria aquilo! Ela ficou uma semana sem falar comigo...

– Sério? - indagou o rapaz e desviou um pouco o olhar para umas anotações.

– Foi... - Inoue arrastou uma folha para a direção em que o jovem olhava – Esse sem dúvida foi o mais complicado, convém detalhar bem o processo desse...

– Tem razão... que sorte estarmos na mesma sala... você é muito inteligente, Inoue-san!

A moça ficou um pouco corada, mas Uryuu nem percebeu concentrado que estava em fazer anotações, e, por qualquer razão, aquilo ainda a deixou mais sem jeito. Mesmo sendo meio ingênua para perceber flertes ou coisas do tipo, às vezes, Orihime tinha certeza que Uryuu estava interessado nela, mas em momentos como aquele, em que ele se mostrava apenas um amigo muito gentil, ela ficava em dúvida.

– Obrigada... - agradeceu num murmúrio.

Uryuu ergueu então os olhos para ela.

– Perdoe minha falta de originalidade, seu _rank_ na escola é conhecido por todos...

– Ainda sim, eu gostei de suas palavras...

Foi a vez dele ficar encabulado.

– Ah... claro... apenas imaginei que você deve ouvir muitos elogios desse tipo...

– Um pouco.. mas quando são amigos verdadeiros a dizer, torna-se mais significativo...

– Entendi... - o rapaz olhou o horário – Está ficando tarde... é melhor eu ir.

Orihime assentiu com um gesto.

– Agora, ficou fácil, não é? - ele indagou.

– Com certeza... agradeço sua ajuda, Ishida-kun.

– Eu também te agradeço. - disse e se levantou.

– Quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir? - ela ofereceu meiga.

O Quincy disfarçou com destreza um genuíno desespero.

– Não, obrigada. Hoje o horário já vai avançado e ainda preciso concluir isso... Numa outra ocasião talvez...

– Como quiser... te acompanho até a porta. - ela se colocou em pé.

Uryuu caminhou satisfeito com a amiga ao seu lado. Era tão bom estar junto dela.

– Até amanhã. - ele se despediu, no corredor já próximo à escadaria.

– Até...

O rapaz não tinha dado nem um passo na calçada, quando uma intensa _reiatsu_ apareceu a sua frente.

– Hã? - ele balbuciou.

– Ishida-kun! Cuidado! Tsubaki!

Orihime reagiu num instante. O rapaz mal avistou o _hollow_ e, logo, ele foi destruído.

– Tudo bem?! - ela perguntou, vindo correndo até ele.

– Sim, graças a você. - falou perplexo – Você está bem mais ágil!

Orihime piscou surpresa com o comentário. Ficou feliz momentaneamente, mas logo se convenceu que aquilo não era nada. O amigo era capaz de exterminar centenas de _hollows_ daquele porte com um único ataque, na mesma velocidade.

– Era só um... - ela acabou dizendo num tom tristonho.

Uryuu compreendeu o que ficou implícito.

– E daí? Poderia ter me matado do mesmo jeito... - falou encarando-a com seriedade e logo ela o correspondia com uma expressão atônita.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, então, Uryuu deu um passo à frente, sua mão formigava de vontade de tocar aquele rosto bonito dela, que parecia ser macio como seda.

A rua estava deserta, devia ser pouco mais de dez da noite.

A garota virou a cabeça para o lado, pensando no que poderia dizer, mas, então, sentiu as mãos do amigo em seus ombros.

– Não menospreze sua força, Orihime...

Ela ficou abaladíssima, tanto pelo comentário quanto por ele a ter chamado pelo nome. Voltou o rosto para o rapaz e eis que ele estava muito próximo. Seu coração disparou de excitação, mas, logo, a fisionomia de Ichigo se imprimiu nítida em sua mente.

– É... que bom... que não se feriu... - ela falou e apoio as mãos por baixo dos pulsos dele, na intenção de afastá-lo.

Uryuu caiu em si e, então, deu uns dois passos para trás.

– Perdoe-me... - pediu polido.

Ainda bastante desconcertada, Orihime se virou de repente, querendo escapar da presença dele.

Ishida Uryuu compreendia. Aquilo devia ser demais para ela e, certamente, o sentimento por Kurosaki ainda não era extinto. Não podia forçar a barra, por mais que ansiasse fazer parte da vida dela daquela forma, por mais que quisesse ocupar o lugar do amigo _shinigami_. Ele compreendia, era um garoto sensato, mas...

...estava apaixonado. Seu corpo simplesmente se moveu sozinho, sua mão alcançou o pulso dela e puxou-a de volta.

Assustada, Orihime ficou um pouco inclinada para trás, mas não chegou a se virar.

– Me dá uma chance... - Uryuu falou num murmúrio.

As dúvidas que ela pudesse ter sobre o interesse dele se dissiparam naquele momento. Angustiada, ela não soube o que fazer. Uma parte de si queria enxotá-lo a tapas, mas a outra queria ceder. Agradeceu aos céus por estarem ali na rua e não em sua casa, afinal, ele não tentaria nada além naquela calçada.

O silêncio da moça serviu de resposta para o Quincy e ele se odiou. Nunca fora de se deixar levar pela emoção, agia sempre com extrema racionalidade. Soltou devagar o braço dela e baixou a cabeça.

Orihime saiu dali depressa, sem dizer-lhe uma única palavra. Logo depois, ainda na mesma posição, Uryuu ouviu o barulho da porta do apartamento sendo fechada.

– Droga... - ele praguejou consigo, inconformado com a própria atitude.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– _Okaeri_! - Isshin gritou ao escancarar a porta diante de seu filho e da _shinigami_.

Rukia se retraiu toda. Era desconcertante demais que ele a enxergasse na forma _shinigami_, mesmo depois de saber a história toda.

– Uma hora e quinze minutos! Precisam de tanto tempo assim para dar cabo de um _hollow_ ou será que passaram em algum outro lugar? Heim? Num motel talvez... - provocou o homem na maior malícia para total desespero dos dois.

Rukia abaixou a cabeça na mesma hora.

– _Baka_! - Ichigo xingou e mostrou o punho cerrado ao pai. – Sai do caminho!

– Calma, meu filho... Vamos, entrem de uma vez...

Os dois seguiram para a sala. Depois de voltarem aos seus respectivos corpos, Isshin mostrou a eles uma expressão bem mais séria.

– Um outro _hollow_ apareceu agora pouco, um dos amigos de vocês acabou com ele.

– Nós percebemos... - Ichigo falou – Com certeza foi a Inoue.

– Parece que sim - Isshin confirmou – Mas a questão não é essa... a _reiatsu _desse outro não era típica.

– O senhor acha que era daquele tipo diferente? Como aquele que me feriu?

– É provável, Kuchiki...

– Ichigo, não deveríamos ir falar com a Inoue então? - Rukia indagou.

O jovem ponderou uns instantes.

– São quase onze horas... não há sinal de outros _hollows_, vamos deixar isso pra amanhã...

– Ele está certo, Kuchiki. Além do mais, tão logo o monstro apareceu, foi eliminado. Ninguém deve ter se ferido e, mesmo se fosse o caso, Inoue é quem tem os poderes de cura.

– Isso é verdade... - retrucou ela.

– Além disso, imagino que já tiveram um dia muito cheio. É melhor irem deitar. Sua cama já está arrumada.

Ichigo concordou e Rukia logo assentiu também. Assim, sem maiores surpresas, a noite transcorreu calma.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No dia seguinte, na escola de Karakura, depois de Rukia ter usado o modificador de memórias, o alvoroço entre os adolescentes tornou-se notório.

_"A namorada do Kurosaki? Aquela baixinha?"_

_"O Kurosaki arranjou uma namorada?!"_

_"Como assim uma garota tão bonita foi ficar com um demente horroroso como ele?!"_

_"Como assim o Kurosaki-kun foi escolher aquela tampinha?! O que ele viu nela?!"_

_"Uma magricela sem peitos com o sarado do Kurosaki-kun? Esse mundo não tem salvação!"_

_"Até o delinqüente do Kurosaki arruma uma gata e um cara simpático como eu, não!!"_

E a cada instante, os comentários ficavam mais pavorosos. Caminhando lado a lado, Ichigo e Rukia tentavam parecer indiferentes aquilo, mas ambos tinham as faces vermelhas como... morangos.

– Raios... mais que espécie de memórias esse modificador foi inserir nesse povo?! - esbravejou Rukia.

– Pra mim, está bem claro... - Ichigo comentou.

Enfim, eles chegaram a sala. Ao deixar seu material sobre a mesa e pensar um pouco na situação, Ichigo acabou disfarçando um riso. Alguém na _Soul Society _devia estar do lado dele!

– Bom dia, Ichigo!! - berrou Keigo e depois saltou em cima do amigo.

Como sempre, ele levou um golpe, caiu no chão e levantou-se num instante. Então, deu uma olhada para Rukia, ainda ao lado de Ichigo.

– Ah é! Que história é essa de que vocês estão namorando? Quem espalharia boatos assim além de mim e do Mizuiro?! - entregou-se o pateta.

– Seus vermes! Então, eram vocês que andavam falando isso! – Ichigo trovejou com o punho cerrado e lançou um olhar fuzilante a Mizuiro, que estava próximo mexendo no celular.

– Não... que isso... - choramingou Keigo – Nós não falamos nada...

Rukia suspirou e rumou para a carteira de sempre.

Ao perceber o rosto meio avermelhado dela, Keigo ficou em dúvida.

– Espera aí? Mas vocês estão mesmo? - ele perguntou chocado.

Antes que Ichigo respondesse, Orihime se aproximou do local.

– Bom dia... Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san... - saudou educada sorrindo levemente.

Rukia voltou-se a ela com os olhos vidrados.

– Inoue... ah... bom dia... que bom te ver... Como tem passado? - gaguejou a nobre.

– Bom dia, Inoue. - Ichigo retrucou e assentou-se.

Keigo boquiaberto, ficou lá parado, encarando os três, mas, logo, a professora chegou a sala.

– Bom dia, classe... - saudou a mestra.

De repente, Ishida entrou na sala, esbaforido.

– Com licença, _sensei_...

– Ishida Uryuu chegando atrasado... o mundo vai acabar! - comentou a professora.

Inoue sentiu o coração apertado. Não teve coragem de olhar para o amigo quando este passou ao seu lado, indo ocupar o lugar de costume. Mais calma agora, ela compreendia que tinha sido muito imatura ao fugir dele na noite passada e, pensar que o atraso dele devia ter a ver com aquilo, a deixou bem chateada.

Tatsuki não se manifestou, nem falou nada com ninguém. Ficou só observando a todos e, do fundo de seu coração, desejou que tudo ficasse bem.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Venha almoçar conosco, Kuchiki-san. - Inoue convidou.

– Ah... claro...

Rukia olhou na direção Ichigo, que de costas lhe falou:

– Vou ficar por aqui... você explica os detalhes da missão para a Inoue.

– Certo...

O grupo de meninas seguia animado até o jardim. Kuchiki e Inoue caminhavam mais atrás.

– Parece algo extremamente idiota, não entendo quem poderia ter me dado uma missão assim, Aizen não deve demorar a contra-atacar e nós ficamos a caça de hollows idiotas...

– Compreendo... mas... Kuchiki-san... você me parece um pouco zangada com isso. Estou certa?

– É... fiquei brava mesmo...

– Não queria estar aqui?

Rukia se surpreendeu.

– Não é isso... apenas... ah, nem sei o que pensar...

– Kurosaki-kun parece muito contente com sua presença aqui.

Como se o clima entre elas já não estivesse pesado, ela teve que tocar no assunto? O que poderia dizer? Rukia se indagou e tudo que fez foi abaixar a cabeça para esconder o rubor das bochechas.

– Kuchiki-san... - Inoue começou – ...não precisa ficar assim... Não sou uma má perdedora. Mesmo que ele tenha escolhido você, continuamos amigas, não é?

– Claro! Isto é... desde que esteja tudo bem pra você...

– Hanrã... - confirmou sorridente – No começo... foi um pouquinho difícil, mas agora acho que já me conformei.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rukia chegou a sorrir de satisfação e sentiu-se tremendamente aliviada.

As duas conversaram um pouco ainda, mas quando sentaram-se junto as outras, foi um avalanche de perguntas e, enquanto não contou todos os detalhes sobre Kurosaki e ela, Rukia nem conseguiu comer.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao mesmo tempo, na sala de aula, Ichigo se aproximou de Uryuu.

– Yo... _tá_ tudo bem com você?

O outro demorou a dar resposta.

– Mais ou menos... fiz uma besteira ontem...

Intrigado, Ichigo sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de onde o amigo estava.

– Como assim?

– Acho que estou gostando da Inoue-san... mas ela ainda gosta de você.

Nosso Kurosaki era um rapaz ingênuo, apesar de sua paixão por Rukia, aqueles assuntos amorosos ainda eram bem desconcertantes para ele.

– Você?! Gostando... dela? Puxa, nem imaginei...

– Foi chato vê-la sofrendo por sua causa... tentei dar uma força. Ela é tão bonita e meiga, mas no fim, acabei me excedendo. Agora, ela está sabendo que estou interessado... acho que nem vai mais falar comigo...

Ichigo pensou um pouco.

– Eu duvido... a Inoue, não é assim.

Uryuu o encarou surpreso.

– Você acha?

Ichigo assentiu com um gesto.

– Espero que esteja certo... e quanto a você?

– Fui à _Soul Society_ para conversar com Rukia e acabei voltando pra cá com ela! Tive muita sorte!

– E ela vai ficar por quanto tempo?

– Um mês pelo menos... - falou muitíssimo contente.

– Que bom...

– É sim... Era disso que precisávamos... Agora, melhora essa cara... daqui um tempo, vamos estar os quatro juntos curtindo um passeio daqueles!

Uryuu ficou corado, mas, logo, riu do jeito desencanado do amigo e, torceu para que as coisas acontecessem conforme a otimista previsão dele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela noite, Ichigo e Rukia, em suas formas _shinigamis_, subiram ao telhado da Clínica Kurosaki.

– Que dia estressante... - Rukia comentou.

– Não liga pra isso, o pessoal é assim mesmo, daqui uns dias, ninguém vai dar a mínima.

– Assim espero...

– Não sinto qualquer anormalidade... - comentou ele com o olhar ao longe.

– Nem eu... o rastreador também não mostra nada.

– Então, vamos entrar, oras...

Rukia tentou pensar numa desculpa. Yuzu e Karin já deviam estar dormindo, Isshin estava trancado em seu quarto, concentrado em qualquer coisa que eles não podiam saber, na verdade, parecia mais que tentava deixar o caminho livre para os dois.

– Pode ser... estou cansada mesmo...

– Não é tão tarde... assiste um filme comigo. - Ichigo convidou.

Minutos depois, estavam os dois na forma humana, no meio do sofá. Rukia com as pernas encolhidas no assento, aninhada no corpo de Ichigo, que a abraçava pela cintura. O rapaz tinha um pé apoiado no chão e o outro na mesinha de centro próxima, sobre a qual uma tigela com um resto de pipoca ficara largada.

Ichigo baixou o olhar para a pequenina junto a si, ela estava tão quieta. Teria caído no sono? Fosse como fosse, não tinha problema, o importante era estarem juntos.

Pegou o controle remoto ao lado e desligou a TV. A falta de reação de Rukia comprovou que ela dormia. Sorrindo levemente, Ichigo puxou-a para si, deixando-a atravessada em suas pernas. Com a cabeça dela escorada em seu braço, ficou contemplando a amada. Estava linda.

Carinhoso, ele deslizou um dedo pelos contornos da face delicada dela e depois depositou um beijo terno em sua testa. Afastou um pouco. Não houve qualquer reação, além do respirar muito calmo. Beijou-a no rosto então e, dessa vez, não se afastou. Esperou uns instantes. Nada ainda. Aproximou, então, os lábios dos dela. Um leve tremor agitou-lhe o corpo e sua pulsação também acelerou, mas eis que Rukia inspirou com mais força. Deteve-se onde estava, a milímetros do contato. Ela balbuciou qualquer coisa. Ele não entendeu, mas, mesmo assim, se endireitou e voltou a encará-la.

– É só um beijo de boa noite... - ele falou bem baixinho, pensando que depois de acomodá-la no quarto das irmãs, não teria coragem de tentar aquilo. Esperou mais um pouco, então, se inclinou novamente e beijou a boca de Rukia. Talvez tenha sido apenas impressão, mas jurou sentir ela relaxar mais em seu braço.

Contente, ele se ergueu com ela no colo. Aninhando-a delicadamente contra o peito, seguiu dali.

Um pouco depois, quando ele acomodava o corpo dela na cama, a _shinigami_ despertou e se segurou no pescoço dele, meio assustada.

– Ichigo...

Apesar da surpresa, ele fechou as mãos nos pulsos dela, afastando-a, e ainda aproveitou o mesmo aperto para sustentar-lhe o corpo e, logo, deitá-la na cama.

– Tudo bem... - ele sussurrou e sorriu.

Acercando-se então de onde estava, Rukia retribuiu o sorriso, piscando os olhos lentamente.

Cuidadoso, Ichigo puxou as cobertas sobre ela e ainda beijou-lhe a testa.

– Boa noite, _hime_... - falou ele.

– Boa noite, _itoshii_... - retrucou ela.

Surpreso com aquele tratamento carinhoso, Ichigo deixou o local. Enquanto caminhava em direção a seu quarto, ele não pôde deixar de pensar que tudo tinha enfim se acertado e, isso o deixou tremendamente aliviado.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Pessoal, me desculpem novamente pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado!  
__Como sempre, agradeço por todos os comentários!  
__Um beijão, gente!_

Vocabulário:  
Okaeri - Bem vindo  
Hime - princesa  
Itoshii - querido


	10. Chapter 10

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 10**

Abarai caminhava cabisbaixo, enquanto seus subordinados do esquadrão passavam por ele em conversas corriqueiras. Era fim de expediente. Chegando no alojamento, ele seguiu para a varanda, onde ficou um tempo, olhando a lua.

– O que ela estará fazendo agora? - falou consigo.

Há mais de uma semana, Rukia partira da _Soul Society_ junto de Kurosaki para uma missão comum no Mundo Real. Naquele dia, ele entrou novamente em atrito com o rapaz e desde então, andava mal humorado e irritadiço, descontando sua raiva em quem quer que fosse, tão alterado que os colegas de trabalho evitavam falar com ele.

Sentado no chão de madeira ele curvou mais o corpo, os cabelos soltos penderam ocultando sua face.

– Por que isso foi acontecer?

– Hã? Isso o que? - ele ouviu ao seu lado alguém retrucar, num tom esganiçado e virou a cabeça na mesma hora.

– Ikkaku!?

– Yo, Abarai... - saudou com um aceno e se aproximou – ...me mandaram te entregar isso.

O ruivo franziu o cenho.

– Trabalho? Raios... não podia trazer amanhã?!

– Que?! Eu trago na hora que quiser! Que é, achou ruim!?

Abarai virou a cabeça e não deu resposta, não estava com paciência para as provocações de um encrenqueiro como o terceiro posto de Zaraki.

Ikkaku se atentou a expressão resignada do outro.

– O que há? - perguntou tentando dar um tom de seriedade a voz.

– Nada... deixe os documentos aí e dá o fora...

– Hn... - bufou Ikkaku – Tem a ver com a Kuchiki, aposto...

– Dá o fora, Madarame! - exaltou-se o ruivo.

– É, bem se vê que você anda estressado... - disse indiferente a zanga dele – Precisa dar jeito nessa magoa toda...

– Me deixa, Ikkaku...

Como se não estivesse ouvindo o apelo, o terceiro posto sentou-se ao lado do vice-capitão.

– Onde espera chegar agindo assim? - indagou atrevido.

– Não venha me dar lição de moral! Você não sabe como me sinto. - Renji vociferou.

– Hunf... nem nunca vou saber porque não sou um sem noção como você!

– Que?! ...some daqui, seu folgado!

– Folgado?! - berrou indignado – Deixa disso, Abarai! Por que anda todo mordido como se estivesse com ciúmes? Quem te vê assim, vai achar que está apaixonado pela Kuchiki!

Renji vidrou os olhos.

– Cala essa boca! Isso não é da sua conta!

– E daí que não é?! E não vem querendo dar uma de bom pro meu lado que se ninguém aqui tem coragem de te peitar, eu tenho de sobra!

Renji estreitou os olhos e ficou quieto. Não ia dizer mais nada, que o outro ficasse falando sozinho.

Ikkaku inspirou fundo, ponderando. A situação estava mais complicada do que ele imaginara.

– Mas que coisa... _tô_ vendo que é isso mesmo... - Ikkaku começou, num tom mais calmo – Ora, desde quando a relação de vocês é desse tipo, seu lesado?

– Como assim?! - Renji retrucou realmente sem entender.

– Não se faça de desentendido! Pensei que você a considerasse como uma irmã. E outra, se você a amasse como mulher, não iria ficar nessa de competição com ela, querendo um alto posto.

– Não... - balbuciou, negando com a cabeça – Precisei fazer isso para poder olhá-la nos olhos de novo... porque ela virou uma nobre...

– Conversa... você sempre quis se destacar, seu metido, isso sim. Por isso se tornou vice-capitão.

– Claro que não!

– Claro que é!

– Seu miserável! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim?! Eu te arrebento! - esbravejou e partiu pra cima de Ikkaku na intenção de socá-lo.

Com um olhar sério, Ikkaku segurou o punho dele, detendo o feroz ataque facilmente.

– Deve estar mesmo muito confuso para sentir ciúmes do Kurosaki. - falou no mesmo tom controlado – Rukia não gostava de você antes de tudo isso. Você mesmo chegou a me dizer! Qual é!?

– Ela gostava sim! Eu e ela... O Kurosaki estragou tudo... - choramingou inconformado.

– Patético... ela é sua protegida e não sua mulher! Você se tornou forte para cuidar você mesmo dela, porque queria estar no lugar do Kuchiki. Que confusão toda é essa agora?

– Não é nada disso!

– Não estou te reconhecendo, Abarai...

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

– É verdade que você arrumou briga com o Kurosaki por causa disso!? - Ikkaku perguntou.

– ...é que ele veio aqui... - Renji gaguejou e não conseguiu concluir.

– Ridículo... eu não estava acreditando, por isso vim tirar essa história a limpo...

O vice-capitão voltou a ficar quieto.

– Rukia encontrou alguém que gosta dela. Você devia estar feliz por ela. Devia proteger esse relacionamento.

– Isso não!

Ikkaku percebia o estado de nervos do amigo, mas sabia também que ele estava entendendo suas palavras, contundo, era teimoso demais para admitir. E, para ele, homens assim só escutam na base da porrada. Aproveitou então a guarda aberta para dar um soco bem no meio da cara do ruivo.

Nocauteado, Renji ficou no chão com a cabeça baixa.

– Por que ela devia correspondê-lo?! - Ikkaku ergueu o tom de novo – Só porque você cuidou dela quando eram jovens? Porque são amigos?! Porque você se preocupa com ela?!

– E não são todos bons motivos?!

– _Baka_... se fez o que fez querendo algo em troca... só pensou em si mesmo o tempo todo.

– Que?! - exclamou desconcertado.

– Se a situação fosse inversa, se você estivesse gostando de alguém, como você iria se sentir se Rukia tentasse te separar dessa pessoa? Isso não seria trair a amizade?

Renji vidrou os olhos.

– Não... eu...

– Pense, Abarai! Você é devagar, mas nem tanto! Essa situação deve estar atormentando a Kuchiki! É isso que você quer?

– Claro que não... é só que...

– Bah! Pra mim chega... Quer saber... Kuchiki está bem melhor com o fedelho do Kurosaki do que com um patético egoísta como você. - finalizou impetuoso o terceiro posto e deixou o local, ficando ali um Renji completamente transtornado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na casa de Ichigo, no Mundo Real.

– Renji! - exclamou Rukia despertando de um pesadelo.

– Que foi, Rukia-chan? - Karin resmungou sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

– Nada... - murmurou, temerosa de que Yuzu acordasse também. – Eu já volto...

Minutos depois, Rukia estava sentada no telhado, olhando a lua.

– Como será que o Renji está? Ainda estará bravo comigo?

– E daí se ele estiver?

Ela ouviu atrás de si a voz de Ichigo.

– O que faz aí? São quase duas da manhã... - comentou ele.

Rukia abaixou a cabeça e puxou os joelhos, abraçando-os.

– Perdi o sono...

O adolescente se aproximou e sentou-se junto dela.

– E o que o Renji tem a ver com isso? - perguntou levemente irritado.

– Tive um sonho ruim com ele.

– Ah, foi isso...

– Me preocupo com o ele, Ichigo... nós crescemos juntos e ele era como um irmão pra mim...

O jovem se surpreendeu com a resposta, percebendo então o fora.

– Desculpa... acho que deixei o ciúme falar mais alto... - disse e a abraçou carinhosamente.

Rukia apertou os ombros dele.

– Eu não entendo... ele nunca demonstrou... gostar de mim... desse jeito... é como se ele só quisesse me separar de você, mas não para ficar comigo. - deduziu ela, mas só teve coragem de dizer aquilo porque não olhava o rapaz nos olhos.

Ichigo acariciou os cabelos dela.

– Se você, que o conhece há mais tempo, não entende, eu muito menos...

Foi meio insensível da parte dele dizer aquilo, mas era só um garoto.

– Está esfriando, vem... vamos entrar. - ele a chamou.

– _Tá_ bom...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No dia seguinte na escola, Rukia passara a amanhã anormalmente quieta, por isso, Ichigo a chamou para lancharem juntos, só eles dois.

Estavam naquele terraço, recostados na tela de arame, lado a lado. Rukia tinha o lanche ainda intocado sobre um lenço estendido no chão, a sua frente, e Ichigo já dera fim ao dele.

– Ainda está chateada por causa daquele lance com o Renji? - ele perguntou.

– É... um pouco...

Num primeiro momento o jovem se aborreceu em saber, mas logo relevou. Então, virou o corpo para ela. Percebeu a tristeza em seu semblante e voltou a ficar nervoso. Detestava vê-la com problemas.

– Não quero te ver assim... - ele falou e levou a mão espalmada ao rosto dela, num gesto carinhoso – Esqueceu que teremos uma tarde maravilhosa hoje depois da aula?

Rukia voltou o olhar ao namorado e sorriu levemente, depois pousou a mão por cima da dele. Não disse nada e apesar do sorriso, sua expressão ainda era a mesma.

– Ih... melhora essa cara. - ele falou, nitidamente zangado.

– _Tá _bom... - ela murmurou meio sem jeito.

Ichigo aproximou o rosto e, logo, se viu hipnotizado pelos lábios dela, sedento de senti-los sob os seus. Rukia esperou uns instantes pelo beijo e desfrutou dele pelo breve tempo que durou. Não podiam ficar se beijando indefinidamente, afinal, escola não é lugar disso. Depois, ficaram só abraçados.

– Está sem apetite? Fala sério, precisa comer, senão vai ser uma pintora de rodapé pra sempre... - pirraçou ele.

Ela riu com gosto e se desvencilhou dele.

– Você ainda tem esperanças que eu vá crescer? - indagou parecendo enfim mais animada.

Ichigo a encarou por alguns instantes, mas achou melhor desviar o olhar, do contrário acabaria pulando em cima dela.

Rukia teria noção que aquele jeitinho gracioso dela, enchia a cabecinha oca dele de idéias nada apropriadas a um jovenzinho de quinze anos? Provavelmente não... tudo que Ichigo tinha de precoce, ela tinha de ingênua.

– Sabe, sendo bem sincera... eu preferia ir pra casa descansar... essa rotina de deveres escolares está bem puxada...

– Tudo bem... a gente pensa em alguma coisa pra fazer em casa então...

Rukia apreciou a resolução e, logo depois, Ichigo beijou-a na testa. Despreocupada, ela se escorou no peito dele, que passou um dos braços pelo ombro dela.

– Vai mesmo largar o lanche da Yuzu? Está uma delícia... - ele comentou alcançando o sanduíche com a outra mão.

Acabaram dividindo a iguaria e Ichigo comeu mais que ela.

– É melhor a gente descer... - Rukia falou, contudo, não fez qualquer movimento no sentido de se afastar dele.

– Ah, não... - ele reclamou, estreitando o abraço.

Depois de um longo inspirar, Rukia se levantou.

– Vamos... o sinal não demora a bater. E não se esqueça que temos que passar na loja do Urahara hoje para pegar aqueles relatórios... - informou ela.

– Tudo bem... Você acha que tem alguma novidade?

– Não sei...

Ichigo se aproximou e passou os braços pela cintura dela, pensava em beijá-la uma última vez, mas então, virou a cabeça, sentindo uma _reiatsu_ inimiga.

– _Hollow_! - exclamou ele.

– Vem de lá! - ela disse apontando uma direção.

Ichigo puxou o distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto e Rukia o frasco da pílula _gikongan_.

– Chappy, cuide do corpo de Ichigo... - mandou ela, já na forma _shinigami_.

– Entendido, Rukia-sama! - retrucou a maluquinha e foi arrastando o corpo vazio pelos pés.

– Oe, Chappy!! Não faça isso! Se estragar meu uniforme eu acabo com você!

– Ops... _wari_... - falou fingindo inocência.

– Ela está brincando... - Rukia falou e puxou Ichigo na direção em que sentiam a ameaça.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Flutuando pelo céu de Karakura, Rukia e Ichigo se depararam com o _hollow_. Contrariando a rotina dos outros dias, este era muito esquisito. Apesar de não se comparar ao tamanho dos _Menos_ da classe _Gillian_, parecia ter o mesmo temperamento estúpido. Movia-se apenas, atraído pelas almas das pessoas da cidade.

– Não é um _hollow_ normal. - Rukia falou a Ichigo.

– Tem razão... Qual é o procedimento? Devemos apenas purificá-lo?

– Distrai-o enquanto contacto a _Soul Society_.

– Certo.

– Aqui é Kuchiki Rukia, do décimo terceiro esquadrão, atualmente em missão no distrito de Karakura. Temos um _hollow_ com _reiatsu_ estranha.

"_Ah, Kuchiki-san, aqui é o Lin, do décimo segundo esquadrão. Estou mandando um dos nossos oficiais para capturar o espécime, por favor, cuidem dele enquanto isso."_

– Podemos liquidá-lo se ele causar problemas?

"_Sim, a qualquer sinal de perigo, as ordens são para exterminar a ameaça."_

– Entendido...

– Rukia! - Ichigo gritou desesperado – Proteja-se é um _Cero_!

A _shinigami _virou rápido o rosto e viu um brilho vermelho vindo e sua direção, mas logo um vulto negro surgiu a sua frente e recebeu o ataque em cheio. Em seguida, ela escutou um grito de dor.

– Ichigo!! - exclamou assustada.

O _shinigami _substituto tombou junto dela e uma bolha de sangue irrompeu de sua boca.

– Não! Seu miserável! - Rukia berrou ao _hollow_, sustentando o corpo de Ichigo, então pousou no telhado de uma alta construção. – Eu vou cuidar dele. - ela falou, ajeitando o jovem na laje.

Ichigo segurou o pulso dela.

– Não o deixe atingi-la... - balbuciou sem fôlego, o peito ardendo de dor.

– Sim... - disse e saltou. – _Mae, _Sode no Shirayuki! - ela chamou, liberando sua z_ampakutou_.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo ainda se esforçou para tentar um disparo com Zangetsu, nada preocupado em preservar o _hollow_ e sim em garantir a segurança da namorada.

– _Some no Mai_, _Tsukishiro_! - Rukia disparou, aprisionando o hollow numa coluna de gelo.

– É minha chance... _Getsuga_... - deitado no chão, Ichigo movia o punho, mas então este foi agarrado por alguém.

– Não, Kurosaki! A situação já está controlada.

– Renji! - o garoto exclamou espantado.

– Afaste-se, Rukia! - Abarai gritou ao lado de Ichigo e depois lançou um pequeno objeto na direção do _hollow_.

– Renji?! - Kuchiki exclamou, igualmente espantada, e ao ver um brilho se desprender do objeto, saltou de lado, então uma gaiola imensa surgiu. A coluna de gelo se espatifou e, com a mesma rapidez, o _hollow_ foi tele-transportado dali.

Atônito, Ichigo mantinha os olhos vidrados na direção onde o _hollow_ até então estava, mas ao vê-lo sumir, despencou no chão, aliviado.

– Ichigo!! - Rukia gritou e como um raio veio até ele. – Ichigo!! Fala comigo! Ichigo!!

O tom dela era de um desespero que Renji não se lembrava de ter presenciado antes.

– Calma... - ele falou num tom brando.

– Mas Renji... esse ferimento não é normal... temos que levá-lo até a Inoue... - retrucou abraçando a cabeça do jovem junto ao corpo.

– Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem... eu estou aqui...

Rukia encarou o amigo meio confusa, mas logo assentiu.

Renji ficou alguns instantes olhando os dois ao chão, sendo também observado fixamente por eles.

– Então vamos... - o ruivo falou e se aproximando, pegou Ichigo e o carregou nas costas de volta à escola.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um pouco depois, enquanto Inoue curava o ferimento de Ichigo, Renji explicava a situação. Sado e Ishida também estavam lá, ouvindo a tudo.

– ...portanto, fiquem atentos. Eles não são mais fortes que os _hollows _comuns, apenas têm um ataque mais perigoso. Assim que a análise do décimo segundo esquadrão sair, vocês serão orientados.

Todos assentiram.

– Sente-se melhor, Kurosaki-kun? - Inoue perguntou meiga.

– Sim, Inoue, muito obrigado. - retrucou ele.

A jovem não pôde evitar ficar corada e Ishida se atentou bem àquilo.

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Renji... - Ichigo falou e estendeu a mão ao ruivo.

Abarai demorou uns instantes para reagir, mas acabou apertando a mão do rapaz.

– Muito bem... eu preciso voltar. Cuidem-se. - disse e virou-se para destravar o portal.

– Eu também te agradeço, Renji! - Rukia falou.

Mesmo que não tenha se voltado para a amiga, Abarai soube que ela estava contente.

– Não foi nada... vocês sabem que podem contar comigo. - disse e desapareceu.

Ouvir aquilo foi um alento tanto para Rukia como para Ichigo, e ambos sentiram que algo estava mudado com o ruivo.

– O que pretendem fazer agora? - Ishida perguntou.

– Por hora devemos esperar as ordens da equipe de desenvolvimento... - Rukia falou – Mas amanhã, podíamos nos reunir na casa do Urahara.

Os estudantes concordaram.

– Certo... então vamos pra casa. - Ichigo chamou e minutos depois, a turma deixava a escola.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Rukia e Ichigo caminhavam lado a lado, Inoue e Sado vinham logo atrás deles, Ishida por último. Durante o trajeto, todos comentavam sobre o assunto dos _hollows_, até que Sado e Ishida seguiram por outro caminho, rumo a suas respectivas casas. Inoue seguiu mais um trecho com o casal, caminhando do lado direito de Rukia, enquanto Kurosaki vinha do lado esquerdo desta.

– Inoue, podemos contar com você caso Ichigo volte a passar mal?

– Claro, Kuchiki-san!

– Não se preocupe, Rukia... Foi só um mau jeito... estou bem agora. E você também não precisa se incomodar, Inoue.

– Não! - exclamou daquele jeito afoito dela, gesticulando com as mãos – Não é incomodo algum, Kurosaki-kun!

– Até parece que eu não vou me preocupar com você... - Rukia falou num tom ameno, pouco típico dela e em resposta Ichigo lhe sorriu.

Notando a troca de olhares dos dois Inoue se achou uma boba por ainda manter, bem no íntimo, esperanças em relação a Kurosaki. Foi então que, num lampejo, não pôde deixar de pensar em Ishida.

Estranho como só ali, naquela situação, junto dos dois, ela se permitiu pensar nele, e se sentiu horrível por ainda não ter tido coragem de esclarecer as coisas com ele, ao contrário, vinha se esquivando e evitando-o. Não, aquilo não podia continuar daquele jeito...

– Ah... eu lembrei que esqueci uma coisa lá na escola... - ela falou de repente, interrompendo Kurosaki que dizia qualquer coisa sobre o _hollow_ – É melhor eu voltar, então nos vemos na casa do Urahara-san amanhã. Até...

A moça saiu tão apressada, que os dois nem tiveram tempo de reagir.

– Que estranho... - Rukia comentou.

– Foi mesmo...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Cerca de uma hora depois, na Clínica Kurosaki, Ichigo, em seu quarto, desabotoou a camisa do uniforme e tirou-a, deixando-a pendurada na cadeira próxima. Depois, abriu o armário em busca de outra roupa, foi então que ouviu a voz de Rukia.

– Ichigo, trouxe um lanche...

Ao se encararem, ela enrubesceu ao vê-lo sem a camisa.

– Vou deixar aqui. - falou disfarçando o acanhamento e colocou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha.

– Ah... obrigada... - ele agradeceu e veio sentar-se na beira da cama do jeito que estava, deixou inclusive a porta do armário aberta. – Não quer mesmo sair hoje? - tentou ainda.

– Melhor não... Temos que estar alerta no caso de aparecer outro _hollow_... - disse olhando na direção dele e depois veio fechar o armário.

– Tudo bem...

Lá dentro do móvel, Kon ficou atento ao perceber a _reiatsu_ de Rukia no quarto.

"_O que? A Nee-san aqui? Junto com o Ichigo? Hum vamos ver o que eles vão aprontar..."_ - pensou empolgado.

– Está melhor? - Rukia perguntou séria.

Devia ser a milésima vez, em menos de uma hora, que ela perguntava aquilo. Ichigo não agüentava mais dizer que sim, talvez por isso tenha resolvido variar a resposta.

– ...sabe estou sentindo uma coisa estranha... um mal estar... - disse e foi se deitando devagarinho.

Alarmada, Rukia deu um passo na direção dele.

– Eu senti isso daquela vez... - falou e sentou-se ao lado dele, pousando a mão em sua testa.

Ichigo ficou olhando para ela, com ternura. Então, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado da janela.

– Eu vou ligar para Inoue... - Rukia falou.

Ichigo segurou o pulso dela, ainda sem olhá-la.

– Não precisa... é brincadeira... só estou fazendo charme...

Ela piscou confusa e riu levemente.

– Sério?

Ele voltou o rosto, abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça mostrando que sim.

– Seu bobo... - retrucou, mas não parecia tão zangada, tanto que acabou afagando os cabelos espetados dele.

Os dois se encararam, apaixonados.

– Desculpa te preocupar...

– Como eu poderia não me preocupar com você, _itoshii_?

– ...gostei disso de você ficar me chamando assim... - ele falou baixo.

Contemplar o corpo bem feito do rapaz, estirado ali, com aquela expressão despreocupada, deixou o coração de Rukia acelerado no peito. Inclinando-se, ela o beijou na testa.

– Quer saber? – Ichigo começou – ...mais uns beijinhos e eu melhoro em dois tempos...

– Mas você disse que era brincadeira... - retrucou e deu outro beijo nele, no mesmo lugar.

– Ai, que dor... Rukia-hime, me ajude... - falou irônico.

– Meu beijinho faz a dor passar? - ela indagou e o beijou de novo, só que no rosto.

– E como faz... - Ichigo sussurrou, deliciado, e puxou Rukia para mais perto, então, colaram as bocas num beijo demorado e gostoso, depois do qual riam um ao outro.

"_Uau!! Nem devem lembrar que estou aqui! Que inveja! Ichigo seu sortudo!"_

– Deve ser o bastante, não? - Rukia indagou meiga.

– Não... - ele reclamou, mas deixou que ela se afastasse.

– É melhor você descansar um pouco... mais tarde vamos pedir pizza e jogar videogame... sugestão da Yuzu.

– Gostei da idéia...

– É, eu também.

Rukia se afastou com um leve sorriso e Ichigo, ao vê-la assim, fez o mesmo. Aqueles estavam sendo dias maravilhosos para eles dois.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Cerca de uma hora atrás, no apartamento de Uryuu.

Ao chegar do colégio, Ishida se atirou no sofá e ficou algum tempo ali, pensativo. A semana estava sendo bem difícil para ele, quase pesarosa. A situação mal resolvida com Inoue o atormentava, e o modo como ela se esquivava dele, não dava oportunidade de se desculpar.

Sentia-se desanimado, mas não adiantava nada ficar se lamentando também, então, se levantou e foi arrumar algo para distrair a mente.

Chegou à cozinha e abriu a geladeira na intenção de fazer um lanche, mas eis que a campainha tocou.

Caminhou distraído, certo de que fosse a vizinha querendo alguma coisa emprestada e, ao abrir a porta, tomou um susto ao ver quem de fato era.

– Orihime! - ele exclamou atônito.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Horas depois, na _Soul Society_, na área do sexto esquadrão.

Depois de reportar devidamente a missão ao capitão Kuchiki, Renji obteve dispensa pelo resto da tarde. Estava novamente na varanda de seu alojamento, com a mente cheia com as cenas daquela rápida estada em Karakura.

– Preciso cuidar da Rukia e do Kurosaki? Devo me tornar forte para proteger a relação deles?! É isso?

Suspirou fundo, se tivesse se perguntado o mesmo um dia atrás, diria que não, de jeito nenhum, nunca. Mas agora, depois de ter visto os dois juntos, e de refletir melhor naquela sua conversa com Ikkaku, começou a enxergar algum sentido naquela idéia.

– Já não posso ser mais que um amigo dela... só que... realmente, sempre foi assim e eu nunca me importei antes. Será verdade então?

Naquele momento, ainda doeu nele reconhecer que sim, contudo, sentiu-se inegavelmente mais tranqüilo também.

– Abarai, que tal um pouco de sake?

O ruivo levantou os olhos para o dono do convite: Kira Izuru.

Foi mais por educação que Kira o chamara, já que Renji vinha tratando a todos com aspereza, por isso, ficou tão surpreso ao ver o amigo se erguer com o velho sorriso nos lábios.

– Só ser for agora...

Eles seguiram então, animados, para uma festinha agitada que acontecia não muito longe dali.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Gente! Mais um capítulo. Eu gostei particularmente deste.  
__Espero que não deixem de comentar o que acharam! __Dessa vez nem demorou né?  
__Agradeço por todos os comentários até aqui.  
__Beijão pra todos e até o próximo!_

**Vocabulário**  
_Wari_: Foi mal  
_Hime_: princesa  
_Itoshii_: querido  
_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_: Dance, Luva de Neve. Liberação da zampakutou (dance) mais o nome dela (Sode no Shirayuki).  
_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_: Primeira dança, Lua branca. É o círculo de gelo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Nota: Este capítulo contém spoilers , fica o aviso.**

**Capítulo 11**

Mundo real, horas atrás...

Ishida custou a acreditar que ela estivesse mesmo ali, a surpresa foi tanta que ele paralisou no lugar, aparvalhado.

– Eu posso entrar? - Orihime perguntou timidamente.

– Claro! Por favor... - retrucou de pronto.

A moça adentrou no modesto apartamento e enquanto o rapaz encostava a porta, ela se viu em pânico, a ponto de desejar desaparecer dali. Durante o caminho estava tão decidida, agora, sua coragem desaparecera por completo.

– Inoue-san... o que há? - perguntou notando o estado tenso dela.

– É que... - começou, de costas para ele, mas não concluiu.

Uryuu aguardou pacientemente, tentando deduzir a razão da aparição. Queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas o receio de se precipitar de novo o manteve calado.

– Eu só queria aquele seu livro de ponto cruz emprestado... - ela falou baixo, depois de um tempo, e voltou a ficar quieta, na mesma posição. Odiou-se por dizer aquilo, mas não teve ânimo de desmentir.

– Claro... eu vou buscar... - ele falou num tom notavelmente desanimado.

Inoue olhou Ishida passando ao seu lado e o caminhar dele lhe pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. As palavras presas na garganta lutavam para sair, mas ela insistia em manter os lábios cerrados. Lágrimas começaram a marejar seus olhos.

– ...não... - ela balbuciou fracamente.

O garoto se deteve onde estava, alguns passos à frente dela, e voltou o rosto para trás.

– Como? - ele indagou.

– ...não é isso... não foi por isso que vim... - falou cabisbaixa.

– Inoue-san... não precisa disso... - ele retrucou no mesmo lugar – ...é pior pra mim vê-la desse jeito, apenas esqueça o que aconteceu naquele dia...

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela levantou rosto a ele.

– Mas... isso não _tá_ certo... você me ajudou quando eu estava... arrasada...

– Claro, é isso que os amigos fazem, ajudam uns aos outros... e não significa que você seja obrigada a me retribuir...

– Mas é que...

Ele fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que ela não falasse mais nada.

– Não se preocupe comigo... está tudo bem... - disse brando.

– Mas eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo e o quanto isso é horrível...

Ele riu levemente.

– Só que prefiro vê-la sorrindo do que nesse estado... chorando...

– Não! - exclamou afoita – ...eu não estou chorando!

– Orihime, ouça... não se sinta culpada por não poder me corresponder... mesmo por que até que ponto eu não me aproveitei daquela situação?

– Não, Ishida-kun... eu sei que você não é esse tipo... eu sei... você é um bom amigo... me apoiou muito...

– E que continuemos assim... bons amigos...

– Mas e se a gente... - começou, mas ficou muito vermelha e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

"_A gente?"_ ele pensou consigo e piscou desconcertado, quando a idéia de que ela pudesse estar disposta a correspondê-lo cruzou sua mente num lampejo.

– Onde está querendo chegar? - indagou abismado.

– Eu... - ela gaguejou, com o coração disparado – ...eu não estou certa... eu só...

Uryuu se atentou mais a amiga, que voltara a se calar, reparando na vermelhidão do rosto dela, inclusive o tremor de seu corpo também era notório. Então, um raio de esperança iluminou seu olhar.

"_Tem um jeito de saber..."_ ele pensou e deixando de lado todo e qualquer receio, veio até onde a moça estava, e, novamente, numa atitude ousada, pousou uma mão no rosto dela.

Inoue levantou os olhos a ele na mesma hora, acuada, certa de que devia ter perdido o controle do próprio corpo, pois não conseguia mover um só dedo.

Ishida ficou um pouco trêmulo, contudo, a encarou nos olhos com uma expressão séria. Sem tirar a mão esquerda da bochecha dela, ele meneou a cabeça e com a mão direita retirou os óculos, segurando-os consigo.

Petrificada, Inoue viu o rosto do amigo vindo em direção ao seu. Pensou que devia se esquivar, mas por um instante, se indagou se realmente queria isso e, antes que tivesse tempo de saber a resposta, a boca de Ishida colou-se a sua.

"_Ou vai ou racha..." _Uryuu pensou e tratou de aproveitar o beijo que poderia muito bem ser o primeiro e último entre eles.

Durou quase nada, pois diante da imobilidade dela, ele resolveu dar fim ao singelo enlace. Deslizou os lábios para baixo, buscando registrar bem na memória o gosto e a maciez da boca dela. Muito próximo ainda, abriu os olhos para deparar-se com a imagem desfocada da amiga.

– Ishida-kun...! - Inoue exclamou e num ímpeto se escorou contra o corpo do rapaz, apoiando uma mão no peito dele.

Embasbacado, Uryuu reagiu por reflexo e acolheu a jovem, escorando uma mão nas costas dela. Ficaram assim por uns instantes, mas então, ela começou a chorar sentida, tal qual um animalzinho indefeso.

Diante daquilo, ele ficou arrasado e até sentiu uma fisgada no peito.

– ...agi mal de novo... não é? ...me desculpe... - ele balbuciou fracamente e desencostou sua mão das costas dela, deixando-a livre para afastar-se.

Mas isso não aconteceu...

– ...me abrace... - foi o que saiu dos lábios da adolescente.

O q_uincy _vidrou os olhos fracos e seu coração deu um sobressalto. Estaria sonhando? Custou a se convencer que não e, como a moça permanecesse junto a si, atendeu-lhe o pedido, fechando os braços em torno da cintura dela delicadamente.

Entre os braços de Uryuu, Orihime sentiu-se protegida e, aliviada como se o peso de uma montanha fosse removido de seus ombros, fechou os olhos. Parte de si, mesmo num momento daquele, ainda ansiou por Kurosaki, mas seu coração começava a se dobrar a gentileza de Ishida.

Depois de afagar um pouco os cabelos sedosos, Ishida ergueu o queixo dela gentilmente. As lágrimas tinham cessado, mas a alegria ainda não se achava naquele belo rosto.

– Se me deixar ficar do seu lado dessa forma, juro que... cuidarei bem de você...

Ela piscou os olhos, comovida com aquelas palavras e, assentiu só com a cabeça, pois o nó na garganta ainda a impedia de falar.

Ficaram se encarando uns instantes até que Ishida a afastou de si bem devagar.

– Que tal um copo d'água?

– ...seria bom... - ela conseguiu dizer enfim.

– Espere aqui um instante, eu já volto... - disse indicando o sofá onde pouco antes ele estivera.

Concordando, Orihime assentou-se, pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Um singelo sorriso brotou nos lábios de Uryuu, o que era pouco para demonstrar sua satisfação e contentamento. Mesmo imaginando que a amiga não estivesse totalmente apaixonada por ele, esperançoso, achou-se capaz de mudar aquela realidade.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na Loja Urahara...

– Chefe, é da _Soul Society_... - anunciou Jinta segurando o gancho de um antigo aparelho telefônico.

– Ah sim... avise que vou atender no monitor...

Uns instantes depois, o ex-_shinigami_ estava diante de um aparelho semelhante a um _notebook_.

"_Oe, Urahara! Há quanto tempo... como tem passado?"_

– Boa tarde, Ukitake-_taichou_. Estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

"_Primeiramente... quero saber como vai nosso casalzinho..."_

O loiro riu levemente.

– Ah, muito bem! Felizes da vida, dá gosto de ver... - relatou naquele tom cantado.

"_Que bom que conseguiram se entender..."_

– É... e para sorte deles só agora aqueles _hollow_s estranhos deram as caras...

"_Sem dúvidas a sorte está do lado deles, porque graças ao aparecimento desses hollows, nem precisamos inventar pretextos para manter a Kuchiki aí..."_

– É verdade... mas nem tudo é festa... houve um contratempo ontem, Abarai veio dar uma ajuda, mas me parece que já voltou, estou certo?

"_Está sim... foi por acaso que eu vi um dos oficiais do esquadrão doze prestes a adentrar um portal. Perguntei do que se tratava e quando soube que o destino era Karakura achei melhor avisá-lo... tinha prometido isso a ele... Seria bom que ele e Kurosaki se entendessem..."_

– Isso é só uma questão de tempo...

"_Espero que esteja certo... Outro infortúnio está sendo driblar o Byakuya..."_

– Por quê? Ele desconfia que estamos ajudando os dois?

"_Claro, e anda me pressionando..."_

– Entendo... mas estou certo que a inquietação dele é por Kuchiki-san estar aqui sem um motivo realmente sério, ele é rígido com esses assuntos de normas.

"_Ah com certeza, mas Byakuya é complicado, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantém distante, está sempre interferindo na vida dela."_

– Talvez Isshin-san pudesse dar uns conselhos a ele... - satirizou.

"_Ah, claro daí que tudo iria pro brejo duma vez... Muito bem, eu tenho uns assuntos a resolver... e preciso saber mais notícias do caso dos hollows e checar o relatório do Abarai. Continue as investigações por aí."_

– Sim, todas as medidas estão sendo tomadas...

"_Ah... e qualquer novidade sobre os dois, não deixe de me contar..." - _falou com uma expressão matreira.

– Esteja tranqüilo...

"_Muito bem, até breve."_

– Até...

Urahara fechou o aparelho e, em seguida, um gatinho preto pulou na mesa.

– Ukitake é tão caridoso... - comentou o gato.

– É sim... Rukia tem sorte de estar no esquadrão dele.

– ...e de você também adorar burlar as regras...

– Óh... Yoruichi-san que maldade a sua falar assim...

Ficaram quietos uns instantes.

– O caso deles é bem mais simples... não tem nada dar uma ajudinha... - justificou-se o ex-_shinigami_.

Os olhinhos dourados do gato se estreitaram, captando o que ficará implícito no comentário dele.

– Também quero checar esse relatório de perto... - desconversou e, depois de uns instantes, saltou da mesa.

– Imaginei que fosse mesmo querer... - retrucou o loiro com um certo pesar na voz.

– ...não sei quando volto... - disse e saiu depressa.

– Certo... - Urahara retrucou e ficou um tempo pensativo, então, veio até a varanda – ...quanto a nós... a história já é outra... - murmurou resignado.

Ultimamente, as idas freqüentes de Yoruichi à _Soul Society_ vinham deixando-o amuado. Seria tão bom poder passar mais tempo com ela. Mas como ele mesmo afirmara, entre eles a situação era bem mais complicada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na manhã seguinte, na casa da família Kurosaki...

Isshin se regozijava com o que via logo à frente, na cozinha. Escondido no corredor, ele espionava o mais lindo casalzinho de Karakura.

Entre risos, beijinhos e... amassos, Rukia e Ichigo, estavam empenhados e entretidos no preparo de um belo dum lanche para Yuzu e Karin, que há uma semana falavam sem parar de uma excursão que fariam com a escola naquele dia. Havia panelas, tigelas e utensílios por todo lado, além de um cheirinho delicioso preenchendo o ambiente.

– Elas vão adorar isso. - Ichigo comentou animado.

– Eu espero que sim!

– Claro que vão... mas estou impressionado, Rukia... não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem... pensei que só fosse servida lá no clã Kuchiki...

– Quando estou na casa do _ni-sama_ até que sim, mas quase nem ficou lá, além disso, fui adotada depois de grande... tive que aprender a me virar antes, e no meu esquadrão também é cada um por si...

– Entendi... - disse e limpou as mãos num pano – Vem cá... - falou e erguendo Rukia pelas axilas sentou-a sobre o balcão da pia.

Ela sorriu a ele, toda charmosa.

– Que é? - indagou irônica, fingindo não ter notado o olhar de lobo faminto dele.

– Tem farinha no seu rosto... - ele falou e delicadamente passou aquele mesmo pano na bochecha dela.

Encararam-se uns instantes, aproximaram os rostos e é claro, se beijaram, dessa vez mais demoradamente, despreocupados. Não, o fogão não estava mais ligado, é muito perigoso se distrair com panelas no fogo. Além disso, era bem cedo ainda, todos estavam dormindo, ou ao menos, eles assim pensavam, sem nem imaginar que estivessem sendo observados.

– A vida não pode ser melhor que isso... - Ichigo falou depois de um longo inspirar.

"_Olha só... e eu que pensava que aquele franzido na testa do meu filho fosse perpétuo."_ - pensou Isshin com um risinho bobo.

– Vai, me deixa montar as marmitas... - Rukia falou, empurrando o peito de Ichigo para trás.

– _Tá _bom...

"_Estão aproveitando mesmo... mas é uma pena, porque algo me diz que toda essa calmaria não demora a ter fim..."_

E Isshin estava certo, pois muito em breve, a bonança daria lugar a uma nova tempestade.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Inoue terminava de ajeitar suas preciosas presilhas nos cabelos. Diante do espelho, deu uma inspecionada na pele e lembrou-se de um perfume novo que tinha ganhado de presente de Tatsuki.

Cantarolando veio pegá-lo. Estava ansiosa por contar as novas a melhor amiga. Recordou-se então do quanto Uryuu tinha sido gentil em trazê-la em casa no dia anterior, inclusive ele lhe comprara um doce delicioso para que ela comesse depois do jantar.

– Cheguei a odiá-lo por ele achar que podia ser como o Kurosaki-kun pra mim... como fui boba... desde a primeira ida à _Soul Society_... ele tem sido atencioso comigo... - falou sozinha e ficou corada.

Já tinha pensado bastante na decisão, sentia-se mais confiante cada instante, mesmo não tendo visto Kurosaki ainda, sem conseguir imaginar como iria reagir diante dele nessa nova situação.

– Ah... assim vou me atrasar...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ishida tentava ficar calmo, mas a expectativa pela chegada de Inoue o inquietava. Para agravar a situação ele chegara mais cedo que de costume e Inoue parecia que iria se atrasar.

Kurosaki olhava a janela com uma expressão pensativa. Rukia já se acomodara e tinha um livro de exercícios aberto a frente.

Sado olhou os dois e depois o amigo _quincy_. Assim como Tatsuki, ele vinha acompanhando de longe as interações daquele quarteto. Aproximando-se de Ichigo, ele perguntou na típica discrição:

– Algum problema?

– Ainda não sei... só mais a noite iremos saber...

– Certo...

Nesse momento, Inoue chegou. A expressão contente dela foi uma agradável surpresa para Uryuu. Estava exuberante.

– Bom dia! - ela falou alto, com um braço erguido e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

– Como está linda hoje, _Himeee_!! - Chizuru gritou e corria desembestada para agarrar a colega, mas discretíssimo Ishida botou um pé na frente dela, sem piedade, provocando uma queda catastrófica.

– Quem foi?! - berrou a assanhada, mas ninguém tinha percebido o ágil Uryuu.

– Seja mais atenciosa, Chizuru-chan... - Inoue falou e coçando a cabeça, deu uma risadinha sem graça diante da estatelada a seus pés.

– Bom dia, Inoue. - Rukia cumprimentou amável, alheia a algazarra.

– Bom dia, Kuchiki-san! - retrucou contente e voltou-se ao amigo _shinigami_ – Kurosaki-kun... - o coração deu um sobressalto quando ele virou-se a ela – ... bom dia... - falou, menos empolgada.

– Oe, Inoue... - Ichigo respondeu e logo voltou a olhar o pátio.

Ela ainda encarava o ruivo, quando Ishida se aproximou para cumprimentá-la.

– Bom dia, Inoue-san... - ele falou, ganhando a atenção dela, que lhe sorriu meiga antes de responder.

– Bom dia, Ishida-kun... tudo bem?

– Melhor agora...

Sorriram um ao outro, mas não conversaram mais que isso porque a professora chegou à sala.

Uryuu e Orihime decidiram que continuariam agindo como se fossem apenas amigos, até que o sentimento que compartilhavam criasse raízes mais profundas. Assim, naquele momento, até os amigos mais chegados não notaram nada diferente entre eles.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na hora do intervalo, Inoue e Tatsuki estavam sozinhas no terraço.

– ...então aconteceu... foi meu primeiro beijo, Tatsuki-chan!

– Como é que é?! - vociferou Arisawa com os olhos arregalados. – Mas com ele?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça que sim, sorrindo.

– E desde quando você gosta dele, Orihime? - indagou com estranheza.

– ...ah... não sei ao certo... não foi como com o Kurosaki-kun, mas o Ishida-kun tem sido muito atencioso comigo e demonstrou gostar de mim...

– E isto basta?

– Por mim sim e ele aceitou isso também. Ainda é tudo muito recente... não é bem um namoro, ele quer que eu pense bem nas coisas.

– Mas então por que ele já foi logo te beijando!? - revidou meio zangada.

– Ah por que... - ela ficou muito vermelha – Tatsuki-chan... eu não sei porque... mas não precisa ficar tão brava assim... ele... ele não passou disso...

– Disso eu sei! - berrou, mas logo se conteve e diante do rosto corado da outra acabou rindo levemente. – _Tá _certo... se é isso que você quer, tudo bem... - falou mais amena.

– É... eu pensei muito... e no fim cheguei a conclusão que não vale a pena viver de uma ilusão se posso experimentar algo verdadeiro...

O comentário impressionou Arisawa, que nem rebateu de imediato. Inoue continuou:

– Eu entendi isso quando ele me abraçou... me senti tão reconfortada e... especial... Ele diz gostar de mim e eu sei bem o que é gostar de alguém...

Tatsuki assentiu com os olhos.

– Até seu semblante está diferente - comentou ela – Se é assim, muito bem, estarei torcendo por vocês então...

– Obrigada, Tatsuki-chan.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela noite, na loja Urahara...

– Agradeço por terem vindo. - Kisuke falou – Finalmente, temos um parecer sobre esses estranhos _hollows_.

A ansiedade ficou nítida nas expressões de cada um dos jovens.

– É certo que eles não foram modificados pelo _Houyoku _como os _Arrancar._ Trata-se de _hollows _que se aperfeiçoaram para não serem dizimados pelos _Arrancar_, ou seja, sofreram uma espécie de mutação. Daí a _reiatsu_ diferente e os ataques perigosos.

– Um tipo de defesa dos _hollows_ contra os próprios _hollows_? - retrucou Uryuu.

– Exatamente.

– E o que tem demais nisso? - Ichigo indagou ao _quincy_.

– Ora... se até você e Kuchiki-san foram feridos por esses _hollows_... significa que o ataque deles também e letal aos _Arrancar_...

– Bem observado, Ishida-kun... - retomou Urahara – Por enquanto, apenas _hollows_ abaixo da classe _Menos _apareceram e não sabemos se os mais fortes também desenvolverão essa mutação. O que seria, sem dúvida, um problema também para nosso inimigo Aizen.

– Como é? O aparecimento desses _hollows_ é bom pra nós? - indagou Ichigo meio confuso.

– De certa forma... contudo, é mais sensato exterminá-los e impedir que mais uma facção inimiga cresça e se desenvolva.

Sado ficou ligeiramente incomodado com o comentário. No último confronto, ele descobrira que a fonte de seu poder era de origem _hollow,_ ainda que não estivesse muito claro como aquilo era possível_._ Sendo que seu poder despertara em função do poder de Ichigo, e tendo este um lado _hollow_, eles imaginavam que devia ter algo a ver.

– Mas como vamos fazer isso? - Rukia indagou ao ex-_shinigami_.

– O ataque desses _hollows_ consiste na liberação de um microorganismo semelhante a um vírus. A equipe de desenvolvimento está trabalhando na criação de uma vacina. Cabe a vocês apenas darem cabo daqueles que aparecerem por aqui...

– Entendo... - emendou a _shinigami_ nobre.

– ...pode ser que um ataque massivo seja ordenado, mas acho difícil conseguirmos invadir novamente o _Hueco Mundo_ sem que Aizen perceba.

– Mas... Aizen não poderia recrutar esses _hollows_? - Inoue falou, meio tímida.

– Como esses _hollows_ são conscientes e não formam bandos, é improvável que eles queiram se unir a Aizen.

– Então... só nos resta exterminá-los e seguir as ordens da _Soul Society..._ - Ichigou falou.

– Exato. Estejam atentos e caso sejam feridos, venham para cá imediatamente.

Os jovens assentiram e, logo mais, deixaram a loja.

Na caminhada de volta, Ichigo percebeu algo estranho com Sado, mas não achou brecha para conversarem.

Inoue disse que tomaria uma rota diferente e faria companhia a Ishida. Tanto Rukia como Ichigo imaginaram apenas que ela quis evitar seguir com eles dois e não se atentaram ao fato da moça preferir estar a sós com o _quincy_.

Assim, eles cinco se dividiram em três caminhos. Sado solitário, Rukia e Ichigo, juntos de mãos dadas, Orihime e Uryuu lado a lado. Todos relativamente tranqüilos, sem imaginarem que no alto céu, um vulto imenso estava à espreita.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Urahara e Ukitake? Então eram eles! E aí, quem acertou?_

_Eu sei, eu sei... demorou...  
__Mais uma vez peço desculpas...  
__Ah... não chegaram muitos comentários do **Fanfiction** mas em compensação no **Anime Spirit** o capítulo anterior bateu o recorde de comentários por capítulo.  
__Por favor, continuem comentando!  
__A todos que vêm acompanhando meu muito obrigada!  
__Até o próximo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Nota: Este capítulo contém _spoilers_ , fica o aviso.**

**Capítulo 12**

O fraco é devorado, essa é a lei no _Hueco Mundo_.

Ele jamais imaginara chegar a ser um _Adjuchas_. Por isso ficou tão orgulhoso de seu tamanho colossal e força quando conseguiu, certo de que poderia desfrutar de uma relativa tranqüilidade a partir de então, mas logo descobriu que estava enganado e sua "paz" não durou quase.

Já perdera a noção de quanto tempo estava sendo perseguido por aquele ser que os outros classificavam como _Arrankar_. Tudo que sabia a respeito era tratar-se de _hollows_ que tinham sido modificados pelo poder de um _shinigami_ chamado Aizen Sousuke, que por qualquer razão, há anos, se apossara de _Las Noches _e, ao lado de seus comparsas, vinha tornando o _Hueco Mundo _um lugar ainda mais detestável. Fosse como fosse, não dava a mínima para nada naquilo, apenas não queria ser devorado!

Se confronto direto era derrota certa, sendo o nível do adversário muito maior, o que poderia fazer? Não tinha a menor idéia, contudo, uma certa vantagem surgiu quando, depois de ter trocado alguns golpes com o _Arrankar_, algo inesperado aconteceu com sua couraça e, a cada ataque recebido, parecia que ela tornava-se mais endurecida, mas mesmo assim, estava a um triz de ser alcançado.

Exaurido, chegou a achar que era o fim, mas a gana de continuar existindo o impeliu a fugir e, contrariando até a própria expectativa, deixou o perseguidor para trás abrindo enorme distância entre eles. Foi então que a sorte ainda lhe sorriu, pois, uma fenda dimensional aberta em algum ponto perto dali, fez chegar até ele uma _reiatsu _incrivelmente poderosa.

Estranhou que aquilo viesse do mundo real, mas pensou que se devorasse o ser detentor daquela energia, tornaria-se forte o bastante para liquidar o maldito _Arrankar_. Rumou em direção à fenda. Lá, alguns _hollows_ de casta inferior estavam prestes a invadir o outro mundo.

Num instante, devorou a todos, pois eram minúsculos se comparado a ele. Depois, alargou a fenda para que pudesse passar, tomando o cuidado de reduzir sua _reiatsu _a um nível incrivelmente mais baixo. Não era fácil controlar aquilo, mas precisava despistar qualquer _shinigami_ que estivesse pronto a interceptá-lo.

E foi o suficiente... De fato, aquele era seu dia de sorte!

Deslizando pelo céu noturno, sorrindo sadicamente, ele chegou a se surpreender quando notou que não havia ali apenas uma pessoa cuja _reiatsu_ era elevada, mas várias. Seguiu então, guiado pela mais forte delas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo sentia-se caminhando nas nuvens sempre que ficavam só ele e Rukia. Por isso, vinha andando tão devagar, desejoso que o caminho não terminasse nunca. Em casa, tinha que agüentar a chateação do pai, além das tantas obrigações. Na escola era a mesma coisa e nas reuniões dos assuntos ligados à _Soul Society_ também. Só naqueles curtos trajetos de um lugar ao outro, ele tinha Rukia só para si, sem precisar temer que alguém quebrasse o clima romântico entre eles.

Tudo bem que às vezes um _hollow _idiota aparecia, mas isso já não era um grande contra-tempo agora que tinha se tornado bem mais forte, e mesmo os tais mutantes já não o preocupavam tanto depois daquela última reunião. Deixando os monstrengos de lado, voltou a pensar em Rukia.

Apertou forte a mão dela contra a sua e, de repente, umas cenas malucas foram se formando em sua mente. Então, ele se viu seqüestrando a princesinha Kuchiki e fugindo com ela para muito, muito longe, para aquele país enorme lá do outro lado do mundo, na América Latina, o qual ele não conseguia pronunciar o nome direito, porque tinha um "B" junto com um "R" logo no começo e um "L" sozinho no final!

– ...está querendo quebrar meus dedos? - Rukia falou estourando o devaneio dele, fazendo-o espichar feito um gato.

– _Gomenasai_... - ele falou baixinho depois de uns instantes, todo sem graça e afrouxou o aperto até quase soltar a mão dela.

Rukia ergueu o rosto e notou que ele tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

– ...o que foi? No que estava pensando? - indagou incisiva, parando de andar inclusive.

– Er... nada... - disse e puxando-a retomou a caminhada – ...a gente não podia tomar um _milk shake_? - sugeriu para mudar o assunto.

– Seu relógio _tá _quebrado?! - devolveu irônica – Devíamos estar na cama há horas...

O jovem tentou não maliciar, de verdade, mas não conseguiu resistir.

– Na cama? Juntos? - retrucou ele.

Foi a vez da nobre se espichar toda.

– Seu... _hentai _duma figa! - esbravejou cravando as unhas na mão dele e com uma áurea sinistra rodeando o corpinho magricelo – ...eu te ensino a me respeitar!!

– ...Nee-chan... calma... - Ichigo choramingou, tremendo, vendo ela girar o punho preparando um gancho de esquerda que por certo o deixaria banguelo, mas, do nada, Rukia parou.

Ele chegou inspirar de alívio, mas logo compreendeu que a razão daquilo não tinha nada a ver com mercê da parte dela.

Os dois se entreolharam, sentindo a _reiatsu_ de um _hollow_. Então, se endireitaram e viraram para trás. Lá estava o monstro.

– Que?! - Ichigo exclamou estupefato com o que viu. Ele era gigantesco!

– Mas que raios é isso?! - Rukia falou de olhos arregalados.

Não era um _Gillian _e para um _Adjuchas_ parecia grande demais. Tinha o corpo revestido por uma couraça e seu tamanho cobria toda a extensão da larga avenida, contando a calçada de ambos os lados.

Num lampejo, Rukia pensou que os danos à cidade e o número de feridos seriam enormes caso o movimento naquela rua fosse o costumeiro, mas, providencialmente, justo naquele quarteirão, o trânsito tinha sido desviado em função de obras. Além disso, o mau tempo também afugentou os cidadãos, pois ainda há pouco chovia forte.

O casal ficou uns instantes só fitando o gigante, mas logo saíram do estado de torpor, quando aquele lançou-lhes um riso de escárnio, demonstrando estar ciente de que os dois não eram pessoas comuns.

– A _reiatsu_ deste também é estranha... - Ichigo comentou sem tirar os olhos do _hollow_.

– Eu percebi... - ela retrucou.

– O que fazemos?

– Devemos acabar com ele. A _Soul Society_ já tem os dados que precisava. Vamos! - chamou naquele tom típico e engoliu a _gikongan_ em seguida.

Ao assumir a _gigai_ de Rukia, Chappy ficou tão acuada com o tamanho do _hollow_ que tratou de se esconder o mais rápido que pôde, sem nem fazer caso do corpo de Ichigo.

Mais lento, o jovem Kurosaki buscava ainda o distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto, mas então aconteceu do _hollow_ soltar um urro tão estridente que ele deixou o objeto cair.

– Merda! - Ichigo praguejou.

Vendo o inimigo se aproximando, Rukia tomou à frente dele, obviamente para protegê-lo, o que sem dúvida, o deixou ainda mais mal humorado.

– Rápido! - ela gritou.

– Já vou... - disse ele, vendo que o distintivo quase se perdera num bueiro e, no que ele se abaixou para alcançá-lo, sentiu um veloz deslocamento de ar próximo ao rosto.

Ergueu a cabeça na mesma hora e, no instante seguinte, seus olhos estáticos viram Rukia ser atingida em cheio por algo tão forte que fez seu corpo espiritual voar baixo, e logo ser bruscamente detido contra um poste de ferro.

– RUKIAAA!!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Inoue sorriu discreta quando Ishida pegou em sua mão. Ela ainda ficava meio envergonhada com aquilo, mas, naquele momento, até gostou.

– Noite agradável né, Inoue-san? - Uryuu indagou na típica calma e gentileza.

– Já não precisa me chamar assim... - advertiu, mas num tom bem meigo.

– Ah... me desculpe, é o costume... - retrucou meio corado.

– É... está sim... - respondeu ela, achando engraçado ele ter ficado sem jeito – ...eu gosto desse cheirinho que fica depois da chuva...

Cativado pela candura da moça, ele sorriu consigo, feliz por estarem juntos.

– Ah é, Ishida-kun... digo, Uryuu, você não achou que o Urahara-san estava meio esquisito hoje?

– Esquisito?

– É... ele me pareceu meio triste...

O _quincy_ ia retrucar, mas emudeceu ao sentir uma forte _reiatsu_.

– Um _hollow_?! - Inoue indagou diante da expressão séria dele, uns instantes depois.

– É o que parece... e vem de lá... - ele apontou a direção.

– Foi por onde Kuchiki-san e Kurosaki-kun foram... - retrucou ela.

– É mesmo...

– Não seria bom ir ver se está tudo bem? Não parece ser um _hollow_ comum... - disse visivelmente preocupada.

Atencioso, Uryuu ficou na dúvida se toda aquela preocupação dela não era sobretudo por causa de Kurosaki, mas, afastando este pensamento da mente, ele falou:

– Vamos ver o que é.

Inoue assentiu com um gesto e, em seguida, os dois saíram correndo lado a lado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Com a _Soul Society_ mais centrada nos _Arrankar_, o aparecimento de um _hollow_ comum numa área repleta de fortes aliados, talvez passasse despercebido. Por isso, Kurosaki Isshin decidiu checar de perto o que acontecia.

Era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Foi isso que ele pensou quando deixou sua clínica, instruindo Karin e Yuzu, a não saírem de dentro de casa.

Perspicaz como sempre, Karin imaginou que devia ser algo relacionado com os _hollows_, por isso, acatou a recomendação sem criar caso ou fazer perguntas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O perigo diante de si pareceu perder a seriedade e, feito um zumbi, ele correu até o corpo caído.

– Rukia!! Rukia! - berrou, sustentando-a num braço.

--_Não precisa chorar, moleque idiota, em dois tempos vai se juntar a ela._-- provocou o _hollow_, com a voz abafada pela máscara e avançou na direção dos dois.

Num instante, a mão gigantesca do monstro gerou uma sombra tão grande que escureceu tudo ao redor de Ichigo. Ele não conseguia reagir ou pensar... tudo que fez foi apertar o corpo da namorada contra si, esperando que o nada os esmagasse...

– ICHIGO!! - alguém gritou e uma rajada de energia foi disparada por esta pessoa.

Apesar de potente, o ataque sequer arranhou o _hollow_, mas foi o bastante para que ele detivesse a mão suspensa no ar, a milímetros da cabeça do adolescente. Irritado, o gigante virou-se ao ator do ataque, defrontando-se com o rapaz alto e de pele bronzeada.

– Chado?! – Ichigo murmurou.

-–_Que tipo de ser é você?!_ _Um hollow num corpo de humano!?_-- indagou o monstro, confuso.

Antes que Yasutora retrucasse, Ishida e Inoue chegaram ao local.

– Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun! - Inoue gritou e logo ficou aterrorizada diante da cena de Rukia vomitando sangue. – Não pode ser! - exclamou e depois tampou os lábios com as mãos.

Apesar do susto, Ishida sacou seu arco sem perder tempo e disparou com tudo, pronto a colocar fim à confusão, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu que suas flechas não causavam dando algum ao _hollow_.

– Mas como?! - balbuciou incrédulo.

Rukia tossiu e ergueu o rosto ao namorado.

– ...lute... - ela murmurou com extrema dificuldade.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, saindo da letargia na qual tinha entrado. Pensou que se Inoue estava ali, ela poderia curar Rukia completamente, assim, recobrou o espírito de luta. Largou então o corpo da namorada no chão, com todo cuidado, e ergueu-se de súbito. Soltou um brado de raiva e correu para pegar o distintivo.

Indiferente, o _hollow_ continuava encarando Sado, intrigado, até que começou a se mover devagar na direção dele.

Aproveitando a brecha, Ichigo assumiu a forma _shinigami_ e já surgiu com sua _bankai_ materializada na mão! Moveu os dedos à frente do rosto, fazendo surgir sua máscara de _hollow _e depois concentrou sua força para um ataque.

Ao sentir a _reiatsu_ dele o _hollow _ficou ainda mais perplexo e, na mesma hora, voltou a cabeça imensa para o outro lado.

--_Um hollow com vestes de shinigami?! Mas que raios de lugar é esse?!_-- indagou perturbado com todos aqueles seres estranhos.

–-_Não precisa se inquietar... em dois tempos não precisará mais saber... Getsuga Tenshou!_--

A meia lua rubro-negra, tão imensa quanto o _hollow_, saiu destroçando o asfalto, enquanto, o titã permaneceu parado, como quem espera a morte, até que o impressionante ataque o atingiu.

Um borrão escuro preencheu o espaço onde o monstro estava e quando se dissipou, alguns instantes depois, cinco pares de olhos arregalados viram que...

...absolutamente nada aconteceu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na _Soul Society_, no quartel do décimo segundo esquadrão...

– _Taichou_... temos um padrão estranho em Karakura... - Akon falou atento ao monitor a sua frente.

– _Espada_? - Kurotsuchi retrucou desanimado.

– Não... os sensores não conseguem identificar...

– Como é? O que significa isso?! - disse e se revirou no assento.

– É tão forte quanto um _Arrankar_, mas não há dúvidas que é um _hollow_.

– Um mutante! - deduziu certeiro – Rápido, mande uma mensagem antes que o pirralho substituto o destrua!

O oficial tentou contatar Rukia.

– Não há resposta. - disse depois de uns instantes.

– Bando de inúteis! - vociferou – Se eu perder este espécime, mato todos vocês!

O pânico foi geral, pois eles sabiam que era sério, mas o que poderiam fazer?

– Bah.. eu vou - Mayuri falou – ...abram um portal agora!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Isshin ficou escondido numa viela próximo ao local onde o confronto com o _hollow_ acontecia. Não tinha intenção de interferir, mas depois de ver os ataques de Uryuu e Ichigo falharem, pensou que não poderia ficar de braços cruzados.

– ...este aí consegue ser maior ainda que o _Grand Fishier_... - comentou acerca do hollow – ...mas para o _Getsuga Tenshou_ não funcionar, significa que aquela couraça é tão resistente quanto a pele dos _Arrankar_... se é assim, o melhor é usar _kidou_... - ponderou ele consigo.

Então, estendendo as duas mãos à frente do corpo, começou a recitar um encantamento num tom bem baixo:

– "_Grande rei, ele que é coroado, veste uma máscara de carne e sangue e possui dez mil asas, crave uma lótus gêmea em uma parede de pálidas chamas azuis, e espere as labaredas alcançarem os paraísos distantes." - _fazendo uma breve pausa, finalizou no mesmo tom:

– _Hadou n.º 63: Souren Soukatsui_.

Atingido pelas costas pela bola de fogo, o titã tombou muitíssimo ferido, mas não estava vencido!

– Não é que o bichinho é forte... - disse um tanto surpreso por seu truque não ter incinerado o _hollow_, mas claro que depois daquilo qualquer um dos jovens poderia finalizar o serviço.

Assim, caminhando feito um _cowboy_, ele veio até os adolescentes, os quais olhavam em sua direção, visivelmente chocados e boquiabertos.

– O que está esperando pra acabar com ele, Ichigo!? - Isshin indagou ao filho num tom matreiro.

O choque do rapaz foi tremendo, mas o instinto o fez obedecer, Era mais importante liquidar o _hollow_ do que saber que raios seu pai fazia ali.

--_Getsuga Tens_-... - ele gritava quando um portal _Seikaimon_ apareceu bem a sua frente.

– _Bankai_! - Kurotsuchi Mayuri bradou imediatamente assim que saiu pelo portal.

Convencido de que a situação não tinha como ficar mais estranha, o jovem Kurosaki quase teve um surto ao ver uma centopéia gigante aparecer próxima ao portal que se fechava.

– Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou! Capture aquele _hollow_! - Mayuri ordenou.

Urahara Kisuke chegou ao local no instante em que a bizarra bankai de Mayuri se materializava, mas ficou meio escondido.

– Ora, ora... o que temos aqui... - falou consigo acerca do atual capitão da sua antiga equipe – ...esse aí vai longe pra conseguir material de estudo...

Enquanto sua _bankai_ resolvia o problema (mas isso só porque ele já tinha estudado um bocado a mutação dos novos inimigos), Kurotsuchi não fez caso de Isshin, talvez nem soubesse quem ele era, mas captou de imediato a _reiatsu_ de Urahara e foi até onde este estava.

– Chegou tarde, Kisuke... - provocou naquele tom irritantemente cínico.

– Ah, fique a vontade Kurotsuchi-_taichou_... - Urahara retrucou polido como era típico dele.

– Não adianta me bajular, não vou compartilhar informação alguma com você!

A vontade do loiro foi rir, mas sensato que era, tirou o chapéu em sinal de humildade e retrucou:

– Não se incomode comigo... eu só vim porque não imaginei que a _Soul Society_ mandaria alguém de tão alto posto para dar cabo de um _hollow_ apenas...

– Pouco me importa o que imaginou ou deixou de imaginar, já tenho o que vim buscar...

Depois disso, Mayuri reabriu o portal e, sem mais delongas, se foi.

– Convencido... - Urahara chegou a dizer entre os dentes.

Uns bons minutos se passaram até que tudo se acertasse.

Urahara convenceu Sado, Ishida e Inoue a seguirem cada qual para suas respectivas casas. Rukia no entanto, teria que voltar à loja com ele, pois, mesmo que já estivesse curada, graças a Inoue, precisaria ser examinada por alguém do quarto esquadrão.

Isshin insistiu um tanto enfático que Ichigo voltasse com ele, mas não houve quem o convencesse a deixar a namorada e diante de sua expressão desolada, Isshin aquiesceu, permitindo que ele fosse junto com Rukia e Urahara.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um tanto mais tarde na loja...

Rukia dormia, mas Ichigo não conseguia desligar, tendo a mente tomada por temores, além da raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Por essa razão ele não se exaltou com o fato de estarem apenas ele e Rukia naquele quarto que Tessai tinha preparado para eles.

A realidade de ter sido pego de surpresa por meros _hollow_s, pela terceira vez, o atormentava.

Se _hollow_s normais causavam tamanho estrago, qual não devia ser o poder de Aizen Sousuke para ousar dominá-los? Como poderia vencer tais inimigos? Por que parecia sempre tão despreparado? Achava que o nível de seus adversários estivesse estagnado e que sua _bankai_ e máscara fossem imbatíveis, mas agora percebia que não.

Inconformado, virou de bruços e socou o chão de madeira. Rukia acordou por conta disso.

– O que foi? - ela indagou virando o rosto para ele.

Ichigo não deu resposta e apoiou a testa nos braços cruzados para esconder o rosto dela.

Suspirando, Rukia se ergueu e pousou uma mão no ombro dele.

– Não comece a se culpar... - ela falou num tom autoritário, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ameno também.

Ele virou a cabeça par ao lado oposto ao que ela estava e indagou num murmúrio:

–...onde isso vai parar?

Rukia não soube o que responder, sentia a aflição dele, mas já não era como antes quando um sermão bastava para reanimá-lo. Então, num impulso irresistível ela o abraçou.

Ichigo piscou desconcertado, ao sentir as mãos delicadas por sobre seus ombros e o colo dela em suas costas.

– ...seja onde for, vou estar lá com você... - ela falou baixinho, junto a orelha dele.

Claro que aquela proximidade fez o sangue dele ferver, mas a idéia de que ele não era forte o bastante para protegê-la roubou o calor que se espalhara por seu corpo num instante.

Sem imaginar, Rukia ficou lá, afagando os cabelos dele, até cair no sono poucos minutos depois.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na manhã seguinte, muito cedo, na _Soul Society_...

Kuchiki Byakuya adentrou o quartel do décimo terceiro esquadrão em razão de um chamado do capitão Ukitake.

– Prestativo como sempre, Kuchiki-_taichou_. - comentou depois de um bocejo.

– Tenho muitos afazeres para hoje... diga-me logo o que quer...

– Ôh vamos com calma... - pediu acuado – ...muito bem... ontem, um _hollow _invadiu Karakura... Rukia e o _shinigami _substituto tiveram problemas para liquidá-lo...

– Um simples _hollow_? - retrucou descrente, já demonstrando alguma zanga na voz.

– Um _hollow_ sim, mas que de simples não tinha nada, era um _Adjuchas_... como temíamos _os_ outros _Menos_ também estão sofrendo mutações...

Kuchiki manteve a expressão impassível enquanto ouvia o outro capitão, prestava atenção, mas a idéia de que Rukia não tinha dado cabo de um "simples _hollow_" o deixou realmente bravo.

– ...no fim Kurotsuchi capturou o _hollow_... a uma hora dessa, o tal deve estar fatiado em centenas de pedaços...

– Kurotsuchi-_taichou _foi ao mundo real por causa de um _hollow_? - indagou no mesmo tom de incredulidade.

– _Are, are_... Byakuya... não está ouvindo... a situação não é tão simples quanto parece.

Indignado com a chamada do outro, o jovem nobre deu vazão à zanga que já o rondava com relação a Ukitake.

– O que está bem patente aqui é a incompetência de sua oficial e a falta de seriedade de seu capitão. - retrucou incisivo tal qual suas lâminas de sakura.

Ukitake suspirou. Kuchiki Byakuya mal humorado e a par de que sua superprotegida irmã enfrentava problemas, era, definitivamente, a última pessoa no mundo que ele iria querer encarar logo pela manhã.

– ...Byakuya a situação é realmente séria... a ida de Kuchiki-san pra lá pode ter sido casual a princípio, mas agora é necessária... - justificou-se com seriedade e raios era verdade!

– Muito bem... se houver algo realmente relevante que eu precise saber, envie-me um relatório. - disse na típica ousadia. Depois, deu as costas ao mais velho e foi saindo.

– Espere! Aonde você vai?

– Ao mundo real. - retrucou sem se voltar, deixando para trás um Juushirou bem alarmado.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

**Vocabulário**:  
**Souren Soukatsui**: Fogo azul das flores gêmeas

_Pessoas, foi só comentar aqui sobre o Anime Spirit e a maior pane de todos os tempos aconteceu lá!  
Resultado: o capítulo mais comentado perdeu todos os comentários!  
__Que tragédia...  
__Então, mais do que nunca: comentem, por favor!_

_Como sempre agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando!  
__Um ÓTIMO ANO NOVO gente!_

_Ah... o próximo capítulo vai ser bem dramático!  
__...ainda que a fic esteja me saindo mais comédia que drama.  
__Devo mudar aquela sinopse?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 13**

Deitada de lado, Rukia pensava na situação enfrentada com a nova variante dos _hollows_, quando sentiu um esbarrar do braço de Ichigo em seu ombro. Estava de costas para ele. Achegou-se mais ao corpo do rapaz, escorando-se nele.

O quarto já estava claro, mas ainda devia ser muito cedo para a aula. Talvez, Ichigo nem estivesse com disposição para ir para a escola naquele dia e o mesmo valia para ela.

Apreensiva, Rukia virou o corpo ao namorado. Pelo respirar, julgou que ele estivesse acordado, apesar dos olhos fechados. O que estaria pensando?

Parecia tão tranquilo, entre o mundo dos sonhos e a realidade, com uma expressão calma. Mas ela soube que não demoraria nada para aquele semblante de preocupação voltar a nublar a face dele.

Acariciou-o no rosto, arrancando-lhe um suspiro dengoso e encostou os lábios nos dele. Ao se afastar, ouviu ele murmurar um "eu te amo" que a deixou arrepiada.

Abraçou-se a ele e, movida por um desejo desenfreado, beijou-o nos lábios com força.

Ichigo deslizou as mãos carinhosamente pelas costas de Rukia, correspondendo ao beijo repentino com a mesma avidez. Totalmente enlevado e um tanto surpreso por ela praticamente o tirar do sono com aquele gesto. Mas logo sentiu que não havia apenas paixão naquele beijo. Era urgente demais, quase desesperado.

Seu sangue fervia, o corpo inteiro tremia. O ar até chegava a faltar. Não conseguiria se conter se continuasse sendo provocado daquele jeito. Foi então que Rukia descolou os lábios dos seus por um instante e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Respiraram juntos e logo se unirão de novo num outro beijo ainda mais demorado. Depois disso, Rukia deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Ichigo, que, levemente ofegante, abraçou-lhe o corpo pequeno, notando o quanto as batidas do coração dela estavam mais aceleradas que as suas.

– Me deixa te ajudar! - ela falou de repente, causando estranheza nele.

– Com o quê? - retrucou, confuso.

– Você entendeu.

– Não, não entendi.

– Sei que vai treinar para ficar mais forte, mas não quero que faça isso por sua própria conta... como naquela vez com os _Vaizards_...

– Ah... - ele ponderou uns instantes antes de responder. – Mas é preciso, já que os inimigos não param de avançar... tenho que ficar mais forte também.

Rukia levantou o rosto a ele com um olhar angustiado.

– E por que não podemos fazer isso juntos?

O adolescente bufou e virou o rosto para o lado, sem dar resposta.

– Por que você sempre quer fazer tudo sozinho?! - insistiu ela.

– Não é nada disso. Eu apenas... quero te proteger.

– E eu também!

– Não. Você tem que ser protegida. Não porque seja fraca, mas porque é assim que tem que ser.

– _Bakamono_... - ela murmurou meio chorosa.

Querendo cortar o assunto, Ichigo fez Rukia escorregar rente a seu corpo, e depois se inclinou sobre ela.

Encararam-se, enxergando a própria apreensão um nos olhos do outro.

Ichigo aproximou-se então buscando os lábios dela outra vez. Rukia relaxou o corpo, solícita e, no exato instante em que suas bocas se encontrariam, ambos ouviram uma voz autoritária a perguntar:

– Desde quando um membro da família Kuchiki age com tamanha insensatez?

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Urahara abriu aquele aparelho semelhante a um _notebook_, defrontando-se com a imagem do capitão Ukitake.

"_Urahara, bom dia."_

– Bom dia, Ukitake-taichou.

"_Desculpe chamá-lo tão cedo."_

– Ora, não se preocupe comigo.

"_Temos problemas... Byakuya está indo até aí atrás de Rukia."_

– É... eu soube. E se minha percepção não estiver me traindo, ele já chegou.

"_Já?!"_ - Ukitake exclamou, lívido. "_Ele deve ter usado um portal privativo." _- deduziu certeiro_._

– É provável.

"_Então não há tempo a perder, você precisa avisar os dois!"_ - disse alarmado.

– Eu até poderia, mas há essa hora, ele já os encontrou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ele não saberia definir ao certo o que sentiu diante daquela cena, mas se recordou de ter experimentado algo semelhante na primeira vez em que se deparou com o jovem Kurosaki Ichigo, na ocasião de sua vinda ao mundo real, precisamente atrás da irmã, no momento em que ela insistiu aproximar-se do corpo inerte dele, vítima de seu golpe.

Chegara ao mundo real há poucos minutos, e a surpresa daquele flagrante o fez estancar no lugar, atônito. Não imaginava que aqueles dois estivessem em tal nível de intimidade.

Já estava ciente do fato deles se amarem, contudo, não cogitara que Rukia intentasse estar com ele daquele modo tão cedo. Em seu entender, manteriam a amizade até que o moço alcançasse a maturidade e, dali uns quinze ou vinte anos, formalizariam o relacionamento. Mas não, Rukia portava-se como uma adolescente irresponsável e não como a _shinigami_ disciplinada que sempre fora, ou seja, como uma Kuchiki.

Kurosaki até podia ter poderes de _shinigami _mas a vida dele estava no mundo real, da mesma forma que a dela estava na _Soul Society_ e com o clã. O convívio que pudessem ter naquele estágio era esporádico. Como manter um relacionamento afetivo naquelas circunstâncias?

Não era uma questão de classes sociais como fora com ele e Hisana, aqueles dois ainda pertenciam a mundos diferentes literalmente. Ou Rukia estaria disposta abandonar seu posto e passar a viver no mundo real, decaindo de nível? Depois de tanto esforço faria algo assim? Ele definitivamente não podia acreditar.

Então aquela paixonite inconveniente era a principal razão da presença dela ali e não a nova espécie de _hollows?_ Viam-se diante de uma suposta ameaça e aqueles dois só pensavam neles próprios.

Ficou desgostoso e a medida que as carícias deles tornavam-se mais intensas, a vontade de repreendê-los começou a sufocá-lo. Chegou a dar um passo naquela direção, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz de Rukia.

"_Me deixa te ajudar"._

Permaneceu parado, estava próximo aos dois, mas só alguém de exímia habilidade seria capaz de perceber sua _reiatsu._ Por isso, esperou e, muito atento, acompanhou toda a discussão.

"_Bakamono"._ - foi a última coisa que ouviu a irmã dizer.

Uma ponta de arrependimento chegou a alfinetá-lo depois de ter escutado a conversa deles. Afinal, não eram tão irresponsáveis como tinha pensado.

Suspirou fundo, buscando abrandar a revolta, mas logo concluiu que não podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo, voltar por onde tinha vindo e fazer de conta que estava tudo bem.

Não estava!

Ao perceber que eles voltariam a se beijar, decidiu revelar sua presença. Apenas hesitou uns instantes pensando em como abordá-los.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A voz de Byakuya fez Ichigo e Rukia enregelarem-se como se tivessem despencado no Pólo Norte.

Afastaram-se com rapidez, endireitaram a postura, ficando sentados sobre os joelhos, e curvaram as cabeças, desconcertados. O susto e a vergonha impedindo que qualquer um falasse.

– Hein? Desde quando, Rukia? - Kuchiki insistiu com o olhar fixo na cabeça baixa da irmã.

Ichigo ergueu momentaneamente o rosto só para ter certeza de que o irmão de Rukia não parecia fazer caso dele.

– Oe... Bya-

– Cale-se, Kurosaki Ichigo! - cortou-o de pronto.

Rukia se retraiu com o tom severo do irmão. Condoeu-se por ele falar daquele modo com o Ichigo e por isso tentou desviar aquela ira toda para si própria.

– _Ni-sama_... - chamou num tom firme, ganhando a atenção dele –...minhas sinceras e humildes desculpas. Sei que elas não bastam para aplacar meus atos insensatos, mas rogo que, pela vossa clemência, deixe Ichigo fora disso. Ele não tem culpa alguma.

Indignado, Ichigo não deixou por menos.

– Não começa com isso, Rukia! - ele vociferou.

­Ainda sem levantar o rosto, ela estendeu uma mão espalmada a ele, pedindo com esse gesto que ele não dissesse nada.

Apesar da raiva Ichigo se conteve por causa dela.

– Um pedido de desculpas é tudo que tem a me dizer? - Byakuya indagou, muito sério.

A jovem ergueu o rosto na mesma hora e o encarou com uma expressão perdida.

– Bem... eu...

– Rukia... a insensatez a qual me referi não está no fato de amar este moço, mas sim em você consumar um relacionamento sem ao menos anunciá-lo à sua família e, obviamente, assumir as implicações que tal decisão acarretam.

Espanto e surpresa ficaram impressos nas faces dos dois jovens. Não esperavam por aquilo.

– Até quando pretende valer-se das regalias de seu capitão para poder ficar ao lado desta pessoa? Desaprendeste a arcar com as consequências de suas decisões? Acaso lhe ensinei a ser inconseqüente assim?

Ichigo ficou perplexo, perguntando-se porque Byakuya tinha que ser sempre tão rígido.

– Compreendo... - Rukia assentiu.

– Mas sua falta de consideração não é nada perto do que me foi relatado agora, razão pela qual estou aqui. Você não pôde cuidar nem daquilo para o qual foi tão escusamente designada.

– Está se referindo ao _hollow_ de ontem? - Ichigo se adiantou.

– E do que mais? - o nobre retrucou seco.

– Mas eu sou o responsável por Karakura! - ele gritou em defesa de Rukia.

– O que só torna a situação mais lastimável. Mesmo que ser um _shinigami_ substituto não signifique grande coisa, você contava com a ajuda de alguém que dizem estar no nível de um vice-capitão. Ainda sim, ambos são tão incompetentes que obrigaram um capitão vir até aqui fazer o trabalho de vocês.

Rukia sentiu o peso de uma montanha nas costas. Ichigo emudeceu diante da idéia de incompetência, então aquela apreensão que o atormentara durante a noite voltou com força redobrada. Nem mesmo se tivessem sido confrontados pelo comandante Yamamoto Genryusai aqueles dois teriam ficado tão abalados.

– Chega de conversa. Rukia, você vem comigo. - Byakuya intimou.

– Como assim? - sobressaltou-se Ichigo.

– Essa brincadeira termina agora. Voltaremos à _Soul Society _imediatamente.

– Que!? Brincadeira? E quem está de brincadeira aqui?! - Ichigo exclamou ultrajado – Nada disso! Você não pode fazer isso!

– O que quer dizer com eu não posso? - Kuchiki rebateu na altivez típica.

– Claro que pode, Ichigo. Afinal de contas ele é um capitão.

– Mas ela não veio por conta própria! Está aqui em missão, seguindo uma ordem direta do Ukitake-san! - esbravejou o garoto, encarando o capitão.

Um olhar indiferente foi toda a resposta de Byakuya, ainda que o argumento do rapaz fosse pertinente.

– Ichigo, na posição em que estamos devemos obediência a qualquer capitão. - Rukia explicou.

– Sem essa, Rukia! Sempre fizemos nosso melhor, como ele pode dizer que não é problema você gostar de mim e agora vir com essa... - Ichigo dizia, mas Kuchiki usou qualquer coisa nele, pois quando deu por si, estava impossibilitado de se mexer ou falar.

– Chega de conversa. - Byakuya falou e Rukia, que tinha abaixado o rosto novamente, não percebeu nada. – Vamos. - ele a chamou.

– Sim, _ni-sama_.

De olhos vidrados Ichigo viu Rukia se colocar em pé e uma torrente de pensamentos inundou a mente dele.

O fato de ter sido aprisionado por alguma técnica que não conhecia, a frustração com o conflito na noite passada, o tom severo com que Byakuya falava com Rukia e a atitude resignada dela, tudo isso, fez com que algo dentro dele se rompesse.

Estranhando então a quietude repentina do rapaz, Rukia virou o corpo na direção dele.

– O que foi? - ela indagou.

Byakuya observava a expressão desconfiada dela, mas, de repente, virou o rosto para o lado do jovem.

Foi então que a forma _shinigami_ de Ichigo saltou de seu corpo, sem o uso de qualquer dispositivo para a separação. Devido ao _bakudou_ paralisante, o corpo vazio não tombou e permaneceu na mesma posição, sentado sobre os joelhos.

Intrigados, os irmãos observaram com os olhos vidrados, Ichigo dar alguns passos à frente e então fitar o capitão Kuchiki com um sorriso estranhíssimo, desafiador e maquiavélico.

– _Yo_?! - falou e na mesma hora os dois notaram o timbre de voz de quando ele usava a máscara de _hollow_.

– Como conseguiu se livrar de um _bakudou_ de nível 70? - Kuchiki murmurou consigo mesmo, abismado.

– Eu... já vou te mostrar como! - o outro retrucou num tom debochado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uryuu acordou de repente, meio desorientado, sem saber direito onde estava, e espantou-se ainda mais ao ouvir um resmungo atrás de si.

Ergueu-se na mesma hora e voltou-se naquela direção, deparando-se com Orihime, encolhida sob um cobertor, dormindo tranquila.

Seus lábios se curvaram num leve sorriso ao relembrar de tudo então. Aconteceu que depois de tê-la acompanhado até em casa, ela o convidou a entrar. Conversaram sobre o ocorrido, fizeram um lanche e acabou que ela perguntou se ele não queria dormir ali.

Na hora, devido ao cansaço, não atinou para o fato daquilo ser um tanto inapropriado, mas sendo que ela ainda aparentava estar abalada, não com a aparição do _hollow_ em si, mas com a dificuldade que tiveram para contornar a situação, ele acabou concordando.

– E sequer ficamos em cômodos separados. - observou e até corou diante do fato, vendo que estavam em _futons_ dispostos lado a lado no meio da sala.

Foi bom ele ter acordado primeiro. Ainda teria tempo de passar em casa e se aprontar direito para ir a escola, talvez nem chegasse atrasado. Buscou os óculos ali ao lado e depois sentou bem perto da amiga.

Ela estava linda. Parecia até uma daquelas modelos famosas, com a diferença de possuir um corpo bem mais... avantajado, uma autêntica musa, ele pensou. Mas logo balançou levemente a cabeça, deixando de lado as comparações.

Esticou uma mão então e afagou bem devagar a franja dos cabelos da moça. Esperava que ela acordasse com isso, pois não queria sair sem avisá-la. Mas, subitamente, ele sentiu uma emanação de poder fortíssima não muito longe dali.

– Que presença é essa? - indagou consigo, preocupado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

"_Ichigo! Pára com isso! Ichigo!"_

Ele ouvia a voz de Rukia gritando aquilo, mas não entendia porque motivo. Correu as vistas ao redor e viu que estava naquele mundo de céu azul e prédios de vidro, dentro de seu próprio coração.

Aflito, tentava saber de onde a voz dela vinha quando de repente, o espaço a sua volta começou a ser tragado e, antes mesmo que se acercasse do novo local, entreabriu os lábios num susto ao deparar-se com os olhos vidrados de Byakuya, e suas duas mãos apertando a garganta dele!

"_Né, Ichigo?! Deixe-me matá-lo pra você e não atrapalhe dessa vez." _- seu lado _hollow_ falou dentro de sua cabeça.

– Ichigo!! Solta o _ni-sama_! Ichigo! - Rukia gritava a todo fôlego.

Ele quis largar na mesma hora, mas, desconcertado, percebeu que não tinha controle algum de seu corpo.

"_Não!"_ - berrou à própria consciência.

"_Que não o que?! Esse metido duma figa já devia estar morto há muito tempo." – _foi o que ouviu em resposta.

Se pudesse, teria ficado trêmulo, ao ver os olhos semicerrados do irmão de Rukia perdendo a vitalidade. Tentou com todas as forças retomar o controle, mas era inútil.

– Não! - Rukia gritou e num ato desesperado pulou nas costas do corpo espiritual dele, querendo afastá-lo, puxando os braços dele para trás, mas sem conseguir movê-los um centímetro.

–-_Por que tenta me impedir, lindinha, não é melhor pra todos nós que ele morra?! Ele e suas detestáveis normas?!--_

– Solta!! - ela gritou, transtornada.

Rindo, aquele que dominava o corpo do rapaz, atendeu, ainda que sua intenção fosse realmente se livrar deles todos.

– _Ni-sama_!

Kuchiki se esparramou no chão, sem fôlego, pálido. Mas precisou apenas de um segundo para se recompor e desaparecer, com a rapidez de um raio.

Rukia, ainda pendurada nas costas daquele ser, virou a cabeça à procura do irmão, preocupada, mas então sentiu um apertão doído na nuca, e em seguida, seu corpo foi alçado para frente e jogado com tudo no tatame.

Assustada, ela encarou seu agressor, reparando nas córneas totalmente negras dos olhos dele. A expressão era sádica, a _reiatsu_ tremenda e assustadora. Não era o Ichigo que conhecia e amava.

–-_Você também não passa de um estorvo_.-- bronqueou ele, meio curvado sobre o corpo dela, e num gesto rápido puxou a _zampakutou_ das costas.

Rukia só teve tempo de fechar os olhos, incapaz de se defender contra uma _zampakutou_ estando ainda naquela _gigai_.

– _Hadou n.º 63, Soren Sokatsui_. - Byakuya bradou, ainda rouco, contra o corpo espiritual de Ichigo, sem pestanejar.

Atingido em cheio pela bola de fogo azul, o ser que dominava Ichigo, foi arremessado para longe de Rukia devido ao impacto do ataque.

– Ichigo!! - Rukia gritou, alarmada.

Byakuya captou a nota de desespero no tom dela, afinal, aquele era um ataque bastante forte. Ele agiu por instinto, diante da ameaça dela vir a ser morta, mas sabia que não mataria o rapaz com aquilo.

Rukia se ergueu num instante e vinha na direção do rapaz, mas, logo, estancou no lugar quando o derrubado voltou a falar:

--_Bom... isso foi bom... - _disse num tom arrastado, o dano fora alto, mas sua regeneração era aceleradíssima – _Até que você melhorou um pouco. Mas ainda sim não é páreo pra mim!!--_ bradou e se colocou em pé.

Antes que Rukia pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa, Byakuya surgiu à frente dela.

– Afaste-se. - ele mandou.

--_Vai me mostrar outros truques legais, capitão?_-- provocou irônico, batendo as mãos nas vestes para livrar-se das cinzas deixadas pelo ataque.

Rukia deu um passo para o lado e encarou aquele ser. Ele parecia ter estampado na face uma satisfação insana pela luta e uma ânsia por poder que fazia a racionalidade se esvair por completo. Não podia deixar Ichigo ser consumido por um instinto tão destrutivo.

–-_Vem_.-- o tal chamou por Byakuya.

Alarmada, ao ver o irmão levar a mão ao cabo da _zampakutou_, Rukia fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

– _Bakudou n.º 61 Rikujokoro_! - ela bradou contra o corpo espiritual de Ichigo e, logo depois, seis fachos de luz o aprisionaram.

Kuchiki ficou boquiaberto com o fato de Rukia conseguir lançar um _kidou_ daquele nível estando ainda numa _gigai_. Até ela mesma parecia surpresa com o próprio feito.

--_Acha que pode me prender só com isso?_!-- desdenhou o aprisionado.

Ignorando a provocação, Rukia ficou diante de seu irmão.

– Por favor, _ni-sama_, deixe-me cuidar disso! Deixe-o comigo! - ela implorou, aflita.

Ele a encarou por breves instantes, mas sem consentir e nem responder, empurrou-a para o lado, tirando-a do caminho.

– Byakuya _ni-sama_, por favor! - ela gritou – Acredite em mim! Me dê essa chance! - insistiu.

O temporariamente aprisionado desatou a rir.

--_Não precisam brigar! Eu dou conta dos dois_!!-- prosseguiu provocando-os.

Byakuya voltou o rosto a irmã. Além de aflição, encontrou também muita determinação no olhar dela. Refletiu um pouco. Kurosaki podia estar fora de si, mas ainda sim era a pessoa que ela amava. Endireitou então a postura, soltando o cabo da espada.

– Saia dessa _gigai_. Seu _bakudou_ não irá segurá-lo por muito mais tempo. - ele falou.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Rukia correu a um canto em busca da _gikongan_, passando a forma _shinigami_ num instante.

– _Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_. - ela bradou liberando sua _zampakutou_.

–-_Não me faça rir, sua anã de jardim!_-- aquele ser debochou e concentrando uma áurea negra ao redor de si, libertou-se com certa facilidade.

Diante da assombrosa onda de _reiatsu_, Byakuya, precisou se esforçar ao extremo para manter a resolução de não interferir, sobretudo, ao ver Rukia se posicionando a sua frente.

--_Agora, você não me escapa_!-- aquele ser berrou e saltou com tudo na direção da corajosa Kuchiki, rindo e com a _zampakutou_ em punho.

Tomado de arrependimento, Byakuya sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, ao som daquela gargalhada enlouquecida, certo de que a irmã não iria resistir.

No instante derradeiro entre a vida e a morte, vendo a lâmina de Zangetsu a centímetros de sua testa, Rukia bradou:

– _Bakudou n.º 39 Enkosen!_

Um escudo de _reiatsu_ surgiu à frente dela, bloqueando o ataque com precisão.

Quando a lâmina bateu contra a proteção, tanto a _zampakutou_ como seu portador foram repelidos longe, este último vindo a bater o corpo contra a parede oposta do quarto, que por pouco não desmoronou.

Byakuya piscou, estupefato, diante do que tinha acabado de presenciar.

– Ichigo! Volte a si! - Rukia berrou ao namorado, naquele tom firme tão conhecido dele.

Aprisionado dentro da própria consciência, Ichigo achou que teria um surto. Ver-se a si mesmo atacando a mulher de sua vida e ter se safado por um triz de perdê-la para sempre, o deixou em estado de choque. Um instante a mais daquela loucura e sua existência seria completamente absorvida por aquele insano.

– Deixe o Ichigo em paz! - ela gritou ainda.

--Cala essa boca! - vociferou em resposta e se colocou em pé _--Você é igualzinha a esse metido._ _Na verdade, os três são iguais! Cheios de querer! Bando de inúteis, eu vou mostrar pra vocês o que é poder de verdade!--_

Atônitos, os dois irmãos ficaram a encarar aquele insano.

--_Bankai_!-- ele bradou, fazendo o quarto todo tremer.

Byakuya vidrou os olhos, ao perceber que o tal iria desferir o mortífero _Getsuga Tenshou_ ali dentro. Precisava impedir! Mas então, viu que Rukia já se adiantara em agir.

Movendo-se numa velocidade que nem ela mesma sabia ser capaz de atingir, Rukia desapareceu momentaneamente e surgiu junto do corpo espiritual de Ichigo e então fechou uma mão no pulso dele. A surpresa foi tanta que, num gesto involuntário, ele abriu a mão deixando Zangetsu cair no chão.

Como um vínculo que se enfraquece, sua vista turvou na hora e a consciência contida do dono daquele corpo se agitou, mas conseguiu impedir a retomada do controle no último instante.

– Ichigo? - ela chamou num tom mais ameno, notando uma certa hesitação nele.

--_Sua cretina, eu te pego_!-- retrucou num berro e agachou para alcançar a _zampakutou_, mas não achou nada. Levantou o rosto então para o outro ali presente e lá estava Zangetsu na mão de Byakuya. --_Podem ser fracos, mas são realmente rápidos!_-- praguejou.

– Você tem que voltar a si, Ichigo! - Rukia falou e durante todo o tempo mantinha a firmeza na voz.

--_Ele tem é que ficar mais forte_!--

– E vai ficar! Mas não graças a você! - ela retrucou alto.

"_Rukia_." - a mente de Ichigo clamou num apelo angustiado.

--_Idiota... fique quieto aí... Eu sou sua melhor opção, posso acabar com aqueles hollows com as duas mãos amarradas! Posso fazer Aizen implorar por clemência! Eu vou te mostrar o que é ser realmente forte_!--

– Chega! - Rukia gritou, furiosa – Ichigo não tem que lutar sozinho! Não tem que fazer nada sozinho! Não tem! Esse seu poder não irá levá-lo a lugar algum! Deixe-o em paz!! - gritou e ainda disparou o _hadou_ de quarto nível em seguida – _Byakurai_!

Ele o recebeu em cheio, mas ficou mais atordoado com aquelas palavras do que com o ataque. Depois disso não conseguiu mais permanecer no controle. O corpo espiritual tombou inerte. Os olhos pararam vidrados e o negror das córneas foi desaparecendo aos poucos.

– Ichigo! - Rukia chamou e correu até ele.

Assustada com a imobilidade do corpo, ela percebeu quando o respirar dele cessou de repente.

– Oe! Ichigo! Ichigo!! - naquele instante ela não pôde conter as lágrimas.

Ouvindo o choro dela, Ichigo abriu os olhos e reunindo tudo que lhe restava de forças, alcançou a mão dela e apertou-a levemente.

– Ichigo?! - ela exclamou.

Byakuya imaginou que era melhor o rapaz voltar a forma humana, então virou-se ao corpo estático dele e desfez o encantamento que o paralisara. A casca vazia tombou na mesma hora e, instantes depois, a forma espiritual de Ichigo desapareceu.

Rukia arregalou os olhos, desconcertada, deduzindo o pior.

– Ichigo!! - ela gritou.

– Acalme-se... Rukia. - Kuchiki falou brando. – Ele apenas retornou a seu corpo humano.

A jovem encarou o irmão, ainda sem entender, mas então ouviu um engasgar do jovem caído um pouco mais adiante de onde estava. Bem depressa, veio até ele e apoiou-lhe a cabeça em suas pernas.

– Ichigo... - ela falou, aliviada, num tom ameno.

– ...não me deixa... - ele balbuciou num delírio.

Abraçando forte o corpo dele, Rukia suspirou fundo.

– Não vou te deixar nunca, nunca...

Byakuya os encarou e aquela cena acabou com qualquer resquício de zanga que ele ainda pudesse ter. E sem a menor idéia do que dizer ou fazer, ele se sentiu totalmente deslocado ali.

Quando deixara sua residência pela manhã, pensava naqueles dois como jovens travessos, os quais iria disciplinar. Mas agora compreendia que a realidade era outra e bem mais complicada. Desde o envolvimento emocional até seus papéis como _shinigamis_ a serviço da _Soul Society_, Ichigo e Rukia fugiam totalmente ao padrão de subalternos que ele estava acostumado.

Ao menos, foi um alento constatar que ao contrário do que vinha acreditando, longe de estar decaindo de nível sua irmã tinha na verdade progredido e muito, sobretudo, na habilidade de usar _kidou_.

Pensamento semelhante perpassou a mente do jovem Kurosaki, quando enfim, pôde corresponder ao carinhoso abraço de sua amada.

– ...eu aceito sua ajuda... - o adolescente assentiu num sussurro amuado, mas definitivamente convencido.

– Que bom... - ela retrucou baixo, ainda derramando muitas lágrimas.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**Vocabulário**:  
Souren Soukatsui: Fogo azul das flores gêmeas  
Rikujokoro: Prisão dos seis fachos de luz  
Mae, Sode no Shirayuki: Dance, Luva de Neve  
Enkosen: Escudo de arco  
Byakurai: Relâmpago pálido

**Notas**:  
- Bakudou são encantamentos (kidou) de defesa, enquanto hadou são de ataque.  
- O bakudou 61, Rikujokoro, é o mesmo usado duas vezes por Byakuya, primeiro em sua luta contra Renji e posteriormente para conter Rukia na luta contra Zommari.  
- E o 39, Enkosen, por enquanto só apareceu no mangá, no capítulo 322, e foi usado por Kira Izuru.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Mais um capítulo, gente! Eu sei que demorou e já aviso que o próximo vai demorar também._

_Fiquei com o coração apertado de escrever esse, nem sobrou brecha para piadas.  
__Para quem queria o drama, valeu?_

_A confusão ainda continua... temos uns quatro capítulos pela frente.  
__Ah, é... o capítulo anterior bateu o recorde de __reviews__: 17!!  
__Ou melhor, 16 se não contar que a **Chibis-chan** comentou duas vezes._

_Muito obrigada, pessoal!  
__Vocês sempre me deixam feliz da vida quando comentam!  
__Um grande abraço pra todos que tem acompanhado!_

**xxxxOOOOxxxxxOOOOxxxxx**

Você tem mais de 16 anos? Além de fanfics gostar de ler fics originais?  
Então gostaria de lhe deixar uma sugestão:

Título: **Olhos Espirituais  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Sinopse: _Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de crenças divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Conflitos, escolhas, amor... No panorama dos nossos dias, questões que desde sempre inquietam a alma humana._

Trata-se de um projeto meu ainda em andamento, você encontra o link no meu _profile_.  
Fica a dica então, valeu!


	14. Chapter 14

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

_Nota: Um breve esclarecimento sobre a cronologia desta fanfic em relação ao anime. Pelo nível de poder de Ichigo a fic deveria estar situada após a luta dele contra Grimmjow no Hueco Mundo, com Inoue tendo sido supostamente resgatada. Mas como depois daquela luta, a turma ficou presa no Hueco Mundo, o posicionamento da fic retrocedeu para depois do treinamento de Ichigo com os Vaizards e antes do rapto de Inoue. Outros detalhes ler comentário final._

**Capítulo 14**

Abarai Renji não pôde mais prestar atenção à ladainha do oficial diante de si, quando viu seu capitão adentrar o quartel da divisão, cabisbaixo.

"_Ele já voltou?! O que terá acontecido no Mundo Real?"_ - pensou consigo.

– Ah, eu tenho que ir... Por favor, relate o ocorrido ao terceiro posto.

– Espere, Abarai _fukutaichou_! - tentou ainda o jovem, mas foi totalmente ignorado.

Um pouco depois, o vice-capitão adentrou o gabinete.

– _Taichou_! Voltou rápido. Como foi? E quanto a Rukia? - desatou afoito.

– Ficará lá por mais algum tempo. - Byakuya respondeu seco.

– Mas...

– Isso é tudo, Renji. - encerrou ríspido.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos na expressão de seu capitão. Aquela aspereza era comum nele, mas o desânimo que percebeu em seu semblante foi novidade.

Mas sem ter como questionar, ele deixou o local silenciosamente e intrigado.

– Não é por aqui que vou saber das coisas. - murmurou do lado de fora.

Ao mesmo tempo, Byakuya, sozinho na sala, recostou na cadeira e inspirou fundo.

– O destino de Rukia está inteiramente entrelaçado com o daquele rapaz e além de qualquer interferência... seja minha, seja sua, Renji...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Cerca de uma hora atrás no Mundo Real.

– Quem são aqueles caras? - Ichigo perguntou a Rukia, referindo-se a duas pessoas que conversavam com Urahara.

– Subordinados do clã Kuchiki. Devem ter vindo a mando do _nii-sama_ para avaliarem os danos e providenciar o subseqüente reembolso.

– Entendo. - retrucou envergonhado e inspirou fundo – E nós? O que fazemos agora?

– Ainda dá tempo de ir à escola.

– Isso nem pensar. - retrucou enfático.

Rukia pensou um pouco.

– Então... por que não vamos pra sua casa e conversamos com seu pai? - ela sugeriu.

– Com meu pai? Sobre o que exatamente?

– Sobre eu e você começarmos a treinar aqui, no espaço do subsolo.

O adolescente encarou a namorada como quem gostou da idéia.

– Quando pensou nisso? - indagou curioso.

– Agora mesmo. - falou calma.

– Eu achei ótimo.

– Mas precisamos ver se o Urahara vai ceder o espaço. - disse pensativa.

– É, depois dessa baderna... - ele olhou ao redor do quarto arruinado. – ...não seria de se estranhar se ele recusasse.

Os dois ainda conversavam quando o ex-_shinigami_ se aproximou deles.

– Bem, está tudo resolvido. - anunciou com um grande sorriso.

– O clã Kuchiki não o deixará no prejuízo, presumo. - Rukia comentou.

– Claro que não! - e alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

– É... Urahara-san. - Ichigo falou – ...nós já dissemos que lamentamos pelo estrago, pedimos desculpas e tal, só que ainda tem uma coisa que gostaríamos de lhe pedir...

– E o que seria? - indagou em seu tom cantado.

Ichigo olhou para Rukia.

– Poderia nos emprestar o espaço no subsolo? - explicou ela – Queremos iniciar a um treinamento para aperfeiçoar nossas habilidades.

– Ah, que interessante... Claro, estejam à vontade. É sempre um prazer ajudar o Kurosaki-kun, e é uma honra auxiliar alguém da prestigiada família Kuchiki. - disse muitíssimo irônico.

O rapaz lançou um olhar irreverente ao loiro.

– Imagino.

– Se está de acordo, ótimo. - Rukia retomou – Então nós iremos voltar à casa de Ichigo para comunicar essa idéia ao pai dele.

– Só tem um porém, Rukia, - Ichigou falou – ...teremos que fazer isso depois das aulas. É fim de ano e a idéia de repetir não me agrada em nada.

A nobre ponderou um pouco e logo balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa.

– Tudo bem, isso não é problema.

– Conversem direitinho com Kurosaki Isshin-san. - aconselhou Urahara – Digam a ele que poderão ficar hospedados aqui por alguns dias. Do contrário entre idas e vindas não sobrará quase tempo para treinarem.

– Podemos mesmo ficar aqui, Urahara-san?! - indagou o garoto, entusiasmado.

– Podem sim, mas creio que seu pai irá exigir que fiquem em quartos separados se assim for.

Desconcertados, ambos enrubesceram na mesma hora. Kisuke não perdia uma oportunidade de deixá-los envergonhados.

– Claro! - Rukia exclamou de pronto.

– É. - Ichigo emendou, mas muito menos convicto que ela.

– Certo. Devo aguardá-los hoje ainda?

– Não. - Ichigo se adiantou.

Rukia olhou na direção dele.

– Conversaremos com meu pai e passaremos a noite lá hoje. - ele decidiu.

– Ah sim, se forem mesmo ficar uns dias, precisarão arrumar malas e trazer coisas como roupas, pijama, escova de dentes... - Urahara comentou, divertindo-se. – Certo, mas independente de quando chegarem, as portas estarão abertas. São sempre bem vindos. - completou sem largar a ironia.

Rukia nem tinha cabeça para se importar com as gracinhas do ex-_shinigami_. As cenas de todo o ocorrido ainda estavam muito vívidas em sua mente. Discretamente ela olhou para Ichigo e não conseguiu evitar sentir um aperto no coração.

Ele se mostrava lúcido, plenamente restabelecido, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só que minutos atrás, confusão, desespero e perigo reinaram entre aquelas quatro paredes.

Cerrou um dos punhos. Apreensiva, preocupada e até temerosa quanto ao futuro.

– Kuchiki-san, que tal um chá? - Urahara convidou gentil, atento ao estado dela.

– Seria bom. - concordou amuada.

– Venham comigo os dois.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Pouco mais de onze de manhã, na _Soul Society_.

Hisagi Shuhei assentiu com um certo riso às últimas palavras de seu informante.

– Mas este Kurosaki é mesmo um fenômeno. - ele comentou, com seu brilho jornalístico nos olhos estreitos. – Um caso desse é matéria pra primeira página! Preciso trabalhar nisso agora mesmo. Você pode ir.

– Sim, senhor. - o moço retrucou de pronto e rumou à porta, deparando-se com uma pessoa que acabava de chegar.

"Com licença." - Hisagi ouviu e voltou-se imediatamente naquela direção.

– Abarai! Perfeito!

– Hã? O que quer dizer com isso?

– Ninguém melhor que você pra confirmar essa história da ida do capitão Kuchiki ao Mundo Real.

– Ora, mas é justamente pra saber sobre isso que vim aqui. Um fofoqueiro de plantão como você já deve saber de tudo.

Apesar daquilo soar mais como uma crítica, Hisagi se vangloriou ao pensar que devia ser a pessoa mais bem informada do _Sereitei_.

– O que, não me diga que não está sabendo? - retrucou provocativo, com ares de superioridade.

– Muito pouco. O capitão não quis me dizer.

– Definitivamente veio ao lugar certo!

Renji tomou o lugar à frente do amigo, que tinha se levantado antes, mas voltara a acomodar-se.

– Desembucha. - intimou o ruivo.

Shuhei recostou mais à cadeira, apoiou as mãos na mesa e começou a falar:

– Bem, segundo o capitão Ukitake, o capitão Kuchiki partiu para o Mundo Real antes do sol nascer, bastante irritado com sua irmã, por ela não ter dado cabo de um _hollow_ mutante.

– Disso eu sei.

– É, mas o que você não sabe é que quando o capitão Kuchiki falou de trazê-la de volta, o jovem Kurosaki, que anda de namoro com ela, como você bem sabe, ficou totalmente descontrolado, mostrou seu lado _hollow_ e partiu pra cima dele!

– O que?! - Renji exclamou e se colocou em pé, incrédulo.

– Exatamente isso. Agora, se está pensando que foi seu capitão quem resolveu o problema, pasme, porque quem deixou o fedelho pianinho foi a própria Rukia.

O ruivo deu um sobressalto e logo ficou lívido de espanto, depois deixou-se cair de novo no assento.

– Não acredito. - balbuciou desconcertado.

"_O capitão? Perder de novo pro Kurosaki? Não pode ser."_ - pensou o ruivo.

– Isso é balela. - disse ele após alguns instantes.

– Não, não é! - Shuhei retrucou enérgico – Um dos tesoureiros do clã Kuchiki garantiu a meu informante que uma considerável soma de dinheiro foi destinada a Urahara Kisuke, pois toda a confusão aconteceu dentro da loja dele.

– Céus, a cada instante piora. Você tem mesmo certeza disso, Hisagi?

– Claro!

– Mas Rukia não ia poder com aquele cara estando ele descontrolado. Isso não faz sentido...

– Parece que sua amiga anda evoluindo em força então.

– Isso sim... Rukia já devia ter subido de posto há tempos.

– É verdade. Mas o problema é que o capitão Kuchiki não quer isso. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe como ele é superprotetor.

Renji envergou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar desconfiado ao amigo.

– Sei. Mas sem chance, Hisagi, não me leve a mal, mas terei que ouvir isso da própria Rukia pra acreditar.

– Pretende ir ao mundo real também?! - espantou-se o moreno.

– Não. Isso já gerou polêmica demais. Vou entrar em contato usando um _smart-fone_ mesmo.

– Ah... - assentiu aliviado e se levantou – Tudo bem. Mas não há motivo pra você duvidar da credibilidade de nosso jornal.

– Claro que não. - disse simplesmente, mas Hisagi sentiu certa ironia no tom dele.

– Ih, qual é? Tô percebendo desconfiança em você. Agora é assim é? Já não tenho crédito por causa daquilo que aconteceu com minha equipe.

Renji revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

– É você quem está dizendo. De novo. - acentuou, pensando que tanto Hisagi como Kira andavam, na opinião dele, exageradamente inseguros devido à deserção de seus capitães. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Obrigado de qualquer forma.

– As ordens. Te acompanho até a saída.

Os dois caminharam alguns passos por um corredor largo, então Hisagi olhou no relógio.

– Puxa, já é tarde assim... - ele falou – Pode me fazer um favor, Abarai?

– Diga.

– A Rangiku-san me chamou para almoçar com ela, mas tenho que cuidar desse furo de reportagem pessoalmente. Não poderia acompanhá-la e transmitir minhas desculpas.

– Sem problema. Não tenho nada agendado mesmo.

– Se tiver vergonha de ficar sozinho com ela, pode chamar o Iba-san e o Kira. Ela não vai se importar. - Shuhei provocou com risinho matreiro.

– Mas que espécie de comentário é esse?! - retrucou não muito alto, mas bem ultrajado – Eu? Ficar com vergonha, mas é cada idéia...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichimaru Gin relia seu próprio relatório, assentado num dos dois lugares à frente de uma mesa atrás da qual Aizen Sousuke estava.

Ambos aguardavam pela chegada de Tousen Kaname, e não precisaram esperar muito.

– Com licença, Aizen-sama, Ichimaru.

– Veio rápido, Kaname. - comentou o líder. – Espero não ter atrapalhado suas atividades.

– De modo algum.

Gin endireitou a postura, ao mesmo tempo em que Kaname ocupava o assento vazio a seu lado.

– Creio que já devem imaginar do que se trata.

– Os distúrbios causados por alguns _hollows_. - arriscou o negro.

– Exato. Gin, por favor, seu relatório.

– Pois não... O que aconteceu com esses _hollow_ foi uma espécie de mutação. Para evitar serem extintos pelos _Arrankar_ eles desenvolveram novas habilidades. Nada tão significativo ou assim extraordinário. Irrelevante se comparado ao nível dos Espadas.

– Na sua opinião, Gin, isso nos beneficia de alguma forma? - Aizen indagou, com seu olhar indecifrável.

– Pode ser de algum benefício se usarmos esses _hollows_ para treinar os Arrankar, afinal eles são mais fortes que os _hollows_ comuns. No entanto, existe a possibilidade deles se unirem e começarem alguma revolta.

– Coisa que não é de nosso interesse, sem dúvida. - Tousen observou.

Aizen ponderou uns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

– Ainda que seja formidável que até _hollows_ comuns busquem ultrapassar seus limites, não estou disposto a deixá-los seguir com isso. Kaname, coloque Szayel a pesquisar este caso com mais afinco. Estou certo que a _Soul Society_ tem feito o mesmo.

– Sim, Aizen-sama. - assentiu servil.

– Gin, salvo os espécimes a serem usados nas pesquisas, os demais devem ser exterminados. Escale Nnoitra para cuidar disso.

– Como quiser, Aizen-sama. - retrucou com certo escárnio.

Tousen se retraiu com a tonalidade do mais novo. Havia uma ambiguidade desconcertante sempre permeando as falas de Ichimaru. Não compreendia ao certo o que de fato o motivava, se admiração ou apenas o gosto pelo perigo.

Como o assunto parecia encerrado, os dois se levantaram, mas se detiveram quando Aizen voltou a falar.

– Se isso aconteceu com os _hollows_, será que algum outro tipo de evento inesperado não poderia acontecer entre os _shinigami_s e seus aliados no mundo humano?

– Aliados? - estranhou Gin.

– Sim. Aquelas crianças que Urahara Kisuke tem usado. Kurosaki Ichigo e os outros.

– Ah...

Tousen permaneceu no lugar, sem nada dizer. Gin foi quem falou:

– Já constatamos que devido ao nível de poder anormal de Kurosaki Ichigo, aqueles jovens também desenvolveram certas habilidades.

– Quero todos os dados referentes a isso. - Aizen exigiu – Talvez alguma daquelas crianças ainda possa ser de alguma serventia.

– Irei providenciar o mais rápido possível. - Gin retrucou em seu tom típico, cínico, e em seguida se dirigiu à saída, sendo logo acompanhado por Kaname.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Rangiku abriu o maior sorriso diante do resultado dos dados.

– Vai ter sorte assim na China! – Renji bronqueou. – Não sei porque insisto em apostar com você. Sempre perco!

– Isso! - ela vibrou – Vou poder comprar aquelas roupas tão legais que estava querendo. Ah, não seja um mal perdedor. - falou toda charmosa e deu um tapinha no braço dele, se atentando inclusive, naquele instante, para a firmeza daquelas formas.

Indiferente ao olhar direto da bela e bem dotada ruiva, Renji só lamentava pelo dinheiro perdido, além de não conseguir parar de pensar em tudo que ouvira de Hisagi.

– Que foi? - ela perguntou, percebendo mais que zanga na expressão dele.

– Nada... - disse e jogou os dados dentro do copo e o deixou de lado.

– Se está tão inquieto assim, por que não vai lá e tira essa história a limpo?

– Não convém.

– Não entendo você... é tão explosivo para algumas coisas e tão devagar para outras.

Antes que Abarai respondesse, ambos ouviram a voz branda e doce de Kira Izuru:

– Não seja dura com ele, Rangiku-san.

– Kira! - exclamou contente a ruiva.

– Você demorou. - Renji comentou.

– Peço que me desculpem. Sugiram alguns contratempos, na verdade, nem posso ficar. Aproveitem a refeição por mim.

– Mas que contratempos são esses que lhe roubam até a hora do almoço? - inquiriu a ruiva – Nem nosso caro Abarai, que é da equipe seis - enfatizou – ...se sujeita a algo assim.

– Pois é... que falta faz um capitão. - o loiro falou cheio de pesar.

– Você que é muito mole, Kira. - Renji implicou – Hisagi está na mesma e tem se virado bem. - comentou impiedoso, deixando tanto o loiro quanto a ruiva desconcertados.

Kira o encarou com raiva, mesmo que aquele tipo de implicância fosse comum da parte de Abarai, e mesmo já estando até acostumado, dessa vez, não deixou barato.

– Ah é? E por que ele não está aqui também? Por acaso está usando uma capa de invisibilidade? - retrucou, deixando claro o ressentimento.

A vice-capitã tinha ficado tão aturdida com aquelas palavras do ruivo que só então reagiu e balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

– Renji! Isso é coisa que se diga!? Qual seu problema?! - esbravejou ela.

– Ih... - Renji revidou fazendo careta à ruiva – Pra sua informação, Kira, Hisagi não veio porque além do trabalho no nono esquadrão, ele ainda tem aquele jornaleco pra cuidar. - respondeu, na mesmíssima insensibilidade.

– _Tá _vendo, Kira, e você que chegou dizendo para eu não ser dura com ele. Esse bruto sem sentimentos merece!

– Receio ter que concordar. - Kira falou resignado, mas nem estava mais tão bravo.

– Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

– Você que devia parar de fazer piadinha com coisa séria! - exaltou-se ainda mais a ruiva.

Foi então que os dois vice-capitães perceberam que ela estava realmente brava. E Kira precisou de meio segundo para compreender que era por causa de seu ex-capitão. Afinal ele não fora o único a ficar arrasado com a traição de Ichimaru.

Um incômodo silêncio reinava entre os três, quando Hisagi chegou ao local, empolgado, com a página do jornal a ser publicada logo mais na mão.

– Vejam! Podem se gabar agora de serem meus amigos... - ele dizia, mas então Rangiku se levantou de súbito, lançou um olhar feroz ao ruivo e seguiu dali em passadas apressadas, chegou inclusive a esbarrar com ele, mas sequer desculpou-se.

– O que deu nela? - indagou confuso o recém chegado.

– Abarai... - respondeu Kira.

– É assim que você fica no meu lugar?! - exclamou bravo.

– Eu não fiz nada!

– Ele fez um comentário que ela não gostou, relacionado a... Ichimaru Gin. - explicou o loiro, e vacilou um instante ao pronunciar o nome de seu ex-capitão.

– Nada a ver! - esbravejou o ruivo – Dei uma no Kira e ela que se doeu.

– Mas quando vai deixar de ser assim, Abarai?! Se você chateá-la outra vez, vai se ver com minha _zampakutou_! Se é só na base da briga que você entende, resolvo isso. - ameaçou realmente sério, deixando claro seu descontentamento.

Renji bufou irritado.

– Já disse que não fiz nada!

– Caso nunca tenha ficado sabendo... - Kira começou tímido – A Rangiku-san ficou muito triste com o que aconteceu, ela era... amiga do capitão... digo, de Ichimaru Gin.

O ruivo ponderou uns instantes naquelas palavras.

– Mas que droga... - ele praguejou e se levantou.

– Aonde você vai? - Hisagi perguntou.

– Pedir desculpas, ué!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Inoue tinha uma expressão triste ao guardar seus lápis no estojo. Ishida estava em pé a seu lado.

– Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san faltaram... O que terá acontecido com eles? - ela indagou.

– Por certo algo aconteceu para a _reiatsu_ de Kurosaki ter se elevado daquele jeito. Mas seja o que for já deve estar resolvido, do contrário eles teriam nos avisado.

A colegial balançou a cabeça concordando, apesar de seu semblante continuar tristonho.

– Podemos passar na casa do Kurosaki. - Uryuu sugeriu.

– Assim sem mais nem menos?

– Podíamos ir sob o pretexto de levar a matéria de hoje.

– Boa idéia, Ishida-kun! - exclamou ela, contente.

– Se eu soubesse que ia ficar tão animada teria sugerido antes. - retrucou calmo.

Ela sorriu em resposta e acrescentou:

– Ah, podemos passar no _Cherry Baby_ na ida? Quero tomar um _milkshake _de morango.

– Claro, isso seria muito bom.

Orihime sorriu diante da boa vontade dele. Vinha gostando muito daquele jeito cortês de Uryuu. Sua companhia agradável, a paciência e o cuidado que ele lhe demonstrava, enfim, tudo aquilo a fazia sentir-se especial.

Caminhavam rumo à saída do prédio, e mesmo ela sendo tão relapsa, percebeu que ambos eram alvo de olhos curiosos, sobretudo, das meninas. Claro Ishida Uryuu era o tipo que despertava a atenção: bonito, inteligente, gentil, (rico?). Um ótimo partido. Além disso, o fato de ambos serem os alunos de maior _rank_ no colégio também colaborava e muito para sua popularidade, e a cada dia, cresciam os boatos sobre o envolvimento amoroso deles.

Mas pensando bem por que se esconder? Inoue se indagou. Se Tatsuki, sua melhor amiga, já sabia, não devia se importar com a reação dos outros. Pensando assim, ela cedeu ao impulso que a invadiu de repente, e alcançou a mão de Uryuu, da mesma forma que ele próprio vinha fazendo ultimamente, quando ficavam sozinhos em qualquer outro lugar.

Surpreso, o adolescente reduziu o ritmo da caminhada momentaneamente, mas para não criar alarde por algo tão banal (mas não pouco significativo), ele correspondeu ao singelo aperto, fechando os dedos na delicada mão dela, contudo, não olhou em sua direção, simplesmente retomou o caminho, com um leve sorriso curvando seus lábios.

Ao cruzarem o portão, deixaram para trás muitos queixos caídos, inclusive de colegas de sala.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Já era anoitinha, Rukia estava sentada na beira da janela do quarto de Ichigo, as pernas para o lado de dentro e o tronco virado para a rua.

Fazia pouco tempo que Inoue e Ishida tinham saído. Ela e Ichigo passaram a tarde na companhia deles. Lancharam juntos e conversaram bastante. Os colegiais, depois de inteirados de tudo, ficaram abismados.

Enfim, aquele fora um dia de muita conversa para o casal de _shinigamis_. Inclusive, depois do jantar, Yuzu teve um surto de choro, quando Ichigo falou que ficaria uns dias fora. E era com ela que ele estava agora, consolando-a.

Mas não demorou muito e Rukia ouviu ele entrando no quarto.

– Ah, você está aqui... - ele falou ligeiramente surpreso.

Rukia voltou-se em sua direção e sorriu levemente.

– Ela é tão apegada com você... - comentou acerca de Yuzu.

– Mas eu não esperava isso dela. Pra que todo esse drama? Nem é a primeira vez... - retrucou e se aproximou.

– Ela é muito novinha ainda... - disse num tom desanimado que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

– Ei, o que foi? Você ficou tão quieta depois que Inoue e Ishida foram embora. - disse brincando com umas mechas do cabelo escuro dela.

– É que Inoue comentou algo sobre querer se aperfeiçoar também... - falou acariciando a mão dele, encarando-o nos olhos, mas como ele permaneceu quieto, ela continuou:

– Não há nada que podemos fazer por ela?

– Ah pára. Está querendo que ela treine com a gente? Dá um tempo! - ele se irritou e inclusive deu as costas a ela.

– Eu não disse isso...

– Inoue não é de briga. - falou mal humorado.

– É. Mas não consigo simplesmente ignorar o pedido dela. Eu não estou em posição de pedir mais nada a meu capitão... mas talvez ele possa liberar alguém da equipe para auxiliá-la.

– Rukia... não me leva a mal, mas definitivamente não estou com cabeça pra isso agora.

Compreendendo a deixa, ela pulou de onde estava, se aproximou do rapaz e abraçou-lhe o corpo, pensando que ele ter aceitado treinar com ela já tinha sido muito.

– Tudo bem. - disse escorando a cabeça nas costas dele e ficou assim por alguns instantes, mas logo se desvencilhou. – Já estou indo. Boa noite.

Ela caminhava rumo à porta, quando Ichigo a puxou pelo pulso.

– Dorme aqui. - ele pediu.

– Não convém. - retrucou sem voltar-se a ele.

– Por favor...

Havia algo no apelo dele que não parecia necessariamente relacionado à necessidade física, e Rukia percebeu isso. Por essa razão não relutou quando ele a puxou para si, nem quando os braços dele se fecharam em seu corpo.

– ...como eu pude ameaçar a vida do seu irmão? - Ichigo falou, bem baixo. – Você... poderá me perdoar algum dia?

– Isso não é coisa que eu tenha que te perdoar, afinal nem era você. - ela falou, compreendendo então o que realmente o afligia.

– Mas a culpa não deixa de ser minha. Eu que não pude contê-lo. - continuou no mesmo tom, o rosto levemente apoiado no alto da cabeça dela.

– Não vai acontecer de novo, Ichigo. - disse convicta.

– Não vai mesmo. - confirmou igualmente e voltou a insistir: – Dorme comigo.

– _Tá _bom.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Gente, quando a Mariana comentou que fazia um mês que eu não atualizava levei um susto. Nem percebi! Mas aqui está. Apareceu bastante gente nesse, mas a situação do nosso casalzinho não progrediu quase. Por isso a questão de quantos capítulos restam para o final ficar em aberto de novo._

_Agora, voltando a questão da cronologia..._

_Escrevi o esboço dessa fanfic há quase um ano e naquela época a turma nem tinha ido para o Hueco Mundo. A questão é que ainda estou postando a fic e na série a turma ainda está enrolada no Hueco Mundo, assim só me restou posicionar a fic para antes do rapto de Inoue._

_Então é assim, na série, o treinamento de Ichigo com os Vaizards foi interrompido pela vinda de Grimmjow ao Mundo Real, ao mesmo tempo em que Inoue era interceptada por Ulquiorra na transição entre os dois mundos._

_Na fic fica valendo o seguinte: o treino com os Vaizards foi concluído, mesmo Ichigo só conseguindo permanecer com a máscara de hollow por 11 segundos. Insere-se um espaço na cronologia na qual os Arrankar ficam quietos depois do treino dele por um período, e é nesse meio tempo que acontece todo o envolvimento entre a Rukia e o Ichigo mostrado na fic._

_Assim, voltarei à cronologia da série quando Grimmjow vir atrás de sua revanche contra Ichigo e Ulquiorra for atrás de Inoue. Com as diferenças de que ela vai treinar com Ishida e não com a Rukia, Ulquiorra a levará de uma vez, e aquela cena (abominável) em que ela quase beija o Morango não vai acontecer porque ele já é namorado da Rukia!_

_Essa decisão me forçará a editar um ou outro detalhe nos capítulos anteriores, mas nada que comprometa aquilo que já rolou. Ok?_

_Vishi, que nota enorme! (risos) Mas é isso._

**Recorde de comentários mais uma vez no capítulo anterior!  
****Obrigada, gente! De coração!  
****Tem sido maravilhoso compartilhar essa fanfic com vocês!  
****Um mega abraço!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 15**

Karakura, 05:20 AM

_**Não há outra de você,  
**__**Até agora, nem de agora em diante  
**__**Mesmo que chegue o momento em que  
**__**Todo mundo se torne seu inimigo  
**__**Eu irei protegê-la até o fim, por isso  
**__**Não se entregue, Flor Única.**_

Ichigo abriu os olhos de repente ao som deste refrão. E bateu depressa a mão sobre o rádio relógio no criado mudo ao lado, no intuito de impedir que Rukia também acordasse.

Baixou o rosto e olhou para ela, deitada ali com ele, as pernas encolhidas e as mãos juntas próximas ao rosto. Os cabelos escuros naquele contraste bonito com a pele clara e sedosa. Como se sentia afortunado por poder vê-la num momento tão sublime.

_**Eu irei protegê-la até o fim.**_ Ele repetiu em pensamento. Gostava daquela música, tinha muito a ver com eles dois.

Olhava-a, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, quando começou a recordar do dia anterior, daquele instante em que esteve aprisionado dentro de seu coração, e no qual pôde apenas presenciar os próprios punhos erguidos contra a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

O peito doeu.

Era assim que ele almejava protegê-la? Simplesmente porque Byakuya cogitou levá-la de volta a _Soul Society_ ele perdia o controle? Não fora ele a dizer que suportaria a distância desde que soubesse que Rukia estaria lá pensando nele? Então por quê se descontrolou com a possibilidade do afastamento? Diante disso tudo achou-se, mais que fraco, muito infantil.

Perturbado, ele ergueu o tronco e recostou à cabeceira da cama. Ficou uns instantes apenas olhando Rukia, então alcançou uma das mãos dela e apertou-a só um pouco entre os dedos.

Naquele momento, não foi a beleza exuberante dela que lhe chamou mais a atenção e sim sua fragilidade. Ela era tão pequenina, tão delicada...

Então, sem levar em consideração que tinha sido Rukia a trazê-lo de volta à razão, e que ela fora capaz de aguentar seus golpes, ele pensou apenas no risco que correu, a ponto até de sua mão latejar quando o instante em que seu _hollow_ a jogou no chão como uma bonequinha de pano, voltou nítido à sua mente. Pôde inclusive vislumbrar o medo nos olhos graúdos dela.

Bem depressa, buscou dissipar aquela horrível lembrança. Soltou então a mão de Rukia e se levantou. Veio até a janela. Ainda estava escuro. Abriu um pouco o vidro e uma brisa suave acariciou seu rosto.

Inspirou fundo o ar fresco e depois olhou para o lado. Avistou ali duas sacolas médias, abarrotadas com tudo que levariam para a estada na casa de Urahara.

Ele e ela treinando juntos...

Olhou novamente para Rukia e em seguida balançou a cabeça numa negativa querendo desistir daquela idéia. Não podia arriscar machucá-la de novo. Precisava encontrar um meio de ficar mais forte sozinho, ela teria que entendê-lo. Já estava decidido.

Ouviu então um resmungar dengoso dela e se aproximou de novo de sua cama. Sentou-se ali, bem devagar, e depois deslizou os dedos pela bochecha dela.

– ...já está na hora? - a nobre deidade perguntou sonolenta, com os olhos fechados.

– Não, é bem cedo ainda. - respondeu baixo.

Diante da resposta ela tornou a resmungar:

– ...então tenha piedade dessa sua namorada, me deixa dormir...

Ele se atentou ao jeito mandão dela tanto quanto àquele 'sua namorada'. Em meio a tantas confusões, não tinha parado ainda para pensar nessa realidade com a devida atenção.

Uma outra lembrança invadiu sua mente então: o momento em que achava-se com a cabeça apoiada sobre as pernas de Rukia, e foi como se pudesse sentir de novo o abraço reconfortante que recebeu dela.

Suspirou resignado. Parte dele até podia querer mantê-la atrás de si, a fim de protegê-la como uma muralha, mas a outra sabia bem que precisava dela ao seu lado.

Com um olhar terno, Ichigo percebeu que Rukia tinha voltado a dormir, e resolveu deitar também. Virou o corpo para trás, alcançou o despertador e tornou a arrumá-lo, pensando no porque dele ter disparado tão cedo. Talvez quando o programou à noite estivesse distraído.

O adolescente deitou então e antes de fechar os olhos, beijou sua _shinigami_ na testa, por cima da franja dos cabelos, e pousou ainda um braço na curva da cintura dela num gesto possessivo.

Ele precisava ficar mais forte sim, não só para protegê-la e deter os _hollows,_ mas para suportar os momentos nos quais não iriam poder estar tão próximos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

09:45 AM

Rukia via os lábios da professora se mexendo mas não escutava uma só palavra. Ichigo mostrava-se revigorado fisicamente, contudo, desde o café da manhã estava muito quieto e introspectivo, e isso a preocupava.

Não bastasse naquela noite, ela tinha tido um sonho angustiante no qual seu irmão a repreendia severamente por causa do envolvimento amoroso dela com o rapaz.

Em virtude do descontrole de Ichigo, só então ela conseguiu parar para refletir naquelas duras palavras de Byakuya no dia anterior.

"_...desde quando um membro da família Kuchiki age com tamanha insensatez?"_

Insensatez. Essa era a palavra que mais a atormentava.

"_...a insensatez a qual me referi não está no fato de amar este moço, mas sim em você consumar um relacionamento sem ao menos anunciá-lo à sua família..."_

Mas seu irmão sabia que ela e Ichigo se amavam! Estaria ela agindo realmente tão mal assim? Não podia abraçar Ichigo, nem beijá-lo, nem tocá-lo?

Deteve bruscamente aqueles pensamentos, mas não conseguiu evitar o rubor que cobriu sua face, e até chegou a pensar que toda a sala tivesse escutado aquelas indagações.

Baixou o rosto, mas depois de alguns instantes, deu uma olhada de esguelha para Ichigo.

Ele estava atento à aula, ou ao menos parecia estar.

Olhou-o então com mais atenção. Ora, ele era só um adolescente e conseguia lidar com toda a intrincada complicação que era sua vida muito melhor que ela. Fosse em casa, fosse na escola ou enfrentando os _hollows_.

Seus olhos se iluminaram em admiração e com um discreto sorriso, ela pensou que devia tentar ser mais parecida com ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

12:47 PM

Orihime fechava seu armário quando avistou Rukia e Ichigo prestes a adentrar o prédio, e o exato momento em que eles soltavam as mãos unidas.

Baixou a cabeça um pouco e não pôde deixar de pensar em quantas carícias eles não teriam trocado durante o almoço, pelos cantos do colégio. Imaginou-os juntos se abraçando, se beijando...

Ainda doía. Mesmo que Uryuu estivesse sendo o melhor namorado que ela pudesse desejar, ainda doía. No entanto, quando ela ergueu de novo a cabeça para olhá-los, e se deparou com o semblante sorridente deles, sentiu também que as coisas não poderiam ser de outra forma.

Independente de ela se conformar ou não, apenas Rukia fazia Ichigo sorrir daquele jeito.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

04:30 PM

Rukia soltou a sacola estufada no chão, e pensou por um instante que não deveria ter tantas coisas assim. A idéia de que já tinha seu espaço na casa de Ichigo, roupas, livros e brinquedos, a desconcertou um pouco. Mas ao lembrar daquele coelhinho de pelúcia que ele lhe dera algum tempo atrás, acabou sorrindo.

Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que estavam namorando, no entanto, mais parecia que estavam juntos há anos.

– Kuchiki-san, – Urahara falou gentil – deixe que o Jinta leve sua bagagem.

– Ah, obrigada.

– Kurosaki-kun já desceu e está te aguardando.

Assentindo, Rukia seguiu dali. Ichigo tinha chegado primeiro porque ela resolveu de última hora comprar mais um pijama, e não o quis por perto dando palpites, afinal, o fato de quase sempre precisar recorrer à sessão infantil era embaraçoso.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou o garoto em sua forma _shinigami_, sentado no chão, escorado numa pedra. De novo aquele olhar perdido no nada. O que estaria passando pela cabeça dele?

– _Yo_. – disse ela e se aproximou.

Ichigo a recebeu com seu mais lindo sorriso.

– Que demora. - ele implicou todavia, mas Rukia nem ligou.

– Estive pensando enquanto vinha pra cá... - começou ela enquanto puxava o frasco da _gikongan_ das vestes para em seguida assumir a forma _shinigami _também. – ...lembro-me dos meus dias de treino com o Kaien-dono. Acho que podemos seguir o mesmo esquema.

O tom ameno com que ela proferiu o nome de seu antigo vice-capitão, não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

– Sei... - ele falou meio mal humorado, sem disfarçar um certo ciúme – ...mas isso não foi logo que entrou no décimo terceiro esquadrão?

– É, sei que sua habilidade ultrapassa isso, mas é uma forma de avaliarmos nossos reflexos. - explicou animada.

– Mas no que consiste esse treino?

– Num duelo com as _zanpakutous_. O objetivo é desarmar o oponente.

Ichigo bufou.

– Não vejo como algo tão básico poderá nos ajudar... Seu forte não é _kidou_? - falou ríspido.

– Acaso já nos enfrentamos dessa forma antes? - Rukia retrucou sem desanimar.

O jovem fez que não com a cabeça.

– Então. Não é que o treinamento consistirá disso, é simplesmente para termos um ponto de partida. E será bom para identificarmos melhor nosso nível, antes de treinarmos nossas especialidades efetivamente.

Ele ponderou uns instantes, ainda estava incerto, mas a empolgação de Rukia começava a contagiá-lo.

– E você acha que vou precisar de quantos segundos pra te desarmar? - provocou ele.

– Ah é assim? Então _tá _reclamando porquê bonzão? - retrucou num tonzinho irônico.

Ichigo riu levemente.

– Mas... depois você vai lutar comigo usando _kidou_? - ele indagou, e havia um quê de preocupação em seu tom que Rukia imaginou ser o receio de um novo descontrole.

– Claro! - exclamou animada, buscando transmitir segurança a ele. – Urahara já cuidou de isolar a área, sua _reiatsu_ não vai ficar vazando daqui atraindo os _hollows_.

– Então vamos logo com isso! - falou e se colocou em pé.

Rukia assentiu com a cabeça e logo assumiu a posição de combate. Uma coisa Ichigo logo reparou, ela demonstrava total seriedade. Parecidíssima com Byakuya, ainda que sua _reiatsu _não chegasse nem perto do nível da dele.

– Então já sabe, o objetivo é desarmar o oponente. - disse ela.

Ao levar a mão ao cabo de Zangetsu, Ichigo sentiu um frio na barriga. Rukia o instruíra quando sua maior ocupação era purificar _hollows _simplórios, mas desconsiderando o embate de ontem, eles nunca tinham se enfrentado daquele jeito.

Brandiram as espadas e ele logo se espantou por ela ter acompanhado sua movimentação, e com a firmeza do bloqueio, que o fez pensar inclusive que devia ter relaxado a própria força instintivamente.

Rukia lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador e sumiu momentaneamente, então golpeou sua defesa com tamanha força que ele custou a acreditar que aquilo fosse possível.

Seguiram trocando golpes.

Totalmente na defensiva, Ichigo nunca imaginou que desarmá-la pudesse ser tão difícil, afinal era mais rápido que ela. Logo, entendeu que Rukia compensava a desvantagem valendo-se de sua experiência. Ela não devia enxergar sua movimentação de fato, mas parecia adivinhar cada um de seus movimentos.

Aquilo o deixou muito admirado, na verdade, toda a movimentação dela, em contraste com sua delicadeza e feminilidade, tornou-se enormemente excitante aos olhos dele.

– Coloque atenção no que está fazendo! - Rukia bradou autoritária.

Ele assentiu de pronto, demonstrando ter entendido a chamada, mas foi tarde demais. Quando deu por si, fitava Zangetsu caída ao chão.

– Se vai continuar distraído assim, é melhor nem continuarmos. - repreendeu severa.

– Foi mal... - ele falou muitíssimo sem jeito.

Encarando-o apreensiva, Rukia ficou a pensar se ele não estaria tendo problemas com seu _hollow_ interior. Guardando rapidamente a katana, ela se aproximou dele.

– Ichigo, tudo bem com você? Algo está tirando sua concentração?

A nítida preocupação nos olhos dela o fez se sentir péssimo. Compreendeu então que Rukia estava dando tudo de si para ajudá-lo a se aperfeiçoar e que não podia menosprezar isso.

– Estou ótimo... - ele respondeu, e em sinal de respeito, fez então uma meia reverência. – Outra chance, por favor! - pediu enérgico.

Enfim aquela tinha sido uma boa idéia afinal.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

09:15 PM

A água quente e relaxante o fez recostar nas bordas do ofurô. Juntando as mãos em concha, ele jogou um tanto de água no rosto. Depois escorou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Que tarde.

Conseguia rever em sua mente, como quem assiste um filme, cada um dos movimentos de Rukia. A firmeza com que seus dedos pequeninos seguravam o cabo da espada, a elegância da postura, os saltos, o olhar determinado, até os respingos de suor. Tão graciosa.

Suspirou fundo. Como a amava. Nunca acreditou que houvesse alguém no mundo que iria completá-lo daquele jeito, e nem conseguia se imaginar com outra pessoa.

_**Flor única. **_

O verso final do refrão daquela música pela manhã voltou a sua mente. Ele próprio disse uma vez que ele e Rukia eram como uma só flor, pelo fato de terem dividido o mesmo poder, o poder dela de _shinigami_. E esse pensamento o fez começar a lembrar dos acontecimentos tão marcantes daqueles últimos dias...

O aparecimento dos _hollows _mutantes. A descoberta de seus sentimentos por Rukia e sua relutância em aceitá-lo, mesmo gostando dele também. O desentendimento com Renji. Sua conversa com Orihime. Muitas emoções, ele reconheceu, e tudo isso em pouco mais de oito semanas.

Mas era assim, há menos de um ano Rukia cruzara seu caminho e as reviravoltas pelas quais passara desde então foram as mais significativas de sua vida. Todo seu mundo se transformou por causa dela.

Escorou os braços na borda do ofurô e deitou a cabeça por cima, desfrutando da calmaria que o invadiu e ficou ali algum tempo, só relaxando. Submergiu brevemente então e logo se ergueu dando fim ao banho gostoso.

Saiu da água e veio até o meio do cômodo, atrás de uma toalha pendurada. Deslizava o tecido felpudo pelo corpo, devagar, quando sem mais nem menos temeu que Rukia entrasse ali de repente, reclamando que ele estava demorando demais no banho, mas logo caiu em si que, muito pior que a bronca, seria ela o flagrar daquele jeito, nu em pêlo.

Corou bastante, mas um pouco depois começou a rir.

Nada daquilo aconteceu.

Gastou alguns minutos se vestindo e em seguida, partiu dali para àquela sala aconchegante, onde normalmente se reuniam com Urahara. Rukia já estava lá.

Sentada sobre os joelhos, fitando concentrada uma caderneta, a _shinigami_ nobre usava um vestido amarelo que, na opinião de Ichigo, ficara ótimo nela e um bolero de lã branquinho.

Ele se aproximou, quieto, e sentou-se a sua frente.

– O que está fazendo? - perguntou bem calmo, mas muito mais preocupado em admirá-la do que em escutar a resposta. Estava tão linda.

– Um roteiro pra semana... - respondeu amena, sem olhá-lo.

– Dos treinos?

– É. - disse e fechou o caderninho e, quase no mesmo instante, Ururu entrou ali trazendo uma travessa cheia de doces.

Ambos demonstraram uma evidente satisfação. Educadamente, como era próprio dela, a pequena pediu que se servissem e depois os deixou.

Assim que ela saiu, os dois se encararam.

A mesma sensação de leveza parecia dominá-los. Uniram uma das mãos e sorriram um ao outro. Depois do esforço para cumprirem suas infindáveis obrigações, podiam se permitir uns momentos juntos.

Esticaram-se por sobre a mesa baixa e colaram os lábios num beijo, carinhoso e apaixonado, nem tão breve, nem tão prolongado. Findado o beijo, ainda próximos, sorriram novamente, cheio de cumplicidade.

Mas assim que se afastaram, Ichigo não conseguiu segurar um bocejo, estava bastante sonolento. Em contrapartida, Rukia ainda esbanjava disposição.

– Urahara me falou que a equipe de desenvolvimento logo terá uma solução efetiva contra os _hollows_... - ela contava, mas Ichigo pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela, querendo cortar aquele assunto.

Fitando com ternura os olhos amendoados, ela assentiu compreensiva:

– Tudo bem, amanhã conversamos... É melhor irmos deitar, você já está caindo de sono...

Ichigo concordou com a cabeça. Gostaria de poder ficar mais algum tempo ali com ela, mas seria o fim se Urahara os pegasse aos beijos. Já era duro agüentar as gracinhas de seu pai.

Rukia se levantou primeiro, veio até ele e beijou-o no rosto.

– Boa noite. - despediu-se ela.

– Pra você também. - e antes que ela se afastasse, segurou-a um instante. – Obrigada por tudo que me ensinou hoje e por ser tão paciente comigo.

Ela se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras e logo abriu um sorriso radiante.

– É bom saber que pude ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Isso é o que conta pra mim, já que devo tanto a você.

Ele também demonstrou surpresa com a resposta, e foi bom porque serviu para que percebesse que tanto quanto ele precisava dela, ela também tinha seu porto seguro nele.

– Vai sonhar comigo? - ele perguntou infantil.

– Espero que sim... - disse desvencilhando devagar seus dedos dos dele.

Enlevado, Ichigo a acompanhou com os olhos até que ela sumisse no corredor.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

10:40 PM

Inquieta, Rukia se revirou no _futon_. Ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Não se achava mais tão preocupada, mas o sono simplesmente não vinha. Talvez estivesse mal acostumada e sentindo falta dos afagos de Ichigo.

Mordeu os lábios. Só podia ser isso. Era tão bom aninhar-se em seus braços fortes e sentir o calor do corpo viril dele aquecendo o seu próprio, sentia-se tão protegida, tão mulher. Talvez mais mulher que protegida e esse raciocínio fez seu estômago se contrair.

Vivia aflita com a realidade de Ichigo só ter quinze anos, não conseguia se livrar disso. E enquanto ele não atingisse a maturidade (uns dezoito anos no mínimo) ela não se permitiria ter relações com ele. De modo algum! Essa era uma idéia absolutamente indecorosa a ela.

Naturalmente, isso tudo a fez relembrar mais uma vez das represarias de Byakuya. Ela entendia seu irmão, até mesmo concordava com ele, no entanto, se esquivar dos avanços de Ichigo, que, a cada dia, cresciam em ousadia, era uma bela duma provação.

Somado a isso, acontecia às vezes dela ceder por medo de desapontá-lo. Mas precisava ser responsável, porque ele estava em plena puberdade, na fase das descobertas do próprio corpo, ou seja, num período muito intenso e delicado.

Virou-se, ficando de barriga para cima. Fechou os olhos e a face de Ichigo, num sorriso casto, se imprimiu em sua mente. Tão inocente. E justamente para não macular a inocência do amor deles, com escapadas antes do tempo, ela buscou ver com bons olhos a chamada de seu irmão.

Além do que o laço que unia ela a Ichigo era forte o bastante para não desatar pela falta de interações que não seriam, de forma alguma, descartadas, e sim postergadas até que o momento certo chegasse.

Acalentada com essas idéias, Rukia sentiu-se mais tranquila, e enfim o sono resolveu dar as caras. Bocejou longamente, puxou o cobertor mais para cima e, em poucos instantes, adormeceu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Soul Society_, 03:15 AM

– Muito alarde por nada... - Kurotsuchi Mayuri falou diante da carcaça do imenso _hollow _capturado por ele mesmo no Mundo Real três dias atrás.

– Devemos organizar uma força de extermínio, _taichou_? - Akon indagou.

– Não é necessário. Além do que só poderíamos atacar a raiz do problema se fossemos ao Hueco Mundo. Tendo mapeado o padrão de _reiatsu _deles será fácil rastreá-los no caso de voltarem a aparecer.

Mayuri fez uma pausa e afastou-se da mesa de dissecação, então retomou:

– Desenvolvi um microorganismo perfeitamente adaptado e destrutivo a fisiologia desses _hollows_. Basta um mero dardo embebido num soro cheio dessas bactérias que poderemos abatê-los como moscas.

O terceiro posto assentiu e ainda que sua expressão não denunciasse, estava muito impressionado com a genialidade de seu capitão.

– Iremos projetar um rifle para esses dardos imediatamente.

– Façam isso. E depois, Akon, peça a Nemu para enviar um relatório ao vice-capitão do primeiro esquadrão, informando que esses inimigos não representam mais ameaça a _Soul Society_. A partir de agora, devemos voltar nossos esforços aos _Arrankar_ novamente.

– Sim, _taichou_.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado em _Sereitei_.

Matsumoto Rangiku passava orientações a alguns subordinados quando foi informada de que Abarai Renji desejava vê-la.

– Ele veio até aqui, é? - ela indagou ao serviçal.

– Sim, vice-capitã. Posso fazê-lo entrar?

Ela suspirou pensativa, ainda estava bastante brava com Abarai por causa de suas rudes palavras no dia anterior, contudo, não podia simplesmente recusar-se a vê-lo.

– Tudo bem.

Meio amatutado Renji entrou na sala e não falou nada enquanto o serviçal não os deixou a sós.

– Bom dia, vice-capitão. O que o traz aqui tão cedo? - Rangiku inquiriu com frieza.

Renji se retraiu um pouco, mas foi logo respondendo.

– Bom dia. É... bem, eu quis vir falar contigo ontem mas apareceu um imprevisto e precisei comparecer ao primeiro esquadrão... por isso resolvi vir hoje. É... eu gostaria de me desculpar por ontem...

– Ah, então é isso? - revidou aguda.

– É... - disse um tanto desconcertado.

Um incômodo silêncio reinou por vários instantes, até que a ruiva soltou um longo suspiro. O que mais ela poderia querer? Afinal a iniciativa do amigo era digna de reconhecimento.

Mirando o azul daquele olhar indecifrável, Renji aguardava, aflito, uma resposta, até que achou melhor dizer algo mais.

– Kira me falou que você... sentiu muito a traição de Ichimaru Gin.

– Talvez não tanto quanto ele... - retrucou de pronto, mas depois voltou a ficar quieta.

Como paciência não era uma das virtudes de Abarai, ele quis liquidar logo o assunto.

– Vai me desculpar ou não?

Rangiku deu um leve sobressalto com a pergunta feita de supetão, mas logo acabou rindo.

– Ah, está bem! - disse ela então. – Talvez eu tenha levado tudo muito a sério.

O ruivo até expirou aliviado, almejando nunca mais ter aquele olhar gélido sobre si.

Encararam-se uns instantes e então acabaram rindo juntos.

– Muito bem... virá almoçar conosco hoje? - Rangiku perguntou.

– Pode ser. Mas nada de apostas!

Um risinho sapeca foi toda a resposta dela. Claro que iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichimaru aproximou-se sorrateiro de uma sala, da qual podia ouvir um dos Espadas despejar impropérios contra o nome de seu aliado Tousen Kaname.

– Algum problema, Grimmjow? - ele perguntou naquele seu cinismo irritante.

Na mesma hora, o impulsivo Arrankar voltou-se em sua direção.

– Ichimaru! Por que Nnoitra foi chamado para caçar aqueles _hollows _e não eu?! - indagou ousado e num tom bastante alto.

– Dada a sua condição... - Gin começou, apontando para onde deveria estar o braço dele – ...não pude escalá-lo, além do que o próprio Aizen-sama foi quem sugeriu mandar seu colega.

– Meu colega uma ova! - vociferou. – Eu poderia dar conta disso mesmo sem os dois braços!

Gin meneou a cabeça.

– É mesmo? - rebateu sem disfarçar a ironia. – De qualquer forma não pude ir contra as ordens. Você, melhor do que ninguém, já devia saber que isso não é muito saudável.

O Espada estremeceu de ódio e crispou o punho com a provocação.

– Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai!! - esbravejou irado e saiu arrastando o pé.

Gin esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro, acompanhando-o com seus olhos cerrados.

– Grimmjow tem passado por muito estresse, não o deixe ainda mais irritadiço, Gin.

O ex-capitão do terceiro esquadrão deu um sobressalto surpreendido por Aizen Sousuke.

– _Are_, _are_... Aizen-_taichou. _Não perde essa mania de aparecer assim...

– E quanto aos dados que lhe pedi? - desconversou o líder.

– Ah, sim, já estava indo transmiti-los... Posso adiantar que daqueles três humanos que invadiram a _Soul Society_ com Kurosaki Ichigo, a habilidade de Inoue Orihime merece alguma atenção. O relatório de Ulquiorra também comprova isso.

Aizen estreitou os olhos.

– É mesmo? - indagou com um discretíssimo sorriso. – Estou ansioso para saber mais a respeito.

Ichimaru assentiu com a cabeça e ambos seguiram dali em direção à outra sala.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**Notas:  
**1) Música no início, Ichirin no Hana (Flor Única), tema da terceira abertura do animê.  
2) Ofurô é um tipo de banheira feita no Japão caracterizada pelo seu formato mais profundo e mais curto que uma banheira ocidental.

_Oi, gente! Como o capítulo ficou bem grandinho não vou me estender.  
__Só quero deixar um obrigado especial para __**Sandy Youko**__, minha amigona do peito, que me ajudou neste capítulo (e em outros também!).  
__Pedir desculpas porque a atualização demorou de novo um mês. __E agradecer por todos os comentários!  
__Por favor, continuem comentando.  
__Até o próximo, que espero não demorar!  
__Um forte abraço pra todos!_

**xxxxOOOOxxxxxOOOOxxxxx**

Você tem mais de 16 anos? Além de fanfics gosta de ler fics originais?  
Então gostaria de lhe deixar uma sugestão:  
Título: **Olhos Espirituais  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Sinopse: _Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de crenças divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Conflitos, escolhas, amor... No panorama dos nossos dias, questões que desde sempre inquietam a alma humana.  
_Trata-se de um projeto meu ainda em andamento, você encontra o link no meu profile.  
Fica a dica então, valeu!


	16. Chapter 16

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 16**

Inoue ficou impressionada com o tamanho do local.

– _Sugoi_! Foi aqui que você treinou com seu pai, Ishida-kun?

– Foi sim. Mas claro que não serei tão rígido com você como ele foi comigo - encorajou, e teve calafrios ao se lembrar do severo treinamento que seu pai o submetera a fim de que recuperasse seus poderes de _quincy_, pouco antes do surgimento dos _hollows_ mutantes.

Logo depois de ter ouvido de Rukia que ela e Ichigo começariam um treinamento, Orihime insistiu com ele que deveriam fazer o mesmo. Por não querer contrariá-la ele concordou, mas, se possível fosse, preferia que ela não tomasse mais parte nas batalhas dos _shinigamis_.

– Espero que depois disso minha força sirva de alguma coisa! - disse ela com um ar sonhador. – Ainda bem que o senhor Hacchi conseguiu trazer o Tsubaki de volta!

– É sim... - ele falou ameno, mas estava realmente preocupado.

Ela tinha um escudo defletor e um único ataque ofensivo, muito limitada para uma batalha na opinião dele, mas em compensação, aquele seu poder de cura era simplesmente espantoso. Seria bom se ela se focasse mais nessa última particularidade de seu poder, mas era evidente que ela queria ser capaz de enfrentar os adversários de frente.

Como não iria menosprezar toda aquela determinação e entusiasmo dela, só lhe restava fazer tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para ajudá-la.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Conforme o relatório apresentado, os _hollows _mutantes não são mais uma ameaça - Mayuri discorria numa reunião dos capitães. – Nos últimos dias, houve nada mais que duas ocorrências, as quais o _shinigami _substituto solucionou facilmente, usando a toxina que desenvolvemos. Concluímos que o poder deles nada tinha a ver com o _Hougyoku_.

– Bom trabalho, capitão Kurotsuchi - interrompeu Yamamoto Genryusai. – Continue por favor.

– Um pouco antes de essa variante _hollow_ aparecer, estávamos trabalhando numa forma de liberar mais rápido o limite de contenção de poder de _shinigamis_ acima do nível de vice-capitães, já que o nível dos _Arrankars_ da classe Espada é consideravelmente alto, conforme constatado pelo capitão Hitsugaya e seu grupo avançado enquanto estiveram no Mundo Real. A partir de agora voltaremos a nos dedicar a isso.

O comandante fez um assentimento e tomou a palavra:

– Sim, a prioridade agora é nos prepararmos para enfrentar os _Arrankar_. Que todos os esquadrões se reúnam e estejam em estado de alerta.

Ukitake ficou meio ressabiado. Em face daquela resolução, talvez fosse melhor chamar Rukia de volta, pois a permanência dela no Mundo Real tornava-se desnecessária. Pensava nisso quando notou o olhar incisivo do capitão Kuchiki sobre si. Pelo visto, ele chegara à mesma conclusão. Suspirou pesaroso. Precisava entrar em contato com Urahara o quanto antes.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao ver os dois jovens _shinigamis _em seu animado treino, Kisuke sentiu uma certa nostalgia, se recordando de si mesmo, bem mais moço, treinando com Yoruichi, no local que servira de inspiração para este onde estavam.

Detestava ser o portador de más notícias, mas não tinha outro jeito. Ao menos estava certo de que os dois tiveram tempo suficiente para se entenderem.

– Oe, Kuchiki-san... - acenou, fazendo ambos olharem em sua direção.

Rukia embainhou a espada e se aproximou depressa.

– Urahara?

– Preciso falar com você... - disse e voltou-se ao rapaz. – Kurosaki-kun, pode aguardar um instante, sim?

Ele assentiu, apesar da desconfiança. Os dois nem chegaram a deixar o espaço, e em menos de um minuto, Rukia tinha um semblante atônito.

– Compreendo... - ela falou com firmeza, apesar do terremoto interior.

Depois de lançar a jovem um olhar tristonho, Kisuke deixou o lugar.

A _shinigami_ deu alguns passos na direção do namorado, mas ele veio em seu encontro antes.

– O que foi? - o tom dele era nervoso.

– Devo voltar à _Soul Society_... hoje ainda. Ordens do meu capitão.

"_Não."_ - foi a palavra que ecoou na mente do rapaz, enquanto a encarava petrificado.

Algumas horas se passaram...

Mesmo depois de todas as longas explicações, ordens e falatório, Ichigo ainda se achava um tanto inconformado. Nem mesmo uma semana se completara e já teriam que ir embora. Contudo, via-se obrigado a acatar a resolução.

Ele e Rukia estavam no quarto então, arrumando as malas.

– Não é melhor ligar para a Karin? Ela ajuda você...

– Eu me viro...

– Mas é muita coisa pra você levar sozinho.

– Não esquenta com isso.

Rukia queria dizer algo que o encorajasse, mas as palavras simplesmente lhe fugiram.

– Na segunda-feira não esquece de usar o modificador de memórias nos alunos da sala.

– Certo.

Aproximando-se acariciou gentilmente o rosto triste dele.

– Não fica assim.

– _Tá _tudo bem, não se preocupa.

– Só não ficarei preocupada se você melhorar essa cara.

O adolescente apertou a mão dela em seu rosto. Não podia ser infantil, não naquela hora.

– É - ele começou –, a gente sabia que mais hora menos hora isso ia acontecer. Eu sou o substituto, você a titular... - tentou ser irônico, mas o que ficou claro foi sua amargura.

Olharam-se bem dentro dos olhos e então Rukia passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, que circundou o corpinho dela, e uniram as bocas num beijo emotivo. E demoraram-se nele, pois sabiam que podia ser o último, ao menos por algum tempo.

Quando se desvencilharam, ela fez um carinho nos cabelos dele.

– Sempre que eu puder, te mando mensagem. - Rukia prometeu.

– Manda sim, estarei esperando. Se puder ligar também...

– Vou tentar.

– Pelo que eu entendi daquilo que o Urahara falou, a _Soul Society_ está mesmo em alerta... será que não é melhor eu voltar a treinar com os _Vaizards_? Ainda não consigo permanecer muito tempo com a máscara.

– Confesso que isso me preocupa um pouco, mas eles devem saber como controlar seu lado _hollow_ melhor do que eu.

– É sim...

Antes de deixarem o quarto, deram um abraço bem apertado. Foi uma despedida realmente triste, parecia até que nunca mais voltariam a se ver, no entanto, sabiam que teriam que se acostumar com aquilo, já que naquele estágio de seu convívio, o relacionamento estaria marcado pelas idas e vindas dela.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Fazia algum tempo que Ichimaru havia saído, depois de tê-lo informado que as pesquisas sobre os _hollows_ mutantes estavam encerradas e que a missão de exterminá-los também fora concluída com êxito; não restara um único. Estando então solucionado o contratempo, Aizen tratou de se concentrar num outro assunto.

Acionando um projetor de imagens, ele tornou a assistir as cenas captadas por Ulquiorra em sua breve aparição no Mundo Real, cerca de três meses atrás. Observava precisamente o momento em que a humana, amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo, usava seu poder para reverter o dano que um de seus colegas sofrera.

– Que poder interessante você tem... mulher.

Ele manteve um discreto sorriso nos lábios enquanto arquitetava, silenciosamente, uma maneira de se beneficiar daquela circunstância.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo tinha uma expressão boa, quando, depois de deixar seu material escolar num canto, bloqueou, na hora exata, uma voadora que Hiyori tentou lhe dar bem no meio da cara.

– Boa tarde - saudou-a com naturalidade.

A loirinha invocada o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Mas que cara de retardado! Aposto que falou com aquela magricela da sua namorada!

Sem retrucar e com um certo riso nos lábios, ele foi caminhando rumo à escadaria que levava ao espaço de treino. Hiyori não demorou a alcançá-lo.

– Faz quantos dias mesmo que ela picou a mula, hein? - perguntou implicante.

– Não tem nem dez dias... - seu tom se mantinha calmo. – E ela não foi porque quis, e sim por causa da ordem do capitão dela.

– Tanto faz.

Munida de sua máscara, a baixinha não perdeu tempo e lascou uma enxurrada de golpes no adolescente, mas logo ficou de queixo caído por ele ter se esquivado de todos.

– Pra usar a máscara você continua ruim de doer, mas que diferença na agilidade depois de ter batido um lero com a mina, hein! Por que não deixamos uma foto dela pendurada aqui, pra ver se você consegue ficar com a sua máscara onze segundos e meio?!

Ele riu, mas o comentário também o deixou meio preocupado. Andava realmente um tanto irritadiço, dando umas vaciladas com suas irmãs, com os colegas da escola e até ali mesmo com os _Vaizards,_ devido à ausência de Rukia. Só agora entendia o que o fato de pertencerem a mundos diferentes acarretava, e toda a relutância de Rukia, no início, fez algum sentido para ele afinal.

De qualquer forma, precisava arrumar um jeito de não ficar descontando nos outros a oscilação de humor que a saudade lhe causava, porque se Rukia ficasse sabendo disso iria com certeza chamar sua atenção, e daquele jeito bem adulto que ele tanto detestava. Mas tirando isso até que não estava se saindo tão mal, porque apesar da distância, a situação entre eles estava muito bem resolvida e este era seu alento.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao lado de Yammy, Ulquiorra adentrou um salão onde o, temporariamente selado, _Hougyoku_, estava sendo usado, por Aizen Sousuke, para que mais um _hollow_ fosse liberto de sua máscara. E ele entrou a tempo de ver o momento em que o novo _Arrankar_ surgiu. Após este novato ter dito seu nome, Wonderweiss Margera, Aizen se voltou em sua direção.

– Ulquiorra, você se lembra das minhas ordens de uns meses atrás?

­– Sim.

– É tempo de executá-las. Aja conforme achar melhor. E pode levar quem você quiser.

– Entendido.

Aizen se retirava, quando erguendo o rosto a uma parte mais elevada do salão, disse:

– Ah, sim. Gostaria de ir também... Grimmjow?

Um olhar penetrante foi toda a resposta do ex-Espada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A turma toda vinha se dedicando aos treinos com intuito de ficarem mais fortes. Orihime e Uryuu usavam a colossal estrutura no subsolo do hospital de Ishida Ryuken; Sado estava na loja Urahara; Ichigo no armazém dos _Vaizards_; e Rukia na área dos fundos de seu esquadrão.

Os amigos de Ichigo com a motivação de serem uma linha de defesa para os moradores de Karakura, enquanto Rukia e ele, por ordem da _Soul Society_, a postos para a eminente batalha contra Aizen e seus aliados no inverno.

Eis então que numa tarde, nada menos que quatro _Arrankars_ do nível de Espadas apareceram em Karakura. A tremenda _reiatsu_ deles foi imediatamente captada pelos jovens na cidade, e disparou os alarmes da equipe de desenvolvimento na _Soul Society_. Assim uma apressada mobilização começou.

_Soul Society._

– Kuchiki? - Ukitake chamou.

– Sim, capitão, o recado chegou até mim. Estou indo agora mesmo!

– O capitão Hitsugaya já está a caminho. Tente alcançar o grupo dele.

– Sim!

Hitsugaya partiu ao Mundo Real acompanhado de sua vice capitã Matsumoto Rangiku, do terceiro posto Madarame Ikkaku e do quinto posto Yumichika Ayasegawa. Impossibilitada de alcançá-los, Rukia acabou usando o portal privativo da família Kuchiki.

_Armazém dos Vaizards._

– É o Grimmjow! - Ichigo percebeu e logo saiu em disparada dali, mas foi impedido por Kensei.

– Você ainda não está pronto. Esses inimigos são poderosos! Seus aliados da _Soul Society_ já estão aqui, deixe que cuidem disso!

– Me larga! Eu treinei pra uma hora dessas! Que sentido faz se eu não for agora?!

Com o consentimento de Shinji, não obstante o descontentamento de Kensei, Ichigo seguiu depressa ao encalço do _Arrankar_.

_Subsolo do hospital._

– Temos que ajudar o Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san não está aqui!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, desde o instante em que Uryuu sentiu a ameaça e tomou sua resolução, movido em partes por um certo ciúme e por um ímpeto incontrolável de protegê-la.

– Eu sinto muito, Orihime. - disse apenas, então acionou o sistema de segurança, trancafiando ela ali dentro.

– Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun! - ela esmurrava porta. – Uryuu... - balbuciou em prantos - ...não me deixe pra trás... eu posso ajudar.

_Loja Urahara._

– Eu vou. Ichigo não pode lutar sozinho. - Sado falou decidido.

– Você está muito desgastado por causa do treino, e os inimigos são Espadas - Kisuke retrucou. – Fique aqui, dessa vez, eu irei.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uryuu corria guiado pela _reiatsu _de Ichigo, meio arrependido por ter deixado a namorada de fora depois de tanto empenho nos treinos, e sem conseguir se livrar da horrível lembrança do olhar magoado dela.

Ali no Mundo Real era complicado usar seu _Hirenkyaku_ - a técnica que o permitia mover-se em alta velocidade - devido à escassez de partículas espirituais, e isso estava atrasando demais sua chegada ao local. Já começava a sentir o fôlego faltar, mas de repente estancou no lugar quando o alarme de um dispositivo eletrônico que trazia consigo disparou. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

"_Alguém invadiu o complexo? Impossível!"_ pensou ele.

– Orihime! - exclamou pálido.

Dando meia volta ele saiu correndo, desesperado, e ainda mais depressa que antes, porque devido ao isolamento daquele lugar, ele não podia sentir a _reiatsu_ dela. E a cada custosa passada, não conseguia parar de pensar que se algum inimigo tivesse de fato entrado lá, ele nunca chegaria a tempo de impedir que algo ruim acontecesse.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Minutos atrás...

Ela estava prostrada no chão, chorando. Sem entender porque Uryuu se dera ao trabalho de treiná-la, para então, na hora da batalha, deixá-la de lado. Sentia-se péssima, um verdadeiro peso morto. E por isso o pranto escorria descontrolado.

Mas de repente ela ergueu a cabeça ao sentir o poder de Ichigo se elevar furiosamente, de uma forma aterradora de tão intensa. Preocupada com a segurança dele, encontrou ânimo para tentar sair dali. Colocou-se em pé então e secou as lágrimas.

– _Koten Zanshun_... - dizia, mas eis que ouviu alguém falar atrás de si.

– Sozinha num lugar desse? Que descuido...

Um medo genuíno se apoderou dela, quando seus olhos vidrados se depararam com aquele ser pálido como papel, esguio e de olhos de um verde profundo. Ela já o vira antes.

– Venha comigo, mulher. Não diga nada. Só o que tem que dizer é "sim". Se não o fizer, eu matarei, não você, mas seus amigos.

E depois dessa ameaça, atrás dele sugiram imagens das lutas de seus amigos naquele exato instante.

– Você não tem escolha. Isso não é uma negociação. É uma ordem. Aizen-sama deseja seu poder. E eu tenho a missão de levá-la a salvo.

O tom dele era desconcertantemente autoritário e, sem saída, ela se viu obrigada a obedecer. Então, ele lhe deu uma pulseira explicando que enquanto a usasse, a presença dela só seria percebida por eles, os Arrankar. E de costas para ela, encerrou dizendo que ela tinha doze horas para fazer o que bem entendesse, e que nesse meio tempo poderia se despedir de uma única pessoa. À meia-noite ele voltaria para levá-la ao mundo dos _hollows_.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Além de ser tão forte, aquele insano ainda fora capaz de deduzir a fonte e as limitações de seu novo poder apenas de encará-lo. A força do golpe o fez despencar ao chão, e nem bem tinha se erguido e ele já chegava para um outro ataque. Tentou se esquivar, mas não houve tempo. Grimmjow fincou a katana em seu pulso.

Diante da luz vermelha de um _Cero,_ a menos de um palmo de distância, Ichigo achou realmente que estava acabado. Mas subitamente uma lufada de ar frio veio do nada, e num instante a mão do _Arrankar_ foi envolvida por uma camada de gelo. Ele mal pôde acreditar. Era Rukia! E ela preparava-se para um ataque.

– _Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren_!

Uma avalanche envolveu o inimigo, congelando-o por completo.

– Ichigo! - ela correu até ele, e não fosse aquela espada fincada nele, o teria abraçado.

– Essa sua técnica está mais poderosa... desde quando isso?

– Não fale - revidou séria, enquanto tentava puxar a espada. – Está difícil tirar isso. Não me faça perder tempo explicando.

Olharam-se por um instante.

– Você está um farrapo. Pelo visto andou excedendo seus limites de novo...

– Dá um tempo. - disse e desviou o olhar.

Ela continuou tentando soltá-lo, mas de repente ouviram o estardalhaço do gelo se quebrando e num instante o _Arrankar_ agarrou a cabeça de Rukia.

– Não me subestime, _shinigami_! Achou que me mataria só de me envolver com uma camada fina de gelo? Nem em sonho! - vociferou, e sem soltá-la tornou a concentrar um _Cero_.

– Rukia!! - Ichigo berrou, enquanto Grimmjow ria. Ele tentou, com tudo que lhe restava de forças, impedir, mas antes um fortíssimo disparo de energia atingiu o _Arrankar_.

Foi então que Hirako Shinji apareceu para salvar o casal, assumindo a luta. Ichigo e Rukia puderam apenas presenciar o quanto o nível daqueles dois estava acima do deles.

Shinji levava vantagem, contudo, no instante em que Grimmjow parecia prestes a liberar um poder ainda mais destrutivo, um outro _Arrankar _o deteve.

– Ulquiorra?! - Grimmjow falou.

– A missão está completa. Vamos embora.

Em seguida os dois _Arrankars_ foram capturados por fachos de luz vindos de fendas dimensionais, idênticos aos que levaram Aizen Sousuke e seus dois aliados ao _Hueco Mundo_, e ascenderam ao céu. Na subida, Ulquiorra chegou a reparar nos vestígios deixados pelo novo poder de Ichigo, mas concluiu que mesmo aquilo seria inútil quando o confronto final chegasse.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Todo esbaforido Uryuu adentrou o complexo e perscrutou o espaço a sua frente, sem encontrar ninguém. Passou então a vasculhar todos os cantos, tentando identificar qualquer presença ou qualquer pista do que teria acontecido, mas não havia sinal de absolutamente nada.

Exausto, escorou a cabeça numa parede, socando-a em seguida.

– Pense, pense, pense!! Tem que ter uma explicação pra isso. Ela não pode ter sumido!

Forçando-se a raciocinar, logo se lembrou de que não era possível sentir _reiatsu_ alguma ali dentro. Orihime devia estar lá fora. Assim, saiu apressado e, no estacionamento daquele prédio, se concentrou ao máximo para tentar sentir a presença da namorada, de qualquer jeito, mas os minutos foram se passando e novamente nada.

Chegou a suar frio, quando a possibilidade do pior ter acontecido cruzou sua mente. Teve até uma leve vertigem, mas logo balançou a cabeça nervosamente para afastar para longe aquela ideia.

– Eu preciso de ajuda! - então saiu correndo a procura da única pessoa que julgou ser capaz de ajudá-lo: Urahara Kisuke.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Assim que Grimmjow desapareceu no céu, Ichigo não pôde mais se aguentar em pé devido à dor do sério ferimento no pulso. Rukia tentou desesperadamente curá-lo através de _kidou_, mas logo percebeu que precisava da ajuda de Inoue.

Imaginando que ela estivesse em casa - por mais estranho que isso fosse - tentou contato através do celular. Perturbada demais com a imobilidade de Ichigo para perceber que a _reiatsu_ da amiga tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

– Ele não vai resistir até sua amiga chegar - Shinji falou, pegando Ichigo nos braços. – Venha comigo.

Algum tempo depois, estavam no armazém abandonado que servia de base aos chamados _Vaizards_. Ela sabia muito pouco sobre eles, no entanto, ficou imensamente grata quando o corpulento Hacchi Ushoda, conseguiu ao menos aliviar a dor de Ichigo. Depois disso, Shinji ainda o levou para casa.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Você precisa se acalmar, Ishida-kun.

– Como eu posso me acalmar com ela sumida desse jeito?! - ele realmente berrava.

– Eu reconheço que isso tudo é muito estranho, mas me admira que alguém tão centrado como você fique assim - dizia enquanto discava um número.

– Pra quem está ligando?

– Para o capitão Ukitake... vou pedir a ele um rastreador mais potente. Kurosaki-kun está muito ferido e Kuchiki-san está lá com ele. Você terá que ir até a _Soul Society_ buscar esse rastreador.

– Eu vou!

– Mas que estranho... não estou conseguindo contactar a _Soul Society_.

– Como assim? - retrucou e ficou encarando o loiro com os olhos arregalados. Estava a ponto de ter um colapso de tão transtornado, mas de repente se sobressaltou ao sentir, por uma fração de segundo, a _reiatsu_ da namorada.

– É ela!

– Hã? Ainda não sinto a presença da Inoue-san.

– Mas eu senti sua _reiatsu_! Foi só por um instante, mas agora sei que ela está viva! - falou e deu as costas ao ex-_shinigami_.

– Espere, Ishida-kun! Aonde vai?

– Onde mais? Procurá-la! Irei encontrá-la sozinho. Não preciso da ajuda da _Soul Society_!

Havia raiva na voz dele, Kisuke percebeu. Por isso achou melhor deixá-lo ir, mesmo não estando certo de que aquele fosse o método mais eficaz de encontrar a moça.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ela esticou o braço e ficou olhando a pulseira prateada por algum tempo. Achava-se num beco, bem próximo ao apartamento de Uryuu. Escorando a cabeça na parede dali, soltou um suspiro longo. Conforme as horas se arrastavam, as ameaças daquele ser pálido tornavam-se sufocantes, como se paredes de ferro estivessem se fechando ao seu redor.

Estava meio preocupada com Ichigo, mas uma vez que podia sentir a _reiatsu_ de Rukia, soube que ela cuidaria dele. Além disso, só lhe fora permitido se despedir de uma pessoa e claro que precisava falar com Uryuu. Atravessou a rua então. Era uma sensação esquisita saber que ninguém podia vê-la e que era capaz de atravessar paredes por conta daquela pulseira, contudo, era ela também que ocultava completamente sua presença.

Em frente à porta do apartamento, sem qualquer razão, resolveu entrar pela parede lateral. Caminhou até o quarto de Uryuu. Ficou lá, olhando as coisas dele, reparando em toda a organização, quando escutou de repente o apito da secretária eletrônica e logo alguém deixava um recado:

"_Ishida? Ishida, você está aí? Aqui é Rukia. Se a Inoue estiver com você, peça por favor pra ela vir até aqui. Ichigo foi gravemente ferido" - _a ruiva vidrou os olhos_ -, "ele recebeu um corte horrível no pulso... só ela deve ser capaz de curá-lo! Se souber de qualquer coisa, por favor, me avisa...bom, até."_

Primeiro ela reparou no tom de aflição da amiga, e depois ficou alarmada com a notícia. Então sem pensar em mais nada, decidiu ir até lá. Estava a ponto de atravessar a porta, quando esta se abriu e ela deu de frente com Uryuu. Num rápido reflexo, conseguiu sair de lado um segundo antes de ele esbarrar nela.

Objetos inanimados passavam através de seu corpo, mas pessoas não. Percebeu isso quando perambulando por um parquinho, uma bola de futebol atravessou sua cabeça, mas que o menino, que vinha atrás da bola, esbarrou em seu braço, fazendo a pulseira escorregar e quase cair de seu pulso - foi nesse momento que Ishida percebeu a presença dela.

Voltando-se a ele, o viu arrastando o pé, desgrenhado, abatido, nem parecia seu Uryuu. Devia estar muito preocupado com seu sumiço. Teve ímpetos de abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas sem que pudesse evitar, o rosto de Ichigo se projetou em sua mente. O peito doeu diante da dura escolha.

Podia ser que aquele Ulquiorra não considerasse o fato de ir curar alguém como uma despedida, mas e se desperdiçasse sua chance ali com Uryuu, e depois não pudesse ajudar o amigo?

– Onde você está, Orihime? - o jovem _quincy_ falou ao teto, sem poder imaginar que ela estava a menos de dois passos de si. – Eu tentei te proteger e no fim acabei complicando tudo...

Lágrimas sentidas irromperam dos olhos graúdos da adolescente. E, desolada, ela saiu correndo.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**Vocabulário:  
**_Sugoi_: Fantástico  
_Hirenkyaku_: Caminhar em projeção flutuante  
_Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren_: Próxima dança, estouro branco  
_Koten Zanshun_: Uno escudo cortante

**Notas:  
**Diversas falas deste capítulo foram reproduzidas do animê, conforme a tradução do fansub OMDA. Episódios: 127, 138 ao 141.

_Eu realmente achei que conseguiria postar antes, mas não deu... Ç_Ç  
__Pessoal, agora é a reta final mesmo, serão mais dois capítulos._

_**Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à Millena (Mih-sama no Anime Spirit), que faz aniversário dia 24/05. Muito obrigada, amiga, por estar acompanhando a fic e por todo seu carinho. Tudo de bom! **_

_Agradeço mais uma vez a __**Sandy Youko**__ pelas dicas! Amiga, seu niver também está chegando, né? Tudo de bom pra você também!_

_E se mais alguém faz aniversário por esses dias (ah, sim eu faço, dia 04/06), que este capítulo possa servir de diversão pra vocês também!_

_Por fim, nem sei como agradecer pelos maravilhosos comentários no capítulo anterior, que quase me levaram às lágrimas de tanta emoção. A fic está acabando mas com certeza todas as emoções que vivi através dela ficarão guardadas no coração! _

_Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Um forte abraço pra todos!_

* * *

Você tem 16 anos ou mais? Além de fanfics gosta de ler fics originais? Então gostaria de lhe deixar uma sugestão:

Título: **Olhos Espirituais**

Gênero: **Romance**

Sinopse: _Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de crenças divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Conflitos, escolhas, amor... No panorama dos nossos dias, questões que desde sempre inquietam a alma humana._

É um projeto meu ainda em andamento. Você encontra o link no meu _profile_. Fica a dica!


	17. Chapter 17

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 17**

Já era noite e não fazia nem um minuto que Rukia deixara a clínica para ir à procura de Inoue. Não somente porque estivesse angustiada com o ferimento de Ichigo, mas também por estar verdadeiramente preocupada com o estranho sumiço dela.

Sem imaginar que a companheira de Ichigo acabara de sair, Inoue entrou no quarto dele pela janela, cuidando de não ser vista por ninguém. O jovem estava desacordado e mesmo assim com a expressão de cenho franzido de sempre. Aliviada por Rukia não estar ali, a colegial levou a mão às suas presilhas invocando seu poder, não podia perder tempo.

– Conto com vocês, Ayame, Shun-o.

Enquanto a luz alaranjada do duplo escudo preenchia o quarto, ela reparava na gaze enrolada no pulso dele, imaginando a seriedade do ferimento, contudo levou apenas alguns minutos para que o dano fosse revertido por completo. Até ela mesma se surpreendeu com a rapidez, e entendeu que aquilo era o resultado de suas horas de treino com Uryuu.

Estava ao lado da cama, quando ouviu um resmungar. Arregalou os olhos, e esticando o pescoço, avistou a irmã caçula de Ichigo, adormecida junto à beira da cama. A ternura do quadro a fez sorrir.

­– Entendi... a Yuzu-chan e a Karin-chan vieram jantar aqui. Como o Kurosaki-kun esteve fora nos últimos dias, elas estavam com saudade e quiseram jantar no quarto dele.

No quarto dele... não era a primeira vez que ela entrava ali, tinha estado lá uns meses atrás para usar seu poder também, quando curou Rukia, na manhã seguinte ao aparecimento do primeiro _hollow_ mutante. Porém, no presente momento, àquela hora da noite, na penumbra do quarto, e na certeza de estar incógnita pela pulseira, ela acabou enrubescendo.

– Tem o cheiro dele - disse baixo, olhando ao redor, ainda com a face corada.

Sem que pudesse se conter, olhou na direção do rapaz e, logo, seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios finos, entreabertos. Ponderou uns instantes e então, um impulso irresistível tomou conta de si, fazendo com que aproximasse sua mão da dele. Hesitou momentaneamente antes de tocá-lo, mas em seguida pousou os dedos sobre os dele.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que talvez nunca mais o visse, e isso lhe pareceu o bastante para que se permitisse conhecer a textura daqueles lábios, colando-os aos seus. Assim, foi curvando o corpo, apertando os dedos na palma da mão de Ichigo, e sua boca quase tocava a dele, quando a imagem de Uryuu, em desespero com seu sumiço, voltou à sua memória. Piscou e levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante, umas lágrimas sentidas escaparam de seus olhos graúdos, atingindo o rosto do rapaz.

– Céus... mas o que estou fazendo? - perguntou-se, muitíssimo corada.

Endireitando o corpo, ela se escorou na parede atrás de si. Balançou a cabeça para os lados num gesto de reprovação, e depois deu um soquinho no alto da cabeça.

– E não é hora de ficar chorando também... - disse, tentando não se desesperar com a possibilidade de ainda gostar de Ichigo daquele jeito. E pareceu falhar no intento, pois seu corpo todo se agitou com um tremor e um nó se fechou em sua garganta, obstruindo a passagem de ar.

Mas isso não durou muito, fechando os olhos, ela foi recobrando o controle. Claro que amava Uryuu, não tinha dúvidas, não estaria se enganando quanto a isso por tantos dias. Refletiu um pouco então, tentando entender o porque daquele impulso. A conclusão que chegou foi que sua razão entendia perfeitamente que o coração de Ichigo era de outra pessoa agora, mas seu coração... relutava um pouco ainda. Afinal, por dois anos foi apaixonada por Kurosaki Ichigo e aquele não era um sentimento que poderia simplesmente ser apagado de si.

– Sabe, Kurosaki-kun, tem um monte de coisas que eu queria fazer. Queria ser professora, astronauta, confeiteira também. Gostaria de ir numa doceria cheia de _Donuts_ e dizer: "Quero todos!", ou numa soverteria e pedir de tudo.

Ainda recostada à parede, ela tinha um olhar perdido no nada, até que, por qualquer razão, olhou adiante e avistou um objeto encima da escrivaninha. Não sabia se aquilo tinha um nome específico, apenas que Ichigo o usava para separar sua forma _shinigami_ de seu corpo físico.

Ficou observando aquele acessório, lembrando das imagens mostradas por Ulquiorra naquela manhã, quando Kurosaki, mesmo usando sua _bankai_, achava-se cheio de ferimentos, em apuros. Nem aquele poder tão grande parecia ser o bastante para enfrentar os tais _Arrankar_. Este fato a fez pensar no quanto Ichigo se arriscava. Ele era só um garoto, mas tinha a segurança da cidade nas mãos. Uma responsabilidade grande demais na opinião dela, por isso desejava, com todas as forças, dividir aquele fardo com ele, mas soube que, por hora, não havia nada que pudesse fazer além daquilo que já tinha feito.

– Bem que podíamos ter cinco vidas, não acha? Assim eu poderia nascer em cinco cidades diferentes; poderia me empanturrar com cinco tipos de cardápios; teria cinco carreiras, e também... – ela fez uma pausa, e tornou a olhá-lo, mas de um jeito fraterno – ...poderia conhecer os mesmos amigos de cinco formas diferentes.

Tocou o jovem no ombro, gentilmente, com um sorriso aliviado nos lábios, rogando que sua entrega voluntária pudesse evitar que não apenas ele, mas todos os outros, não precisassem entrar em confronto com os inimigos tão logo, e tivessem mais tempo para aprimorarem suas técnicas.

Tal perspectiva fez uma expressão esperançosa se desenhar em sua face, e pensou que, no fim, foi bom ter vindo até ali, pois pôde entender de uma vez por todas que apesar de não ter conquistado o amor dele, sempre teria sua amizade, e isso realmente bastava.

– Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun... Adeus.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia amanheceu com um sol fraco, e um ar gelado mostrando que o inverno estava às portas.

Meio dormindo, meio acordado, Ichigo resmungava qualquer coisa até que, de repente, ergueu o corpo num impulso, mas então, simplesmente, caiu da cama, e de cabeça no chão!

– Mas o que? Droga... - disse se condoendo. – Depois de grande aprontando dessas - repreendeu-se, esfregando a mão pela cabeça. – Ai que dor... - dizia, mas então notou que aquele era seu braço machucado.

Vidrou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois desenrolou a gaze do pulso.

– Estou curado? Mas quem? - intrigado, concentrou-se ao máximo. – Essa _reiatsu_...

Antes que ele concluísse a frase, notou um vento agitar a cortina e depois ouviu uma voz séria, vinda da janela, dizer:

– Provavelmente é de Inoue Orihime.

– Toushirou?!

– Venha comigo, Kurosaki. Temos uma emergência.

Durante o caminho o capitão do décimo esquadrão não disse nada além, ainda que o adolescente tenha insistido. Então, cerca de alguns minutos, os dois chegavam à loja Urahara. Entraram numa sala, onde Ichigo nunca tinha estado, na qual havia um monitor, imenso e esquisito ao fundo.

– Rukia? - foi a primeira coisa que o adolescente falou, estranhando tudo aquilo.

Ela sustentou o olhar interrogativo dele por breves instantes, e então virou de lado, parecia bem preocupada. Além da nobre, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa e Matsumoto Rangiku também estavam lá.

– Você por aqui, Renji? - comentou Ichigo. – O que se passa?

Urahara entrou na sala naquele instante.

– A interferência que impedia a comunicação foi anulada - anunciou ele. – Daqui a pouco estaremos recebendo a transmissão - disse, encarando o capitão presente, que fez um gesto de assentimento.

Precisamente alguns segundos depois, o monitor acionou-se sozinho e o grupo se defrontou com o capitão do décimo terceiro esquadrão.

– Ukitake? - Hitsugaya falou. – Não era pra ser o capitão-comandante?

"_Pedi para trocarmos."_

– Por qual motivo? - retrucou o baixinho.

"_Porque atendendo um pedido do Urahara-san, que chegou a mim graças a Yoruichi-san, eu estive ontem no Mundo Real, junto com o vice-capitão Abarai, e fomos nós que averiguamos o desaparecimento de Inoue Orihime."_

– Desaparecida?! A Inoue? - espantou-se Ichigo. Rukia só não ficou tão espantada quanto ele, porque já estava a par daquele fato, apenas ignorava os detalhes.

"_Segundo Urahara, ela desapareceu logo após a chegada dos Espada. E desde esse instante também, um tipo de interferência impediu todo e qualquer contato entre a Soul Society e o Mundo Real."_

– Imagino que tenha sido isso que fez um capitão de sua alçada vir até aqui... - comentou Hitsugaya.

"_Sim, tal fenômeno despertou mesmo meu interesse, pois jamais tinha visto nada parecido. De todo modo, quando eu e Abarai chegamos, de tarde ainda, encontramos um ínfimo resquício da reiatsu dela nas proximidades de um parque, bem distante do local onde as lutas aconteceram."_

– E o que mais, Ukitake-san? - Ichigo indagou, impaciente.

"_Bem, agora vem o mais complicado... como são poucas as possibilidades para que a presença de um ser humano seja ocultada de nossos rastreadores, e após a investigação, eu apenas consegui supor que, ou ela foi levada viva ao Hueco Mundo, ou talvez... esteja morta."_

– Capitão! - exclamou Rukia. – Mesmo que seja apenas uma suposição, dizer isso assim...

"_Sim, eu sei. Não queria ser eu a dizer tal coisa, mas preciso expor as possibilidades."_

– Deixa de brincadeira! Só porque ela sumiu, já diz que ela está morta?! Não diga coisas sem saber! - esbravejou Ichigo.

Rukia, ao lado do adolescente então, fez um gesto de cabeça, concordando com ele, enquanto os demais _shinigamis_ o encararam apenas.

– Veja isso - disse ele, mostrando o pulso para o capitão. – Eu fui muito ferido na luta ontem. Tanto que ninguém aqui conseguiu me curar. Mas ao acordar hoje, vi que estava totalmente curado. Além disso, ainda sinto vestígios da _reiatsu_ da Inoue no meu pulso! Mesmo assim você vai dizer que ela está morta?! - desatou muito nervoso.

"_Entendo. Isso é uma pena." _Foi a resposta que veio, não de Ukitake, mas do capitão-comandante Yamamoto Genryusai, que tomou o lugar daquele primeiro.

– Uma pena? O que quer dizer com isso? - Ichigo indagou, desconcertado.

"_Se isso é verdade, Inoue Orihime está viva. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso também significa traição."_

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo arregalaram os olhos de susto.

– Traição? - repetiu o rapaz.

"_Imaginávamos que sua amiga houvesse sido raptada pelos Arrankar durante o ataque, mas se fosse assim, ela não poderia ter vindo a seu encontro depois. Ou seja, se Inoue Orihime curou seu ferimento e tornou a desaparecer, isso significa que ela foi até os Arrankar por vontade própria."_

Estupefato, Ichigo vidrou ainda mais os olhos, simplesmente sem conseguir acreditar que tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo. Sua revolta foi tamanha, que foi impossível se conter:

– Desgraçado! - vociferou, com ímpetos de esmurrar aquele monitor, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, Renji tocou em seu ombro.

– Se falar mais que isso, só vai piorar a sua posição - alertou ele, encarando o jovem com seriedade, depois voltou-se ao superior. – Compreendemos o que nos disse, capitão-comandante Yamamoto. Agora mesmo, eu, Abarai Renji, presente aqui por ordem do capitão Ukitake e vice-capitão do sexto esquadrão, irei ao _Hueco Mundo_ para abrir os olhos da traidora Inoue Orihime.

– Renji? - falou Ichigo com certo assombro, e logo o amigo lançou-lhe um olhar de encorajamento.

A prontidão de Abarai cativou Matsumoto, e também a fez pensar, numa fração de segundo, que se fosse ao _Hueco Mundo_, talvez pudesse encontrar Ichimaru Gin e desvendar o mistério que o fez trair a _Soul Society_. Com isso em mente, ela falou:

– E eu, Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitã do décimo esquadrão, gostaria de ser escalada para auxiliar o vice-capitão Abarai.

Hitsugaya não fez mais que arquear uma sobrancelha, enquanto o semblante de Ichigo se iluminou em ânimo, mas apenas por breves instantes, pois Yamamoto bateu seu cajado no chão e falou:

"_Negado. Agora que sabemos que os Arrankars estão prontos para a batalha, todos do Grupo de Expedição do capitão Hitsugaya e o vice-capitão do sexto esquadrão, devem voltar para se juntar à linha de defesa da Soul Society."_

Rukia se manifestou de pronto:

– Isso quer dizer que devemos abandonar Inoue Orihime, capitão-comandante?

"_Exatamente. Não há dúvida entre a escolha de salvar um só ser humano ou o mundo."_

– Com todo respeito... não aceitarei tais ordens! - exclamou sem esconder sua indignação e revolta.

Ichigo voltou-se a ela, enlevado com sua coragem, e balançou a cabeça num assentimento.

"_Como imaginei. Foi bom eu ter tomado providências no caso disso acontecer."_

No exato instante em que Yamamoto terminou de proferir essas palavras, um portal _seikamon_ se abriu dentro ainda daquela sala, e por ele passaram para o Mundo Real o capitão do décimo primeiro esquadrão, Zaraki Kenpachi, ao lado do capitão do sexto esquadrão, Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Capitão? - exclamou Renji.

A expressão impassível de seu superior foi toda a resposta que obteve.

– É isso aí, cambada. Voltem todos! - intimou Kenpachi.

– Mas não podemos dar uma força para o Kurosaki, capitão? - retrucou Ikkaku, mas também só recebeu indiferença de seu superior.

Resignado, o calvo baixo a cabeça e silenciou. Também tinha certa estima pela humana, e não conseguia realmente acreditar que ela estivesse mancomunada com os inimigos, e o mais importante, apreciaria invadir aquele lugar e lutar ao lado de Ichigo, contudo, nem em sonho iria contra seu capitão.

Yumichika só lançou um olhar pesaroso ao colega de equipe, e nem ousou abrir a boca.

– Não resistam - Byakuya retomou. – Temos ordens de levá-los de volta, mesmo à força.

Renji e Rukia se retraíram feito dos filhotes diante da advertência do chefe do clã Kuchiki. Não poderiam desobedecê-lo, ao menos não naquele momento.

Cabisbaixo, Ichigo voltou a falar:

– Tudo bem... Já que é assim, não pedirei a ajuda da _Soul Society_, mas pelo menos me digam como chegar no _Hueco Mundo_. A Inoue é nossa amiga. Eu irei sozinho salvá-la.

– Ichigo... - balbuciou Rukia, ponderando na resolução dele, apreensiva.

Ele não se voltou a ela, mantendo o olhar fixo no capitão-comandante.

"_Negado."_ - novamente foi a resposta de Yamamoto.

– Como é? - desacreditou o rapaz.

"_Seu poder é necessário nesta batalha. Não permitirei que aja por conta própria e nem que morra à toa! Fique de prontidão até receber novas ordens. Isso é tudo."_

Depois dessa enfática resolução a transmissão foi encerrada.

– Vamos. - chamou Zaraki.

O adolescente permaneceu no mesmo lugar, atônito, de costas para Rukia, que olhava em sua direção.

– Ichigo... - falou ela, alto bastante para que ele a escutasse - ...me perdoe.

Depois disso o grupo de _shinigamis_ começou a se retirar. Toushirou e Rangiku foram os primeiros a adentrar o portal, seguidos de Ikkaku e Yumichika, depois Renji e Rukia, e por fim, os dois capitães.

Urahara, que ouvira toda a discussão do lado de fora da sala, já que, por qualquer razão, não parecia à vontade diante da presença do líder dos _shinigamis,_ se aproximou de Ichigo e o tocou no ombro.

– Muitas vezes as decisões da _Soul Society_ visam somente um bem maior... - elucidou, num tom ameno. – Você terá que aprender a lidar com isso.

– Me recuso a aceitar uma coisa dessa. - devolveu firme, apesar de baixo.

– Eu já imaginava... - falou como quem quisesse acrescentar algo. – Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso.

O jovem o encarou nos olhos.

– O que quer dizer?

– Talvez não esteja sabendo, mas o Ishida-kun e a Inoue-san estão namorando.

Ichigo se surpreendeu, apesar de já suspeitar daquilo, principalmente depois do dia em que os dois foram juntos a sua casa, sob o pretexto de levar a matéria da aula. E não entendeu o porque deles mesmos não terem lhe contado a nova.

– Realmente, eu não estava sabendo...

– Ele está arrasado - contou Urahara. – E não sabe de nada disso que acabamos de ouvir. Você precisa conversar com ele.

– Eu?

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Desde a tarde do dia anterior, Tatsuki esteve procurando por Orihime, pois ficou preocupada quando voltou a sentir a presença de Ishida, mas não a dela. Tentou contatá-lo de todas as formas, mas assim como ela, o colega de sala parecia ter evaporado.

Não era a primeira vez que Inoue escondia as coisas dela, e compreendia que ela fazia isso para protegê-la, já que não tinha poderes com os quais pudesse enfrentar os bizarros monstros que apareciam em Karakura. Mas sua intuição lhe dizia que havia algo diferente daquela vez. Todos estavam lá, menos Orihime.

Correndo afoita pelas ruas da cidade, ela foi até confeitarias, restaurantes, soverterias, lojas de roupas, de utensílios, o shopping, realmente em todos os lugares que frequentavam juntas, e nada.

Procurou pela amiga até o anoitecer e do alto da colina onde costumavam contemplar a paisagem da cidade, ela se convenceu que algo muito sério havia acontecido. Voltou para sua casa, exausta, achando que fosse conseguir dormir, mas por volta da meia-noite, teve certeza de que sua amiga não estava mais naquele mundo, e essa convicção a fez correr até o apartamento de Orihime, mesmo àquela hora da noite.

Lá, teria arrombado a porta se não tivesse percebido que a mesma só estava encostada. Entrou trêmula. Tudo estava bem arrumado e sobre a mesa baixa da sala havia um caderno aberto. Nele, uma mensagem escrita.

Não passava de umas recomendações que ela deixara a Ishida, certa de que ele cuidaria de seu apartamento. Evidentemente, era uma prova inegável de que Orihime, de fato, partira para outro lugar, além disso tinha um tom de uma contrariada despedida.

Segurando heroicamente as lágrimas, Tatsuki arrancou aquela folha e deixou o local, sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer ou a quem recorrer. E assim, nem viu quando a noite deu lugar ao dia, muito menos a manhã passando. Estava numa praça qualquer, ainda com as mesmas vestes do dia anterior, quando, saindo do horrível estado de torpor em que se achava, lembrou-se de Ichigo.

– Claro... ele deve saber de alguma coisa. Afinal, toda essa loucura que a vida dela virou é culpa dele! - disse, cerrando os punhos, dominada pela raiva. – Talvez ele apareça no colégio. Preciso ir pra lá agora mesmo!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo teve que amargar a mofa da professora que resolveu implicar com ele só por ter chegado um bocado atrasado. Que encheção... foi uma daquelas manhãs em que as horas teimavam em se arrastar, mas finalmente o sinal do almoço soou.

"_Que estupidez minha achar que ele teria cabeça pra vir pra escola..."_ pensou, imaginando que teria que encontrar Uryuu seguindo a _reiatsu_ dele, mas ao deixar a sala foi capaz de perceber, para seu alívio, que o colega estava próximo dali, no entanto, foi Tatsuki, que acabava de chegar também, quem encontrou o jovem _quincy_ primeiro.

– Seu irresponsável! - vociferou ela, apontando o dedo a ele. – Por onde esteve todo esse tempo?!

– Procurando a Inoue-san...

– Ela não está mais aqui! Não está! - gritou e agitou o pedaço de folha de caderno perto do rosto dele.

Bem depressa Ishida agarrou aquele papel e correu a vista pela mensagem, mas ao terminar ficou ainda mais perdido que antes. Ao menos foi um alento saber que ela ainda estava viva.

– O que significa isso? Responda! - ela não baixava o tom. – Que lugar é esse que ela foi onde não posso sentir sua presença?!

Diante do estado de transtorno de sua colega, Ishida achou que perdesse o pouco ânimo que lhe restasse, e não pôde deixar de pensar que irresponsável era uma palavra ideal para defini-lo então, tanto que nem encontrou nada que pudesse dizer em sua defesa.

Revoltada com a inércia dele, a jovem não conseguiu se conter, e dando vazão ao desespero que a consumia, desferiu um soco potente contra a face de Uryuu.

Ele poderia ter se esquivado facilmente, mas não o fez, recebeu o golpe em cheio, e a força foi tamanha que fez um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca.

– Diga alguma coisa seu miserável! - ela gritava, prestes a ceder as lágrimas novamente.

O _quincy_ abaixou a fronte.

– Se eu soubesse de seu paradeiro não estaria aqui servindo de saco de pancadas... - falou com amargura.

– Seu... - esbravejava pronta a acertá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez seu pulso foi agarrado por alguém.

– Deixa disso, Tatsuki.

– Ichigo?! - exclamou ela.

Uryuu ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante.

– Kurosaki?

– Ishida, eu preciso falar com você.

– Se tem a ver com a Orihime, nem pense em me deixar de fora, Ichigo! Senão vou socar você também! - ameaçou histérica.

Como os gritos de Arisawa podiam ser ouvidos a metros dali, Keigo e Mizuiro se aproximaram depressa do trio, e logo estavam estarrecidos com o estado de sua colega de sala, que se apresentava toda desalinhada e com olheiras fundas. Não ousaram dizer nada, mas ficaram atentos à conversa.

– Tem a ver sim com a Inoue, só que não é da sua conta, Tatsuki... - Ichigo anunciou com extrema frieza.

– Como é que é seu miserável?! - gritou ainda mais alto, e teria voado no pescoço do ruivo, se não tivesse sido impedida pelos recém chegados.

Curioso pela afirmação de Ichigo, Uryuu não hesitou em usar seu poder espiritual para atordoar Arisawa, que atingida por uma onda de energia, tombou sem sentidos.

– Cuidem dela - falou ele aos dois rapazes que a sustentavam.

Ichigo se sentiu péssimo por Tatsuki, contudo, apenas ficou olhando os colegas a levarem dali, afinal a situação já era preocupante o bastante para que também ela fosse envolvida.

– Diga de uma vez o que sabe! - exigiu Uryuu, encarando-o com notória aflição.

– Aqui não é um bom lugar, ainda mais depois dessa gritaria toda.

Após dizer isso, Ichigo foi andando rumo a saída do prédio. Ishida o seguiu, caminhando um tanto mais atrás.

Os dois chegavam à área das quadras quando Uryuu se impacientou:

– Kurosaki!

Ichigo voltou-se a ele e anunciou sem mais delongas:

– Inoue está no _Hueco Mundo_.

O moreno encarou momentaneamente o outro, atordoado com a notícia.

– Impossível!

– Não, não é. Essa é razão pelo qual não sentimos mais sua presença. Mas eu posso te assegurar que ela está viva.

– Mas como você pode ter certeza disso?

Ichigo escolheu bem as palavras, pensara a manhã inteira em como contar aquilo sem que ele pensasse mal de Orihime.

– Ontem eu tinha um ferimento muito grave no pulso e hoje amanheci totalmente curado. Com certeza isso foi coisa da Inoue.

– Como é que é?! - desacreditou o _quincy_. – Mas quando ela teria feito isso?!

– Nessa noite que passou... - ele tentava passar imparcialidade, apesar de estar meio embaraçado com a situação.

– Sem chance! Eu a procurei pela noite inteira, se ela estivesse aqui e ainda usando seus poderes eu teria notado!

– Ishida, isso é o de menos agora. Ela me curou, isso é um fato. Só que isso também causou um grande... mal entendido.

– Do que raios está falando?

– Então né... parece certo que ela foi capturada quando os _Arrankar_ chegaram, mas por ela ter me curado bem depois disso, a _Soul Society_ acha que ela foi com eles de livre e espontânea vontade... cogitaram que ela se aliou ao tal do Aizen.

Uryuu deu um forte sobressalto.

– Mas isso... - balbuciou atônito - ...isso é um absurdo! - vociferou, e agarrou Ichigo pelo colarinho da blusa. – Está insinuando que Orihime se aliou aos inimigos?! Vou fazer você engolir essa lorota!

Fitando o moreno nos olhos, com uma seriedade rara, Ichigo segurou e afastou o punho cerrado dele.

– Lógico que eu sei que isso é um absurdo! - exclamou convicto e alto.

Ishida se retraiu por uns instantes.

– Então por que não disse isso a eles?! - rebateu, indignado.

– Acha que não falei?! Não só eu, Rukia, Renji, até o Ikkaku, todos teriam ajudado não fosse... - ele silenciou com a zanga que voltou a sentir de Yamamoto.

– Não fosse? - desesperou-se Uryuu.

– Não fosse aquele velho da _Soul Society_ nos obrigar a abandoná-la, com um papo irritante de que é muito mais importante defender a cidade do que se arriscar por uma só pessoa.

– Que?! - exclamou a beira de um colapso. – É assim que você pensa?

– Dá um tempo! Claro que não estou de acordo com isso. Acha que vim aqui só pra te inteirar do babado? Nada disso! Vim te chamar pra resolver a questão. A Inoue tem que ser salva!

Uryuu estremeceu, doido de ciúmes ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Talvez pelo cansaço ou simplesmente por insegurança, não conseguia olhar para Kurosaki como seu amigo, e sim como um rival. Além disso, sentia-se um tanto magoado com o fato de Orihime ter arranjado tempo de ir curá-lo, ao passo que a ele só deixou uma mensagem sem nexo.

Ichigo o encarou com pesar. Tinha uma ligeira ideia do que ele estaria passando. Ligeira porque nos últimos dias se viu forçado e estar afastado de Rukia, mas a diferença em relação à situação enfrentada pelo amigo era exorbitante.

O silêncio que se estendia entre os dois foi quebrado pelo quincy:

– Então ela está no Hueco Mundo? Muito bem, era só o que eu precisava saber - disse, e dando as costas ao ruivo, foi caminhando na direção contrária.

– O que vai fazer?

– Eu vou salvá-la.

– E posso saber como pretende chegar no _Hueco Mundo_?

– Isso não é da sua conta. Além do que se os _shinigamis_ conseguem, um _quincy_ muito mais.

Ichigo bufou.

– Conversa... - desdenhou ele.

– Pode pensar o que quiser. Eu juro pelo meu orgulho de _quincy_ que irei trazê-la de volta.

– Olha aqui - começou o ruivo –, o sumiço da Inoue é da minha conta sim, porque goste você ou não, ela ainda é minha amiga. E nada me fará virar as costas pro meus amigos!

O moreno deteve as passadas.

– Onde quer chegar com esse falatório?

– Eu pretendo salvar a Inoue. Se você também quiser isso, vê se engole esse teu orgulho e venha hoje à noite até a casa do Urahara-san. Ele sabe um jeito de chegar no _Hueco Mundo_. Eu e o Chado já estamos decididos.

Uryuu vidrou os olhos, desconcertado. Então olhou para o outro, por sobre o ombro.

– Sado? - indagou descrente.

– É, ele também esteve treinando muito nos últimos tempos, eu vi com meus próprios olhos o quanto ele evoluiu...

Ishida apertou os óculos e inspirou pesadamente, mas o bom senso começava a voltar ao seu devido lugar. Continuou parado ali, e logo foi Ichigo quem passou por ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Rukia fechou o pequeno monitor a sua frente e se ergueu da mesa baixa. Acabara de ler uma breve mensagem enviada por Urahara dizendo que Ichigo partiria ainda àquela noite para salvar Inoue.

Suspirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos.

Desde que voltara, algo dentro de si estava inquieto com um certo ciúme, por causa do modo impulsivo com que Ichigo enfrentou o capitão-comandante. Mas tratou de afastar aquilo da mente. Também gostava muito de Inoue e não podia permitir que aquele sentimento egoísta arranhasse sua amizade com ela.

– O que importa agora é que Ichigo não pode invadir aquele lugar sozinho! - afirmou a si mesma e saiu correndo rumo a sede do sexto esquadrão, em busca de uma pessoa que sabia não deixaria de ajudá-la numa situação como aquela: Abarai Renji

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_E esse foi o penúltimo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. E deixo uma sugestão, assistam os episódio 141 e 142 para verem as diferenças entre a fic e o anime._

_Agradeço por todos comentários, e por favor, não deixem de comentar! Beijão pra todos!_

_Dessa vez, não deu tempo da **Sandy **betar, mas mesmo assim te agradeço amiga pelo apoio!_

_Ah, quero fazer um agradecimento especial para: **Hina-chan**, **Virgínia** e **Chihiro Uchiharuno**. Como não tenho o e-mail de vocês, estou agradecendo por aqui! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando!  
_

* * *

Você tem 16 anos ou mais? Além de fanfics gosta de ler fics originais? Então gostaria de lhe deixar uma sugestão:

Título: **Olhos Espirituais**

Gênero: **Romance**

Sinopse: _Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de crenças divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Conflitos, escolhas, amor... No panorama dos nossos dias, questões que desde sempre inquietam a alma humana._

É um projeto meu ainda em andamento. Você encontra o link no meu _profile_. Fica a dica!


	18. Chapter 18

**Não há quem possa ocupar seu lugar...**

Por Amanda Catarina

BLEACH e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo 18**

Ele ajeitou, para dentro da manga da camisa, o adereço prateado que liberava seu novo arco-e-flecha, _Ginrei Kojyaku_, e depois correu a vista por outro arco, que mais parecia uma espada, _Seele Schneider_. Tudo aquilo lhe seria bastante útil com certeza.

Checou o horário no relógio de pulso, passava das oito da noite. Demorara-se mais que o pretendido ali. Mas já em suas vestes brancas, perfeitamente engomadas, deu apenas uma repassada nas linhas do bilhete que deixaria a seu pai, e não precisava ter receio algum, já que o que estava para fazer não ia contra a condição exigida por ele de que não tomasse mais parte nos assuntos da _Soul Society_.

– Espere por mim, Orihime!

Deixando então o local, seguiu depressa para a loja Urahara.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Olhando a rua pela janela de seu quarto, Ichigo, já em sua forma espiritual, estava prestes a sair.

– ...mais alguma dúvida, Kon?

– Não, nenhuma - respondeu baixo.

– Então cuide das minhas irmãs enquanto eu estiver fora.

– Claro. Mas, Ichigo... e quanto a _nee-san_?

– Rukia... talvez fique brava por eu ir até lá de qualquer jeito, mas não tenho tempo de pensar nisso agora. Depois me entendo com ela.

– Certo.

O leãozinho apenas encarou o adolescente por algum tempo. Assim que soube do namoro dos dois, ficou louco de ciúme, mas aos poucos foi se conformando, mesmo que em sua cabecinha de algodão ainda achasse que o coração da linda _shinigami_ devesse ser só seu. Deixando a desdita de lado, lamentou pela situação que o casalzinho enfrentava.

– Ok, vou nessa - disse Ichigo.

– Boa sorte...

Assim que ele saiu, Kon ficou de pé na janela, tentando imaginar quanto tempo levaria para que aquela confusão terminasse.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Três pares de olhos arregalados observaram o momento em que Ichigo, vestindo _kimono_ e _hakama_ negros, adentrou a casa, que era na verdade uma loja.

– Ele tem feito coisas bem estranhas ultimamente - falou Tatsuki.

– Você não é a melhor pessoa pra dizer isso agora - apontou Mizuiro, todavia bem brando.

– E agora? - desviou Keigo. – Vamos lá ver? - e olhava na direção da moça.

Apesar do receio, a curiosidade deles falou mais alto. Adentrando o local, no espaço que imaginaram ser um sótão, encontraram não apenas o ruivo, mas outros dois de seus colegas de sala: Ishida Uryuu e Yasutora Sado. Ficaram escondidos, ouvindo a conversa.

– Você demorou, Ishida... - reclamou Ichigo.

– Precisei buscar uns equipamentos - justificou-se carrancudo, vendo Urahara se aproximar.

– Ishida-_kun_, eu fico feliz que tenha vindo. Espero que esteja mais calmo.

– Absolutamente.

– Bem, eu realmente lamento pelo que aconteceu à Inoue-_san_ e até me sinto culpado. Eu já suspeitava que Aizen pudesse estar de olho no poder dela. Por isso farei tudo que estiver em meu alcance para ajudá-los.

– Urahara-_san, _não tem razão de se sentir assim. E desde já quero te agradecer por tudo. Agora, estou enganado ou o fato de estar nos ajudando, não é dar as costas à _Soul Society_?

– Ora, desde o início tenho dado as costas para muitas coisas aqui, acredite.

Ichigo ficou bastante intrigado com o comentário, mas achou melhor não questionar.

– Então vamos com isso... - chamou Urahara.

Por meio de um sombrio encantamento e de duas plataformas de madeira, separadas por um vão de alguns metros, o ex-_shinigami _abriu uma fenda dimensional.

– Esse buraco, usado pelos _Arrankar,_ é chamado _Garganta_. Não há caminhos lá dentro, vocês terão que construir um usando as partículas espirituais. Atravessando este espaço escuro, provavelmente devem chegar ao _Hueco Mundo_.

Os três adolescentes assentiram. Encarando-os, Urahara se animou com a determinação que enxergou em suas faces. Mais que determinados, sabia que estavam dispostos a arriscarem as vidas para resgatar sua amiga. Num salto sincronizado, Ichigo, Uryuu e Sado pularam na fenda, que imediatamente se fechou, tal qual a boca voraz de um monstro faminto.

Instantes depois, o loiro voltou-se numa determinada direção e disse:

– Eles já foram. Podem sair agora.

– ...mas quando soube que estávamos aqui? - perguntou Keigo, apatetado.

– Desde que chegaram, é claro, por isso deixei a porta aberta - e lançou um olhar incisivo à moça entre os dois rapazes – Fiquem tranquilos, eles voltarão a salvo. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho um outro trabalho a fazer.

Havia muitas coisas que Tatsuki, Keigo e Mizuiro gostariam de perguntar, mas não era chegado ainda o momento de obter as respostas. Ao menos os três sentiram-se mais aliviados em constatar, com os próprios olhos, que seus amigos de poderes sobre-humanos pareciam confiantes para encarar fosse o que fosse que os esperava do outro lado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Karin estava quase tendo um surto com a choradeira interminável de sua irmã.

– Por que o _oni-chan_ nunca mais pode ficar em casa?! Por que, Karin-_chan_? - reclamava a loirinha sentada sobre os joelhos no meio do sofá.

– ...ai, mas que coisa... é sempre isso, Yuzu - retrucou a mais velha.

Chegando à sala, Isshin se aproximou da filha chorosa e fez um afago no alto da cabeça dela. Quando essa ergueu o rostinho molhado a ele, com uma nova queixa saltando da boca, ele valeu-se de um golpe atordoante para fazê-la perder os sentidos.

Imediatamente, Karin levantou os olhos ao pai, bem abismada, mas logo compreendeu que ele devia ter usado seus poderes de _shinigami_. Suspirou fundo então.

– Não sei quando vou me acostumar com essas coisas - comentou ela.

– Você sempre soube lidar muito bem com tudo - replicou Isshin, numa seriedade que ela não achava que ele fosse capaz de demonstrar. – Reze pelo seu irmão, Karin. Dessa vez, ele está se metendo na cova dos leões, literalmente.

Uma expressão de susto foi toda a resposta da menina por um tanto de tempo.

– Como se tudo que ele enfrentou até agora tivesse sido pouco - falou ela então, fazendo com isso o pai a encarar. – Eu confio no Ichi-nii - e havia muita firmeza em sua voz.

Assentindo com um sorriso estreito, Isshin logo deixou a sala. Karin sentou-se então junto de Yuzu, pensando consigo que seu pai também devia acreditar em Ichigo, do contrário não teria deixado ele ir.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Através de uma janela obstruída por três grades, os olhos graúdos de Inoue fitavam a lua minguante do _Hueco Mundo_.

– Eles me disseram pra ficar quietinha aqui, mas não tem nada pra fazer. Que fome... Será que o Ishida-_kun_ está muito chateado comigo?

A dúvida lhe trouxe de volta à memória seu pequeno deslize com Kurosaki. Ruborizou fortemente então e abaixou a cabeça. A vergonha a revestiu como um manto e, tamanha foi a revolta que sentiu de si mesma, que chegou a estremecer.

– Tudo bem que ele não confiou em mim - considerou tristonha – ...mas claro que fez aquilo querendo me proteger.

E não pôde deixar de pensar que estava sendo injusta com o namorado.

– Será que foi mesmo bom eu ter vindo pra cá? Ishida-_kun _fez de tudo pra me manter a salvo, e no fim eu mesma vim até os inimigos.

Sua mente foi tomada então pelas cenas de quando usou seus poderes, para reconstituir o braço cortado do _Arrankar_ chamado Grimmjow, e isso a fez pensar na desconcertante sensação que foi estar na presença do enigmático Aizen Sousuke.

– E se eu ficar curando os ferimentos deles, não estarei aumentando a tormenta da batalha? - questionou-se, lembrando-se das últimas lutas. – Mas não importa, tenho que fazê-los acreditar que posso ser útil. Pelo menos até que o resto do pessoal esteja mais preparado para a guerra.

Subitamente, interrompeu suas divagações, quando passou a sentir, de modo contundente, presenças poderosíssimas chegando àquele mundo. E ela não foi a única.

Numa sala ampla, assentado num sofá largo, o próprio Aizen, também se acercou disso. Dentro de um meio sorriso, ele falou consigo:

– Enfim, eles chegaram.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ichigo, Uryuu e Sado, depois de um tanto de tempo seguindo pela escuridão da _Garganta_, causaram um rombo enorme numa parede, ao surgirem no interior de uma edificação.

– Ora, vejam só... - começou Ichigo – até que é uma construção boa. Quando falaram _Hueco Mundo_, achei que fosse mais detonado.

– Fale mais baixo, Kurosaki! - exclamou alto o _quincy_.

– Ih, sem essa. Assim logo aparece alguém e poderemos achar a Inoue mais rápido! _Oe_! Tem alguém aí?

Nada convencido da tática do outro, Uryuu insistiu que ele fosse mais cauteloso, mas foi totalmente ignorado. Sem escolha, seguiu o ruivo então, acompanhado de Sado.

Enquanto andavam por um corredor estreito, Sado observava, com sua inexpressividade, os dois discutindo feito moleques. No entanto, se contentou em notar que Ishida parecia mais amistoso com Ichigo, pois pelo que tinha ouvido do ruivo, ele ficara bem revoltado ao saber da decisão da _Soul Society_ de abandonar Inoue a própria sorte.

Por incrível que fosse, o lugar estava cheio de armadilhas simplórias, e só algum tempo depois, apareceram dois _Arrankar_: Iceringer e Demoura. Uryuu e Sado deram cabo deles, o que serviu para Ichigo conhecer suas novas habilidades. Uryuu, com o arco _Ginrei Kojyaku_, capaz de disparar mil e duzentas flechas por segundo, derrotou Iceringer. Enquanto Sado, usando um disparo de energia, nomeado _El Diretto_, rechaçou Demoura.

Logo após a derrota dos _Arrankar_, o local, que descobriram ficar sob o solo, começou a desmoronar. Os jovens invasores conseguiram escapar, alcançando a superfície, que era na verdade um deserto.

– Hã... o que é aquilo? Um castelo? - indagou Ichigo, apontando para uma construção.

– É imenso - comentou Sado.

– Orihime só pode ter sido levada pra lá! - deduziu o _quincy_.

– Então vamos! - chamou o ruivo, mas antes que desse um passo, ouviu alguém gritando por socorro.

Os três se voltaram numa mesma direção, e então avistaram três _hollows_ esquisitíssimos perseguindo um ser pequenino, trajando um pano de saco que cobria sua cabeça, correndo e gritando, desesperadamente.

– Um humano! - adiantou-se Ichigo, vindo depressa ajudar.

Sem desatar a faixa que continha sua _shikai_, o _shinigami_ lascou uma cacetada no meio da cara de um dos _hollows_, um grandalhão cabeçudo, que vestia um traje amarelo. Uryuu sacou seu arco acertando o outro _hollow_, que era magricelo e tinha a pele cor de lilás, enquanto Sado segurou na raça o último deles, que parecia uma minhoca gigante. E teriam eliminado os tais se aquele pequenino, até então perseguido, não tivesse berrado:

– Parem, por favor!! - e tirando a veste de cima da cabeça, revelou sua face. – O que eles e a Nell fizeram pra vocês?

– Uma máscara! - exclamou Ichigo. – Você é um _hollow_?

ooo ooo

Era um quarteto pra lá de bizarro, pensava Ichigo. Nell Tu, a nanica_;_ Pesche Gatishe, o magricelo; Dondochakka, o cabeçudo; e Bawabawa, o minhocão, que segundo os outros três era o bichinho de estimação. Pesche e Dondochakka esclareceram que não estavam perseguindo Nell na verdade, mas brincando de um tal "pega-pega pra sempre."

De todo modo, Nell, além de lhes falar um pouco sobre a hierarquia dos _Arrankar_, como uma forma de se desculpar pelo mau entendido, lhes ofereceu Bawabawa como meio de transporte para levá-los até o colossal palácio, conhecido por _Las Noches_. Assim, flutuavam há alguns metros do chão, sentados no dorso do _hollow_.

– Mas você é mesmo uma _Arrankar_? - Ichigo perguntou à Nell, meio desconfortável com o fato de ela estar sentada em suas pernas.

– Claro que sou. Não está vendo a incrível máscara quebrada na minha cabeça? Mas olhando melhor, vocês é que são meio esquisitos. Esse _kimono_ preto... O que vocês são, hein?

– Kurosaki Ichigo, _shinigami_ substituto.

– Ishida Uryuu, _quincy_.

– Yasutora Sado, humano.

A óbvia revelação deixou os excêntricos _hollows_ em pânico total.

– Um _shinigami_! - exclamaram os três.

– Vamos morrer! Vamos morrer! - choramingou Nell.

Ichigo revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça numa negação.

– Não iremos matá-los - anunciou ele, logicamente. Mas o trio _hollow_ não teve tempo de se acalmar porque um ser imenso surgiu subitamente à frente deles dizendo:

– Mas vão morrer de todo jeito! Eu, o guardião Lunuganga, irei matá-los!

Com pinta de herói, Ichigo saltou ao chão, empunhando a _zanpakutou_.

– _Getsuga Tenshou_! - bradou, e sua meia-lua dividiu ao meio a cabeça do monstrengo. Porém, o tal se regenerou por completo em instantes. – Que?! - abismou-se ele.

– Vamos atacar todos ao mesmo tempo, Kurosaki! - sugeriu Ishida, já se posicionando para um disparo. Sado também estava a postos.

Os três lançaram seus melhores ataques, mas foi totalmente em vão. E num instante estavam quase sendo tragados por uma cratera de areia movediça.

– Nell, ele não tem algum ponto fraco? - berrou Ichigo.

– Não, ele é feito de areia. O único jeito de detê-lo é com água - contou desesperada. – Mas não tem água no _Hueco Mundo_, por isso ele é invencível!

A empreitada dos adolescentes parecia fadada ao fracasso, mas eis que o monstro foi definitivamente _aniquilado_ por uma estupenda rajada de gelo.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo imediatamente aquela técnica. Volveu então o rosto, deparando-se com a pessoa responsável pelo golpe.

– Rukia! - exclamou ele, e viu que ela não estava sozinha. – Renji?!

Linda, ela lhe sorria graciosamente, há uma não tão curta distância_. _Correu depressa até onde estava, reparando momentaneamente na capa bege que tanto ela quanto Renji usavam por cima do _kimono._ Ele vinha com um riso radiante nos lábios e o coração saltitando de alegria no peito, ansioso pelo enlace daqueles bracinhos magrelos, mas...

...ao invés de um abraço carinhoso, recebeu foi um belo dum soco de direita, bem embaixo do queixo. Gemeu se condoendo, enquanto Rukia dava uma batida de mão com Renji, e este logo trocou de posição com ela e lhe acertou um soco também, de esquerda. Caiu estatelado no chão, um tanto para trás, quase aos pés do _quincy_, que ali chegava, sempre seguido de Sado.

– Tudo bem, Kurosaki? - perguntou Uryuu, abismado.

– Não mesmo - balbuciou, sentando-se no chão.

– Seu imbecil! - vociferou Rukia, vindo de encontro a ele. – Por que veio pra cá todo afobado desse jeito? Por que não nos esperou voltar?!

– ...mas como eu ia saber que vocês iam mesmo voltar? - retrucou simplesmente.

– Claro que íamos voltar! - devolveu num berro. – Há qualquer custo! Eu e o Renji estávamos dispostos a isso desde o início!

Diante daquele tom tempestuoso e severo dela, Ishida ficou passado, vendo o quanto Rukia era diferente de Inoue; Sado permaneceu bem quieto, pois tinha até medo da _shinigami_ quando ela falava alto daquele jeito; e Renji, apenas riu sozinho, achando que Ichigo merecia mais esporro ainda.

– Por que não nos esperou, Ichigo? - perguntou ela com uma voz tão branda que até parecia outra pessoa. – Por que não acreditou em nós?! Inoue não é nossa amiga também?

De olhos bem vidrados, ele apenas a encarou por alguns instantes.

– É, _tá _certo... foi mal - disse então.

Com uma expressão bem dura ainda, Rukia se endireitou.

– Se entendeu, tudo bem. Mas não me faça ter que dizer esse tipo de coisa novamente.

Virando o rosto ao lado, o adolescente deu um riso discreto. Claro que se sentia mal por ter duvidado dela, mas a satisfação com o fato de ela estar ali logo se sobrepôs a todo o resto.

– Vamos - chamou a nobre. – Não fique aí parado desse jeito. Temos que salvar a Inoue.

ooo ooo

Dentro em pouco, o grupo estava sendo outra vez transportado pelo imenso Bawabawa. Ichigo sentou-se à frente, com Nell a seu lado, e Rukia, por qualquer razão, ficou logo atrás dele.

– Ah, é... e essas capas? - perguntou Ichigo por sobre o ombro. – Onde vocês arranjaram?

– Uma pessoa nos deu - respondeu Rukia. – Disse que nos protegeria das tempestades de areia do _Hueco Mundo_.

– Quem? - indagou desconfiado.

– O _nii_-sama... - revelou ela, enrubescendo.

Totalmente assombrados, os três adolescentes arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos.

– Como é que é?! - exclamou Ichigo. – Então o responsável por vocês estarem aqui é o Byakuya?!

– Quem abriu a _Garganta_ foi o Urahara-_san_ - interveio Renji –, mas chegamos ao Mundo Real graças ao capitão.

– Ele disse que só havia recebido ordens de nos levar de volta. O que faríamos depois não o interessava - complementou Rukia.

– He... aquele Byakuya está deixando de ser tão rígido - fofocou Ichigo.

– Ademais ele disse que um fedelho insignificante como você, sozinho aqui no _Hueco Mundo,_ sequer seria notado.

– Aquele desgraçado! - praguejou o adolescente, e reagindo por impulso, socou, como se fosse o chão, o corpo do _hollow_ minhoca, que urrou de dor.

– Não judia do Bawabawa! - esganiçou Nell , se agarrando à manga do _kimono_ dele.

– Ah, foi mal...

Ainda sem o soltar, Nell virou o rosto na direção de Rukia e ficou um tempo a encarando com um olhar feio. Não tinha gostado nada daquele jeito mandão dela, e muito menos do modo como seu mais novo amigo passou a se portar depois que ela chegou.

– _Oe_, Ichigo? Por que essa aí está me encarando? - perguntou a nobre.

– E eu que sei? - devolveu ele.

– Qual é a sua relação com o Ichigo? - Nell perguntou à _shinigami_, num tom arrastado.

Franzino o cenho, Rukia disse tranquilamente:

– Pergunte a ele, oras.

Reparando no evidente ciúme da menina _hollow_, Abarai não poupou o garoto de uma provocação.

– Sempre popular com as mulheres, Kurosaki - disse com um risinho de canto.

– Não enche.

– O que ela é sua, Ichigo? - insistiu Nell, impaciente.

– Minha mina, sacou? - respondeu ele e virando o rosto, deu uma piscadela à _shinigami_, que apenas esboçou um sorriso.

Em face à simples troca de olhares deles, Renji enfim se convenceu, não só da verdade do sentimento que tinham um pelo outro, mas também do quanto combinavam juntos. Além do que, já não sentia qualquer mágoa por Ichigo, e mesmo que seu carinho por Rukia fosse todo especial, ele não precisava mais do que da amizade dela.

– Sua... sua... mina? - gaguejou Nell_,_ com os olhinhos claros se enchendo de lágrimas. – Quer dizer... sua mulher? Ela?! - e imprimiu muita descrença na voz, medindo inconformada a _shinigami_ da cabeça aos pés.

Indiferente, tal qual um perfeito exemplar do clã Kuchiki, Rukia perguntou acerca dos _hollows_:

– Ichigo, o que exatamente são eles?

– O que... o que nós somos? Mas que grosseria! - ultrajou-se Nell.

Levantando-se de súbito, a baixinha se apresentou, escandalosamente. E depois de seus dois amigos _hollows_ fazerem o mesmo, os três se juntaram numa pose ridícula, gritando cada qual um título que os representava. Note-se tudo isso em cima daquele Bawabawa.

– Bem... - sobrepôs-se Ichigo à algazarra – como pode ver, eles são _hollows._

– Como eu posso ver? - ironizou ela.

– O importante é que estão nos levando até aquele lugar - intrometeu-se Ishida, já meio impaciente com a bagunça.

Felizmente para o _quincy_ estavam quase chegando ao tal _Las Noches_. E uma vez nas imediações, Ichigo e Renji trataram de fazer um buraco numa das paredes, para que pudesse enfim começar a busca.

Ichigo aproveitou então para agradecer Nell e seus amigos, e explicou que dali em diante iriam seguir sozinhos, mas a baixinha se recusou terminantemente a deixá-lo, alegando que o simples fato de ter os trazido até ali já fazia deles traidores.

Sem alternativa, em companhia do trio _hollow_, a turma seguia por um corredor escuro, quando, num repente, o chão faltou sob os pés deles todos. Aos berros caíram num fosso, que provavelmente servia de ventilação.

– Que raios... - bronqueou Ichigo. – E agora aonde viemos parar? - falou se recompondo.

– Acho que vi uma... - dizia Rukia, porém, ao dar uma passada ao lado, acabou despencando em um outro fosso.

– Rukia! - berrou Ichigo por cima do grito da _shinigami_, que ressoava cada vez mais longe.

Sem nem pensar, ele saltou atrás dela.

– _Itsugo_!! - exaltou-se Nell, querendo seguí-lo, mas Renji a deteve, pisando na barra de sua veste, fazendo-a tombar de cara no chão.

– Parada aí.

Enquanto Pesche e Dondochakka queixavam-se da aspereza do ruivo, Uryuu se aproximou cuidadosamente da borda do fosso e chamou alto:

– Kuchiki-_san_? Kurosaki?

A resposta demorou uns instantes.

– Não vejo Rukia - falou lá de baixo o adolescente – fiquem aí, eu vou achá-la.

– Seja rápido, não temos tempo a perder - rebateu o _quincy_.

– Ok.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Por pouco você não me acha aqui... - comentou Urahara, assentado à mesa baixa, diante de um monitor que exibia a imagem do capitão Ukitake.

"_Ah, imagino que deve estar muito ocupado com tudo aquilo. Serei breve, apenas gostaria de lhe repassar um recado do Byakuya."_

O loiro assentiu com um gesto. Ao seu lado, escorada no batente da porta, Yoruichi, na forma humana, ouvia a conversa.

"_Ele está um tanto preocupado, é claro, mas me pediu para agradecê-lo por ter ajudado Rukia e Abarai a chegarem no Hueco Mundo."_

– Mas quem diria... - intrometeu-se a mulher – até o certinho do Byakuya, indo contra o velho e fazendo coisas assim? Esse mundo dá voltas mesmo.

Os dois homens riram com discrição.

– Eu tenho me surpreendido com Byakuya ultimamente - falou Urahara. – Não esperava que ele fosse reagir tão bem à notícia do relacionamento afetivo da Kuchiki-_san_ com o Kurosaki-_kun_. E agora, esse seu apoio à decisão deles de irem a _Hueco Mundo_ também foi uma surpresa.

– Digo o mesmo... - falou Yoruichi.

"_Acho que sou obrigado a concordar. Mas, de todo modo, aqueles dois se amam, e Byakuya melhor que ninguém sabe o que é lutar por um grande amor. Particularmente, Urahara, sinto-me muito feliz por tudo que fizemos pela Rukia-chan e pelo Kurosaki-kun. Desde a morte de Kaien, eu não a via tão bem assim."_

O loiro sorriu em compreensão e acrescentou:

– E justamente para que nossos jovens continuem vivendo "felizes para sempre" - falava num tom cantado –, temos que deter os planos do Aizen - isso ele disse num tom bem mais sério.

Ukitake e Yoruichi assentiram, ambos encarando o ex-capitão com olhares compenetrados, pois eles todos sabiam que a real batalha estava para começar.

ooo ooo ooo oooo

Rangiku fingiu não ouvir a fofoca de seus oficiais sobre o sumiço de dois afamados _shinigamis_: Abarai Renji e Kuchiki Rukia.

Afastando-se um pouco, ela se escorou na lateral da entrada da sede do esquadrão, e ficou introspectiva ao lembrar-se de sua breve conversa com Renji, na noite anterior, minutos antes de ele partir foragido. Ele e Rukia, decidiram ir ao _Hueco Mundo_, desobedecendo a uma ordem do próprio capitão-comandante. Deu um profundo suspiro, sentindo um dedo de inveja da coragem dos dois, uma vez que sua velha estima por Ichimaru Gin não bastou para que menosprezasse as ordens.

"_Eu nunca negaria um pedido dela. E claro que não posso deixá-la ir lá sozinha." _- recordou dessas palavras do ruivo, bem como do olhar determinado dele, tão admirável que a fez sorrir naquele momento.

Renji era realmente um homem e tanto. Sabia bem que o coração dele era tão apegado a quem não o podia corresponder quanto o dela mesma, e até chegou a lamentar por isso, pois talvez pudesse ser interessante compartilhar algo além da amizade com aquele bonito vice-capitão.

– Eu e o Renji? - falou baixinho, e depois de agitar a cabeça para os lados, querendo afastar essa ideia, soltou um risinho contido.

Adentrando a sede então, tratou de ir tomar conhecimento da nova ordem que haviam recebido.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O coração de Ichigo vacilou no peito, no instante em que ele avistou Rukia caída de bruços alguns metros à frente.

– _Oe_, Rukia!

O tom escandaloso dele a fez recobrar os sentidos e levar uma mão na cabeça.

– Essa doeu... - reclamou sentando sobre os joelhos, de costas ao rapaz que se aproximava. – Estou bem - avisou, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, foi erguida do chão por ele.

– Tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou preocupado, virando-a para si.

– Sim... - disse se desvencilhando para recompor-se.

– O que aconteceu?

– Cai e depois escorreguei nesse lodo... devo ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar.

– Que susto você me deu - disse expirando de alívio, fitando os olhos graúdos, brilhantes na penumbra daquele lugar que parecia um calabouço.

– Desculpe-me - disse ela, e receosa com a proximidade que ficaram, saiu de lado. Tinha dado apenas algumas passadas quando Ichigo a chamou.

– Rukia?

Estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Conhecia muito bem aquele tom apelativo dele.

– Obrigado mesmo por ter vindo - disse sério.

– Não tem o que agradecer - respondeu de costas a ele. – Inoue é minha amiga também, oras.

Permaneceram em silêncio uns instantes.

– ...mas sabe - começou Rukia, hesitante –, senti um pouco de ciúmes pelo modo como você ficou naquela hora, na casa do Urahara, quando o capitão-comandante nos proibiu de vir aqui.

– Ciúme? - sobressaltou-se ele.

– É, mas já passou.

Ele acabou rindo levemente uns instantes depois. Rukia nunca demonstrara sentir ciúmes antes, ao passo que ele vivia espantando os garotos que flertavam com ela no colégio.

– Sua boba, eu só amo você - e como ela ainda estava de costas pra ele, adorou imaginar a cara de espanto que ela devia ter feito ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. – E... sempre sou eu quem precisa te lembrar que você é louca por mim.

Apesar da provocação, Rukia sorriu discreta e voltou-se a ele.

– Sei que foi bobagem minha, até me senti mal depois. Ah, nem sei porque quis te contar isso.

Ele assentiu com um gesto.

– Mesmo quando soube da gente - retomou a nobre –, Inoue continuou sendo legal comigo. Ela podia ter me virado a cara... quem poderia condená-la? Mas não fez isso.

– Vocês são boas amigas - pontuou de pronto.

– É sim - concordou amena. – Vem, estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

Outra vez, a _shinigami_ tinha dado só uns passos, quando o adolescente a chamou de novo.

– Rukia?

Voltou-se irritada, pronta a soltar um xingo daqueles, mas paralisou ao vê-lo se aproximando com um sorriso de derreter _iceberg._ E muito depressa ele já estava a sua frente, e mais rápido ainda, passou um só braço por seu corpo, erguendo-a do chão. Não teve tempo de protestar porque ele colou a boca na sua.

Rindo contra os lábios fechados dela, Ichigo apertou o corpinho esbelto, esperando com isso que ela passasse a beijá-lo de uma vez. Ficava doido com aquela mania dela de sempre demorar a corresponder. Rukia até pensou em detê-lo, de verdade, mas ceder se tornara um hábito incontrolável desde o primeiro beijo deles. Passou então os braços pelo pescoço de Ichigo, beijando-o, apaixonada.

Desejo mesclado a um temor cruciante, permeavam suas almas, e a adrenalina constante por estarem em terreno inimigo, o medo de serem flagrados pelos amigos, o senso de descabido e inoportuno, enfim toda a situação, fez daquele um beijo diferente de todos os outros que já tinham trocado.

Separaram os lábios, porém permaneceram abraçados num momento maravilhoso, que durou uma eternidade efêmera. Simplesmente não havia quem pudesse ocupar o lugar que tinham um no coração do outro. Eis a certeza que ficou estampada no olhar cheio de cumplicidade que trocaram, instantes antes de Ichigo descer, cuidadosamente, Rukia ao chão.

– Por que você sempre faz isso? - rateou ela, todavia num tom bem afável.

Ichigo lhe sorriu travesso, mas então, num repente, ele sumiu num _shunpo_ e reapareceu um tanto à frente.

– O que está fazendo parada aí desse jeito? - provocou, vendo-a encará-lo por sobre os ombros, aparvalhada. – Temos que salvar a Inoue!

Rukia não conteve o riso, e valendo-se do mesmo truque, apareceu um pouco à frente dele.

– Vou chegar lá encima primeiro! - disse ela, entrando na provocação.

Infantes e confiantes, seguiram depressa, lado a lado. E dentro em pouco, com um salto, saiam de dentro do fosso, alcançando o espaço onde seus amigos ainda estavam.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Gastaram algum tempo andando por um corredor escuro, ou melhor, parcamente iluminado, graças a um _kidou_ bem pouco sucedido de Renji, quando se acharam num amplo salão, no qual havia cinco grandes aberturas.

– Cinco caminhos - comentou Ishida, visivelmente descontente.

– Sem chance de ir cada um por um - adiantou-se Ichigo, entendendo o que ficou implícito no tom dele.

– Pois é exatamente isso que faremos - afirmou Rukia. – Vamos nos separar aqui.

– _Tá _maluca?! - vociferou Ichigo. – Os inimigos são _Espadas_! Vamos ficar todos juntos!

Os outros três fitaram os dois com espanto, assim como o trio _hollow_.

– Se está dizendo isso - começou a nobre –, deve ser porque está preocupado comigo.

– E esse por acaso não é um ótimo motivo?!

Antes que Rukia respondesse, Renji se colocou entre os dois.

– Preocupar-se com a vida de um guerreiro no campo de batalha é um insulto, Kurosaki.

Atordoado, o adolescente o encarou e depois olhou para Rukia.

– Eu já te falei: a Inoue é minha amiga também! - exclamou muito séria. – Viemos salvá-la, então não perca o foco! Eu seria um estorvo se tivesse vindo aqui só pra ser protegida por você!

Ichigo sentiu como se garras afiadas o perfurassem. Como ela podia lhe impor aquilo? Mas sua razão compreendia, ainda que seu coração relutasse. Bufou resignado então.

– _Tá _bom, Rukia... a gente se separa aqui.

Por breves instantes, Ishida encarou os dois, perplexo com o jeito com o qual se tratavam, mas não era hora nem lugar para divagar sobre o relacionamento deles. Orihime estava em algum canto daquela fortaleza e precisava encontrá-la de qualquer jeito. Ajeitando os óculos, expressou sua urgência:

– Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

– Já estamos indo, Ishida - falou Ichigo e voltou-se à nanica _hollow._ – Nell, está sentindo a força dessa _reiatsu_, não é? Daqui não tem como vocês continuarem.

Naquele momento, a baixinha nem se mexeu e nem disse nada, de tão arrasada que ficou com a notícia.

– Muito bem... - começou Renji – vamos cada um por uma direção, mas antes gostaria que fizéssemos uma coisa para termos boa sorte.

– Boa sorte? - repetiu Ichigo.

– Isso mesmo. Antigamente os _shinigamis_ faziam esse ritual. Parece uma cantiga. Vamos, juntem suas mãos aqui no centro - falou e estendeu a sua, com a palma voltada para baixo.

Os adolescentes o olharam com total estranheza.

– E não façam cara de que não querem - intimou ele.

Depois que as cinco mãos estavam sobrepostas, Renjii falou num tom alto:

– "_Vamos entrar agora no campo de batalha. Acreditem, nossas espadas não serão quebradas. Acreditem, nossas almas não serão destruídas. Mesmo que nossos caminhos se separem, nossa determinação permanecerá unida. Prometam, mesmo que o chão se parta, voltaremos vivos para este lugar!"_

Palavras de efeito sem dúvida, e tão logo Abarai Renji terminou de proferi-las, velozmente cada um deles adentrou uma das aberturas.

ooo ooo

Enquanto corria pelo corredor estreito, Ichigo tocou os próprios lábios, com a lembrança daquele beijo de há pouco vívida na mente.

– Droga... tudo culpa desse bastardo do Aizen - resmungou, de punhos cerrados.

A sufocante preocupação com a segurança de sua querida_ shinigami_, mesclada à exaltação do combate eminente, fazia seu corpo inteiro fremir. Buscou se dominar, tentando manter o foco na missão, como Rukia mesmo havia mandado, mas não pôde.

– Espera, espera, espera! - e freou bruscamente. – Até parece que Rukia dá conta de enfrentar um cara do nível do Grimmjow.

Num ímpeto, ele deu meia-volta. Porém, depois de correr desembestado por alguns metros, foi diminuindo as passadas até parar.

– Mas ela consegue, consegue sim... É agora que tenho que mostrar que acredito nela.

Erguendo os olhos ao teto alto, suspirou fundo.

– E se eu não me apressar, ela passa a perna em mim...

A poeira da preocupação baixou, e então sim Kurosaki Ichigo avançou rumo ao que estivesse pela frente. Convencido de que assim como seu amor pela _shinigami_ o tornava mais forte, o mesmo iria valer para ela. E perceber isso foi tudo de que precisou naquela hora, pois sabia que nem pessoas, nem a distância, nem mesmo o tempo, poderia extinguir seu amor por Kuchiki Rukia, e enquanto a amasse, não seria vencido.

**~ Fim ~**

**xxxxOOOOxxxxOOOOxxxxOOOOxxxxOOOOxxxxOOOO****xxxx**

_Notas_

_Este capítulo foi feito com ênfase no __**mangá**__, capítulos 243-248, e baseado também nos episódios 144-150 do animê. Os episódios filler foram desconsiderados porque Rukia acabou com Lunuganga com um único golpe, a direção do animê pode ter menosprezado isso, mas eu não._

_Justificativa_

_Peço compreensão se o capítulo ficou muito meio-a-meio, meio original, meio copiado da série. Optei em fazer dessa forma, porque essa parte da série traz momentos bem significativos do Ichigo e da Rukia juntos, e que, na minha opinião, depõem a favor deles como um casal._

Encerrando então...

**Agradeço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa **_**fanfic**_**, **

**bem como a todos que mandaram **_**reviews**_**, mensagens, e-**_**mails**_**, que a "favoritaram"...**

**Aprendi demais com este texto, e confesso que não achava **

**que ele fosse dar tanto retorno. **

**E, ainda que tenha sido maravilhoso receber **

**comentários, minha maior recompensa, com certeza, **

**foi ter conhecido ****pessoas maravilhosas**** através dele.**

**Bem, só tenho mesmo a agradecer por tudo!**

**Desejo a todos tudo de bom, **D**eus no coração e muita força! **

**BANKAI!**

**=^.^=**

**Amanda Catarina**, setembro / 2009

Ah, eu fiz um desenho de uma das cenas, vou deixar o link aqui, mas se não conseguirem acessar, usem o link no meu profile. ^_~

h t t p : / / w w w . f f s o l . o r g / p o r t a l / a r t e . p h p ? i d f n = 2753

(tirem os espaços)


End file.
